Strangely Divine
by Sally Cinnamon
Summary: Charming, eclectic and unemployed Sarah is at a crossroads in her life when she is drug back to the Underground against her will. She and Jareth find that the Underground isn’t so large that they can avoid each other or the reason she was brought back.
1. Tales of an Adventurous Cardigan

*s AN: Let me know what you think. Early on it'll sound like I'm trying to make Sarah into a bit of a Bridget Jones-y character, but I'm not, it's all for a reason so read on, si vous plait. I hugely feel like I'm stealing from other authors with the whole High Prince thing, and I apologize to anyone who has used similar twists in their own stories before me. Other then that, it's a romance. How original can it be? I don't know, but I'll try. Let me know how I'm doing.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter One: Tales of an Adventurous Cardigan  
  
*  
  
Sarah jerked her hand back from the stove, swearing colourfully and stamping her foot in an attempt to work out some anger at her foolishness. Honestly, you'd think a twenty-two year old woman could cook breakfast with out it being a death-defying act. Obviously, she thought wryly, not.  
  
Her roommate, Emily looked up from the large fashion magazine she was reading and raised an incredibly crafted eyebrow. Emily was Sarah's own personal hero. She was short and Asian with spiky black hair and was, in Sarah's opinion, the epitome of cool. She had the clothes, hair and ideas to match. "All right?" she asked wearily.  
  
Sarah nodded distractingly and promptly spilled the milky egg batter she'd very nearly prepared for the French toast. "Erm." she said, staring as unbeaten yolk slid down the linoleum sided cupboard door.  
  
Emily made an exasperated sound and stood up to help her friend. "Honestly, Sarah, you need a nurse maid. You can't cook and can barely dress yourself"  
  
Sarah looked down at her choice of clothing for the day. Jeans, a green tank top that she'd worn yesterday and slept in and a blue cardigan. She looked like a cross between an old lady with too many cats and a drugged celebrity out for milk. It was how she always dressed lately unless Emily forced her into something glamorous and sluttish.  
  
Emily wore an outfit of her own design, being that she was a designer. It didn't matter what she wore it always looked good. Sarah felt a bit tortured for a moment and then looked back at her culinary mishap with a sigh.  
  
"Can egg be bad for the counter?"  
  
Emily looked surprised, for as much as she knew about fashion and art, she certainly knew nothing of the kitchen or, for that matter, eggs. "I dunno" she said thoughtfully "Isn't there some disease you can get?"  
  
"Herpes?" Sarah suggested with a wry smile.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes "Not that one"  
  
"Eh." said Sarah, tucking a long strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Perhaps we should just clean it up"  
  
Once they'd cleaned the mess up both girls decided that left over lasagne would do for a nutritious breakfast instead of French toast and settled down in front of the television. Emily fixed her friend with an amused look. "Taking another stab at a job today?" she asked.  
  
Sarah mumbled something incoherent and stuffed more cold lasagne into her mouth. She had developed a horrible habit of eating anything in her path when she got depressed. Talking about her lack of a job or income was depressing. There was, of course, only so much once could do with a Masters in Art History. Unfortunately it was either teaching or a one in a thousand chance that a museum needed your help.  
  
So Sarah's first year out of Cornell, she prepared to take on the world as her ex boyfriend went on to Med-school upstate, her ex best friend got a job on Wall street and officially had no time for anything except work, her other ex best friend joined Green Peace while her old college roommate moved to LA to start Film School. She didn't feel like taking on the world anymore. She felt like staying in bed and being unemployed.  
  
Suddenly the delicate bubble that was Sarah's group of decidedly mismatched but none the less wonderful friends began to burst. College had ended. She had no job. Her only friends were the unemployed half of her old clique.  
  
There was obviously Emily, her roommate, too cool for her own good. If it hadn't been for Emily, Sarah would probably be living at the YWCA, as broke as she was. Emily's country club going parents didn't exactly appriciate their daughters artistic abilities, but none-the-less paid for an extravagant flat in the city. Sarah was now in her eighth month of officially permanent squatter status.  
  
Then there was Fiona, once a sorority girl and Journalism major, now a junkie who passed out in very inconvenient places. Fiona and Sarah had once been close, now it was rather painful to go have lunch with her old friend. She was nearly always high and asking for money.  
  
Finally there was Griffon and Timothy, a pair of brothers only a year apart. Griffon was a struggling pianist who was devastatingly handsome and devastatingly gay. Timothy was a history teacher at a very expensive and elite school in Manhattan. Both had partners of their preferred sex and were planning on settling down.  
  
"Hello?" asked Emily. "Are you even going to bother?"  
  
"There are no jobs, Em" Sarah said, her voice sounding patronized. "I don't know, can't I sleep a bit longer and then get a job?"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes "Look, obviously I'm not one to lecture about getting a job" she said "And I'd never kick you out or anything, it's just I'm worried about you Sarah. You mope around in a cardigan and only go out when I force you. You've not had a date since Oliver's gone up north."  
  
"I don't need a boyfriend" Sarah said tersely.  
  
"You don't even date" Emily said flatly "It can't be healthy."  
  
"I just don't feel like it" Sarah whined and put her head on Emily's shoulder "I can't help it, I'm depressed and I want to sit in a dark room and feel sorry for my self"  
  
Emily sighed "Why? Because you chose the wrong major and spent four years of your life working towards a goal that wasn't anything more then an illusion"  
  
Sarah blinked "More or less"  
  
"I didn't mean that." Said Emily and then stood up, "Come on, you're not eating leftovers in a cardigan for the rest of your life"  
  
"Oh, please" Sarah whined "That sounds lovely"  
  
Emily gave her a stern look "What happened to the Sarah who drank more wine coolers then Timothy? What happened to the Sarah who stayed up all night at a party even though she had a midterm the next day? What happened to the Sarah that swore she's been transported to another world when she was fifteen? What happened to the Sarah that blew six months worth of tips on a Chanel jacket, and who would never wear a cardigan.."  
  
Emily looked on the verge of tears over the bit about the Chanel jacket. It was in the back of her closet. Sitting there, waiting stealthily for Sarah to grow from a size two to a size six so she couldn't fit into anymore. It was Emily's idea of tragedy.  
  
Sarah made a whining "I don't know" sound.  
  
Emily shook her head "Right" she said forcefully "Go take a shower, we're burning the cardigan and we're not letting you sit around all day eating lasagne"  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't"  
  
"Bathe yourself!" Emily shouted, pointing at the door to the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
The High Court of Calais was the sort of place that could make one feel small and rather dirty. What with it's high shiny ceilings and glittering white marble floors. Light shined in from windows that didn't exist upon the Royal Family and members of the nobility. Every person in attendance was beautiful, whether it was the fair elves, with a silver-ish cast to their flaxen hair, or the darkly gorgeous Nosferatu. With their beetle black eyes glittering behind heavy lashes they watched their treaty be prepared.  
  
At this moment the attention was focused on the High King and Queen of all the Underground. The Queen in her misty blue dress nodded her approval now and again but made little other comment as her husband spoke to a tall, heavily muscled troll.  
  
"I am sure" the king mused in a gravely imperial voice "That you have only your peoples best intentions, King Dane, when you sign this treaty. We would like the wishes of your people to be very clearly expressed so that no more. unfortunate circumstances may befall the inhabitants of the Troll kingdom" He nodded, and the King of the Trolls began to speak and list the requests of his people.  
  
The Dark Nosferatu shifted in their seats. They were the other half of people involved in this treaty. For too long, the two boarding kingdoms fought, it was only in the past month that peace talks like these had come about. It was horrendously slow though, and every member of the Royal court needed to be in attendance for the peace talks to occur. This, coupled with centuries of ill will between Trolls and Nosferatu made the talks longer then one would expect.  
  
To the King's left stood a man with long silvery hair that flowed over his black robes. His grey eyes darted around, watching every movement in the room. When the talks finally ended for the day and the Trolls retreated the man gave a loud impatient sigh.  
  
"Your majesty, if I may be so bold, I think that Troll is taking advantage of your good nature"  
  
The King looked solidly at his advisor. "You may be so bold" he said and opened his mouth to say more when his wife answered for him.  
  
"What good nature could King Dane be exploiting, dear master Dolan? I was not aware my husband possessed a good nature." she smiled icily and the King ignored her.  
  
Dolan spoke. "Aye, my lord, you are a firm ruler, no doubt, but it is compared with the rulers of the trolls from which I get your good nature."  
  
"Anything would have good nature compared to a troll," muttered a statuesque blonde woman sitting in a lower throne to the Queen's left. Her chin was held high like her mother the Queen's, her eyes were the same icy blue and her porcelain features looked like they had been carved out of ice.  
  
Her husband spoke next, he too was fair like his wife but slightly taller then all other members of the royal family. The pointed tips of his ears belied the fact that he was an elf, and his voice held an underlying tone of sarcasm and boredom as he spoke. "Aislinn my love, surely you do not harbour ill will towards the trolls? Perhaps it is good will that we need examine, and not the trolls"  
  
"For what is good will?" Aislinn said loftily and her mother nodded demurely at the comment. "But what one makes of it, and I think."  
  
A sharp voice cut her off "I think you'd all better stop contemplating good will, you're growing increasing more dull. After three hundred years I wouldn't think it possible but you've proven me wrong." This came from Jareth, who sat next to the King's advisor. He had a sour look on his pretty face and was slouched in his throne in such a way you wouldn't think he was a member of the royal family. However, when he sighed and his face relaxed from that of one who had just tasted something bitter, it was easy to see he belonged with these other beautifully fair people.  
  
"Shut up, Jareth" snapped Aislinn  
  
He shot her an amused look "Why ever would I do that, dear sister? To see you enraged is one of the many joys of my life."  
  
"You have no life" she said contemptuously  
  
"Aislinn" said the King sharply, and she stilled herself, focusing on a single point on the floor.  
  
There was a long silence in which Jareth drummed his fingers on the purple velvet armrest of his throne. He obviously did not find being High Prince to all of the Underground very simulating.  
  
"Well" said Dolan after a while, he pulled his black hood up over his shimmering hair and stood. "I will be in my chambers, working on the peace spell"  
  
"Might I accompany you, master Dolan?" asked Aislinn's husband. He stood fluidly, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Of course, Egeus" said Dolan simpering. He bowed to the King and Queen and strode out of the room with Egeus close behind.  
  
*  
  
Once she had taken a shower and dried her hair Sarah snuck back into the kitchen too see if Emily really had thrown out the rest of the lasagne. To her utter dismay it was gone from the fridge.  
  
Her sweater was really gone as well. Outraged, she put on a comfortable pair of dark jeans and a black boat neck tee shirt that Emily had picked up from J Crew for in a wild attempt to assert some style on her roommate. Sarah examined her appearance in the mirror and was shocked to see she wasn't splurging out of size two jeans yet. Didn't Fiona always say that calories consumed during PMS, a post break up period or general misery didn't count?  
  
She returned to the kitchen and began rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat. There was spaghetti sauce, broccoli, and ice cream-- Praise Allah.  
  
Sighing, Sarah took out the tub of double chocolate, double brownie, double cookie dough and a spoon and flopped down on the couch. She flicked on the television, All My Children was just coming on and she had to know what was up with Erica.  
  
Emily came out of her boudoir as she heard the tell tale chords of All My Children's opening song. She took in Sarah, dressed sloppily but clean, and ladling ice cream into her mouth unabashed.  
  
"Sarah" she said solemnly.  
  
Sarah sighed and set the tub of ice cream down on the table in front of her and resigned to watching her soap operas.  
  
Satisfied that this was as good as she would get, Emily announced that she was going to the grocery store.  
  
"Don't forget ice cream" said Sarah, not looking away from the TV. The evil doctor snuck up on the unsuspecting young intern, but what about Erica? Emily shook her head and left the flat, knowing full well that when she returned Sarah would have gone through an entire gallon of the stuff, and would most likely need to pick up some more. Oh well, this miserable rut Sarah had gotten into couldn't last forever. Could it?  
  
*  
  
Dolan and Egeus walked along the flagstone corridor.  
  
"Why did you want to come again?" Dolan asked  
  
The Prince of Elves grinned, but being the most delicate and effeminate of creatures it was more of a sly smile. "Just wanted to escape, you know" he nodded  
  
"Uh, huh" Dolan opened the door to his chambers and let them in. It was filled with glowing smoking jars holding eye of newt or tongue of snake. A cauldron sat bubbling over a fire and Dolan walked over to it and whispered something in Latin. Egeus watched, transfixed as the cauldron billowed pink smoke.  
  
"What's that?" he asked  
  
"Eh? Oh, peace spell. For the treaty" Dolan shrugged "Very difficult, but we've had so many treaties and agreements over the years that it's second nature"  
  
Egeus raised his eyebrows "What if you do it wrong?" he asked, "Would it ruin the treaty and cause chaos between the Nosferatu and Trolls?"  
  
Dolan sent him a dirty look "First off" he said bitterly "I am nearly three thousand years old, I do not botch many things anymore. Secondly, it would not cause chaos, this spell is simply an added bonus to the treaties. It adds to the deal"  
  
Egeus cocked his head to the side "How so?" he asked, curious  
  
"Things are needed to happen in order for peace to be obtained" Dolan explained, "This spell causes those things to happen."  
  
"So" said Egeus "Whatever the High King has done for the Trolls and Nosferatu will happen regardless and this spell."  
  
"Gives each side something to help them obtain peace" Dolan nodded "Right"  
  
Egeus sighed "I don't see why you don't just give them the proper tools instead of magiking them over"  
  
At this comment Dolan sent him a dark look "If we knew all that needed to happen to keep peace we would certainly do so" he said "But for unseen things, things that could happen in a hundred years time, for all we know." he returned to the cauldron and tossed a handful of eyes in. "This is necessary," he waved his hand over the cauldron and muttered another Latin word.  
  
"There" he said, giving a satisfied nod. "Done"  
  
Egeus started to say something again when there was a very loud explosion.  
  
*  
  
Sarah quickly grabbed the ice cream once Emily had left and started eating again. It was giving her a brain freeze but it didn't matter. She just needed to do something with her hands and was considering taking up smoking; at least it wasn't so caloric.  
  
A very strange tingling sensation ran down her arm just then. Sarah froze with the spoon half way to her mouth. It was as if electricity had just crackled along her very soul. She paused and set the tub down on the table to inspect her arm.  
  
It was a very familiar feeling but it was gone as soon as it came. She brushed her knuckles down the pale skin of her arm and frowned. Where did she know that feeling from?  
  
A feeling of dread overwhelmed her then, she forgot to breath. She knew it from him, from the goblin king. From the Underworld and the Labyrinth. Oh god, she thought that had been all behind her. She was normal and told her Labyrinth stories only when she was very drunk at parties to equally drunk peers. It hadn't really happened, she convinced herself. It had been a dream, a very real dream.  
  
Was he summoning her? Was she being wished away? Did she have to go back through the Labyrinth? The questions came fast and she felt herself breathing heavily. She looked around franticly for something, anything that would keep her here.  
  
Then the tingling feeling was back, it raced down her arms, legs and spine and encased her. She felt like she was drowning and for a moment her conscious world became quite black.  
  
Sarah tried to focus on one thing but as soon as the world has been shut and closed on her it was suddenly spiralling wildly out of control and she was falling into a bottomless pit.  
  
But then she struck something hard. She lay still for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe as she sat up in a sitting position. The tingling feelings subsided quickly and she looked around. Two men, one very tall and pale, the other wearing an outfit similar to the Grimm Reaper stood there in front of her with wide eyes.  
  
"I." she looked around again, none of it looked familiar. She felt panic hit her, there were no labyrinth walls, no goblins, not even a goblin king. Only an unfamiliar room with two strange men staring at her.  
  
One of them took a tentative step forward and touched her shoulder. She jerked back reflexively and then gasped, "Where am I?" she continued to look around desperately.  
  
The man that touched her had long silver hair and soft grey eyes in his ragged face. He touched her shoulder again and said "You are at the Palace of the High King and Queen" he said  
  
"High King and Queen of the Goblins?" she asked sharply, her voice shaking.  
  
The other man spoke now, his tone confused "There is no high King and Queen of the Goblins. only Jareth."  
  
"Jareth" she mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead as she sat back on her heels. "What am I doing here?" she asked at last  
  
"I don't know" said the man "You are to help us bring about peace perhaps?"  
  
Sarah was feeling dizzy, her head started to spin at the realization that was no longer in her own world. She tried to stay conscious but it proved to be too hard a task.  
  
"Girl," said the man kneeling next to her. "I am Dolan, look at me, come on, girl"  
  
She struggled to look at him, unsure why she trusted his haggard voice. Her green eyes met with his slate ones for a long moment and she struggled not to pass out.  
  
"You're a human" he said "You're from the above world, you don't know how you got to be in the underground but you've been here before" the man, Dolan, blinked and he looked up at the taller man "She knows the high Prince" he said, just as the girl groaned and slumped sideways in a dead faint.  
  
*  
  
AN: This is the first Labyrinth Fic I've done, so any comments or constructive criticism would be great. I am desperately needing a Beta Reader, so drop me an e mail if you're interested, or just review and leave your address. Generally, I know very little about fantasy, and this is my first stab at it.  
  
Remember to Review. 


	2. Gwendolyn

AN: Beta Reader needed, quite badly. Please E mail me. Please! Disclaimer: I, in no way own Labyrinth.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Two: Gwendolyn  
  
*  
  
"Sarah" Emily groaned, and kicked the apartment door with her heavy soled boot. "Get up off your arse and help me!" She shifted the many grocery sacks she'd piled herself down with and kicked the door again. "Sarah!"  
  
Grumbling to herself about her useless friend, Emily set down the packages carefully and struggled to find her key in her handbag. The door clicked open and she prepared to start ranting, expecting full well to see Sarah sitting on the couch with a spoon in her mouth while she watched with glazed over eyes as Erica Kane slapped her traitorous lover.  
  
There was no Sarah though. The ice cream sat melting over the coffee table while the telly blared on. Emily flicked off the television and the flat was immersed in silence so thick she felt compelled to turn it back on. Everything was still.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
*  
  
"She said she knows Jareth?"  
  
"That's impossible, she's a human."  
  
"I wonder how well she knows him"  
  
"Don't be daft, Gaeton"  
  
"How else would she know him?"  
  
"Is she going to die?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"You're not a healer, Gwen, how exactly would you know?"  
  
"Where's an elf when you need one?"  
  
Sarah started to come too as the sounds of voices started crowding through her foggy headache. She felt a bit as if she'd mixed the wrong kinds of alcohol and was now suffering the consequences. She tried to open her eyes but even that small movement felt impossible.  
  
"Is she waking up?"  
  
"Shh, shut up Gaeton!"  
  
A soft and pleasantly cool hand rested on her forehead and pushed her hair back. Sarah leaned into the touch and sighed, it felt lovely against her pain-fused brain.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Sarah attempted to open her eyes again and she saw a kind round face staring into her eyes. It was a woman she'd never seen before in her life. She had large blue eyes that looked soft and concerned and mousy brown hair swept back in a loose bun. Her clothes were very strange, a lacey blouse buttoned up to her neck and a full black skirt that spilled over the side of the bed and looked as if many petticoats held it in shape underneath.  
  
Sarah squinted at her. She wasn't beautiful by any means, rather plain, but her eyes were quite lovely. "Mmm. where am . I" she mumbled, trying to make her mouth work; it felt like sandpaper.  
  
The eyes released some of the concern. "Oh good, you can talk. My name is Gwendolyn, where did you come from? What is your name?"  
  
Sarah blinked and tried to take in the rest of her surroundings. She was laying in a large bed four poster bed made of some rich dark wood. Heavy velvet curtains draped from, the frame of the bed, for privacy of some kind, Sarah expected, but they were drawn back with golden tassels right now. The pillow felt like satin under head and the duvet like some lux fabric she couldn't identify. The walls were made of stone as well as the floors. What she supposed was meant to be a window, but was really a large square cut into the rock was draped in the same heavy maroon velvet as the bed.  
  
It looked, in short, like she was in a castle.  
  
"Where" she mumbled, looking back to Gwendolyn "where am I?"  
  
"You're at Calais" said the woman softly "Where did you come from"  
  
Sarah blinked and frowned "Soho" she said  
  
Gwendolyn's eyebrows shot up "Soho?" she repeated "Is that in the aboveground?"  
  
Sarah gave her a weary look "Yes, is this the Underground?"  
  
"Yes" said Gwendolyn. "Now, what is your name"  
  
Sarah contemplated not telling her but then caught sight of two men standing behind Gwendolyn. They didn't look particularly threatening. One had had the same mousy brown hair and large blue eyes as Gwendolyn; he wore breeches and a billowing white shirt. The other man had curly brown hair that was a bit long. He looked like the sort of guy you would see on the cover of a romance novel taking place in the south of France or the Mediterranean somewhere.  
  
Sarah looked back to Gwendolyn. "What are their names?" she asked pointedly  
  
The woman had the grace to look surprised "Why, this is my brother Gaeton, the High Prince's advisor" she said gesturing to the man who looked a lot like her self and then to the curly haired man "And this is the Captain of the Royal guard, Ilareo"  
  
"Ilareo, the brave" said Gaeton, grinning mischievously  
  
"Shut up" Ilareo warned sharply.  
  
Gaeton didn't look remotely frightened and strode over to the bed. "What's your name then?"  
  
"Erm. Sarah" she said slowly sitting up. "I'm. I. how did I get here?"  
  
"Dolan says you appeared after he performed the peace spell" said Gwendolyn. "He doesn't know why"  
  
"Can I talk to Dolan?" asked Sarah, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, he had to return to the throne room for more bleeding peace talks" said Ilareo sourly. He still stood away from the bed as if afraid he would catch a disease Sarah was carrying.  
  
"Oh" she nodded as if she understood "Peace talks for what?"  
  
"Trolls and Nosferatu" Gwendolyn explained carefully "That's why all the royal family had to be present. That's also what the peace spell was cast for. We have no idea how you came out of that" she looked pensive "Perhaps you're the answer to the peace problem?"  
  
"Me?" Sarah asked "How on earth could I do anything?"  
  
"If you are" mused Gaeton "It will just come to you, I wouldn't worry about it"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Sarah said leaning away from Gaeton.  
  
A silence fell over the room then. Sarah swallowed and looked back at Gwendolyn. The kind woman raised her eyebrows in surprise at Sarah's desperate face.  
  
"This isn't my first time here" she said in a low voice "To the underground I mean, I. I wished away my younger brother once. and ."  
  
Gwendolyn's eye's glowed with understanding but her brother spoke "Ah, you went through the Labyrinth" said Gaeton "Well, that will be uncomfortable, I reckon. If your brother's still here, I mean."  
  
Sarah shook her head "No, that's not it" she sighed, deciding it wasn't worth going over details. Right now, she wanted to go home. As nice as these people were to her Sarah was out of place. "Look, when can I go home?"  
  
"That all depends on what you're doing here" an icy voice replied from the doorway.  
  
Sarah looked over in shock and surprise as the Goblin King strode over to her bed, his mismatched eyes glinting as he looked her over suspiciously.  
  
She felt like she had been doused in ice-cold water as he got closer. That sparking of electricity ran down her arms again but this time it was just from fear. Although Sarah would never out right admit it, when she had been here the first time she had been terrified out of her mind by him. Of course, anyone would be. Just the title, King of the Goblins, was frightening enough to give one nightmares for a month.  
  
While Sarah had grown out of her awkward teenage years and become a young woman, the Goblin King looked exactly the same. Coldly beautiful, his milk pale skin stretched over high and delicate bone structure, his white blonde hair was still as fluffy and dramatic, casting shadows across his face in its eccentric glory. His lips were thin and drew back into an odd smile that reviled gleaming and sharp teeth. He was, Sarah thought, one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever beheld. Yet the very thought of him made her shiver and recall nightmares in which she was locked in a maze, or a room of stairs with no way to get to her brother.  
  
He rested his gloved hands on the edge of the bed and he met her gaze. "Hello Sarah"  
  
Gaeton's face suddenly registered recognition "That Sarah?" he asked incredulously  
  
Jareth shot him a dark look "Yes, that Sarah" he sneered  
  
Gaeton gave her an appraising look "Well you certainly grew up"  
  
Sarah blushed for a moment and the Goblin King gave an amused smile at this. However, Gwendolyn quickly slapped her brother with a nearby pillow. "Don't be such a pig" she snapped  
  
Sarah was aware her mouth was hanging open and she quickly shut it. When she looked back at him, Jareth was staring at her with a measured gaze. She raised her chin "Why am I here?" she asked  
  
He sneered "You think I know?" he shrugged "It isn't my doing"  
  
Gaeton looked pleased "Defiantly not his doing. It was bad enough the first time you were here, first person to ever get a wished away child back" he gave a barking laugh "No, not Jareth's doing at all. He hasn't a clue why you're here"  
  
Sarah looked to Gaeton "You don't honestly think I'm some sort of like. embodiment of what the ..the. trolls need for peace"  
  
"Does he think that?" Jareth asked, turning his gaze to Gaeton now too.  
  
"Yes" Gaeton shrugged "It makes the most sense"  
  
"Unless of course Dolan made a mistake" Jareth said darkly.  
  
Gwendolyn glared at Jareth "You're really not helping the situation by being here" she said "Don't your parents need you too sit on your High Princely throne and look pretty?"  
  
Sarah felt shocked and suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Gwendolyn. But even more to her surprise was Jareth's response.  
  
His sneer melted into a crooked grin that made his eyes crinkle up "Oh, you think I'm pretty, Gwen? Will you marry me, then?"  
  
"No, you're an arse" she said in a sing song voice.  
  
Jareth shrugged "It's a very nice arse" he smirked, causing all males present to snicker while Gwen rolled her eyes. "And anyway" he continued "The talks are over, the Nosferatu want to convene at a later date"  
  
He looked back at Sarah, "You honestly don't know why you're here?" he asked  
  
She pressed her lips together and shook her head.  
  
"Pity" he shrugged again and pushed off from the bed. "Well I suppose if you are going to help with peace we might not throw you out among the commoners" he grinned slyly at her furious expression and decided to press a bit further. He let his gaze flick over her body slowly. "Perhaps you will serve some purpose" he said softly.  
  
Gwendolyn looked like she wanted to hit him as well but restrained herself.  
  
"Gwen, get her some decent clothes. Some of yours will do for now, and she can stay here until we know what to do with her" he made an elegant gesture with his wrist and a crystal appeared. He bounced it around for a moment and then tossed it on the bed next to Sarah.  
  
She picked it up tenderly, almost afraid it would explode on her "what's this?" she asked  
  
He sneered again and drawled, "If you need anything". And with another brief gesture he vanished.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later Sarah found she was still in shock and further more, had been confined to her bed for a few hours by the healer that had come around soon after Jareth's dramatic departure.  
  
Gaeton and Ilareo left sometime ago, having business matters to attend to. This left Sarah in the care of Gwendolyn, possibly the only person here she had any scrap of trust for.  
  
They had talked for well over an hour, mostly about the Above ground, Sarah could see that Gwendolyn was trying to make her feel comfortable and was incredibly grateful. In turn, she asked about the Underground and how it worked. Gwendolyn described the court of Calais, and Jareth's parents the High King and Queen. She explained how in a few years time, the King and Queen would retire and Jareth would become High King.  
  
"He makes a point to remind me every day" she said dully, but then grinned "Fortunately, the way he's carrying on, he'll be Goblin King for a bit longer"  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Sarah, she folded her hands in her lap and watched Gwendolyn intently.  
  
"Well, he needs a wife and he needs an heir before he can take the throne" she explained, "It is required. Prince Gareth, Jareth's nephew" she made a face at the rhyming "Will take over the Goblin Kingdom when he does get around to it all." She laughed "I don't think it'll be anytime soon, anyway."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked. She was curious to this side of the Goblin King. For years he'd been a nightmare in the back of he mind, a villain whose only purpose was to frighten her. Thinking of him as a member of a large family with sisters and nieces and nephews and friends was a bit strange. Indeed, thinking of him at all in any respect other then scary bad guy was very strange.  
  
"Because" Gwen shrugged "He hasn't been in love yet. Sure, he dallies around with just about every attractive noble woman in the whole court and then some. But he's not been in love. Doesn't think he ever will be in love either" she grinned maliciously and Sarah unconsciously leaned forward "It's a bit silly really, all those gorgeous woman are gagging for him to propose. He doesn't want any of them"  
  
"Why did he ask you then?" Sarah asked, despite herself  
  
Gwendolyn looked surprised and then flushed "Ah, well. His majesty was joking, of course. Once about ten years ago he asked me to marry him. Mostly because I'm not a vicious she devil princess and we've been friends since we were small. I reckon it was a matter of finding a wife, and he couldn't find someone he loved. so he settled for someone he would be comfortable with"  
  
Sarah touched her newfound friends arm "You're right" she said, "He is an arse"  
  
Gwendolyn laughed "No, I love him like a brother. Nothing more, that's why I turned him down. That and well." she flushed again "I'm sort of. Ilareo and i. erm"  
  
Sarah laughed "That's adorable" she said, and then hesitated "Gwen, er. not to be rude or anything. But if you're such close friends with Jareth, why do you call him majesty?"  
  
Gwendolyn shrugged mildly "Force of habit, etiquette calls for all persons not a member of the royal family or of a lower rank to refer to the royals as 'majesty'" and then she looked surprised "Oh, hell" she sighed "I forgot to get you something to wear" she shot Sarah's jeans a look "You can't very well go about dressed in that, people will just wonder if you're mad"  
  
Sarah frowned "What am I to wear, then?"  
  
Gwendolyn sighed "His majesty seems to think you'll do fine wearing one of my dresses but. honestly, darling you're about a third my size. Do they not feed you enough Aboveground?"  
  
"No. I've just always been thin" Sarah said defensively  
  
Gwen brushed her off "In any case, his majesty is a man, so I wouldn't expect him to know a few sizes difference, I'll go get a few dresses and we can try to magic them into fitting you"  
  
Sarah nodded and was about to say something when Gwen vanished right from her spot. Oh, she would have trouble getting used to this. A few minutes later, Gwen reappeared with her arms full of different fabrics in an array of colours. Black velvets, creamy laces, soft minty green silks, ice blue satins as well as stockings in every shade of the rainbow and several pairs of shoes. Gwen dumped it all on the bed and nodded.  
  
"This should do you for a bit until the dress maker can get you some thing better"  
  
Sarah touched one of the silk dress, the colour of cold mint and sighed "Oh, these are lovely" she mumbled  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose it's a step up from dressing like a man" Gwendolyn looked amused and motioned for her to stand "Come on, I don't care what that healer says."  
  
A three way mirror suddenly was between the wardrobe and the desk and Sarah stepped over to it carefully. She half expected her reflections to talk back to her, but they only stared blankly as she did.  
  
"Right, off with that dreadful thing" said Gwendolyn and after a moment Sarah undid the button on her jeans and slid them off. She removed her top next and stared at her bra and knickers clad reflection in the mirror. Why on earth was she so plagued to look like a nine year old boy for the rest of her life? Sure, there were some breasts, but not nearly Fiona or Emily's vast C-cup sizes.  
  
It was then that she caught Gwendolyn giving her a strange look in the mirror. "What?" she asked  
  
Gwendolyn pointed to her knickers, "What on earth are they?" she wanted to know  
  
"Knickers!" Sarah said, abashed and blushing again. Honestly, they were just black cotton bikini cut underwear. They weren't even remotely scandalous. Why Gwendolyn looked shocked out of her mind, was beyond Sarah.  
  
She pointed to her bra "And what is that?" she asked, distaste colouring her words.  
  
Sarah smirked "A brazier" she said "The French invented it"  
  
"The who?" Gwendolyn frowned and waved it off. She went over to the bed and picked up what looked like a corset, a night shirt, and ruffled pantaloons. "Here" she said "This is slightly less. tarty"  
  
"Tarty?" Sarah laughed, "I the Aboveworld this is what some people wear to work" Well, people like Madonna, but it was worth it just to see Gwendolyn's scandalized face.  
  
She sighed "Not here" she said "You're not in the Aboveworld anymore Sarah, so you can't dress like it. Here, give me those horrendous.knickers and put this on"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Only that?" she asked  
  
"These are just the undergarments" said Gwendolyn, flushing.  
  
Sarah's eyebrows raised higher "You're joking"  
  
"Hardly" said Gwendolyn dryly "Come on, off with it"  
  
Sarah hesitated and eyed the corset and pantaloons. "I'll make a deal with you" she said, reaching for the hooks on her bra "I'll wear the corset if you forget about the pantaloons"  
  
"You intend to go about wearing those things?" Gwen still looked shocked  
  
"No one will see" Sarah pleaded, "I promise, please?"  
  
"Oh, all right" she conceded and Sarah tossed her bra onto her pile of clothes. "I suppose it won't be for long anyway"  
  
Gwendolyn hesitated for a long moment after she'd helped Sarah into the first piece. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Sarah shrugged "I was only here for thirteen hours last time" she said "I expect once they figure out what they need me for I'll be on my way home. A few days won't kill me and you can always reorder time"  
  
Gwendolyn continued to hesitate. Deciding it wasn't worth sending Sarah into a fit she nodded mutely and wrapped the corset around girl's torso Much to Sarah's displeasure, she began doing up the fastenings. Sarah frowned as the first and second fastenings tightened and then as it started getting higher up her back she struggled to breathe.  
  
"I can't breathe in this" she said, sucking in a gasp of air and letting it out "Why on earth is it so tight?"  
  
Gwendolyn finished up the last one with a firm yank and turned her towards the mirror "That's why" she said  
  
Sarah raised her eyebrows, surprised. What little bosom she had, was now pressed up like inflated balloons. Her normally boyish figure looked somewhat curvy. Perhaps it would be worth it. She took in another short breath and released it. Perhaps not.  
  
Sarah was so busy staring at herself in the mirror she jumped when Gwendolyn shrieked.  
  
"Jareth! Don't' you knock!" she shouted, furious.  
  
Sarah turned around and Gwendolyn jumped in front of her in a mad attempt to shield her. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked pointedly  
  
"You're in your undergarments" Gwen seethed, her arms still flung out to shield Sarah.  
  
Sarah blinked "I'm fully covered" she said.  
  
"Yes, no big deal Gwen" Jareth smirked at her across the room. Sarah decided she did not like the way he was looking at her one bit. Like a lecherous wolf. No, the corset was defiantly not worth it if it included that reaction.  
  
She tossed her hair and tried to muster her courage "What do you want?"  
  
He grinned slowly, his gaze resting on the cleavage spill over at the top of the corset before returning to her face. "You will attend the feast tonight and you will wear one of Gwen's dresses. I'm sure she can educate you on proper etiquette befitting one meeting the High King and Queen. You shall go as my." his eyes glittered in an almost mocking way "Date"  
  
"Why?" she asked scathingly  
  
He smirked again and walked over to the two woman with a certain feline grace. "Because darling," he drawled and reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched away, only making him look even more smug. "Mother and Father wish to speak with you and as I have no date for the evening and I am seated next to them, that is where they want you"  
  
"Fine" she bit out, glaring at him all she could.  
  
"Brilliant" he said and looked at Gwendolyn "Oh honestly, Gwen, you look as if I've hurt her"  
  
"You're being obscene" Gwen snarled "That is no way for the High Prince to behave with a guest"  
  
"Guest" he snorted and looked at Sarah with a funny light shining behind his eyes. He spoke as if he were telling her a secret joke "You must excuse Gwen, she has no sense of humour left after years of teaching spoilt princes their manners"  
  
Sarah nodded meekly and he blew a kiss to Gwendolyn to which she told him where to go. "I'll collect you with in the hour" he said and eyed her state of undress once more, "You should put something a bit more traditional on" and with that he vanished.  
  
Sarah found that instead of being terrified to her core this time, she was more flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"That crass bastard" Gwendolyn muttered "I should tell his mother"  
  
Sarah looked at her "Do you really teach manners?" she asked  
  
"What? Oh, yes" Gwen nodded, looking distracted "I'm the tutor of Princess Cymboline's children. Well. she's Queen of the Dwarves now but she's still technically a Princess and Jareth's sister at that"  
  
"He has a sister?" Sarah asked, surprised  
  
"Oh yes, Cymboline and Aislinn" Gwen nodded "I expect I'll teach her children manners as well, she's to be Queen of the Elves soon. And probably Jareth's children too"  
  
"So. did they just marry them all off then?" Sarah said slowly "The high King and Queen, I mean"  
  
"Oh well, a bit" Gwendolyn looked flushed "His majesty took the Goblin throne because he had nothing better to do, he's sort of lucky in that way. Aislinn married the Elf Prince for political reasons. it's true. But Cymboline, she and King Goneril are really in love. They have six children" she put up her hands "Any road, they're all here for the peace talks, I expect you'll meet them at the feast. Right now we need to dress you"  
  
Sarah watched as she went over to the bed and picked up the icy blue dress that looked as if it were meant to hang off one's shoulders. "First of all" she said as she helped Sarah put it on. "This is a formal dress, the others are all daily clothes. There are very strict conduct rules as far as clothing is considered at the Calais court." She then went on the list what one should wear to various functions or situations. By the time she was finished, Sarah was swimming in a sea of satin. The hem of the dress was just a bit too long and virtually every part of the dress was too big.  
  
Sarah moved her arms a bit and Gwen frowned "I knew it, I'm much bigger then you. You're practically drowning in that thing, it looks all wrong," she ranted.  
  
Sarah sighed and Gwen set about making it fit. To Sarah's amazement all she did was place her hands on the waist of the dress and it shrunk up until it fit like a glove. Sarah gaped, well now, she thought, it looked bloody fantastic.  
  
"There's something wrong still" Gwendolyn said, disgruntled  
  
Sarah turned in the mirror. "It's fabulous, what do you mean?" It looked great to her, her arms and torso were snugly swathed in light blue satin. It had a low seem just under her narrow hips, holding sever pleats in place so that with every move she made the dress swished fluidly around her legs.  
  
"Oh, Gwendolyn, are you sure you don't mind me borrowing it" she asked, clutching at the dress's skirt. For a moment she forgot that she was going to sit next to the Goblin King for dinner, and that she was back in a place that haunted her nightmares. Right now, she let that go. She had a new friend and a new dress in a magnificent bedroom. It would have been like a fairy tale, had she been there by her own choice rather then a backfired spell. No, she would just have to look on the bright side of things for the moment. She would be stubborn and difficult later.  
  
Gwen shrugged, still looking her over critically "You can have it, I have a load of dresses." She fingered the skirt softly "This was one of my favourites when I was much younger, but it's too young for me now."  
  
"You can't be much older then I am" Sarah laughed  
  
Gwendolyn sniggered "How old do you think I am?"  
  
"Twenty-five, maybe?"  
  
"Huh, Sarah, we're." she trailed off and sighed at Sarah's confused expression "We'll have this discussion later" she said softly. With an exasperated sound she waved her hand and a comb appeared in her hand. She gestured towards the vanity table and Sarah sat awkwardly as Gwendolyn did her hair up for her.  
  
"There" said Gwen, touching her cheek softly "Lovely"  
  
*  
  
The High Queen appeared to be having a fit. She was sitting on a chaise loung iin she and the High King's bedchambers, allowing her maid to do her hair up in an elaborate updo while the Captain of her Royal guard explained about the unexpected visitor.  
  
"She's staying in the North Wing" said Ilareo solemly "She has no idea why she's here"  
  
The Queen looked down at her hands. "I shall speak with her at dinner" she said and then with a quick glance at the maid she said "Well, how is she?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?" said Ilareo  
  
The Queen clarified her self, while attempting to subside the twitch in her forehead. "I mean she is not some savage troll is she?"  
  
"Er.no, she seemed to have some control over her tongue" Ilareo grinned  
  
The Queen gave a dramatic sigh "She is not Fae? Then what is she?"  
  
"Human, from the aboveground"  
  
At this she started running her index finger between her eyebrows, in a mad attempt not to further the slow coming age lines. "How on earth has this happened? We know nothing of her. Humans can be so vulgar."  
  
"This one's not, mother"  
  
She jerked her head up in the direction of her son. Jareth was leaning against the extensive mantle over the fire place, fingering the tassels on one of the many decorations. Over the fire was a large portrait of the royal family. One of many throughout the castle, this one depicted a much younger High King and Queen with their three children. One little boy with wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes was staring stoically while he held one of his two blonde sister's hands.  
  
"Oh, Jareth" she said dramatically and held her hand out.  
  
Sighing, Jareth walked over to her and held her hand. "Mother, I would not worry. The Humans are quite a bit more advanced then they were a few centuries ago when you encountered King Henry."  
  
"Dreadful man" she said, closing her eyes, as if the memory was too horrible.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes "Sarah is coming to the feast on my arm tonight, mother so that you and Father may speak with her. I think you will find her not so offensive that you are unable to eat your meal."  
  
The Queen's eyes narrowed "You don't feel anything for this girl do you?"  
  
Jareth looked briefly alarmed much to Ilareo's glee, but then regained himself. "No, I only know her from when she wished away her younger brother and." his eyes turned dark "She safely got him back after completing the Labyrinth"  
  
"Oh, this is that very same girl?" the Queen looked presently surprised "Well, perhaps we shall have something to discuss other then her unexpected arrival"  
  
Jareth sneered and gave her hand a reassuring pat "Perhaps"  
  
*.  
  
AN: Erm. any criticism at all. any? Is anyone reading this? Or shall I just bin it? More Jareth next chapter, I promise, Beta reader would be hugely appreciated. Thanks to Emerald Skye and Ootari, for being the first with feedback.  
  
Remember to Review!!! 


	3. The Feast

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and my beta reader, who is fabulous.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Labyrinth, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Three: The Feast  
  
*  
  
"Ready to go?" Jareth spoke softly. Gwendolyn and Sarah both jumped at his unannounced presence and turned to glare. He fought back the urge to grin. It gave him some sick pleasure to torment this girl, and he knew exactly why. After nearly five years she was back in his territory, but not at all under the circumstances Jareth would prefer. No, after relentless brooding following Sarah's initial win he quite would have liked for her to go through the labyrinth once more. If she made it once there was hardly any chance of her going through again, was there?  
  
Gwendolyn said this was born out of his almost obsessive need to dominate and rule superior, a character trait (Some would say flaw) that ran in the family. Whatever it was, this girl had sorely put him out. No one had ever made it through before, what on earth was so special about this one. Nothing, as far as he could see.  
  
She was tenacious, it was true, and spoiled and stubborn, none of which seemed to fit the mould for one to best his Labyrinth. In any case she had, and it drove Jareth mad that he couldn't figure out why. To a more extreme point it drove him to want to prove it all an accident.  
  
Gaeton had only joked about a little girl beating him once, and it had been the last time after seeing Jareth's reaction to his teasing. A reaction involving threats that were so creative, Gaeton didn't doubt he wouldn't try at least some of them.  
  
"Why don't you just knock on the door like a normal person?" Sarah asked, glaring at him as she buckled her left shoe. At least she and Gwendolyn shared the same shoe size.  
  
"Because his majesty finds it ever so dramatic to go poofing about the castle when he could just walk" Gwendolyn snickered  
  
Jareth ignored her and folded his gloved hands "Sarah, I am not a normal person"  
  
Gwendolyn and Sarah exchanged a look and suddenly Jareth wasn't so sure he wanted them getting so close. Gwen was the only girl he dared to call a friend, and she was bad enough. Sarah's temper combined with Gwendolyn's lack of fear for him could possibly be quite disastrous.  
  
"It's daft, if you ask me" Sarah muttered  
  
"Yes, well, no one did ask you" Jareth held out his arm and she rolled her eyes at it. He gave her a sharp look across the room "Sarah" he snapped warningly  
  
Sarah sighed, for some reason Gwendolyn instilled some amount of courage in her that didn't make her fear him quite so much. Shoulders squared and chin held high, she strode across the flagstones to his side.  
  
"You look lovely" he said in a voice that couldn't have been less sincere as he held out a hand to her. Sarah glanced at Gwendolyn who nodded for her to take it and then vanished herself away. A cold dread filled Sarah. Oh no, the last thing she wanted was to be left alone with him.  
  
Her panic must have appeared on her face because Jareth lowered his hand and was suddenly standing very close behind her. One of his arms came around her waist. "What's wrong, Sarah" he breathed against her throat. "You're not still afraid of me are you?"  
  
She went ridged and felt her pulse quicken so that her heart felt as if it were about to beat out of her chest. She bit her lip. "Of course not" it had been meant to make her sound sure of herself but her voice cracked nervously and Jareth laughed softly, his warm breath sliding against her cheek.  
  
He pulled her closer still. "Really?" he said, fingering one of the satin pleats in her dress. Sarah's head jerked back but she found she couldn't move out of his grasp. His fingers brushed over her pelvic bone and against her stomach and along her ribs. Sarah was aware that while she was scared stiff, it was only half out of her fear for him, and half out of her reaction to him. She already knew he was quite attractive, and it was obvious he knew this as well. It would be a bad thing if she were attracted to him. And having him touch her was not helping the case.  
  
She attempted to wriggle away again and then grasped at his hands and held onto tight to keep them from roaming further. Much to her surprise he twisted them off her body and held tight to her own hands. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and in the next instant she was standing in a large mahogany panelled room with many portraits of beautiful blonde people hanging on the walls and deep brown leather couches and overstuffed chairs. She was sure that had this been the above ground the only thing missing was a pool table and a deer's head mounted on the wall. There was indeed some kind of creature she couldn't identify mounted on the wall. Glancing around a bit further she saw there was also a bar, and behind it stood a man in a costume that looked like a cross between a gypsy peasant and a some Tudor style costume. He was pouring amber liquid from a decanter onto a tray full of goblets.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, very much aware that unlike her bedroom the floor was not flagstone but solid shiny white marble. This did not look like a castle at all. "Drinking room" Jareth whispered. He was still, to her shock, holding onto her hands and standing quite a bit too close for her liking.  
  
"Your majesty." Gaeton and Gwendolyn were coming over from the bar. They both bowed to Jareth and then gave Sarah a strange look. She blinked and twisted out of his grasp to hide behind Gwendolyn.  
  
"That won't do" Gwendolyn sighed "You are his date for the evening, you must stay on his arm."  
  
Sarah shook her head furiously "No way" she said glaring at Jareth who shrugged and grinned slyly.  
  
Gwendolyn fixed him with a glare, and Sarah was sure if she had anything heavier then a goblet she would have beat him over the head with it. "What is your problem? Why can't you just be nice to her, instead of scaring her?"  
  
"I'm not scared" Sarah said defiantly  
  
"There you go" Jareth shrugged, gesturing to Sarah "She's not scared"  
  
Gaeton laughed but quickly pretended to be coughing and turned into his sleeve  
  
"That doesn't mean you aren't being horrible" Sarah said as she attempted to put even more distance between herself and the Goblin King  
  
"Look Sarah," said Gaeton, clapping her on the back while his blue eyes twinkled "He doesn't mean any harm, he's just a sore loser. Ignore his majesty's blatant attempts to feel superior and tell him he's being an arse" He grinned at Jareth whose face was blank "Someone has too"  
  
Sarah opened her mouth and Jareth cut her off "Say it, and I'll have you thrown in the dungeon" he said coldly, his mismatched eyes glowed in a way that Sarah didn't doubt he would. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back to his side. "You forget yourself, Sarah. While these two are exempt from such things being my oldest friends, you however, are one of my dearest enemies"  
  
"She's not though Jareth, she was just-"  
  
"Close your mouth Gwendolyn" he said in a deadly voice.  
  
Gaeton made a frustrated sound and bowed deeply, Gwendolyn followed suit, glaring from under her eyelashes. "We're ever so sorry, you're majesty" Gaeton said from his humbled position "Please, take pity on us, we meant no harm and are not worthy. By telling this girl your true nature we did not wish to start a riot, only make her feel more comfortable. Please have mercy" And with that brother and sister rose and vanished from the room.  
  
Jareth's face was still blank and he gripped Sarah's arm tighter. She was relatively sure she had just seen the Goblin King have a row with his best mates, but she wasn't quite sure. It was still difficult to grasp him having any friends.  
  
The icy look on his face broke only by a squeal of laughter. Jareth turned around, dragging her with him. Something that might have been a joyous smile broke out across her face. Again, Sarah wasn't sure. They were facing a short round woman with delicate features set in a pudgy face. She wore a misty rose coloured dress that matched her rosy cheeks. Next to her was an equally plump man with curly red hair on his wide brow. They were the happiest looking people Sarah had seen her whole time in the underground.  
  
Jareth let go of her arm and held his arms out to hug the woman. She kept squealing and laughing his name, while the man, her husband Sarah presumed watched with some giddy look on his face.  
  
"Ooh," she squealed "Jareth, how I've missed you. You know, Rhian and Morawen, they do nothing but talk about when they'll get to see you next. I think they've a bit of a crush. And Gareth, oh he's dying to spend some time with you. He says he's going to stay the summer at the Goblin castle and have you show him how things go. OH! Rhian and Morawen are so jealous! But you Jareth, you look the same, haven't found the right girl yet? Oh, don't worry, brother, you will" she caught sight of Sarah over Jareth's shoulder and she patted his arm. "Or have you!"  
  
Sarah found herself locked in a crushing embrace. "Oh, you're simply gorgeous, you know I had your figure before I had my babies. I am Cymboline, by the way, dear. That's what children do to you, don't they. Well, perhaps not quite the figure, I do love food. Tell me, how on earth did you meet my brother? Are you in love? Have you set a date for marriage?"  
  
Sarah looked franticly to Jareth. She was surprised to see he looked just as alarmed as she felt. Cymboline's husband clapped him on the shoulder. "She's a lovely girl, Jareth. What's her name then?"  
  
"Yes, darling, what is your name?"  
  
"Sarah" she squeaked out.  
  
"Oh, are you shy, dearie?" Cymboline bubbled and put her arm around Sarah "I must say, he's never dated a shy girl before. Like that Kiara," she pulled a face "Dreadful girl, sure she was noble, but she had no grace. You darling, you have grace. And poise, poise makes an excellent Queen. What was the last one's name Jareth? Bella? That Bella, she had no poise"  
  
Jareth's feature became grim as he explained to Sarah "My sister refers to all of my past. acquaintances as 'that' whatever their name was"  
  
"Oh, well, er" was all Sarah could mumble. People were getting the wrong idea.  
  
"Mother!" Cymboline gushed suddenly letting go of Sarah in favour of a tall statuesque blonde woman. She was perhaps fifty to Sarah, and looked infinitely beautiful. Her blue eyes were cold but held a spark of something behind the icy surface. She embraced her daughter in a tight hug while several other people milling around dropped into deep bows with mumblings of 'Your highness' and 'majesty'. She simply waved them off and smiled proudly at her daughter.  
  
"And where are my gorgeous grandchildren?" she asked  
  
Cymboline's husband stepped forward and bowed "Their nanny is bringing them along to the feast shortly, your majesty"  
  
"Goneril, how are you?" The High Queen and Goneril exchanged air kisses and Cymboline practically bubbled all over her pink dress.  
  
"I am well, your majesty" he nodded and stepped aside so the Queen could speak with Jareth and Sarah. "Your son has a very charming friend" he continued, which Sarah found rather strange as she had not yet opened her mouth in order to say one such charming thing.  
  
The high Queen raised her eyebrows at her son and then took Sarah's hands in both of hers. "I did not know my son was being accompanied by such a beautiful friend," she said, kissing her cheeks. Sarah froze, unsure what to do. Did she bow? Kiss her feet? Beat her chest and grunt?  
  
Luckily Jareth stepped forward "Mother" he said and she kissed his cheeks as well. "This is Sarah"  
  
The queen did not look at Sarah again. "I thought you were bringing the human so I may speak with her" she said in a low voice.  
  
Jareth grinned crookedly and caught Sarah's eye "This is the human, Mother"  
  
The Queen's icicle eyes went as round as saucers and she took in Sarah from head to toe. "I must admit..." she trailed off before she could admit anything though. "Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you, I thought perhaps we could discuss the terms of your stay here with us over dinner"  
  
"Erm, yes your majesty" Sarah said, doing her best to bow her head slightly. She caught Jareth's eye and he nodded encouragingly "It would be an honour"  
  
"Well" said the Queen, her stiff smile melting into a more natural one as she took in Sarah's face. "I must say, you are indeed the most charming human I have ever met" she nodded graciously "And indeed, Jareth, she is also the most beautiful human I have ever met. If didn't know better, with those eyes I would say she was Fae"  
  
Jareth continued to hold Sarah's gaze "Yes, Mother, she is quite beautiful"  
  
Sarah felt her heart sink to her feet.  
  
*  
  
The feast was a very grand affair. What Sarah supposed was a ballroom held many long tables dressed in expensive linens and shining silver cutlery. The people seated at these long tables were all very beautiful and strange at the same time. Sarah spotted Gaeton and Gwendolyn at the table nearest the entrance, they were sipping wine from their goblets and talking to what looked like a troll.  
  
Jareth gripped her arm tightly as they followed Cymboline and Goneril into the hall and took their places at the highest table in the room.  
  
To Sarah's left sat a woman so utterly blonde and gorgeous, Sarah was sure she would be some jet setting model in the Aboveworld. She looked at Jareth, and much to his amusement inclined her head curiously.  
  
"My sister, Aislinn" he said softly and he pulled a face. "Queen of the Elves, soon, you know"  
  
"Gwendolyn told me" Sarah nodded, not looking at him.  
  
"Ah" he said. There was a long period of silence during which Sarah began to think maybe she would just eat her dinner in silence and go back to that room and sleep, then in the morning she would be transported back to the Aboveworld. Much to her dismay Jareth put his arm around her and twisted her to face Aislinn.  
  
"My gorgeous, darling, elf infested sister" he said in overly sweet tones. Aislinn looked up, cocking one eyebrow with something like amusement flashing across her pretty face. Jareth drummed his fingers on Sarah's bare shoulder and looked at her shortly before continuing. "I would like you to meet Sarah. Sarah, this is my sister Aislinn, she's married to Prince Egeus, who is waiting with baited breath for his father to kick it so he can be King. In the meantime Egeus and Aislinn have sex with everything that moves."  
  
"Hello Jareth, still king of the Goblins?" Egeus said pleasantly. He was one of the men from the room Sarah had.... Appeared in. His face echoed concern when he looked at her. "Feel better, luv?"  
  
"Oh, yes" she nodded.  
  
"So, how are you really, Jareth?" asked Aislinn, her expression was stiff but there was belying tenderness for her younger brother. Tenderness, Sarah was faintly sure he didn't deserve. She looked up at him and his face was that blank mask of control she saw so often. Honestly, did he really think he was fooling anyone? "We hadn't the chance to speak earlier, what with you being how you usually are"  
  
Sarah shuddered when his fingers brushed over her shoulder and then was ashamed to admit to shivers extending in every nerve as he carelessly traced her prominent collarbones with his index finger.  
  
"All right" he said softly looking down at the table cloth. He looked bitter for a moment. "Better, as far as the Goblin's are concerned, worse as far as the usual is concerned" he frowned and Aislinn nodded, understanding flashing in her frozen eyes.  
  
"And." she said  
  
"Even worse" he answered immediately.  
  
Sarah attempted to shrug away from Jareth's hand but it continued to trace the same path, slowly and deliberately. She tried not to think about what would happen if it had been his mouth.  
  
A hush fell over the room as the High King and Queen entered and took their place between their son and daughters. The King made a toast and it looked to Sarah like everyone except those at the high table were paying attention. Egeus and Aislinn muttered things to each other out of the corner of their mouths; Cymboline and Goneril fussed over a pair of identical twin girls while a young dwarf girl tried to control four children at once. The Queen was staring at Sarah and Jareth and neither noticed. Sarah was, for the most part, attempting to ignore him but the goblin king was making it quite hard. She kept wriggling away and he would keep pulling her back by the elbow and whispering some threat in her ear.  
  
All through dinner this continued. Sarah bit her tongue to keep from saying anything besides the usual stubborn show of wills every now and then. At last The High Queen set down her knife and fork and asked if Jareth would please allow Sarah to take his seat. There was a big elaborate show of him pulling her chair out and Sarah standing and taking his seat and then Jareth disappeared for a few moments only to come back and seat himself next to his sister. They bent their blonde heads together and started talking in low clipped tones.  
  
"Sarah" The Queen said, fixing the girl with an odd look "I must admit, you are not what I expected"  
  
"I beg your pardon, your highness, but I hardly expected to be here"  
  
"Then you have no idea why you are at this place?" the Queen folded her hands gently in her lap.  
  
Sarah shook her head sadly "I'm very sorry, but I don't"  
  
The older woman sighed raggedly and looked over at her husband. He was deep in conversation with his youngest granddaughter and had her propped up on his knee. She gave a wistful kind of sigh "As I said, you are not what I expected. And since no one outside of our family, except of course, for the healer and my son's good friends know what you are, then I should think that for your time here, you shall be Lady Sarah" she smiled "The daughter of the Marquis of a little fishing village up north"  
  
Sarah nodded "Yes, your highness. But how long do you expect me to be here?"  
  
The woman looked surprised "Well, to be honest, my dear. I really do not know."  
  
"Yes, but" Sarah felt agitation creep into her voice. "I do have a life in the Aboveworld that I need to get back too. can't Dolan send me back?"  
  
The Queen gazed at her for a long time and then looked down at her hands. "Sarah, the only humans that go between our two worlds are those children who are wished away to my son." A creeping sense of dread started spreading through Sarah's stomach. "There was only one case in which a human went back; and that was when you solved the Labyrinth and retrieved your brother"  
  
Sarah leaned against the hard high back chair she was sitting in and folded her hands "A human has never gone back before?" she heard herself ask faintly. She was imagining never seeing Emily or her Family and Toby again. Being stuck in this world where the being who infested her nightmares when she was younger actually walked and had friends and family.  
  
"You didn't realize this?" The queen said softly and Sarah shook her head slowly "Dolan will do what he can, my dear. For now. you should just. accommodate"  
  
The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Sarah didn't eat any of the food placed in front of her; she simply pushed it around her plate and sat quietly. Jareth apparently grew tired of toying with her for he let her alone to talk to his sister and mother. From what Sarah heard it was mostly political dealings with trolls and Nosferatu, she failed to notice the wary looks the Goblin King continued to send her way. It didn't matter.  
  
As the night drew to a close, he shot her one last look before apologizing to his parents and explaining that he and Sarah were 'far to exhausted to be of any amusement to you further'. He gripped her hand and she let him, still feeling dazed. Had she been a bit more aware, Sarah would have realized he teleported them to her bedroom door instead of right inside. He was being courteous, something she would have never expected.  
  
Sarah moved to open the door but it was locked. Sighing, she made a sight movement, indicating he should let her in. With a wave of Jareth's hand the door blew back and Sarah stepped into her chambers. With a last fleeting look she began to shut the door but Jareth stopped it with his hand.  
  
"Wait"  
  
She stared up at him. "What" her tone was dull and tierd.  
  
"Gwen will bring you breakfast and help you dress" he said softly, "Are you all right?"  
  
"What's this?" her voice rose with sarcasm "Concern? Well, from the mighty goblin king himself"  
  
Jareth's eyes darkened and he looked on the verge of slamming the door shut and locking her in, but restrained himself. "Don't forget your place, Sarah"  
  
"Begging your Pardon, majesty" she said shortly and moved to shut the door again but he stopped it again. With a frustrated sound she looked at him pointedly "I'm stuck here and no one knows why. I don't get to go home, and I have to wear a corset. To make it all the more worse, it's all taking place in a world I'd convinced myself was s dream"  
  
Jareth's eyes softened "You thought it was a dream?"  
  
She frowned "Of course not. I didn't want to believe it was real. You don't understand how it is up there, they don't believe in anything, and trolls and pixies and Goblin Kings is sort of a stretch of the imagination" she sighed "So I told myself it was all a very strange dream"  
  
There was a long pause and then Jareth said "But you never really thought I was a dream, did you"  
  
She gazed at his perfect face for a long moment and one of her slim hands rose to touch him but she stilled it just in time. "You were the part I convinced myself was a dream" she said, her voice soft and floaty. Then she frowned "Or the nightmare" she paused for a long while and then shut the door. He let her this time.  
  
"Goodnight, Sarah"  
  
*  
  
AN: Well, now all that intro stuff is out of the way we can get on to more interesting things, bruhaha. Thanks: Emerald Skye: *bows* thank you very much, I'm glad you like it, Ootari: I'm going as fast as I can! :D Gwenevire: *while munching a cookie* I'm glad you think it's original, I'll try to live up to that Kristin; *runs away from the wet noodle and sits down to write faster*  
  
Remember to Review 


	4. Lessons

AN: To everyone who reviewed, thank you very very much. I so love getting feedback. This chapters still a bit slow but the next ones should start speeding up a bit with the J/S. :D Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Four: Lessons  
  
*  
  
Sarah stepped away from the door and gave a shuddering sigh. She turned to look around her bedroom and saw that the dresses had been cleared off the bed and hung neatly in the large wooden armoire that loomed in the corner. All the drapes on the bed had been pulled closed except for one, and the silky sheets folded down. A white nightdress was over the arm of the chair in front of the vanity.  
  
Sarah wanted to do nothing more then to throw herself down on the huge bed and sob over this tragic turn. But she was wearing a dress that was probably worth more then her life even though Gwendolyn played it down. She removed the dress and hung it next to the other dresses in the armoire and put the corset and under shirt in the top drawer of the dresser. To her horror there were rows of ruffled pantaloons filling a whole drawer. On further inspection of the chest, it contained several more cotton nightgowns, more frilly under things, and stark white blouses made of silk and lace.  
  
Running a hand over her face, Sarah set down the corset and slipped into the nightdress. She pulled the pins out of her hair and brushed it with the ivory comb on the vanity.  
  
Then she threw herself on the bed and sobbed.  
  
*  
  
"It's too bloody early" Jareth mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Gwendolyn handed him a cup of tea. He took with a slight murmur of thanks and looked to Gaeton. "How are things back at the castle?"  
  
Gaeton's eye slipped shut and a moment later they opened again. "Fine," he said, smirking wryly "I believe Henry is keeping things in order"  
  
"Poor Henry" Gwendolyn sighed, picturing the poor old gatekeeper all alone in the Goblin castle "You really shouldn't leave him alone, your majesty"  
  
The three Fae were sitting around a low wooden table in overstuffed chairs and Gwendolyn on a deep red coloured chaise lounge. A maid had brought in a tea tray with delicately fine china earlier, in an attempt to rouse the high prince. Jareth, who had spent most of the night prowling about the castle, unable to sleep, had thrown one of those delicate teacups at the poor woman's head.  
  
Not long after, Gaeton and Gwendolyn had sauntered in, ignoring Jareth's half asleep yet colourful threats of throwing them in the dungeons if they didn't leave him. He was not exactly known for being the best company early in the morning.  
  
"Yes, well, it is his job to watch the place when I'm gone" Jareth said, setting his cup down on the tray. He was dressed in a pair of breeches and little else. His blonde hair was tousled from sleep and bluish smudges had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
Gwendolyn cocked her head to the side and sipped her tea. "Why so tired, majesty?"  
  
He shrugged "I was up half the night, thinking about that bleeding mortal" It was obvious to both twins he was trying to appear callous and was rather failing.  
  
"Uh huh" said Gaeton, unconvinced.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed "Really, do you think you could make a bit more of an effort? I mean I know you have had your pride wounded and all, but she really didn't mean to. She just wanted her brother back after all" at the dark look he sent her way she deterred onto another path "And she doesn't much want to be here. Poor girl"  
  
"Poor girl?" Jareth asked, disbelievingly  
  
"What are you going to do, your highness?" Gaeton said carefully "Besides plotting ways to get her back to the Labyrinth and beating her, for months on end after she left the first time, I had thought you were over it."  
  
Jareth glared at his advisor "You are very wise Gaeton, but not so wise as to tell me what I feel towards this human."  
  
"You were brooding for months" Gwendolyn snapped "And anyway, the only reason you have for disliking her is that she was the first to beat your labyrinth!"  
  
"Dreadfully sorry," Jareth said, his voice dripping in scathing sarcasm "I'm just irrational like that"  
  
"Jareth" Gaeton spoke in a low tone that caught his King by surprise "She's frightened, all right? She wants to go home and she is truly afraid. Take that as your revenge for now and leave the poor girl alone"  
  
Jareth looked at Gwendolyn for a long moment before he spoke "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said softly "I was planning no revenge, nor have I anything in store for Sarah"  
  
"Bugger" Gwendolyn mumbled, "I'm supposed to bring her breakfast, aren't I?"  
  
*  
  
When Sarah woke up and looked around the strange room that wasn't her own she felt a certain amount of dread hit her. Perhaps if she just stayed in bed all day eventually she'd wake up and find it was all another dream.  
  
But this wasn't a dream. she remembered her brief words with Jareth the night before. Dreams don't ask intelligent questions and look so utterly real. Never the less, Sarah shut her eyes and ignored the knocking at her door.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Gwendolyn was standing over her, a worried look on her face as Sarah's eyes snapped open. She sighed and set a tea tray laden down with breakfast and morning tea on the bedside table. With a wave of her hand, all the drapes pulled themselves back around the bed as well as the one's on the window. Sarah laid where she was, staring straight ahead as she listened to Gwendolyn bustling around the room.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Sarah mumbled something incoherent in response, and tightened her grip on the duvet, pulling it up close to her chin.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed and came over to the bed. "Sarah, are you all right?" she asked, touching Sarah's ebony hair, her face etched in concern.  
  
"Did you know that I can't go home?" Sarah bit out and Gwendolyn looked surprised "Well, I can't. I'm here forever it looks like" she looked down at her hands.  
  
Gwendolyn chose her words carefully "I wasn't sure whether you'd be able to go back to the above ground or not, Sarah. And I'm truly sorry about it. I couldn't imagine being pulled away from my home and my family into a strange world. It must be terrible"  
  
"Oh, it's all right, really" Sarah said sardonically "They serve great food and are ruled by a load of blonde supermodels."  
  
Gwendolyn shook her head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do but keep you busy." She hesitated "How do you feel about children?"  
  
Sarah struggled to a sitting position and gave her a weary look. "Why? They're all right, I suppose"  
  
Gwendolyn laughed "I tutor Cymboline's children. Keely, their nanny will usually help me. You know, it's rather difficult keeping track of six little Fae children all at once."  
  
Sarah felt her eyebrows raise "Six?" she repeated.  
  
*  
  
After Gwendolyn had helped Sarah dress in another of her dresses, this time a soft pink confection, complete with high lace collar and a satin ribbon around her thin waist, they went out to the royal gardens to meet Keely and the children.  
  
"You call this day wear?" Sarah asked incredulously, and then took in the Sage and gold dress Gwendolyn was wearing with impossibly huge skirts and decided it possibly was.  
  
The gardens were too magnificent for Sarah to even begin. It was vibrantly in bloom, a haze of colours every shade of the rainbow. The lawn path wound among the flowers and trees towards a large circular area with a gazebo situated picturesquely near the edge and a small brook running through the centre. A pair of little girls with strawberry blonde hair and wide blue eyes played in the steam. They were dressed much in a way Sarah would expect a little princess to dress, silk dresses the colour of the flowers around them with lace petticoats and white stockings underneath. The girls had pulled off their shiny black buckle shoes and set them next to the bank and were preparing to pull off their stockings as well.  
  
"Rhian! Morawen! Don't you dare take those off!" A short woman shouted from the gazebo. She had frizzy black hair pulled back in tight bun and wore a stiff black wool dress. As they got closer Sarah realized she was about the same height as the other children and was not in fact a young girl, as she had thought, but a very short middle-aged woman.  
  
The girls whined and put their shoes back on. One of them looked up and spotted Sarah and Gwendolyn. "Gwen!" she shrieked jumping to her feet, her shoes forgotten.  
  
Her sister looked up as well and gave a shriek of laughter. "We didn't see you at diner last night, why didn't you sit with Uncle Jareth as usual?" she asked, tucking a curly strand of Strawberry hair behind her ear. Two pairs of shiny blue eyes turned to Sarah then. "Oh," the second twin said "You were at diner last night, I saw you. Grandma says you're the Marquis de Lexelit's daughter."  
  
Her sister sighed dreamily. "Tell us about Lexelit. Is it a very small village on the water where very romantic things happen? Are you going to marry Jareth?"  
  
"Erm no" Sarah said before she could stop herself. They reached the edge of the creek and Gwendolyn pointed to each of the girls. The one in purple was apparently "Morawen" and the one in pink was "Rhian". Gwendolyn beamed "Twins, just like Gaeton and I. Now, put your shoes on girls, it isn't proper for young princesses to run around with out proper attire on"  
  
"Yes Gwendolyn" both girls chorused and sat down to buckled their shoes on.  
  
Sarah and Gwendolyn crossed the brook in one large step and started for the gazebo. Keely, the nanny was looking quite harassed. She held a baby with a tuft of red hair on its otherwise baldhead in her arms and looked at them with pleading eyes.  
  
"Right" said Gwendolyn just as the twins scrambled up the short steps to the Gazebo. "Introduce yourselves to Lady Sarah. She is the daughter of the Marquis de Lexelit."  
  
The Children all scrambled into a line from oldest to youngest and Sarah was strongly reminded of 'the Sound of Music'. All of the children had wide blue eyes from their mother's side of the family as well as incredible beauty. The red hair, Sarah could only assume, was from the Father.  
  
The eldest boy stepped forward and took Sarah's hand. He kissed it and bowed causing Sarah to giggle and him to blush. "Good morning Lady Sarah, I am Taliesin, Prince of Hallyland"  
  
"And future king of the Dwarves" said Gwendolyn, nodding. Sarah nodded as well and then when Gwendolyn nudged her in the ribs she curtseyed awkwardly.  
  
The next boy stepped forward. He bowed shortly. "Lady Sarah, I am Gareth, Prince of the Nhienland"  
  
"Gareth" continued Gwendolyn, a wide smile on her face "Will be King of the Goblins once Jareth become High King"  
  
At this Gareth practically exploded with pride and nodded his head rapidly "Oh, yes and I may get to stay the summer at the Goblin castle next summer! Isn't that great! Have you seen the goblins? Aren't they cool! And my Uncle promises that when I turn sixteen I can come and live with him in the castle!"  
  
"Er. wow" Sarah said for lack of anything better. "You like your uncle, then?"  
  
"Ohmigods,he'ssocool" Gareth said in one long breath, nearly turning red.  
  
The twins formally introduced themselves and then a small girl of about five squeaked that she was "Princess Awen"  
  
Sarah kneeled down an kissed the little girls pudgy hand "Hello, I'm Sarah"  
  
Arwen giggled and stuffed her hands in her mouth. "No, silly! You aren't a man! Only men are allowed to kiss a lady's hand." She raised her chin and then busted up into compulsive giggles. Sarah laughed too.  
  
The lessons mostly were about the geography and history of the Underground. The children seemed anxious to be playing in the stream rather then listening to Gwendolyn talk about some battle that happened a millennia ago. Keely handed Baby James over in order to place herself between the twins so that they might stop talking during the lesson.  
  
Sarah looked down at the baby's sleeping face and wrestled with the urge to coo and babytalk to him. Taliesin nudged her and whispered "All the ladies at our court back home think James will grow up to look like Uncle Jareth"  
  
"Except with red hair," Sarah whispered back, rocking the baby softly. Toby was only seven now but it seemed like a lifetime ago that he was this small in her arms. She cast a glance at Taliesin and found he had been staring at her. She giggled and shook her head. "So why do you all obsess over your uncle?" she whispered, "What's so great about him?"  
  
Taliesin's eyes went wide "Well," he said softly "All the girls like him because he's so good looking, I guess. And he is going to be high King" he added thoughtfully "Plus, he's really good at a load of stuff, like magic and swords and getting out of trouble. Mum says that they used to play tricks on the stable masters when they were small, and she would always get caught and Uncle Jareth would always get out of it. Oh, and he has a Labyrinth under his control, which means he's really powerful and he's got that whole thing to himself." Taliesin took a deep breath "Besides that, he's really good ay annoying Auntie Aislinn, and it's so funny to watch. I don't know."  
  
"Hmm" said Sarah.  
  
He glanced at her sideways "So, are you his girlfriend then? Are you courting?"  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think that?" Sarah laughed softly  
  
"Because you sat next to him at diner last night, and what else would you be doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit Gwendolyn" Sarah lied  
  
"Oh" Taliesin said, but she could tell he still didn't believe her "So why wouldn't you want to court my uncle?"  
  
"Maybe I'm all ready courting someone else" she shrugged "Someone back in Lexelit"  
  
Taliesin gave her a disbelieving look "If you were he would have come, or you wouldn't have gone to the feast with my Uncle. The proper code of conduct wouldn't allow it"  
  
Sarah frowned "Your uncle and I may just be friends."  
  
Taliesin shook his head.  
  
"Oh," was all Sarah said, she tried changing the subject "So how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen" he beamed.  
  
"Fourteen and a half" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Sarah and Taliesin turned around and saw that Jareth was leaning against the wide entrance to the Gazebo, smirking coolly. Sarah didn't miss the way Taliesin's eyes lit up as his hero approached. Rhian and Morawen both shrieked "Uncle Jareth!" and ran towards him. He laughed as they both hugged him around the middle.  
  
"Hold on, ladies, it isn't proper etiquette" he said, throwing a sarcastic look at Gwendolyn as he touched Rhian's hair and winked and Morawen. Both girls dropped into deep curtsies although they were giggling madly.  
  
"Your highness" Morawen and Rhian giggled. The High Prince kissed both of their hands, making them giggle harder  
  
"I must say I have never seen such pretty princesses in all my life" Jareth grinned. Despite herself, Sarah couldn't help but smile as the girls went ballistic. He looked up and caught sight of Awen, she was bouncing on her bottom with her arms held out to him, chanting his name.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked, scooping her up in his arms and making her squeal.  
  
"You're interrupting a lesson, your majesty" Gwendolyn said firmly, although she was smiling  
  
He waved her off and tickled Awen. "I know Gwen, etiquette, blah, blah, manners, blah blah, I'm so stuffy, give me a scone"  
  
Sarah laughed and he turned to look at her, his mismatched eyes were sparkling and when he saw her smiling at him they seemed to glow a bit brighter. "Hello Lady Sarah" he said bowing and taking Awen with him so she howled with laughter. "You're looking particularly beautiful today" he smirked knowingly while she blushed  
  
"Thank you your highness" Sarah fought to keep the sarcasm out of her tone of voice and nodded her head pleasantly instead. Jareth's behaviour towards his nieces and nephews was not what one expected from the feared goblin king to say the least. It was just too bizarre.  
  
He smiled at her for a long moment until Sarah look looked away, mentally berating herself for blushing so furiously. James woke up at all the commotion and made a soft cooing sound so she rocked him for a bit and hushed him.  
  
"Your majesty, I really must get on with the children's lessons" Gwendolyn said grinning.  
  
"Oh and I'm sure it's all very interesting" he said, giving her a sly grin as he placed Awen on her feet. "Ladies," he addressed the twins and their sister "I shall see you at diner tonight" he bowed and with a graceful turn of his wrist, vanished.  
  
Sarah sighed. She didn't know what to make of him.  
  
*  
  
The High Queen of the Underground and the Queen of the Nosferatu sat down for tea at exactly a quarter past thirteen. The High Queen wore a gown of shimmering blue green material. Her blonde hair was held back in a high bun with only a tiara adorning her head. The Queen of the Nosferatu wore robes of heavy maroon velvet. She was quite beautiful with pale opalescent skin and beetle black eyes. Her hair was pulled back as well, but her sign of royalty was in the ring on her left hand's fourth finger. With the crest of the Nosferatu set into a bloodstone.  
  
"Your majesty" she said in a husky voice  
  
The High Queen raised a hand, stilling her "Please, you must call me Mariead if we are to be friends"  
  
"Yes, then you must call me Moria, my lady"  
  
The High Queen nodded "Of course"  
  
"Mariead, how fares your son?" the woman asked, her dark eyes resting heavily on Mariead's face as she spoke. "The last I heard of Prince Jareth, he was preparing ot take a wife so that he might become high king in the event that you and your husband should pass on the title"  
  
Mariead nodded "This is true, Moria" she said, her tone grave "My son's affections with young women tend to sway. He attracts both the very beautiful and the very crass of the crop, so to speak"  
  
"Yes" Moria nodded, "I am afraid my Dacian is much the same" she sighed and lowered her eyes "It is unfortunate that he looks for love, as that will not help him to rule our lands"  
  
"Aye, that is true. But I have a daughter in a marriage of love and also one in a marriage of politics. Which one is happier, well, that is obvious. But it is also obvious that political bonds were made that will undoubtedly help our empire in the long run"  
  
Moria nodded "I would that my Dacian be happy." She said softly and then looked up "I am not one to gossip, Mariead, but it is the talk of your castle among servants that Jareth is courting that beautiful young woman who accompanied him to the feast"  
  
"Courting?" Mariead repeated. Her first instinct was to defend her son against gossip. But then. there was no harm in letting loose a few secrets. She always found that the best gossip always turned out to be true. And indeed, if Sarah was to remain in this world, perhaps she and Jareth would find use for one another, despite their laments of the other. "Why, no, not officially" she said leaning forward slightly "But you know how these young people are. I have no doubt that soon it will indeed be made quite official"  
  
Moria beamed "Do you think perhaps she is the one? That he has finally found love?"  
  
Not by a long shot, Mariead couldn't help thinking, but she kept her smile in place as she said "Perhaps"  
  
*  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are all fabulous. For those who think that I'm being original, you're just the best. I intended to make Jareth a bit less serious then he usually is. A bit more sarcastic. However he comes off more like Pa from little house on the parie in this chapter, unfortunately. Sighs  
  
Remember to Review! 


	5. Crystals in the Dark

AN: Small tid bit of J/S, the feedback is great guys, I love reading what you have to say. :D This is dedicated to Ootori, who's name I spelled wrong and is quite wonderful for reviewing every chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Five: Crystals in the Dark  
  
*  
  
Fiona was a rake thin girl with dyed black hair and blonde roots. She wore black jeans and a ragged grey sweater as well as clompy black boots on her feet. Her arms wrapped around her small frame and she seemed to be shivering even though it was nearly eighty degrees outside the flat. She stared at Emily with kohl-rimmed eyes, trying to take in what her friend was saying.  
  
"She's gone?" Fiona said through chattering teeth.  
  
Emily nodded franticly "She's completely vanished, I called her father and stepmother, and she's not there. I don't know where else she would be!"  
  
Next to Fiona was an impeccably groomed blonde boy "Hang on, she can't just disappear" said Griffon "Something had to have happened to her. Or else she went of her own accord"  
  
"Did you call the police?" asked Timothy; he was leaning against one of the large bay windows that looked out over the tree-lined street below.  
  
"Yes!" Emily moaned and pushed her hands through her hair "And she's been gone since yesterday, guys. I mean. Where could she have gone?"  
  
*  
  
"I still don't see the point" Sarah mumbled. She and Gwendolyn were sitting in the large library in overstuffed chairs with huge volumes open in their laps. Much to Sarah's surprise she found that many of the books were written in Latin. Much to Gwendolyn's surprise Sarah was fluent in the dead language.  
  
"Oh yeah' Sarah nodded "Well it was the elective of choice for premed students and the lit kids, not really an art department course though"  
  
Gwendolyn's expression was one of awe as she rested her chin in her palm, they had been discussing university for more then an hour and she couldn't quite grasp idea of thousands of young people studying in one place. "His majesty would find this fascinating" she sighed  
  
Sarah pulled a face "Why don't you have schools in the Underground?"  
  
Gwendolyn stared out a large stained glass window "I don't know" she said thoughtfully "I suppose. most commoners are dwarves, they make up most of the population of the Underground. and they're notoriously stupid. So perhaps, it is simply more convenient for the nobles to educate their children with a tutor like me" she sighed "But it does sound wonderful, they way you describe it"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. "Well. College was good, High school was horrible though" She went on to describe the horrors of being a drama geek, the prom, and the evil of all evils, the cheerleading squad. Sarah was just getting around to describing what a football game was when one of the funnily dress servants appeared before them.  
  
"My ladies" he said, bowing low. "Lady Sarah, Prince Jareth and Princess Aislinn request your company in the Princess's chambers."  
  
Sarah pulled a face at Gwendolyn "What on earth could they want?" she moaned  
  
Gwendolyn put the tips of her fingers together "It could be that he wants to apologize for his behaviour" she said diplomatically. At Sarah's snort of disbelief she continued "Or they're on some mission from the High Queen"  
  
"Like what?" Sarah looked at the servant. He was attempting to appear as though he wasn't listening.  
  
"Like," Gwendolyn made a vague gesture. "Find out if you have ulterior motives"  
  
The servant raised his eyebrows at Sarah's shocked expression. He would be sure to let maids know that the High Queen felt her son's new play thing had ulterior motives. It was the general consensus of the castle's help that 1) Jareth had fallen for the little Marquis Daughter, head over heels like none other, and that 2) She was not thrilled. The high Prince would always get his way in the end though. There wasn't a woman in the Underground who could resist his charms for long.  
  
"Ulterior motives?" Sarah repeated "But it isn't my fault!" she took a deep breath and stood, muttering "This is ridiculous as she followed the servant from the library. Gwendolyn sighed. Mortal women were just to bloody stubborn.  
  
*  
  
It was with trepidtion and awe that Sarah entered the Princesses chambers. When she had been small she wished, like all other little girls, that a prince would come take her away like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, and she would be a princess in a frilly pink dress and live in a gorgeous castle.  
  
From what she'd seen from the Gardens the castle was a looming stone fortress with high turrets and pale blue flags flying in the breeze. She hand't really had the chance to look at the palace in any other respect then as a prision where she would be held the rest of her life, no matter how beautiful it was.  
  
Upon entering Aislinn's chambers Sarah suddenly remembered why all little girls wanted to be princesses. The room was decorated in light colours and what looked like hundreds of different flowers were displayed around the room. Aislinn sat with her ankles crossed on a chaise lounge the colour of cream with gold piping. She wore a high collared peach coloured dress made of satin and on top of her cascading white blonde locks sat a shining tiara with gems in the colour of moonlight and the night sky. She was utterly gorgeous.  
  
"Erm." Sarah said as the Servant scurried off.  
  
"This is the part where you curtsy" said Jareth coolly. He looked hugely out of place among the frills and flowers of his sister's room in a dark leather jacket and knee high boots.  
  
Sarah glared at him but curtseyed anyway.  
  
"Then you say, 'it is an honour to have tea with you, your highnesses'" said Aislinn in an equally cool voice that matched her brother's tone almost exactly.  
  
Sarah sighed and repeated it in a bored voice. She glanced at Jareth sideways "Why is it you wish to speak with me?" she asked  
  
Jareth stood up and walked around a particularly large begonia, his mismatched eyes met his sisters for a moment and a silent exchange took place. "Mother seems to quite like you" he sneered "And she has asked that my dear sister and I keep your secret quiet, and that we make you as comfortable as possible" the last words he spoke dripped so heavily in disdain Sarah winced.  
  
"Why do you dislike me so much?" she asked quietly, thinking about how the icy goblin king had acted with his family. It was like there were two different people inside that beautiful head.  
  
Surprise flashed across his palled face but then the insolent King she knew so well was back. "Why do you think?" he asked  
  
"Because I beat your Labyrinth and you're still mad about it" she deadpanned  
  
Jareth's eyes flashed angrily and he strode towards her, Sarah nearly took a step back but held her ground. "I don't much care for you either way, darling." His voice was low and dangerous, his face mere inches from hers. "As I said then, I gave you everything, I was generous beyond any stretch of the imagination, and you still whined your way about my Labyrinth like a spoiled child!"  
  
Sarah's eyes blazed "I'm spoiled!" she shouted, "You are a bloody hypocrite!"  
  
"I," he countered softly "Am a king."  
  
"Yeah," Sarah took a step forward, pleased to see her boldness spurred at least some reaction in him. "But you're also-"  
  
"Children" said Aislinn calmly, "Please stop this silly fighting"  
  
Jareth and Sarah glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Aislinn made a soft sound "Now" she said in a deadly voice  
  
Finally Jareth stepped away and returned to his sister's side. The anger ebbing slowly from his eyes as he slowly reigned in control. Sarah looked to Aislinn, and was surprised to see something like respect in her eyes as the princess regarded Sarah.  
  
"I see you are not afraid of much" she said, and at this Jareth shot a look towards Sarah that could only be triumph. They both knew she was still afraid of him. "That's admirable. In any case, have you thought any about what you will do now that you are a part of our world?'  
  
Sarah bit her lip. She didn't want to think about it. "No," she said softly "I suppose I'm still hoping Dolan will find a way to send me back"  
  
Aislinn's eyes softened "In any case" she said, gesturing for Sarah to sit beside her "Have you thought about marriage?"  
  
Sarah sat, mostly because she was confused by this question. "Er-no, not really"  
  
Aislinn nodded "Well, it would be tricky, considering you are from a made up village. I'm sure we could find a baron somewhere to take you in and-"  
  
"Hold it" Sarah held her hands up, stopping the Princess from saying anything further "Why would I want to get married?"  
  
Aislinn frowned "What else are you going to do my dear? And anyway, I should think you grateful, that my mother is willing to arrange your marriage. Not all girls are as lucky as to have the high Queen arrange their marriage"  
  
Sarah's eyes were as wide as saucers. She'd only heard the words 'arranged marriage' and she was already planning ways to run from the room. Oh god. She was stuck in a different world and now the uber-bitch princess of bloody elves was trying to marry her off to a stranger. Oh. Gods.  
  
"Mother wants to set an arranged marriage for Sarah?" Jareth asked in a soft voice.  
  
His sister looked up at him sweetly "I know, isn't it lovely?"  
  
His eyes darkened "More along the lines of uncouth"  
  
"Yeah!" Sarah joined in, she was not sure why he seemed apposed to marrying her off and getting her out of his castle but it didn't matter. "That's completely-uncouth. You can't just go marring people off like that"  
  
"Actually, we can" said Aislinn. "And I believe my mother has entered into talks with-"  
  
"No!" Sarah shook her head furiously "I don't know how you arrange your marriages here, but in the above ground I'm much to young to be married and I'm not in love with anyone. Besides, what good will I be to your court politically? I'm from a town that doesn't exist!"  
  
Aislinn folded her hands and frowned "Perhaps you should return to Lady Gwendolyn, you seem very much opposed to an idea that is quite common down here"  
  
"No it isn't" said Jareth, his voice was still soft as he spoke "Sarah is right, you don't just go marrying people off"  
  
Aislinn glared up at him "That doesn't mean we can't" she said icily.  
  
*  
  
Sarah clamped her hands over her mouth and screamed loudly once she had sprinted a fair distance away from Aislinn's chambers. The Princess had 'dismissed' her and Sarah promptly broken into a run once she was outside the room. The words 'arranged marriage' were still ringing through out her mind. It sounded like Aislinn disliked her nearly as much, if not more than the Goblin King. Sarah could only assume this would mean she would be married off to some old fat drunken dwarf who lived in the mountains and had very little hair.  
  
Tears welled up in her green eyes and she gave a soft sob as she looked around. There was not a person in sight, only stonewalls lined with elaborate tapestries and glowing torches. Sarah leaned her back against the cool flagstone wall and ran her hands over her face while she cried silently. To make matters worse, she was now completely lost in this stupid castle.  
  
She sobbed harder at her own stupidity and realized she would just have to walk aimlessly because she had been given no map.  
  
She pushed off the wall, tears still streaming down her face when something occurred to her. The Goblin King had given her something. Sarah leaned back against the wall and searched her pockets for the crystal but she hadn't bothered to bring it, and sitting on the desk in her room would do no good to her now.  
  
She turned towards the stone wall and rested her forehead against the cool rock. With a furious snap of her wrist she wished she hadn't been so daft and had the crystal right now.  
  
Sarah felt something solid drop into her hand. She started and looked down. Sitting in her palm was the crystal. Her first reaction was to be shocked. Had she just done magic? How had she just done magic? But then she realized it probably wasn't her who had done magic, but some outside force just like when she wished away Toby.  
  
Sniffing pitifully, Sarah looked down into the crystal, wondering where the Goblin King was right now and how this was supposed to help now that she had it.  
  
That's when a long fingered hand touched her shoulder gently. Sarah shrieked despite herself and spun around to face the Goblin King. He had what could have been a tender look on his face but it was quickly erased and replaced by blankness.  
  
"I-" said Sarah, she looked down at the crystal and wiped at her eyes furiously. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her sobbing like a fool. "How did I do that?"  
  
"Which?" Jareth asked softly "Summoning me or the crystal?"  
  
She looked at him wearily "Either"  
  
He saw her lower lip quiver and for one desperate moment thought she was going to start crying again. Of course, she wanted to hide it from him but her swollen red eyes made it far too obvious. Honestly, the last thing he wanted was for this woman to break down sobbing in front of him. Jareth didn't like huge displays of emotion. He thought there were much more useful ways of conveying feelings.  
  
He decided not to answer her question and decided on a different tact. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Sarah gave a short bark of laughter "I am *not* crying" she said, glaring at him.  
  
Jareth reached out with one gloved hand and placed his fingers to her temple, she began to visibly shiver and Jareth wondered if it was out of fear or something else as he traced his index finger down the side of her face. "You are" he intoned  
  
Sarah swallowed but didn't move away from his touch. "Why do you think?" Your sister is horrible" she added bitterly  
  
Jareth smirked, his pointed teeth making him look a bit more sinister then the expression was meant to be. "She is" he agreed and caught her eyes. "Sarah" he breathed and she shut her eyes, hoping against hope that he wouldn't make her name sound so lovely on his lips again. Jareth continued "I won't let her"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and Sarah stared for a long moment at Jareth. For his part Jareth made his face void of any emotion and wished he hadn't said that last part. "Thank you" she said calmly.  
  
He nodded, obviously uncomfortable "Now," his tone was business like again "What is it you wanted?"  
  
Sarah blinked, oh yes, she was lost. She had forgotten what with all the. face touching. "Er-I'm lost" she admitted with a slight blush.  
  
To her surprise the Goblin King laughed, seeming genuinely amused by her predicament "Forgive me," he sighed, "I have forgotten how difficult the castle is to navigate."  
  
"So," Sarah couldn't help her curiosity "Do you live her then? What about the Goblin Castle?"  
  
Jareth regarded her with surprise "I live at the Goblin Castle, but my sisters and I are staying here during the peace talks" He rolled his eyes sarcastically "And as absolutely fabulous it is to have all my family together again, I wish it were under different circumstances. Certainly ones that didn't involve a load of trolls and vampires complaining would be better. "  
  
Sarah cocked her head to the side "Do you not see your family often?" she asked  
  
He raised an eyebrow "You ask a lot of questions"  
  
"Why shouldn't I" Sarah asked, shrugging mildly "You are a villain after all, most villains I know don't have kind families or great friends like Gwendolyn"  
  
"Do you know many villains then?" his tone was icy, almost put out.  
  
"No, only you" she grinned and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Am I such a villain?"  
  
Sarah snorted, "I don't want to get into it again. I think my reasons are obvious"  
  
Jareth folded his arms over his chest and stared down at her, that controlled blank look situated pristinely on his face. Sarah found that she was blushing under his gaze and willed herself to stare back. Meeting his eyes caused her stomach gave a small flip. Sarah was not blind. She was very much aware of the attractive qualities the Goblin King possessed. She fought the urge to look him over. The long thin legs, slim hips and slender waist. From the neck up he possessed a sort of beauty she didn't think existed in the mortal world.  
  
Sarah pretended to be tired "The reason I summoned you is that I am lost and there doesn't seem to be anyone around to direct me" she moved her arms in a circle "So, direct me, your highness"  
  
Jareth looked smugly amused "You think you summoned me?" he asked  
  
Sarah frowned "I don't know what I did" she admitted  
  
He waved her off "There are no maps of the castle so I will just tell you" he gestured down one end of the hallway. "This way goes towards the north tower where the servants that belong to the castle live. I wouldn't go there, most of them are rather nasty. This way is the east wing of the castle, where the royal family lives. That is where you must have come from" Sarah nodded vaguely and he continued "Your room is down a few floors in this wing"  
  
Sarah nodded, already trying to figure out how she would go down a few levels. She hadn't seen a staircase in the whole castle, except for the one in the Ballroom. "Right" she nodded "Well.. I suppose there must be stairs somewhere"  
  
Jareth sneered but Sarah was sure it was to cover up an actual smile. "Why don't I just do it the simple way?" his voice was low and he reached for her elbow and pulled her close. The back of Sarah's head bumped against his thin chest and she sucked in a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't do something stupid like letting him think she actually liked the way he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. That would never do.  
  
They disappeared out of the hallway and reappeared in Sarah's bedroom. She shook her head but didn't move away from him. Jareth had one arm slung low around her waist, holding tightly to his lithe frame. She fought to ignore the way his breath lightly brushed against the back of her neck.  
  
"Can you--?" she was sure her heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear it, she didn't mean too, but she leaned back against him anyway. Damn it. "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"You're human" his voice buzzed against her ear and she shivered. Jareth lowered his face to her ear and sighed, his warm breath fanning out across her face and causing her to flush. "A delicate human" he whispered and let her go.  
  
Sarah stumbled away and whirled around. "Is diner to be a huge affair again?" she asked, raising her chin slightly and ignoring the feelings coursing through.  
  
Jareth smirked "Yes and I'm sure you'll look lovely" his tone was once again sarcastic.  
  
Sarah gave him a look of her own in return "Will I be on your arm again?"  
  
Jareth clicked his tongue "I suppose, Aislinn is supposed to charm the Prince of the trolls, so I doubt she will have much time to torment you"  
  
Sarah found this highly amusing since he, above anyone else, seemed to take joy in her torment.  
  
"Mother wants to speak to you again, as well as Father"  
  
Sarah swallowed and looked up at him through her eyelashes "They won't really marry me off to some baron will they?"  
  
Jareth found it the most unnerving thing ever the way her green human eyes pleaded with him. He found it very difficult to say something cutting or frightening. "No" was all he said "I promise you Sarah, they won't"  
  
*  
  
AN: Well, that was a bit short. *shrugs*  
  
Thanks Emerald Sky: You really are fabulous for reviewing every chapter. It's good to know people are reading. Skye Haerrington: You're lucky it's all coming quite fast right now. Usually I just take ages to update something, hopefully not in this case though :D Winter: I actually started one of those books, but then I never finished it. Anyway, Taliesin's name is in no relation to that, I just happened to be looking about for a name and I happened to look over at the bookshelf and see it. Ootori: *begs forgiveness on her knees* Sorry, sorry, my horrible fault. Arianne: Thank you for that little boost of confidence, I thought I was writing Jareth a bit out of character *shrugs* thanks. :D mimi3272000: *sighs dreamily* I think we all wish the movie was a bit more romantic. Oh well, that's where fan fiction is great. Missy: Thank you very *very* much. Michiru-san: She thinks Jareth's original! *does the Jareth-is original dance* Yay! 


	6. Sense of Doubt

*  
  
AN: Thank you so much everyone for the great feedback. I love reading the reviews and it really spurs me on to keep writing ;) More soon.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine. Chapter Six: Sense of Doubt.  
  
*  
  
Diner that evening was a slightly more bearable affair for Sarah, being that she was separated from Aislinn by a large troll that took up an exceptionally large wing backed chair in between the two women at the table.  
  
As the first course was served, Sarah began to wonder if she wasn't just in some Acid induced child's nightmare. There was a Troll to her left, eating a light salad with silver utensils and talking about politics in an accent that made him sound like he was from Scotland. And to her right was the Goblin King, looking more like a male model or a rock star or something, rather then the leader of a bunch of little green men. She sighed heavily before picking through her salad.  
  
At least the food down here wasn't weird. Sure, there was no way in hell she could get a bowl of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, the breakfast, lunch and diner of champions, or for that matter, a frozen Pot Pie, but normal food none the less.  
  
Nearing the end of the second course Sarah was finding that listening to the Prince of the Trolls carry on about trade tariffs was just mind numbing. Jareth wasn't making any effort to tease or talk to her. She was relived at first. Somehow it became unnerving though. She wondered if perhaps he was feeling strange about coming upon her crying earlier. Well any normal mortal male would have been weird about it, so why shouldn't a magical. whatever he was be weird too.  
  
Finally at the end of her rope Sarah asked him a question. "How old are Princess Cymboline's twins?"  
  
Jareth's amused gaze slid her way, "Morawen and Rhian are ten" he said, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Did you find them as adorable as everyone else at court does?"  
  
Sarah shrugged "Yes, they were cute" she admitted  
  
Jareth nodded, continuing to regard her in amused way that made her feel like a bug under glass "So, Sarah" his tone was insolent and smug but not unpleasant. Just meant to antagonize her as usual. "Do you wish to have children?"  
  
She shrugged, trying to think about who he could be thinking she would be having these children with "I dunno, I suppose one day I will. I mean--," she internally groaned, realizing she was about to offer up personal information that he hadn't even asked about. "I've never really had a boyfriend or whatever that I especially wanted to spend the rest of my life with"  
  
Jareth laughed quietly and licked his lips "Nor I" he nodded "You've had many suitors then?"  
  
"Boyfriends?" Sarah cringed at the word 'suitors' but brushed it off "A few in high school, several more serious ones in college. My ex is training to become a doctor"  
  
To Sarah's surprise Jareth's eyes seemed to light up at this. "You went to university?"  
  
"Uh huh" she nodded, remembering what Gwendolyn had said about the High Prince's particular interest in the subject. "Gwen said you don't have them here"  
  
He sighed dramatically and shook his head, "No, there aren't enough people here that show signs of intelligence"  
  
Sarah laughed despite herself and covered her both with her hand. "That isn't very nice"  
  
"Oh well, it's true" he said cavalierly "If there was someway to get to the Aboveground I certainly would have gone to a mortal university when I was younger"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well," Jareth said dryly "My parents would have had a fit. Mother has greatly disliked mortals ever since she had an accidental run in with Henry VIII"  
  
Sarah's eyes bulged "Henry VIII?" she repeated "How *old* is your mother?"  
  
"Mother? Nearly eight hundred."  
  
"Well then how old are you?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Jareth cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "By your calendar, I'll be.two hundred and twenty nine on the 8th of February"  
  
Sarah gaped at him and accidentally let her eyes gaze over his young form. "Well you certainly look good for being over two centuries old". She immediately wished she hadn't said that.  
  
Jareth raised his eyebrows, his lips twisting into a self-satisfied smirk and he let his eyes rake over he in return. "Why thank you Sarah" he said silkily "You look quite good to me, as well"  
  
Sarah blushed profusely. "I didn't mean it that way" she muttered  
  
"Oh I know" Jareth grinned smugly. "But I'm immortal so I should look this good"  
  
Sarah was on the verge of snorting at his vanity when she realized what he had said. "Wait. you're. you're immortal? As in you don't die?"  
  
"Immortal, not mortal. I don't die" he gave a dry laugh "Quite nice, isn't it?"  
  
Sarah shrugged "I don't know, people always say that immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be"  
  
Jareth shook his head, grinning, "Mortals say that because they're not immortal. You see, Sarah, instead of dying and decaying in the ground I will forever be young and beautiful"  
  
"Forever is a long time" 'she said wearily  
  
"You're right. The world hasn't even started yet. In any case, you have been raised to accept that death is a part of life, while I have been raised to see it as something irrelevant"  
  
Sarah snorted "So then *what* are you"  
  
"Fae" he said offhandedly and gestured around the room. "If it looks human and doesn't have pointy ears, it's Fae."  
  
"So then besides the immortal thing" Sarah took a sip from her goblet "What's so special about Fae"  
  
"We can do a certain amount of magic" Jareth said in a bored voice, he flicked his wrist and three crystals appeared. He juggled them around for a bit and then twisted his wrist again and they were gone. "We're usually very clever, well, compared to dwarves anyway, and we're very seductive" he grinned crookedly at her.  
  
"Really." She rolled her eyes, not the least bit surprised by this new information. "Are you all blondes?"  
  
Jareth laughed "No, not all of us."  
  
"So," Sarah watched the servant remove her plate and place the third course on the table in front of her. "How is it your mother met the king of England four hundred years ago and you know so much about mortals if you can't go between worlds"  
  
"That's a bit tricky" he admitted smugly "First off we could travel between the two worlds four hundred years ago, there was a portal that was closed off. You've probably heard of it, actually. I hear it's quite famous in. what was that place. England?"  
  
Sarah's head jerked up "Stonehenge?"  
  
Jareth nodded "That's the portal. No one knows why it won't work anymore, the idiots. It's for the best really, Fae were being caught and burned at the stake when they ventured to the above world."  
  
"So there really weren't witches, it was just you lot?" Sarah asked bemused  
  
Jareth leaned towards her and pointed to a man with blonde hair who was probably middle aged and next to him was a read haired woman. Sarah frowned. "That's Jacob Duke of Gavelsy and his wife Eva, caught him and burned him at the stake. My mother was sent to fetch him. Well, my mother and a retinue of her servants. Anyway, she was mistaken for nobility at the burning and apparently Henry tried to-"  
  
Sarah laughed "Chat her up" she finished "God, that's weird" She looked at him "D'you know that Stonehenge is a tourist attraction now"  
  
"Tourist?" Jareth frowned,  
  
"Erm, people who travel on holiday or vacation. They go around with cameras and film everything in sight. Anyway, Stonehenge is a place where they all go"  
  
Jareth shrugged "No one knows where the portal on this side is anyway. The only ones who go between are the--"  
  
"Children" Sarah nodded, her eyes suddenly becoming hard as she remembered. "The wished away children"  
  
He sipped at his wine goblet and watched her over the rim. She looked angry "You know I don't want to do it, don't you Sarah?" he asked, his voice was smooth and nearly callous.  
  
"Then why do you?" she scowled  
  
"What would you have me do?" Jareth slammed his goblet down in a burst of anger. "The children will come whether I want them to or not. Those that wish them away will have the chance to go through my Labyrinth to get the child back but most do not."  
  
Sarah frowned "That's horrible. Why would anyone leave a child to be turned into a goblin"  
  
Jareth stared at her incredulously. She was almost amused by the slack jawed effect this statement had on him momentarily. "Goblins?" he repeated "Are you mad? Goblins?"  
  
She blinked, confused "I thought-"  
  
"Honestly, what do you take me for" he sighed, running a hand over his eyes as if very tired. "I do not turn children into goblins. I give them away to mothers who are Fae or sometimes Elves." His voice was cool.  
  
"Sorry" Sarah mumbled, blushing. "It's just you said--- nevermind. It's still horrible that someone would leave a child like that. And you don't exactly help, I'm sure"  
  
"Bloody Hell," he gave a short laugh and his voice sounded annoyed "Sarah, most children are not little brothers wished away by spoiled elder sisters who don't want to baby-sit. And I do nothing to interfere besides telling those who have done the wishing away that they may go through my Labyrinth"  
  
"Oh no? Giving me a drugged peach wasn't interfering? Sending Hoggle and I to the bog because I kissed him? That whole reordering time thing? The cleaners? What was that if it wasn't you interfering? Honestly, you act all offended that I think you're a villain who turns children into Goblin. What *was* I to think with all that going on?"  
  
Jareth leaned back in his seat and regarded her for a long time. Sarah waited for the comebacks to come flying sharp and dangerous out of his mouth as usual but instead he just watched her sit rigid in her chair and breath deeply.  
  
"Because," he said at last, and Sarah turned to meet his gaze. His yews were softer then she'd ever seen them. Almost apologetic but that was not an emotion she would think him to possess. "You were different"  
  
"How" Sarah deadpanned. She tried to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that what he was talking about had something to do with those last words he said to her before the end. Stay with me, love me. I will be your slave.  
  
Shut up, Sarah commanded her mind. Shut up.  
  
She held his gaze, and didn't look away from those mismatched eyes. "Why was I different"  
  
Another long silence stretched on and it was like she and Jareth were the only people in this noisy room of hundreds. He pursed his lips and she thought he wasn't going to answer and first.  
  
Then a gloved hand reached out and touched her cheek softly. "If we knew that, we might know why you're here again"  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn and Gaeton had taken to guessing what Jareth and Sarah were saying to each other. For the first half of the meal it looked like neither was saying anything, both were concentrating on eating their meals and little else.  
  
Then Sarah spoke and it had all been very boring up until now. Now they were staring at each other intently.  
  
"You don't think she'll eat him, do you?" Gaeton asked his sister.  
  
She shot him a dirty look "Don't be stupid. Obviously one of them has said something quite profound"  
  
"You do know that the High Queen and Queen Moria are passing it about the servants that Sarah belongs to Jareth" he continued, "Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised" Gwendolyn rolled her eyes "The High Queen is dying for Jareth to get married and have children. She's also apparently quite taken with Sarah. Put two and two together" she paused "Besides that, they're not dumb. Some servant with a loose tongue will let it slip, if they haven't already"  
  
"If Jareth and Sarah knew they were suspected of being deeply in love" said Gaeton in an amused voice "I doubt they'd be talking with their heads so close together for fear of further speculation. They're both so vain"  
  
"Well, just look at them" Gwendolyn said bitterly "It's like some sort of mortal fairy tale. They make an more striking couple then Jareth and Bella"  
  
Gaeton pulled a face "Ew, she looked like him, though. That was gross it was like he was with his sister or something"  
  
"You know" Gwendolyn's voice was aggravated. "for the King's advisor you are incredibly immature"  
  
"Oh well" he shrugged "Sarah is going to go mental when she find out what everyone is saying"  
  
*  
  
Thanks: Zebella: I'm glad you think it's funny. We need some comic relief. Somewhatderanged: Yes, damn that wet noodle. It's true. Everyone loves Jareth, but it's only because he's so lovely. *sigh* So, lovely. Skye Haerrington: Yup, Aislinn has some detestable qualities. I'm glad you find Jareth amusing. As stated above, I just find him lovely. Sayanna: Sure thing, chappies are to keep on coming. :D Vireyda Magodaly: Lol, I'm glad you like it. Emerald Skye: That's right, Jareth will protect her! Or at least attempt to and look very lovely in the process. Missy: *bows* Maeberry: The King and I, eh? I think I read that/ watched the movie at one point. I might be doing it subconsciously. *Shrugs* Thanks, in any case, everyone likes being showered with praise. Die-chan: *runs in terror from the frozen fish* Hah, good thing you found that amusing. It was one of my favourite bits to write.  
  
Remember to Review! :D 


	7. Gavelsy

*  
  
AN: Thanks for the great feedback everyone. I love reading the reviews so keep on! Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or Thestrals, whish are J.K. Rowling. No Copyright Infringement intended.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Seven: Gavelsy  
  
*  
  
The next few weeks passed much the same as Sarah's first days in the Underground. She found that besides the obvious down points in the place, no one was really too fussed with the fact that she slept in or lounged about her room until after noon. After rising and struggling into the horrible corset and some huge sweeping dress of Gwen's, she and her new friend would read in the library, take walks around the gardens, or spend time with the children.  
  
Diner was the highlight of the day. A parade of political leaders and advisors circulated through the high table, all of them boring Sarah to tears. Most of the time she would find herself talking to the Goblin King in a civil manner, as if they had no history that didn't call for civility. He explained about the Underground and the Fae and seemed generally interested by the Aboveworld.  
  
Sarah found that Jareth was becoming less and less insufferable as time went on. This wasn't to say that he had changed in any way. That insolent icy demeanour was still permanently in place along with the biting sarcasm he used so well. Only replaced, of course, by that smug amused look every now and again. Sarah was simply getting used to it. Instead of brisling at every comment out of his mouth, she would ignore the connotations and continue on with the conversation.  
  
Jareth was most pleased that she didn't seem so offended by merely his presence anymore. It was hard to talk with someone who cringed and leaned away from you all the time. She didn't even fight him when he teleported her places.  
  
Granted, this was new tolerance was mostly due in part to the fact that the pair only saw each other at Diner for two or three hours at most.  
  
*  
  
One morning while Gwendolyn and Sarah nibbled on breakfast on Sarah's bed, a servant knocked on the door. Gwen rolled her eyes but got up and answered anyway.. Sarah was much too slothful and would have let the poor man continue knocking all day.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The servant bowed low. "My Lady, Princess Aislinn wishes to know if you and Lady Sarah will be joining her on her shopping trip to town today?"  
  
Gwendolyn looked back at Sarah. The girl had already gone through half of her own wardrobe and they couldn't keep sharing and refitting clothes forever. "How do you feel about getting some dresses of your own?" Gwen grinned.  
  
Sarah shrugged and leaned back against her pillows. "I don't like to keep putting you out, but I don't really need that much"  
  
Gwendolyn turned back the servant and nodded "You may tell her highness that Lady Sarah and myself will accompany her to town." She nodded and the servant bowed again "Are we to act as part of her retinue?"  
  
"No, my lady, I believe the Princess is travelling with only her brother, the High Prince and the captain of the guard today."  
  
Sarah was sure she saw Gwendolyn's eyes lit up at hearing that Ilareo would be joining them. After she shut the door Sarah teased her about it.  
  
"Oh--- well" she muttered, "We have to get you dressed Sarah, come on, out of bed"  
  
Sarah giggled and covered her mouth with her hand "I didn't realize you had a town. who lives there? Dwarves?"  
  
"Dwarves?" Gwendolyn repeated, her eyes wide with amusement "Of course not, we're not in the kingdom of the Dwarves. This is the Kingdom of the Fae, honestly Sarah."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes "So it's Fae people then?"  
  
Gwen nodded and wielded the corset "Very minor nobility, artisans, tradesmen, a few beggars, that sort of thing. Now come on, get up, you haven't got all day"  
  
*  
  
"This is ridiculous" Jareth muttered as he ran his hand over the Thestral's mane.  
  
Aislinn sneered distastefully at the animal from her seat inside the carriage. "Don't *touch* it Jareth, for Zeus's sake"  
  
Jareth made a show of touching all the Thestrals that were attached to the carriage as he made his way over to his sister. "Why not? They're perfectly harmless, dear sister. In any case, I can't understand why we just don't magik ourselves to Gavelsy. This whole Thestral and carriage thing is a bit. mortal"  
  
She sent him a disapproving look. "Honestly, Jareth. I don't know how you will survive as the High King. You can't just hole up in the castle like you do with the Goblin Kingdom. Our people need to see their rulers, they need to know that we are devoted to them and that we would anything for their safety"  
  
He pulled a face "But we wouldn't."  
  
"That doesn't matter, so long as they think it" Aislinn said, waving him off.  
  
Jareth sighed and opened the carriage door. "I happen to think that being High King is a lot more then social responsibility. There is that whole keeping peace within the underground thing," he said dryly.  
  
"Social obligation is one way to keep peace"  
  
"Do you remember Marie Antoinette? We learned about her when we were young" Jareth said snidely. "Right there is a case in which the social 'obligations' get in the way of ruling a kingdom properly"  
  
Aislinn sniffed "She was mortal"  
  
Jareth grinned crookedly "She was beheaded"  
  
Gwendolyn appeared with her arm linked through Sarah's just then. Sarah was dressed in another of Gwendolyn's gowns and seemed about to open her mouth to say something but thought against it.  
  
"Ladies" Jareth said, his voice once again dripping in heavy distain.  
  
Sarah gave a short exasperated curtsy that made him grin while Gwendolyn sunk deeper as usual, murmuring 'your majesties" as she stood up.  
  
Sarah coughed, looking uncomfortable and then mumbled the phrase as well.  
  
Aislinn looked rather offended "Sarah, we shall have to work on that greeting" she looked to Gwendolyn "You shall ride with me as I have much to discuss with you of your---" the princess looked sideways at Sarah before continuing "Charge"  
  
"Yes, your highness" Gwendolyn curtsied low again, perhaps lower then usual to make up for Sarah. With the help of the footman, she climbed into the carriage beside the Princess.  
  
"What of Ilareo?" Jareth asked wryly "Should he ride with myself and my lady"  
  
Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him but he ignored her. It was just an expression, but it was one of respect that Aislinn certainly didn't think she deserved.  
  
Aislinn looked scandalized "Why, he shall ride with us, of course" she shuddered and Sarah rolled her eyes "What if we were stopped by bandits? Who would protect us?"  
  
Jareth highly doubted much would prove threatening to his sister. At least in that she wouldn't let anything come between her and her jewels. He waved it off and held his arm out for Sarah. She took it carefully and let him lead her over to the second carriage.  
  
As the footman helped her in he caught her staring at the Thestrals. "Nice aren't they?" he said, his mismatched eyes glinting in amusement.  
  
Sarah cringed "What are they?"  
  
"Thestrals?" he sat next to her and she made an annoyed sound when he sat on her dress. "Sorry, my dear lady Sarah." The sarcasm was so thick in his voice she wanted to slap him. "They're just like your Aboveground horses only with wings and they drink blood. Oh, and you can only see them if you've seen death"  
  
"Oh, only that different" she said sarcastically.  
  
He shrugged and stared out the window. Ilareo was running down the green slope from the castle, looking quite frantic as his dark curly hair flew out behind him. He suspiciously held two dark wood boxes under his arm. The High Prince cracked the slightest of smiles and rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Why couldn't we just-you know-blink ourselves there?" Sarah asked  
  
He looked at her wearily "My dear sister thinks to simply pop in and out of Gavelsy isn't enough. We need to make a public appearance"  
  
"*I* don't have to, do I?"  
  
He snorted "No, you and Gwen can go on with your shopping"  
  
"Good" She nodded. To be honest, as much dread had filled her stomach at the thought of being alone with him for the whole trip into town, she was surprised how mild he was being. Surely this was better then sharing an enclosed space with Aislinn. Poor Gwen.  
  
Ilareo came panting up to the carriage window and gave a short bow to Sarah. "My Lady" he puffed, and then gave a bow to Jareth. "Your Highness, the princess wishes for you to wear your royal ornamentation"  
  
Jareth's eyes went wide. He gave a horrified groan and let his head drop back against the seat cushion "No-" he whined. Sarah giggled in her utter surprise. He was acting a bit like a spoiled child at this 'ornamentation' thing. She wondered what it could be.  
  
Ilareo laughed dryly and produced one of the darkly lacquered boxes. He bowed his head and opened the box while muttering "My Lord"  
  
Sarah gasped involuntarily. The box was lined with deep purple velvet and in the middle of it sat a platinum circlet with intricate jewels fastened into the metal. It glittered silver and icy blue in the sunlight and was utterly beautiful.  
  
"My lord?" Ilareo implored  
  
Jareth growled something unintelligible and grasped the circlet out of its box and slammed it on his head. "Is it so much to ask!" he shouted out the window in the direction of his sister's carriage "That I not be paraded about like some kind of Royal whore?"  
  
Sarah fought desperately not to laugh and succeeded in only biting her lip and casting her eyes down at her skirt. Didn't he realize just how silly he was being? Obviously not. Ilareo bowed again and took off with the now empty box.  
  
Jareth seemed to be pouting.  
  
The carriages started moving and Sarah ventured into conversation again. "So-you don't like your--- crown thingy, I take it?" she tried.  
  
He gave her a deadly look "Whatever would give you that idea?" his voice was scathing and Sarah laughed.  
  
"I think it's quite fetching," she said, before thinking the connotations of it out thoroughly. She felt him look at her in surprise and that bloody amused, smug and so damned insolent look was back on his face. He shifted closer to her, draping his arm over her shoulders, his lips curling back in a grin that showed his pointed teeth. Sarah's heart started up immediately and she wished that she didn't get so excited by him being so close.  
  
"Do you really?" his voice buzzed against her ear and she swallowed heavily.  
  
She would be defiant "Yes"  
  
He laughed lightly, his warm breath fanning across her face. "I think that's the second time you've complimented me, Sarah. Keep it up and we might be-friends". The word held hidden meaning that she knew she was to take in more then just a friendly manner.  
  
"That would be horrible" she said, trying to keep her voice even but it shook terribly "If we were --- friends"  
  
Jareth met her eyes and she saw that his pretty face was twisting into a self satisfied look that said he knew her secret. Well, she didn't even know her secret. "You don't want to be my friend?" his vice was soft, and airy against her ear. Sarah caught her breath.  
  
"That," she narrowed her eyes. Then they unconsciously dropped to his lips and her conscious started screaming at her. "Isn't-" she trailed off, unable to form words in such close proximity.  
  
"Isn't what?" he asked, his grin was feline and predatory. He knew she was attracted to him. It was deadly obvious.  
  
"Isn't," she continued and pulled away, trying to regain her senses " Going to happen"  
  
Jareth pulled back too, but let his arm hang over her shoulders still. "Oh, you're quite right" he said icily, as his fingers traced a pattern on her collar bone. "Never"  
  
Sarah nodded and stared straight ahead for the rest of the journey. She couldn't want him. She couldn't, she couldn't, she couldn't. Sure, the Goblin King was attractive, but that was just something anyone with eyes would agree on. Hadn't he said that the Fae were extraordinarily seductive? Was he trying to seduce her? Why was he trying to seduce her? Did she want him to? NO!  
  
"Oh hell" Jareth muttered, he was staring out Sarah's window and she realized with a start that the head turned off the dirt road and onto a rocky cobblestone one. The carriage began to jerk and shake about madly on the uneven street. Jareth managed to look cool and composed, biting the inside of his cheek, as they were jarred about. Sarah grabbed his arm in alarm and he looked down at her in surprise.  
  
"Haven't you people heard of concrete?" she asked scathingly, as with a rather nasty bump the she bounced into him.  
  
Jareth straitened his circlet "No" he answered calmly and looked out her window again "Oh, here we go then" he moaned but plastered a fake smile on his face and elbowed her "Smile, darling"  
  
"Why?" she asked incredulously  
  
"My subjects want to know everything is all right, so smile"  
  
She smiled widely, almost comically, but it started to hurt her jaw after a bit and she took to simpering. She soon realized why there was so much smiling involved. Several children ran up to the carriage and handed her flowers. Although taken a back, Sarah set them in her lap and thanked the children.  
  
It was like this all the way down what Sarah could only assume was the High Street of Gavelsy. As soon as they reached a large stone and wood building the carriages rolled to a stop.  
  
"Where are we?" Sarah asked, peering out the window past Jareth.  
  
He shrugged "Just some offices"  
  
She nodded and watched as the footmen helped Gwendolyn out of the carriage. She took Ilareo's arm and he led her into the building. Next Aislinn was escorted in and then the footmen came to help Sarah out.  
  
"Honestly" she muttered as her feet connected with the uneven and muddy cobblestone. "You would think that I don't-"  
  
Jareth grabbed her elbow "Shut up" he said pleasantly, and looking quite amused. He waved his hand and the muddy filth sloshed to the side, clearing a path for them into the building.  
  
*  
  
Thanks:  
  
Draegon-fire: Well you're basically right on all counts. Hmm. am I that transparent? Missy4: Tee hee, why thank you. I hope the continue to get better, *beams* Jester3: Ooh. I love your stories! She likes my dialogue? She likes my dialogue! *does the happy dialogue dance* Skye Haerrington: Ooh yes that portal thing will be really important, erm, somehow. I'm writing as fast as I can, here :D  
  
I didn't forget anyone did I? Fanfiction.net is weird with it's reviews.  
  
Remember to Review! 


	8. Madame Tounoirelle

*  
  
AN: Ooh, a lot of you catch on quickly as to what's going on. So? Am I quick enough for you? Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Eight: Madame Tounoirelle  
  
*  
  
Sarah was slightly taken aback when Gwendolyn took her firmly by the arm and led her down the filthy cobblestone street away from Jareth, Aislinn and Ilareo. She seemed angry. Furious even, and it was almost amusing but Sarah knew better then to laugh at the state her friend had worked herself into.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as the rounded a corner and moved off the high street. Sarah was surprised to see street signs. She didn't, for some reason, think that they would be as organized as all that.  
  
"That--- that-eugh!" Was all Gwendolyn could say in her flustered state.  
  
Sarah dragged her to a stop and carefully put her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "Luv, what is it?"  
  
"Do you know what that woman is planning for you?" she sputtered "That horrible, horrible woman!"  
  
"N--no" Sarah was suddenly very afraid it was something much worse then an arranged marriage to some old coot in the mountains. Maybe she was going to send her to the bog of eternal stench first-or maybe banish her somewhere horrible. "If it's the arranged marriage I-- I know about that"  
  
Gwendolyn put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and sighed. "Yes and-" she stopped short. "And-you're--- oh hell," she seemed to be having an internal conflict and started for what looked to Sarah like a sweet shop. Quickly, she followed her in hand loitered by the door where she could hear Gwen ordering a large quantity of chocolate. When she returned to Sarah she handed her a piece and Sarah took it quietly, confused as she was.  
  
Gwendolyn stuffed her comfort food package into the deep folds of her travelling cloak and pulled Sarah again. "Come on, I know you'll have questions but just keep quiet for a moment"  
  
Sarah was too alarmed to say anything and just followed Gwen back out onto the street and soon enough into a thatched roof house with a sign out front that said 'Tounoirelle's Dressmakers'. Inside was dark and dank and smelled of dust covered up in rose petals. The heavy honey velvet curtains in the windows hid displays of Tounoirelle's various collections and there was a row of fitting rooms along one wall. A middle-aged woman with her black hair pulled back in a loose bun regarded them wearily.  
  
"Ah, Lady Gwendolyn" her voice was loud and like that of one who smoked too many cigarettes. As far as Sarah knew they didn't have cigarettes down here, and she was craving one like mad at the moment. "Who is your lovely friend?"  
  
Gwendolyn nodded to the woman "Madam Tounoirelle, this is my good friend Lady Sarah, she is the daughter of the Marquis de Lexelit."  
  
Sarah nodded blankly to the woman.  
  
"Lexelit?" Madame Tounoirelle mused, "I've never heard of it. Down south, is it?"  
  
"North, actually" Sarah heard herself saying in a funny voice. She'd gotten so used to this lie that she actually half believed it now. Not yet though. "A little fishing village"  
  
'Oh, how quaint" said Madame Tounoirelle, and she said it sincerely as if she really thought it sounded truly charming. "So, you shall be needing some dresses then?"  
  
"Yes" Gwendolyn said, stepping forward and pulling Sarah with her "Unfortunately there was an accident and all of my Lady's clothes were destroyed. So we shall need to commission an entire wardrobe"  
  
Madame Tounoirelle looked horrified about the lack of clothing in a way Sarah felt Emily would be proud of "Oh, you poor dear" she cooed "Of course, just sit over here, make yourself comfortable. Tea?" She waved her hand at a small sitting area, where scarlet upholstered furniture looked rather dusty and bouquet of wilting flowers sat in the vase. A tea tray appeared on the table and Sarah and Gwen helped themselves to it.  
  
Madame Tounoirelle reappeared a few moments later and sat down next to Sarah. "Now, what colour are your eyes, dear" she mused, peering into Sarah's face. "Oh! Green! How lovely, I do get sick of boring blues and browns after a while. Green, well, that's lovely with violet" she waved her hand and a bolt of violet ruched silk appeared in her lap. "Lovely, I think. And also hmm." She stared at Sarah and waved her hand a few more times until her arms were laden down with several different shades of green ranging from the deepest forest to the softest sea foam.  
  
Sarah blinked. "How many dresses am I getting exactly?" she asked slowly  
  
Gwendolyn grinned and pulled out her coin purse clanking it cheekily "His majesty says to buy whatever you desire"  
  
Sarah's eyebrows shot up "He said that, did he?"  
  
"Ooh!" Madame Tounoirelle squealed and waved her hand a few more times "The High Prince you mean?" Now bolts of heavy wool, chiffon, silk, velvet, satin, lace, cotton, and jersey appeared in her arms. There were pinks, creams, scarlets, deep navys, soft yellows, eye-popping blues, and the blackest blacks. There were *so many*, Sarah thought, why one earth would she need all this.  
  
"Hmm" Madam Tounoirelle sighed and added one last off white silk to the pile of texteiles she had accumulated. She shifted them all over to the chairs next to her and turned again to Sarah. "Now, stand over by the mirror please"  
  
Sarah set down her teacup and stood obediently. Madame Tounoirelle pulled a tape measure out of thin air and took her measurements. "Hmm. you're a bit on the skinny side aren't you"  
  
Sarah made a disgruntled sound that caused the other two to laugh.  
  
"Right, now *I* think that you have lovely slim shoulders and arms, so you show them off. And perhaps push this up a bit more" She reached around behind Sarah and pushed her breasts up. Sarah's eyes were as wide as saucers. It was singularly the most violating thing that had happened since she had been in the Underground.  
  
"And your neck is lovely as well, very graceful. And for down here---" the woman's hands travelled to her hips and patted her bottom. Sarah stared at their reflections, trying not to bust up laughing. "Now, dear, there is nothing here. Did you not grow when you were small? Honestly, if hoops weren't so out I would recommend them."  
  
Before Sarah could say anything Tounoirelle had waved her hands and several of the fabrics began to swim around Sarah's body. "Just hold still dear, don't want to prick you"  
  
*  
  
Jareth absolutely hated it. He held his sister's arm as they handed out coins to small Fae children or others who were not so well off. He had a small inkling of guilt at seeing how many dirty illiterate peasants there actually were in Gavelsy. Perhaps when he was King he would do something about it. But right now handing out a silver coin to some old gnarled woman wasn't going to make her life any easier. Seeing he and his sister wasn't going to bring them out of this mess.  
  
Jareth voiced his thoughts to his sister quietly and she sneered at him "Why brother, I've never heard you speak with such concern for anyone else but yourself." She poked him in the chest "Perhaps your black little heart is growing. Hmm? Anyway I don't care if it helps them, do I? I care that they love me" she sighed happily and gave a small girl a coin. Then she pulled a face and wiped her hands on a handkerchief.  
  
After Aislinn was sure that enough people loved her for the day Jareth handed her over to Ilareo. It would just be dreadful should she be left on her own without someone big ad strong to protect her. Perhaps, Jareth thought, he was being unfair in this case, because she was his sister. Had it been, say, Sarah who needed his protection, he would probably jump at the opportunity.  
  
He really did love Aislinn. He had no choice. She was like him in too many ways to be ignored for long and after all, they were family.  
  
Ilareo gave him a pitiful look before accompanying the Princess to a beauty shop so she might get some more of her sickeningly sweet perfume. This left Jareth on his own. He decided to find Gwen and Sarah for amusement's sake.  
  
*  
  
Sarah had been wrapped and rewrapped in every fabric and colour of the rainbow. She didn't completely understand how one could go for a fitting if one's clothes were still on. That and her legs were going numb for standing for so long. They'd been there for hours, she was sure. Gwendolyn had long ago retired to the sitting area to drink cup after cup of tea in silence. Sarah wondered how she was sitting still at all with all that caffeine running through her system. Then she realized that the Fae probably didn't know what caffeine was, and even if they did it probably had no effect on them or something equally un subject to the normal rules.  
  
"Will you be buying undergarments and shoes as well, Lady Sarah?" Madame Tounoirelle asked, waving her hand and appearing a black satin fabric. She waved her hands until it suctioned to her frame in the shape of a strapless bodice and full skirt. Sarah frowned as Tounoirelle waved her hands again and it was replaced by a shimmering gossamer like blue.  
  
"I'll never wear half of these in a million years" she mumbled, and it was obvious from how relatively secretive Gwen was being that she was under some kind of instructions by the Goblin King to do something. Something evil no doubt. How buying a load of gowns was evil though, was beyond Sarah.  
  
Gwendolyn set down her tea cup and counted on her fingers "Undergarments, let's see, we'll take three corsets, twelve undershirts, and fifteen pairs of bloomers-"  
  
"No" Sarah said sharply, glaring. She paused for a moment before turning back to Madame Tounoirelle and lifting the hem of her dress to just above the deep redy brown boots she wore. They were actually quite lovely, with pointed toes and a sturdy heel, they came to just below her knee. "Can you- "  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "Wish to show me something, dear? I'm sure I can duplicate it. This is where all my magic resides anyway, so I should be able to"  
  
Sarah blinked for a moment, trying to work out the 'this is where my magic resides' comment but brushed it off. She couldn't possibly be expected to learn everything could she. "Yeah," she said casually, knowing it would piss off Gwendolyn. Tounoirelle probably wouldn't be offended in the slightest. She lifted her dress and bundled the skirt up in her arms until all of her stick like legs were visible as well as the end of the corset and her knickers.  
  
Gwendolyn's teacup rattled in its saucer "Sarah--- put it down!" she choked out.  
  
Sarah raised her head high. It had taken a lot of work to wear only one pair of underwear for three weeks. She'd eventually worked out a system that was both functionary and sanitary, but she would be damned if she couldn't get a few more pairs.  
  
Tounoirelle was already looking at the panties with fascination. "Those are quite remarkable, if not a bit scandalous" she nodded. And started moving her hands about in a flighty manner. "They're cotton and some other thing I can't make out"  
  
"Oh" Sarah nodded "Probably Polyester or some other synthetic thing"  
  
"Very Fascinating" Tounoirelle continued.  
  
"Very fascinating indeed"  
  
Sarah whirled around, still holding her dress up around her neck. Gwendolyn gave a shrill cry and stood up at Jareth's unannounced presence. "You! Close your eyes and stop gawking at her, you bastard!"  
  
Sarah caught Jareth's eye for a moment. He looked somewhat shocked and somewhat pleased and somewhat amused as usual. His icy gaze glanced down and Sarah quickly dropped her skirt but not before he'd probably had time to see her long thin legs. She wasn't particularly bothered about it, everything was covered and it was like being seen in one's bikini really. Gwen on the other hand was seething and spouting all sort of etiquette nonsense and she'd stopped calling him 'your majesty' and taken to more colourful terms such as 'miserable bastard' and such.  
  
Jareth was ignoring her though. He was staring at the blushing Sarah. She supposed in a world where your knees were considered a private matter, she had more or less giving him quite the peep show.  
  
"Oh Gwen," she muttered blushing horribly still. "Just leave it"  
  
"But he-" she trailed off and pulled out her chocolate. With a firm flop down on the settee she began eating it and fuming at Jareth with her eyes.  
  
Madame Tounoirelle said "Er" and then dropped into a low curtsy, he tape measure flapping behind her.  
  
When she'd finished Jareth said "Are you all quite done here?" that carefully guarded amused expression was still in place. Gwen swallowed angrily.  
  
"Yes" Said Madame Tounoirelle with a dramatic flourish of her hand, the tape measure and textiles disappeared. She looked at Sarah. "And your-erm- knickers, as it were. Shall be with your wardrobe when you return to the castle. The old woman then wend behind her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I assume you will be paying for all this, your highness?"  
  
Jareth looked at Gwendolyn and she glared for a long moment and tossed him his money bag wordlessly. Sarah stepped away from the mirror "Uh-you don't have to do that-I mean"  
  
"Sarah, how pray tell will you?" he asked silkily as she came to stand beside him. Eventually Gwendolyn came over as well. "You have no clothes and no worldly possessions. Besides that, I have more money then you could possibly imagine and quite enjoy spending it frivolously" With that he dumped out the contents of the coin purse out on the desk, mumbling, "Keep the change"  
  
Tounoirelle raised a bemused eyebrow but took the money anyway. To Sarah it looked like an awful lot of money but she kept her gob shut.  
  
"Well, thank you" she said "I must do something to repay you though"  
  
Jareth turned to stare down at her, he smiled crookedly "I could think of a few things" he murmured, touching her cheek. Sarah shut her eyes, trying to block out the sexual tension invading her every pore. When she opened them again he was no longer looking at her but thanking Madame Tounoirelle.  
  
Sarah wondered if it was so very sluttish of her to wonder about the possible things she could do for him. Oh, stop that train of thought right now, her conscience chided. It would only lead to really bad things that she didn't want to be involved in. Much. Perhaps it wasn't sluttish-perhaps it was his own fault for being so attractive.  
  
In any case, Sarah made a silent promise that she would never do anything sluttish on Jareth's behalf. It wouldn't do.  
  
When they stepped outside of the store Gwendolyn (who was still livid) vanished herself to the carriage. Jareth put his arm around Sarah's waist, preparing to vanish them to the carriages as well when she stopped him.  
  
He looked down at her with surprise in his mismatched eyes.  
  
Sarah hesitated as she placed her small hands on his shoulder and then stood up on tip toe and pressed her lips to his cheek softly and chastely. When she pulled away the surprise was so obviously written across his palled face that she had to laugh.  
  
"Well, thank you. That was repaying you"  
  
"Aw, you wound me Sarah" he teased. Sarah had never known him to tease in a way that wasn't cruel. It was. intriguing. He continued "I think you could do better then that"  
  
It was an invitation that she chose to ignore and instead cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Shall we return to the carriages?"  
  
*  
  
AN: Tee hee. Oh my.  
  
Thanks:  
  
draegon-fire: Lol, well, she didn't exactly find one particular thing to make him drool, did she? I doubt flashing counts. Oh well, I'll soon right that. And I like whiny Jareth, I think it's cute. Ootori: Of course he does. Mostly because he is a royal whore. Tee hee. Can you not see Jareth, as a street walker? He works hard for the money and is very stylish in knee high feck me boots? Oh hang on, he already has those. Winter5: Heh, they are rather cute, huh. Sayanna: *falls over from the praise and dies* why THANK you!  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	9. The Egyptian Necklace

*  
  
An: And, another one. :D Loving the feed back still, guys. It is very encouraging. Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Nine: The Egyptian Necklace  
  
*  
  
In all the commotion, Sarah had forgotten completely of the horrible thing Aislinn was supposedly planning for her. And Gwendolyn had not yet told her when the returned to the castle. Ilareo returned with the dark lacquered box and Jareth had tossed his circlet in carelessly. Aislinn had positioned hers among the purple velvet with meticulous attention to detail so that it looked perfect the next time she opened the box.  
  
Sarah took a short nap before she had to dress for diner. She wasn't particularly tired but it had been a strange day. It was strange how much contempt Jareth apparently had for being a King. And yet Sarah supposed that if he had to go a day without one person bowing and addressing him as 'your highness' he would possibly go mad.  
  
She smiled softly and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later the sun was beginning to sink behind the trees of the garden and there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sarah sat up with start "Habble-wasit" she mumbled, looking around franticly.  
  
A long pause in which she ran her hand through her hair and blinked rapidly ensued before there was another knock at the door. Sarah sighed and rolled off the gargantuan bed. Who ever it was, it had better be good, she thought sleepily.  
  
"My Lady" It was another servant, he was holding a piece of parchment folded in half "Her royal Highness, the High Queen wishes for me to bring this to you" he handed the note to Sarah and with another deep bow took off down the hall to go wake someone else up.  
  
Sarah yawned and put her hand to her mouth as she surveyed the parchment. Just then she caught sight of the wrinkled state of her dress and sighed. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to sleep on silk, the thought, fingering a long crease mark in the deep blue dress.  
  
Opening the parchment, Sarah walked towards the larger armoire and flung it open to see what she should wear for diner. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh holy Christ" she muttered, covering her face with the parchment. She shut her eyes and opened them again. They were still there. The clothes. Oh god, where did they all come from? She blinked and reached out to touch one that was heavy wool dyed deep red and then moved on to a satin and lace number a few over. Sarah couldn't believe it. It was like someone had just dropped Vera Wang, Versache, Gucci, and Prada's spring line on her doorstep. Bloody hell---  
  
That was when she remembered the parchment. Sarah slit the seal with her finger nail and examine the swoopy black ink.  
  
Sarah,  
  
Tonight you shall come to diner on the arm of the Nosferatu Prince Dacian, rather then my son. It is my hope that you will be your charming self with the prince, and perhaps tell him about Lexelit.  
  
H.R.H  
  
Sarah blinked at the parchment, she was unsure why a funny sinking feeling had settled in her stomach but ignored it for the moment. Well. She had a prince to charm then! Sarah went to her wardrobe and considered it for a moment. She finally decided on a black satin gown that only had one shoulder attached to the thick bodice.  
  
Holding the dress up to her in front of the mirror, Sarah allowed the briefest of little girly fantasies, dancing with Prince Charming.  
  
All though Dacian wasn't exactly the kind of Prince Charming name you expected. More along the lines of. Arthur, or Lancelot, or-well, there weren't really any names that just screamed Prince Charming. Perhaps, she realized, because there was no such thing as Prince Charming. That was why Disney had chosen to name him so aptly.  
  
Gwendolyn appeared behind her. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked dully.  
  
Sarah set the dress down and walked over to her friend. "What's wrong?" she simpered  
  
Gwendolyn shrugged "Nothing-"  
  
"Yes, something is the matter. Is it about today? Because I'm fine and Jareth--- er-his majesty didn't exactly vault across the room and jump me, did he?"  
  
Gwendolyn shook her head "That's not it" she said softly. "Look-there's something you should know"  
  
Sarah regarded her softly. "Is it really really bad?" she asked, wincing "Because if it's really bad, can you tell me after diner because I have to sit through the whole thing with the Nosferatu prince, and I don't know if I can handle it if there's something really bad about to happen"  
  
Gwendolyn held her gaze for a long time. "You don't want to know?"  
  
"After diner" Sarah smiled.  
  
She shrugged and sighed "All right" she said and then blinked "Hang on- you're to be on the arm of Prince Dacian tonight?"  
  
"Yeah" Sarah started undoing the buttons on her dress. It was impossible to get off by one's self. She positioned herself in front of Gwen and Gwen's nimble fingers started flying down her back, undoing them with speed of one who had done this nearly every day for her adult life. "Why?"  
  
Gwen bit her tongue. She didn't want to know now. Perhaps that was for the best, Sarah couldn't very well sit through dinner with a man who she-well- What any mortal would think, anyway. "Nothing" she mumbled. There was no need to be a big scene about it. She would just quietly tell her while she helped her to undress fro diner.  
  
Sarah dressed in the new gown in record time. She managed to get Gwendolyn talking again, about the palace gossip. Sarah couldn't have cared less but it sounded like it was a source of amusement for all who lived in the castle. Gwendolyn shot through topic, one of the High Queen's maids was pregnant with no idea who the father was. The High King was so entrenched in this peace keeping that he was turning to drink. Aislinn had thrown a fit when her hairdresser accidentally used crystals instead of pearls to decorate her hair.  
  
Gwendolyn paused here "We could do that to your hair, you know. It would look lovely"  
  
Sarah flushed "Maybe another time, yeah? And then I'll do yours afterwards"  
  
"I'm not letting you near my hair" Gwendolyn snorted "So what *are* you doing with yours tonight?"  
  
"Just pin it up" Sarah shrugged "Doesn't need to be elaborate, something simple"  
  
Despite this, Gwendolyn made it very elaborate. She continued on with the endless tirade of gossip as well. Apparently, according to all of the Servants in the Kitchen, they had seen Jareth's ex, Bella running around with Aislinn.  
  
"Bella?" Sarah repeated "I've heard of her"  
  
"The one the High Queen said has no poise" Gwen nodded. She laughed at Sarah's amazed look "I hear everything, luv"  
  
"What's she doing here, then?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her tone light. She didn't care. She didn't. Really.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She and his majesty were incredibly close to getting married. At least that's what *she* told everyone. I think she's here for her father, the Duke of Gavelsy"  
  
Sarah paused. Oh god. "Jacob?" she asked testily. She would not let herself become absorbed in this court gossip thing.  
  
"That's right" Gwendolyn nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Jareth-erm, his majesty pointed it out"  
  
Gwendolyn was quiet for a long time, she just twisted the ebony hair and kept her mouth shut. Finally, she couldn't stand it much longer. "You call his majesty, Jareth?"  
  
"No, I don't really address him at all unless I'm with you and you're all curtsying " Sarah said casually "I've never said it *to* him. Why would he mind? He calls me Sarah"  
  
"Well, you're not High Prince or Goblin King" Gwendolyn shrugged "I suppose if he lets you it's a sign of-"  
  
"Of what?" Sarah asked, despite herself  
  
"Well, that he likes you. I know he likes you" she pressed and then added quietly "A lot"  
  
Sarah pressed her lips into a thin line "Once you get used to him, he's not so bad" she shrugged "Almost bearable, I'd say he feels the same thing towards me"  
  
"Oh" Gwen sighed "I-I wish you-" she trailed off "Well, I'm sure Bella will be entertaining tonight"  
  
Sarah sighed at her friend's discursion. Turning her head to the side, she saw that her hair looked like Audrey Hepburn's coif when she came to the ball in 'My Fair Lady'.  
  
"This is simple?" she asked dryly  
  
Gwen shrugged and pulled her to her feet "I was just wasting time. Let's go" They linked arms and Gwendolyn vanished them to the sitting room.  
  
*  
  
"Jareth" Bella had somehow snuck up on him. Both her arms wound around his waist and she pressed her full lips to his ear.  
  
"Hello Bella" he said in a bored voice. She pulled away and dropped into a deep curtsy, allowing him a great view of her ample cleavage. She stood up straight and in a flurry of blonde and pink she was attached to his arm again.  
  
Jareth sighed distastefully. "Am I to assume you will be on my arm this evening?"  
  
"Of course, darling" she breathed against his ear, her tongue flicking out of her mouth and grazing against his ear lobe.  
  
He found it utterly un thrilling. Perhaps a few months ago had she snuck up behind him and tongued his ear like she was doing now he would have run to the nearest broom closet and had his way with her. Now was not the case. It was rather more annoying, like a fly tickling his ear. He swiped at his ear and she pulled away, giggling seductively.  
  
Gwendolyn and Sarah appeared arm in arm. Sarah was wearing one of the loveliest dresses he'd seen on her yet. Gaeton started towards his sister but Jareth caught his advisor's arm before he got anywhere near his destination  
  
"Gaeton, watch Bella for a moment. I need a word with Gwen" he commanded.  
  
Gaeton gave him a defiant look that was rather amusing to Jareth. He none the less took the buxom blonde's arm and asked her how she found country life.  
  
"Dull" she moaned.  
  
Jareth strode over to Gwendolyn and took both her hands in his. "Gwen, I love you. Please don't be angry with me anymore." he said, and started kissing her palms, knuckles, fingers, wrists, everywhere until she started giggling.  
  
"You see," he nodded to Sarah "She does love me"  
  
"Yes your highness" Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. "Is that all you want?"  
  
"No" Jareth said dully. He glanced over his shoulder and then looked back to his mousy friend. "Bella is back. There's no way I could convince you to pretend to be my fiancée for just this evening?"  
  
"No" Gwendolyn grinned "You deserve and evening with her"  
  
"No one deserves that" He said icily, and turned to Sarah, his mismatched eyes dancing "I'm afraid you'll have to eat with the commoners at the lower tables tonight" he told her.  
  
Sarah laughed and covered her mouth. "No, I won't actually"  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "Oh? Please enlighten me"  
  
"Your mother wants her to be on Prince Dacian's arm tonight" Gwendolyn sighed in a bored voice. "Wants Sarah to charm the pants off the guy, obviously"  
  
Jareth wasn't listening though. He was staring at Sarah intently in a way that unnerved her greatly. "Dacian?" he repeated, his voice was cold demanding. His face was no longer twinkling, but that controlled mask.  
  
"Er-yeah?"  
  
His gaze travelled over her pale exposed throat and chest. He turned to Gwendolyn "Gwen, does the fact that Sarah is human, and Dacian a Nosferatu escape you?"  
  
Gwendolyn paled quickly "Oh no, oh I didn't" she put her hands to her mouth in horror "Did your *mother* realize this?"  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, utterly confused "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know" Jareth said scathingly he grabbed Sarah's elbow and pulled her to him but she fought him off.  
  
"No, tell me what it is first!" she demanded.  
  
His eyes glinted angrily "You will come with me" he said quietly and deadly  
  
Sarah mimicked his tone "You will tell me why-"  
  
Jareth grabbed her hands and jerked her forward into his arms. "This isn't a discussion" he told her, his arms wrapping around her like a cold vice. They vanished from the sitting room and were suddenly in a room of the castle Sarah had not been to. The bed was an unmade tangle of while satin bed sheets and many fluffy pillows, deep red velvet curtains hung around the bed and the windows like in Sarah's own room. The furniture was done tastefully in much the same way as her room as well. Over the fireplace was a large portrait of Jareth's family, all dressed in various shades of white, blue, and grey.  
  
"Where-" she started  
  
"My chambers" he said coldly as he let go of her and strode across the room to a large mahogany desk  
  
Well, from what she had imagined about being in his chambers, it hadn't included him leaving her standing in the middle of the room empty handed.  
  
"Fuck" He said loudly slamming every drawer in the desk and then going to the chest of drawers next to it. Sarah watched in a slightly awed manner as he pulled out about a dozen white poets shirts and threw them on the floor before continuing on to the next drawer.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked calmly.  
  
Jareth whirled around to look at her, he was breathing quickly and looked furious. "Necklace" he said in an offhand way and went to his armoire. After shifting around in there for a long time he finally made an exasperated sound and pulled out with a large black lacquered box in his hands, much like the one his circlet was kept in.  
  
Sarah came and stood beside him "What is it?" she asked  
  
He glanced at her and then opened the box, turning it so she could see.  
  
If Sarah had found the circlet beautiful she was defiantly finding this piece of jewellery well--- basically fucking amazing. She told him so and he laughed dryly, running a hand through his hair and fluffing it up a bit more.  
  
The necklace was huge. It looked like it would cover all of her throat and a good portion of her chest in platinum, diamonds, and sapphires. They glittered in the light from the fireplace and after a long moment Jareth pulled it out of the box. It clinked in his hands and he sighed, as if remembering something and placed it back in the box carefully.  
  
Sarah watched with wide eyes as he removed each of his gloves in a painfully slow fashion, revealed ten perfectly long white fingers that looked like they knew what they were doing as the picked the necklace up again.  
  
She gave a shuddering breath as he brushed his fingers over her neck, his fingers cool against her warm skin. He dropped it around her neck and it thudded against her breastbone with an audible sound. Jareth then began doing up the little fastenings at the nape of her neck. She could feel him breathing in and out against her bare skin and tried to repress another shudder.  
  
"There" he whispered against her ear. Placing both of his hands on her shoulders he turned her to a mirror mounted in the armoire. Sarah gapped, the necklace was gigantic, and it captured light from around the room and lit her face up with it.  
  
She leaned back into his hands, not really thinking about the movement and he ran them down her arms. Sarah felt her heart beat even faster as she watched this in the mirror.  
  
"Jareth" she mumbled, meeting his eyes "Why?"  
  
He squeezed her wrists "Do you know what a Nosferatu is?"  
  
"Yes--- well, no sort of" she admitted  
  
"Okay" he breathed against her shoulder and then vanished them back to the sitting room.  
  
Gwendolyn's eyes went substantially large. "What is *that*?" she asked  
  
Jareth sneered and looked at the necklace wearily "My Grandmother's grandmother had an affair with some Egyptian king and he gave it to her. She gave it to me for All Hallows Eve a while back." He rolled his eyes "Honestly, what am I going to do with it?"  
  
"Put it on a beautiful girl?" Gaeton suggested, showing up at Jareth's elbow with Bella in tow.  
  
Bella seemed so transfixed by the necklace it looked like she was about ready to grab it off Sarah's neck. Sarah moved behind Jareth reflexively and he grinned crookedly at her.  
  
"Did his majesty give that to you?" Bella asked, her blue eyes wide. Sarah reckoned she looked like a curvier, breastier version of Aislinn. She also decided now was as good a time as any to try out Gwendolyn's theory.  
  
"Yes, you did Jareth, didn't you?" she smiled up at him and he stared back with the usual insolent smugness. Everyone but the Goblin King himself did a double take at hearing Sarah call him 'Jareth in public, in front of all these people.  
  
"I did." He gave her an entry to smug look that let her know he was about to embarrass her again. "Gaeton's right, you know, Sarah. Beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl"  
  
A sixth member joined their group. "And what a beautiful girl she is"  
  
Sarah turned around at the heavily accented voice and came face to face with a pale man with a thin face and a mop of black shaggy hair. Oh, and he was certainly very handsome. Deep set black eyes glittered knowingly at her and she flushed and curtseyed, muttering "Your highness".  
  
A delayed moment later all the other save Jareth followed suit. He nodded to them and then looked at Jareth. "Your hospitality is great, you really know how to make someone feel at home"  
  
Jareth nodded his head curtly. He didn't care much for Nosferatu. Especially not this one who was looking Sarah up and down like a starved wolf. Sarah was blushing under all the attention, possibly the worst thing to do, easier for Dacian to smell her blood. Her delicate human blood.  
  
And it would seem that he had already noticed because he was now looking at Jareth wearily. "Your friend is charming" he drawled.  
  
"Mmm, not my friend I'm afraid" Jareth shrugged "Lady Gwendolyn's"  
  
"My apologies" said Dacian, bowing deeply as if he'd caused some great offence. He offered his arm to Sarah. "My Lady?"  
  
With one last look over at Jareth and Gwen, Sarah took the proffered arm and let her self glide with the Nosferatu prince into the ballroom.  
  
Damn it. She did know what a Nosferatu was, it was on the tip of her tongue what human myth they corresponded with. She just couldn't remember.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh, vile creatures, Vampires are" Bella shuddered and pulled closer to Jareth. "Don't you agree, your majesty"  
  
He admitted that for once, he did.  
  
"Good thinking with the necklace" Gwendolyn moaned aggrieved, looking "I should have covered her neck or something"  
  
"Why, you don't think the prince would do something to her?" Bella's eyes were a light with excitement and possible scandal "Do you?"  
  
"No" the three chorused a bit too loudly.  
  
It was obvious there would be no talking with Bella around so Jareth led her off to diner to leave Gaeton and Gwendolyn in piece.  
  
"What was the Queen thinking?" moaned Gwen. "She could get Sarah killed! I thought she *liked* Sarah"  
  
Gaeton clicked his tongue "I think we're missing something here"  
  
"You're bloody well right!" Gwen shrieked, attracting stares. Her twin quieted her. "You know what Aislinn told me in the carriage today? That horrible beast. Do you know what she wants to have happen to Sarah?"  
  
"No" Gaeton admitted,  
  
Gwendolyn looked on the brink of tears "She said they were going to give Sarah to the Nosferatu as a wife. Gaeton, that means Sarah would become a Vampire. They'd kill her"  
  
*  
  
AN : Ooo. Bit of a cliffy. Here's the thing, I'll be out of town for a few days but I'll try to get as much up from now till then. And just as a side note, plot twists and foreshadowing are running amok here. *does crazy foreshadowing dance*  
  
Thanks:  
  
Skye Haerrington : Well, now you know a bit about what's going on. But it will get worse! I laughed at her scolding Jareth as well, *Sighs* I'm glad you like her, original characters are hard to do sometimes. Emerald Skye: Different eh? How so?  
  
*blink* is that is?  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	10. Dinner with Dacian

*  
  
AN: You are all fabulous! Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth  
  
*  
  
Strangle Devine Chapter Ten: Dinner with Dacian  
  
*  
  
Dacian was incredibly good looking. Sarah was careful to note the way that he always looked into her eyes very intensely when she spoke. It was rather awkward and tended to make her forget what she was talking about. For the most part he described his home and she hers. Or at lease, the supposed fishing village up north called Lexelit.  
  
"Oh yes, we have beautiful summers" she gushed as he nodded but didn't break eye contact with her. "Erm-very--- beautiful"  
  
"Yes" said Dacian, he smiled softly and put his hand over hers on the table. "You said that"  
  
"Er-" she set her fork down because, frankly, it seemed rude to eat while a Prince was touching your hand.  
  
"Tell me," he said, reaching out and touching the necklace. At first Sarah had been thrilled by it, loads of other women were giving it envious stares and after all, it was a lovely expensive necklace. But it was actually incredibly heavy and cold against her throat. Every time she so much as swallowed there would be a soft tinkling from the necklace that made her cringe. It was lovely, but she wouldn't want to wear it forever. "Where did you get this charming thing?"  
  
"Oh" Sarah smiled "I'm just borrowing it for the evening-"  
  
"Are you just borrowing it?" Bella interrupted, she was seated to Sarah's right this evening and had for the most part ignored Sarah and pointedly snuggled up to Jareth. It was quite amusing. Her hand was on his arm possessively now but he ignored her. "I thought it was a gift from his majesty" Bella continued, she giggled knowingly "But if it's just borrowed for the evening, well, I have a gorgeous sapphire ring that would go amazingly with that. If you're just borrowing it."  
  
"Er-yes, I am-just borrowing," said Sarah.  
  
"You can keep it if you like" Jareth said offhandedly.  
  
Sarah shot him an alarmed look over Bella's blonde bouffant "I couldn't possibly. That would be way too much, Jar--- your majesty."  
  
"Do you think I have some use for that thing?" he asked, an amused smile gracing his face before returning to the usual iciness. "I'm certainly not going to wear it"  
  
Dacian touched the necklace again and Sarah turned back to him, unaware of the way Jareth gripped his soupspoon just a bit tighter at the action.  
  
"Have you met my mother?" Dacian asked.  
  
"No" Sarah said carefully.  
  
Dacian smiled softly and caught her eyes again. Oh, it was like being trapped, Sarah thought, she couldn't look away. "I'm sure she'd love you. You should come by our chambers for tea one day"  
  
Aislinn and Egeus appeared arm in arm behind them then. Aislinn smiled coldly. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing?' she cooed, touching Sarah's arm fondly. Sarah fought the urge to jerk away violently and did her best to smile at the Princess.  
  
She seemed to be in the complement-giving mood. "Why, did Lady Gwendolyn do your hair this evening? That's lovely, I must ask her to do mine some time"  
  
Sarah shrugged in what she hoped was a pleasant way and Aislinn touched her pearl strung hair before continuing. "Egeus and I are going for a walk in the gardens, they are so lovely tonight. And Jareth-" She looked at her brother, her eyes cooling again. "If you'd be so kind as to stop by my chambers later this evening before you turn in. I need to have words with you"  
  
Jareth waved her off and didn't verbally answer so Aislinn glided gracefully away with a very harassed looking Egeus in tow.  
  
"Lady Sarah?" Dacian's heavily accented voice caused her to look up. He had his hand over hers again and was smiling in a very secretive way. "Would you accompany me for a turn about the gardens? I hear they are lovely but have not yet had the pleasure to see them"  
  
Sarah was unsure that she really wanted to be alone with the Prince but she didn't really know how to say no. What did one say to a prince? Oh, sorry, no. "I would love to" she heard herself saying and Dacian stood to help her out of her seat.  
  
Sarah caught Jareth's eye as she left the ballroom. He looked rather cold and angry. She looked away.  
  
*  
  
"Your majesty" Bella cooed, touching Jareth's necktie and playing with it carelessly. "You're so far away tonight, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Jareth said in a distracted voice. He was staring at the door after that Sarah girl. Bella did not see the big fuss about that girl, she was a skinny little northerner who looked more like a little boy in that dress then anything else. Bella adjusted her ample cleavage with this thought and snuggled up to the Goblin King's shoulder.  
  
"You're majesty" she purred "Would you like to walk about the Garden's with me?"  
  
Jareth stood and offered her his arm. "Yes" he said firmly.  
  
Bella's stomach flipped over as she took his arm again. He was just *so* yummy. Sure, he had made it quite clear that their relationship was over. But what did he exactly mean by over. Many things, other then he never wanted to see Bella again, obviously. What girl would be foolish enough not to flirt her brains out with him when she had the chance?  
  
*  
  
Sarah felt strangely relaxed as she and Prince Dacian walked about the gardens. They were talking about Lexelit again and Sarah was starting to run out of lies to tell him. So far she'd describes what was basically little house on the prairie only - with Fae. He was nodding, seeming to be very interested.  
  
They came to a patch of garden were red roses grew up tall and thorny around the edge of the path. Dacian stopped them here and took her hands causing Sarah to forget what she was about to say again.  
  
"I-" she trailed off, lost in the Prince's eyes.  
  
He touched her face. "Sweet Sarah," he drawled "I know your secret, you don't need to go on"  
  
Sarah's mouth went dry and her voice sounded very high when she next spoke. "What secret?"  
  
Dacian's cold fingers traced an icy path down her cheek and under her jaw. "You're a human" he said simply.  
  
Her heart felt like it had stopped. "How-did you know?"  
  
He grinned slyly at her and reached behind his back to snap a rose off from the bush. "I am very good at--- telling what sort of people are which". He said as he handed her the rose.  
  
Sarah took it hesitantly and Dacian closed her hand around it firmly so that she gave a squeak of pain when the thorns broke through the soft skin of her hand.  
  
"Ooh-I'm sorry, Sarah" he cooed, opening her hand up so that the beads of blood tingeing her hand glowed ruby in the moonlight. Sarah felt like she was frozen and rooted to the spot. She wanted nothing more then to run away as he lowered his lips to her palm and softly kissed them, his black hair forming a glossy curtain.  
  
Sarah was sure she felt something graze sharply over her hand. Her head was spinning and making her dizzy; she swooned and Dacian's arm came around her waist. But as soon as it was there it was gone as was his mouth from her hand. The rose fell to the soft lawn and Sarah quickly came to her senses.  
  
"Sarah, are you all right?"  
  
She shook her head and realized she was sitting on the grass, she could feel the dew seeping through her gown. Jareth was peering into her eyes looking more worried and concerned then she had ever seen him before.  
  
"I-I'm fine" she stuttered trying to sit up.  
  
"Bella, come here" Jareth said stiffly, the concern was quickly replaced with a controlled business like manner. He swung Sarah up to her feet and held her by the waist.  
  
Sarah twisted her head around and saw Bella scampering towards her and looking very frightened. Jareth instructed her to help Sarah back to the castle and have Lady Gwendolyn watch over her.  
  
"You are to stay with them and not speak a word to anyone on your way there" he said in a low voice.  
  
"No-wait" Sarah said as Bella put her arm through Sarah's wordlessly.  
  
"Go Sarah, I'll be there soon" he told her calmly, as if speaking to a child.  
  
Before Sarah could say another word Bella was carting her off the way she had just come from leaving Jareth and Dacian near the roses. She swallowed heavily and tried to work out what had just happened to her.  
  
*  
  
Jareth waited until Sarah and Bella were out of sight before he turned back to Dacian. He was in the same position that Jareth had frozen him in minutes before, one hand stretched out, his face hovering over the hand with his hair shielding his face.  
  
Jareth regarded him for a long moment. "Well done Prince Dacian" he said sarcastically before waving his hand at the Prince.  
  
Dacian raised his head and growled at Jareth, his pointed canine-like teeth bared and coating in Sarah's blood like the rest of his mouth. "Well I wasn't the one who brought a human to diner, was I?" he sneered.  
  
It took every ounce of self-control Jareth had not to punch him. Instead he pulled out a linen handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the Prince in disgust to wipe his mouth on. Dacian did so, still glaring at Jareth before his spoke. "So? What is she then? Your little human pet?"  
  
Jareth raised his hand, mentally reaching out and giving Dacian's hair a firm tug. Dacian winced and glared.  
  
"Very mature, Jareth"  
  
"Your people," Jareth said in a controlled voice "Signed a decree issuing that you no longer killed or drank the blood of the living."  
  
"I didn't kill her" Dacian said quickly.  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow "But would you have had I not stopped you?" he said coldly "And you've her blood all over your mouth, that is bad enough"  
  
"That decree was written when the portal was closed and humans were no longer in the Underground" Dacian said spitefully. "You don't understand it, you Fae. Think you're better then us, don't you? You're as bad as trolls, because you eat food, and weren't born cursed to drink another's life."  
  
"I don't think I'm better then you" Jareth said softly, taking him by surprise "And if you give me your word that you will speak of Sarah to anyone, I will not tell my Father what transpired here tonight"  
  
"Why would I make any deals with you?" Dacian spat.  
  
"Because," Jareth said, grinning coolly "If I tell the High King that you have taken a mortal's blood, not only will it weigh heavily in the peace talks, possibly resulting in more land for the trolls--- but you, dear Dacian-will be cast out of all kingdoms of the Calais court"  
  
Dacian looked afraid for a moment and then snarled and bowed his head. "Very well" he said through gritted teeth "I shall tell no one of the human if you tell no one what I have done"  
  
Jareth waved his hand and magic sealed their agreement "Done"  
  
*  
  
"Oh I just can not believe this" Gwendolyn moaned. They were back in Sarah's bedroom and Sarah sat at her vanity table while Gwendolyn moped up the blood on her hand with a handkerchief and did her best bit of healing magic to seal the rather deep scratches.  
  
Bella was sitting on Sarah's bed, retelling the entire tale of how she and Jareth stumbled upon the Nosferatu Prince and Sarah with rapid abandon. She would pause every now and then to breathe but more or less continued on unrestricted.  
  
Gwen sighed and redid the handkerchief. "Are you all right, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah shook her head "I'm fine" she said softly, still unable to believe it. Vampires were real? She looked at Gwen "I think you'd better tell me what you were about to before"  
  
Gwendolyn winced and nodded "In the carriage on the way to town, the Princess told me she was working on arranging a marriage between yourself and Prince Dacian" Gwen shook her head and sighed "I knew that if you were to so much as be near the Prince for a prolonged period of time he would know you're a human, they can smell it. But if you were to marry him, Sarah, he would have turned you into one of them. Be it on accident or on purpose, your marriage bed would be your death bed and you would live forever as one of them"  
  
Sarah felt her blood run cold "Aislinn wants this for me?"  
  
"I think so" Gwen said, her voice grave. "Though I can imagine why. I just don't understand, the Princess is selfish and rude, but she is not one to wish death on another. I can't even fathom how the High Queen could justify you dining with the Prince though. That-I really can't"  
  
Jareth appeared in the middle of the room. He looked tired and angry and swiftly knelt down next to Gwendolyn.  
  
"It's not so bad, but my healing magic is just shite" she said.  
  
Jareth looked up at Sarah "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine" she said in a distant voice.  
  
Jareth covered her hand in his and when he pulled away her hand palm was good as new. Gwendolyn made a relived sound and stood up. "I need a drink."  
  
The Goblin King shot her an amused look and then went to Bella. "Daring, will you do me a favor?"  
  
She beamed at him "Anything, your highness"  
  
"Shut your eyes" he whispered, drawing close to her. Sarah and Gwendolyn watched as Bella giggled madly and shut her eyes obediently. Jareth paused and then put his hand over her forehead. "Sarah is a Fae woman from Lexelit. You've had a bit too much wine and don't remember what happened when you went out to the gardens with me" he spoke in a soft controlled voice. "You are in Sarah's room because you wanted to borrow a comb" he removed his hand and Bella's eyes snapped open.  
  
She looked a bit dazed at first and then shook her head "Ah-what were we talking about?"  
  
"Combs" said Gwendolyn helpfully.  
  
"Oh yes!" She beamed getting off the bed. "I do love combs"  
  
Sarah's mouth fell open. How did he do that? It was a bit scary that the Goblin King could change people's memories like that. What if he had done it to her? How would she know? Sarah glanced over at Jareth. He had taken Bella's vacated spot on the bed and was holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Er-Bella, shall I escort you back to the Ball room? I think your father wanted a word" said Gwendolyn, shooting furtive glances between Sarah and Jareth.  
  
"Father? Does he?" Bella shrugged but allowed Gwendolyn to lead her from the room, jabbering on all the way and leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.  
  
The door clicked shut and Sarah walked across the flagstone to her bed.  
  
*  
  
AN: Tee hee--- I may get one more out tonight, but we shall see.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Winter5: I will try to stay safe on my travels- luckily I am not travelling very far. :D More vampires to come. Mwahaha. Innocent Dreamer1: Ooh-I quite fancy being called funky. Somewhatdamaged: FFN is a bit screwy. Oh, thank you kindly for all the multiple reviewing. It's really lovely and fabulous of you and it keeps me writing. Ruby: Hah, you're welcome. Thank you for reading it. Jester3: Hmm-Sarah would make a good vampire, wouldn't she? I didn't even think of that but someone else certainly should. Have you ever seen Jennifer Connelly in 'Requiem for Dream'? She plays a junkie (this is so abstract and has nothing to do with Labyrinth) but if Sarah were a vampire I think she's be like Jennifer in that movie. Right, enough weirdness from me. Missy4: *does the interesting twist dance* mimi3272000: *does the is-on-a-roll dance* Cyber-Keiko: Yep, it doesn't get much better then snippy J/S, that's for sure. I'm glad you like Gwendolyn and I'm glad I've intrigued you. As for Aislinn, she is being a bit of a uber-bitch right now, but it's for good reasons. Mada: God, David Bowie is a bloody sexy god. (I feel a Bowie rant coming on, but I will refrain) He is soooo sooo good looking. He's the reason I rented Labyrinth in the first place. I named by car after him. *blinks* I'll just shut up now. :D Emerald Skye: Heh, poor Sarah indeed. Draegon-fire: Why thank you. So does Jareth get points if he flashes Sarah? mwahaha Skye Haerrington: *munches the cookies* Send Bella and Aislinn away? Perhaps I should just send everyone away and leave Sarah and Jareth alone in a darkened room.---  
  
Remember to REVIEW!! 


	11. Of Nursemaiding

*  
  
AN: Told you I'd get another one. It's just rather short. Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Eleven: Of Nursemaiding  
  
*  
  
Sarah sat next to Jareth and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her touch and stood up. "Don't," he said tonelessly  
  
Sarah gapped "You're-what's wrong?"  
  
He faced away from her and tried to make his world stop spinning. Changing a memory was very powerful and heavy magic and his body was still reeling. He was weak and he didn't necessarily want anyone, most of all Sarah to see him in this state. He waved his arm preparing to vanish himself to his chamber where he would be able to sleep it off.  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide as he waved his arm. Instead of disappearing a shower of glitter as usual, his form wavered and became nearly transparent for the shortest moment before becoming solid again. "Don't do that!" she found herself shrieking as she rose to her feet and grasped Jareth's arm. He could have easily brushed her off but he let her pull him back to the bed.  
  
Jareth tried to focus on something solid, as this wavering unfocused world made him feel slightly nauseous. He settled on Sarah's face and inhaled and exhaled sharply.  
  
"Jareth-"  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered, meeting her eyes and swallowing heavily.  
  
Sarah laughed shortly. She placed her hands on either of his shoulders and pushed him back so his head collided with the soft duvet. "You're anything but fine." She mumbled.  
  
Jareth nodded, consenting to this "I will be fine" he reassured her. "Shall I-I'll-"  
  
"You'll just stay here for a bit longer," Sarah whispered. She found his hand and interlaced hers with his as if it were the most natural thing ever.  
  
Jareth's head twisted sharply in her direction and he immediately regretted it as things became even fuzzier. He let out an impressive sting of curses and finally bit his lip and shut his eyes.  
  
Sarah watched him. She had an idea that whatever he had done to Bella was the cause of this sudden weakness. She looked down in surprise when he gave her hand a squeeze so she squeezed back. The faintest of smiles flicked across his thin delicate lips.  
  
Knowing he wasn't about to catch her in this state, Sarah took the opportunity to check him out fully. She knew that he found her to be just a delicate little human, which was funny. When the Goblin King wasn't up scaring people in his thigh high boots he could look strangely and beautifully delicate.  
  
Yes, as he sucked in a ragged breath and curled his lips back, showing the pointed and white teeth, delicate was the word that came to mind. At this angle the firelight was casting deep shadows over his high bone structure and his skin looked luminously milk pale. One could even see the thinnest of blue veins running in network over his eyelids and it was now that she noticed blue-ish bruise like smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
Despite herself, Sarah could not help but touch his cheek lightly, and then moved to his hair to brush it away. Jareth sighed and it glanced off her wrist, causing shivers to run through her. She moved her hand to his throat and undid his cravat. With slow and precise movements she undid the first few buttons on the large billowy shirt and pushed the fabric apart. Shrugging carelessly, she decided it wouldn't hurt to undo a few more.  
  
A large silver pendent slid out into her palm. Sarah studied it for a long moment and decided she had seen it somewhere before in the castle, only she couldn't quite remember where.  
  
She placed it back in his shirt and allowed the briefest of touches to his palled chest, throat and collarbone. Oh, he would be so mad if he ever remembered this, she thought with a grin.  
  
For his part Jareth was aware of small soft hands that were pleasantly cool on his face and neck. He rationalized it was Sarah and focused on a solid black box in his mind's eye in an attempt to make his mind blank. She was making it very hard though and her hands flickered across his chest. Jareth felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach but blocked it all out. He was supposed to be recuperating and it shouldn't take as long as this.  
  
When he opened his eyes again Sarah had taken off his glove and was tracing patterns on the back of his hand with her index finger. Their other hands were still conjoined and laying on the bed next to Jareth's head. He shivered when she moved her fingers around to his wrist and drew small circles against his pulse.  
  
"Sarah?" he asked, to tired to bother with insolence  
  
She looked up from examining then thin blue lines in his wrist to his face, expecting full well to see a self satisfied smirk as usual. His head lay at an angle and he watched her through hooded eyes. "Yes?" She slipped his hand back into the glove.  
  
He didn't say anything, only rolled his head back and stared at her. Sarah looked away.  
  
"Will you be all right?" she asked  
  
He cleared his throat. "Yes." She seemed to want him to elaborate so he did "Memory changing is very-taxing"  
  
"Oh" she had assumed as much. "How long before you're back to normal?"  
  
"Another few minutes and I should be fine" he told her truthfully.  
  
Sarah nodded "Another few minutes then" she said softly and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn was physically shaking when she ran into her brother. He placed both hands on her shoulders and told her to calm down and she relayed what had happened to him.  
  
"What were they thinking" he muttered, darkly glaring at the high table where Aislinn and the High Queen were talking in low tones.  
  
"I don't know" Gwen sighed. Just then Aislinn glanced over at her and the two locked eyes. Aislinn motioned for her to come over and Gwendolyn groaned. "Oh no, she wants me over there. What do I do? How do I keep myself from hurting her?"  
  
Gaeton laughed nervously "Keep your hands behind your back, dear sister."  
  
Gwendolyn walked shakily up the high table and curtsied low to the High Queen and Princess. "Your highnesses" she said softly.  
  
"Tell Me," Said the High Queen imperiously "Did Prince Dacian find out Sarah's secret?"  
  
Gwendolyn fought the urge to scream at her. "Yes' she bit out. "He did"  
  
"And" Continued the Queen "Did my son take care of the matter?"  
  
That caught Gwendolyn off guard. "Ye-yes" she stuttered "He made a deal"  
  
"Very well" The Queen nodded.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Aislinn, peering around the room. "And My brother and Sarah as well"  
  
"I do not know where Prince Dacian is," Gwendolyn admitted, unable to keep the disdain out of her voice. "But Sarah and his majesty are in her chambers"  
  
The High Queen and daughter shared a secret smile that took Gwendolyn completely by surprise. They were *planning* something, she realized. Hopefully something that would not bring harm to either Sarah or Jareth. They were planning all the same.  
  
"If I may be so bold-" Gwendolyn started but Aislinn caught her coolly.  
  
"You may not"  
  
*  
  
Sarah glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten till midnight. She wasn't the least bit tired though. Jareth made an annoyed sound then and sat up stalk strait, his shirt hanging open loosely and his neck tie falling back onto the bed. They both looked at their interlaced hands and quickly separated them.  
  
"Better?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
He nodded wordlessly and ran a hand through his hair before clambering off the bed to his feet.  
  
Sarah toyed with her hands and chewed on her lower lip. Well, that had been unexpected, she thought as she watched him. He patted down his hair and then seemed to realize it was a lost cause and did the buttons up on his shirt.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, despite herself  
  
Jareth laughed softly and fixed her with a smug look. "I am sure, Lady Sarah" he grinned and cocked an eyebrow "You seem to enjoy playing nursemaid"  
  
"It's all right" Sarah shrugged and couldn't help added, "Well, it's better then naughty stewardess"  
  
She knew he had no idea what a stewardess was but he seemed to understand the meaning. Honestly, she could have said naughty computer software programmer and he would have thought the same thing. Sarah fought not to blush as he fixed her with a strange look. One of amusement, confusion, and possibly shock.  
  
"I bid you goodnight" he chuckled with a wave of his hand, disappeared.  
  
*  
  
AN: That was a bit short, wasn't it. 


	12. Back to Goblin Castle

*  
  
AN: This one is wordy and conversation-y and I'm sorry there isn't more fluff. Next times, sweeties. Thank you for the great reviews. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the labyrinth.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Twelve: Back to Goblin Castle  
  
*  
  
The High Queen sat primly on the edge of her bed in her nightdress and robe, sipping a cup of tea. She smoothed her blonde hair down and fixed her son with a look of annoyance.  
  
"I am not ready for visitors first thing in the morning, Jareth. What could possibly be so important?" It was nearly noon.  
  
Jareth scowled "Mother, did it occur to you that Sarah is a human and that Dacian might figure that out?"  
  
She looked offended "Why of course I did, darling. You act as if something has gone amiss"  
  
"Why the hell did you let him near her then?" He bit out icily. "And something, has gone amiss"  
  
She scoffed "Well, have you set it right?"  
  
"What?" he snapped, caught off guard. "Yes but-"  
  
"Then I see no problem" she smiled.  
  
The High King entered the room. He looked very tired and very old to Jareth as he made his way across the bedchamber to an elaborately carved desk in the corner. Jareth followed his Father with his eyes, the man was still proud and tall but just slightly heavier in the belly region.  
  
"Duncan, my dear, your son seems to blame me for last nights seating arrangements" The High Queen sniffed  
  
"What? No" Duncan mumbled, he opened a drawer with a wave of his hand and pulled out a clear flask of amber liquid. His mind was obviously on other things, undoubtedly the stroll he had taken with the Troll Princess. Nasty girl.  
  
"Yes, you did" The Queen sighed.  
  
"Did what? What are you on about Mariead?" he looked up at her, his big bushy grey eyebrows knitting together in a frown.  
  
"Prince Dacian" she cajoled "And Lady Sarah, the human"  
  
"Ah, yes. Did she prove to charm him off his feet?" Duncan gave a stiff smile and then tossed back some of the amber liquid.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. It was a bit early to start drinking. "You put her in a dangerous position"  
  
The high queen fluttered her hands at him "No," she tittered "You took care of it, nothing to worry about Jareth. Honestly, you'd think you had feelings for the girl" She paused and shot him a suspicious look. "*Do* you have feelings for her?"  
  
Jareth felt his father and the maid in the corner all turn to stare at him. He frowned and sneered "I don't need this" he muttered "Not today, Mother. Do your match making else where"  
  
"Ah, Jareth." She pouted "Are you to return to the Goblin Castle today? We will miss you"  
  
He sighed "I'll be back before dinner"  
  
*  
  
"Sarah, this it getting out of control"  
  
It was five till thirteen and Sarah was adamantly refusing to get out of bed despite Gwendolyn's pleading. "Sarah, you must get out of bed."  
  
"Another five minutes" Sarah whined, putting her head under her pillow and pulling the duvet up around her shoulders.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed "You said that a half an hour ago" she put her arms around Sarah and the duvet "Please get up, I don't want to be late"  
  
Sarah's eyes snapped open "Late for what?" she asked  
  
Gwen made a frustrated sound. "We're to return to the Goblin Castle today with his majesty. He just needs to make sure the Goblins haven't murdered the poor caretaker yet and do a bit of peace keeping"  
  
Sarah fingered the duvet and finally flung it off "Do I have to come?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Gwendolyn raised her eyebrows in surprise "You don't want to? It will be your home after the peace talks at Calais are over"  
  
Sarah blinked. "It will?" she asked pointedly "Why am I going to live with his majesty?"  
  
"Well" Gwendolyn blushed "I was assuming it would, because it is where Gaeton and I live, and well, I was under the impression you would want to stay with us"  
  
"Oh, of course I want to stay with you, Gwen" Sarah laughed "I just thought- "  
  
"Are you joking" Gwendolyn snorted "I wouldn't leave you alone with him for a minute."  
  
"You did last night" Sarah pointed out.  
  
Gwendolyn shrugged "I knew he would be out of it for a while. I figured he wasn't exactly going to be threatening in that state"  
  
Sarah blushed just thinking about holding his hand. Don't be so stupid, she chided herself. Gwendolyn caught the look of embarrassment but decided to not comment.  
  
"Anyway get up, I thought you could wear the yellow silk dress today"  
  
As it would turn out, the yellow silk dress was one of Sarah's new favourites. She wasn't one to wear really bright colours, but even she had to admit that it looked fantastic on her. The corset from hell was really proving it's worth under the thin material.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed "I wish I had your figure"  
  
"Bah," said Sarah, pulling her friend to stand in front of the mirror with her. "You have breasts, Gwen" she giggled "Be grateful"  
  
"I suppose we should get going" Gwen grinned.  
  
*  
  
Gaeton strode across the lawn towards Sarah and Gwendolyn. They were sitting under a willow tree talking and giggling. He couldn't possibly fathom what they had to much to talk about but every time they were alone it seemed there were endless topics of conversation. He just did not understand it.  
  
Jareth appeared in a shower of glitter at his side. "Hello" he said softly, looking over at Sarah.  
  
"Beautiful girl, that" Gaeton sighed, pressing his lips into a thin line  
  
"Indeed" Jareth agreed, looking Sarah over from this distance. She was wearing a dress the colour of bright sunshine and looked particularly radiant.  
  
The two men slowed to a stop about a hundred yards away from the willow tree. "It's like I always say," Gaeton shrugged and Jareth gave him his undivided attention. "Women are like elephants, I like to watch them, but I wouldn't want to own one"  
  
Jareth snorted with laughter "I'm sure Sarah would be thrilled to hear that comparison"  
  
"What?" Gaeton chuckled "I'm not the one who has ownership rights of that lovely vision, over there"  
  
At this Jareth gritted his teeth "Best not to mention that" he muttered darkly as he strode forward.  
  
Gaeton shrugged and hurried after. "Ladies!" He cried, dropping into a deep bow before rising. "Doth thou not look especially beautiful today, Lady Sarah." He said grandly taking her hands and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He turned to his sister and kissed her as well. "Eh-you look all right to, Gwen"  
  
She gave him a slap on the arm as she had trouble holding back a smile. "Don't be vulgar, Gaeton" She gave Jareth an impatient look and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sick of the formalities, Gwen" he muttered kissing her cheek. "Especially if you won't concede to marrying me" He turned to Sarah and when their eyes met a flicker of amusement passed through his mismatched orielles. "Lovely as always, my lady" he murmured, taking her hands and grazing his lips softly across the apple of her cheek. Sarah was ashamed to feel a ripple of excitement pass through her.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered  
  
"Right," Gaeton announced, "Lets go before poor gatekeeper has to spend another moment there alone"  
  
Gaeton and Gwendolyn vanished in showers of glitter and Jareth offered Sarah his hand. She stepped into his embrace and after doing it so many times over the past weeks it nearly felt normal. But that was terrible. Inner turmoil was still raging. Jareth was a very confusing paradox, and no matter how attractive he was, she couldn't let that blind her from the facts that he was manipulative and could be dangerous.  
  
Jareth felt her go rigid and ran his gloved hands up her arm gently. "All right?" he asked in a low voice that brushed airily across her ear.  
  
Sarah swallowed "Fine" she muttered, trying to relax against him. She squeezed her eyes shut and in the next instant they were standing in the strangely familiar throne room.  
  
Goblins were everywhere, hanging from crystal chandeliers, lounging in Jareth's throne, eating messily from bowls on the floor. In the midst of it all was a gnarled old man who was attempting to clean one of the stained glass windows on the door to the throne room. A goblin went by and spat on it just as he'd finished. The old man gave a sigh an started wiping again.  
  
"Oh-" Sarah murmured, feeling her heart go out to him. "Is that the gatekeeper?" she twisted her head around to look at Jareth. She had not yet moved out of his arms and quickly distanced herself from him.  
  
It seemed the Goblins were catching on fast that their leader was home. Those hanging from rafters fell to the ground and those on his throne dashed out of site before he did so by magic. All it took was a pointed look to those in the pit in the centre of the room and the noise quickly dwindled down.  
  
"I have returned for a short period" Jareth said in a high disgusted voice. "Those who belong in the kitchens-go there. Guards return to your posts, the rest of you" he made a fleeting hand gesture and soon the throne room had all but emptied of dirty goblins. Two stood at either side of both doors leading into the room and one stood next to the throne with his chin held high.  
  
"This is lady Sarah" he said to this goblin, and gesturing to Sarah. "You are to obey her as you obey Lady Gwendolyn, Sir Gaeton and myself. Understood?"  
  
"Yes m'lord" the Goblin squeaked  
  
"Good" Jareth sneered, he dropped his arm around Sarah's shoulders and then, almost in double take fashion seemed to realize what he was doing and removed it. She blushed and tried to look away.  
  
Gwendolyn sounded disgusted "This is just--- disgusting"  
  
Gaeton returned from tending to the gatekeeper with a disturbed look on his face "There is Goblin shite, everywhere--!" he lamented.  
  
"Take care of it, Gwen" Jareth gritted out. She waved her arms elaborately and the room began to clean itself, brushes and mops appeared. Sarah blinked. Well, that was one way to get out of doing it yourself.  
  
"Come with me, Sarah" he said softly and pulled her to him again.  
  
She hated herself for not hesitating and instead letting him lead her around like jello. He rested his chin atop her head and in a blink they were in a new room. It looked a lot like the room Sarah inhabited at the Calais court but a lot larger. The floors and walls were still flagstone, only instead of a deep cut window, heavy oak doors with large glass windows and crystal knobs led out to a large stone balcony.  
  
The furniture was some darkly lacquered wood carved into intricately swirling styles. The bed was four poster again and instead of heavy dusty red velvet drapes, Sarah was delighted to see a soft sheer fabric draping from above. The duvet was heavy red velvet and the sheets satin and smooth.  
  
The best part of the new room was the bathroom. Sarah let out a squeal of excitement and disappeared behind the heavy oak door.  
  
"This is all for me?" she asked, peering back at Jareth with a large smile on her face.  
  
He shrugged coolly, trying to hide how pleased he was that she enjoyed it. "If you like"  
  
"God, this bath tub is huge." He could hear her laughing from the largely marble and stone bathroom. "Defiantly a step up from what I had in New York" She remerged and regarded him thoughtfully. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"  
  
Jareth strode towards the balcony "Why?" he asked over his shoulder and she followed him out. There was a clear view of the twisting Labyrinth, you could almost see it changing very slowly. He crossed his arms and leaned against a stone pillar. "Why not?"  
  
"Well" she stared out across the Labyrinth. "Last time I was here you weren't exactly kind to me"  
  
Jareth made a fleeting movement with his hand and a large daisy appeared in his gloved hand. He held it out to her and she took it, giggling. "Please forgive me" he grinned crookedly and showing off his pointed teeth.  
  
"But Jar-your majesty." She said, catching herself "I don't understand why still"  
  
He watched her fidget with the flower for a moment and then said. "I don't know if you've noticed how much I hate this place-" He laughed and she saw him grin out across the Labyrinth "No, I don't hate you, luv" he mumbled, which Sarah found alarming because it seemed he was talking to the maze. "But being the Goblin King is rather-an arduous task, if you follow. Certain responsibilities, taking wished away children for example, must be complied with. And we've been over this, Sarah. You were the--- exception"  
  
"We didn't go over anything" she said softly twisting the flower. "You didn't explain what you meant by I was different"  
  
"I'm afraid I can not be any more Candid than I already have been" he said coldly  
  
A silence once again descended and Sarah sighed, trying to think of something to say. "Uh-so are you going to marry Bella"?  
  
Sarah glanced up at him and the look on his face was priceless. Shock and horror, would be correct. She busted up laughing. "I take that as a no" she said through her laughter.  
  
"You must be mental" he shook his head, smiling in a quietly amused sort of way.  
  
Sarah frowned "Gwendolyn said you and her were--"  
  
He laughed sharply "Sarah, I'm not sure if you're aware of the term casual sex"  
  
"Please" Sarah snorted. Well that was one thing that wouldn't make her blush. She lived in Soho for Christ's sake, with arty people of various sexual orientation. "My best friend was a nymphomaniac, she practically invented it," she said carelessly.  
  
Jareth frowned "Nympho-what?" he asked  
  
Sarah grinned slyly at him "One who is obsessed with sex. You go to therapy to cure you of it. Doesn't work, of course, she's currently fu-making her way through LA"  
  
"Ah" He looked impressed "You have a friend with this problem, then? A mortal?"  
  
"Mmm" Sarah nodded staring out over the Labyrinth. "She was in a sorority, the pretty wet t-shirt type and she was always having parties. College was great"  
  
Jareth held his hands up, "If I'm to learn anything about the Aboveworld, you must explain everything" he grinned. "One, what is a sorority?"  
  
"Oh" she nodded "Well, it's a bit like a club you join at university. There's a load of them and they all have greek names and you join the one most like you. I didn't join one, of course. But practically everyone I knew conformed to be one thing or another for a sorority or frat house" she paused "Oh, frat house-fraternity-the male version. They drink a lot of beer and have toga parties"  
  
"Why would anyone have a toga party?" Jareth asked. He pushed off the pillar and came to stand next to her against the railing.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and grinned "You don't wear anything but a sheet. It's supposed to be naughty or something"  
  
Jareth grinned and nudged her with his shoulder. "Did you ever go to one of these toga parties?"  
  
Sarah snorted "Of course. I was the queen of the toga parties. I always cheated and wore my underwear and used safety pins. Ah-safety pin in a little clip with an end on it. Catching on?"  
  
"Oh yes" he nodded and laughed shortly. "You mortals do find ways to amuse yourselves don't you?"  
  
"We try" she shrugged "What else? Oh, wet tee shirt contest. Well, remember what I showed up here in?"  
  
He raised a delicate eyebrow at her "You mean those horrible stiff breeches and that undershirt?" he cast a look down at her figure "I must say this is much better"  
  
"Ah-thank you" she stuttered under his gaze.  
  
"What does that have to do with being wet?" he asked innocently.  
  
Sarah leaned forward on the railing pressing her lips together and trying not to blush or laugh loudly. "Well, imagine if that shirt was white" she said "And-imagine if it got wet and one wasn't wearing anything on underneath it and one was--- female"  
  
Jareth gave her a meaningful look "I'm imagining it" he told her intently.  
  
She snorted and pushed his arm gently. "Stop imagining me, I never took part in it"  
  
"How do you know imagining you?" he teased with a grin "I could be imagining Bella"  
  
"oh-ho" Sarah laughed "That girl would win hands down"  
  
"Why?" he clasped his hands together on the railing and attempted to look innocent again.  
  
"Why do you think?" Sarah sputtered with laughter "She's not exactly lacking in the-in the breasty region-- unlike" She gestured to herself. "Others"  
  
Jareth laughed, he gazed at her, his mismatched eyes sparkling with mirth "Why Sarah, do you mean to tell me you're insecure next Bella's-er- vastness"  
  
"Insecure? Not really, more like well aware" Sarah shrugged. That reasonable voice in the back of her head was going insane. It was soooo not a good idea to talk about her boobs with Jareth. Of all people and things to talk about. Not that.  
  
"Well" he sighed giving her chest an appraising look "I think you're lovely"  
  
Before Sarah could stop her self the comment was out of her mouth "You should see me without this corset death trap on-" she trailed off, realizing that his amusement had quickly turned into satisfaction once again.  
  
He shifted closer so their shoulders were touching and lowered his head to hers "Was that an invitation?" he purred  
  
Sarah tried to pretend she didn't care and failed miserably. "No, an observation"  
  
"One, I would be all too happy to make for you" he told her in a low silky voice.  
  
Sarah gave him a stiff smile "Don't be obscene" she mumbled, trying to imitate Gwendolyn.  
  
He saw through it and laughed in a very amused sort of arrogant way. "Yes, all right. But they are over rated"  
  
Unable to help herself Sarah fixed him with a pointed look. "Statistics show that nine out of ten men prefer bigger breasts and the tenth man prefers the other men"  
  
She was almost sure he was giggling as he answered but it was way to bizarre. "Is that a fact? Well, you've caught me then. I secretly fancy boys" his tone was so sarcastic Sarah felled compelled to give his arm a soft slap.  
  
"Don't" she mumbled. "Do you have that here by the way?"  
  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Eruh-homosexuality"  
  
"From my limited knowledge of Latin I assume you mean Homo- the same and sexuality as in sex, so being with the same sex" he paused "Of course"  
  
Sarah chewed on her lip "Well, I suppose it isn't treated very well is it?"  
  
"On the contrary" Jareth said dryly. "It doesn't matter much whether you like boys or girls, you'll be stuck in a marriage anyway. Most of the Fae have sex with whomever the please, and everyone turns a blind eye"  
  
"That sounds-promiscuous" Sarah said, thinking about how Aislinn and her husband supposedly carried on like this, according to Gwendolyn.  
  
"For lack of a better word" Jareth shrugged.  
  
"So-" she was unable to keep from asking. "Have you ever" she made a hand gesture "You know with another-another bloke"  
  
He stared at her, seemingly overjoyed that she would ask such a question as well as surprise and amused. It all surmounted in a single eyebrow raise. "Are you asking if I've had an affair with anther man?"  
  
"Yes" she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from blushing.  
  
"Oh-no, not really. Have you?"  
  
You aren't discussing you sex life with the goblin king, you aren't discussing your sex life with the goblin king, you aren't discussing your sex life with the goblin king. Her mind was chanting but she blocked it out. She found this fascinating.  
  
"Ah well" she blushed "I've kissed a girl before"  
  
Jareth sounded unfazed by this "That's nothing, I've kissed boys" he said dismissively.  
  
"Have you?" Sarah's voice was a bit louder then she had expected.  
  
He looked at her with surprise and grinned cheekily "Hasn't everyone?"  
  
"I suppose" she admitted "On of my best friends was gay"  
  
He shot her a look "I notice you say was"  
  
"Oh" her eyes turned gloomy "Well-I suppose I won't be seeing him again, what with-being down here and all" She rapped her fingers against the stone railing and pulled a face. "None of them"  
  
Jareth hesitated and then slid his arm around her waist, unassumingly pulling her closer. It felt comfortable and right and he was pleased that she didn't jerk violently away. The soft silky fabric of her dress was thin and he could feel her deep hitching breathes under the corset. Stupid bloody things.  
  
"Tell me about your friends" he requested.  
  
Sarah looked up at him. "What? My friends? Why?"  
  
He shrugged "I wish to know more about you. Who was your best friend?"  
  
Sarah drummed her fingers against the railing for a bit longer before speaking. "Well-the sex addict one-she left to join green peace. She always was a bit of a hippie-oh hell-green peace is an organization that helps animals and the environment and things. A hippie was a person a few years ago who had long hair and worse jeans and sandals and listened to bob Dylan, he's a musician" She leaned her head against his chest and peered up at him upside down. "Had you been around in the sixties they probably would have had a fit for having hair like that" she tugged on one of his whispy strands affectionately and Jareth looked amused.  
  
"So then my other best friend- Amelia- she was sort of a work-a-holic. I've known her since were in high school and she's always been obsessive about school and stuff. She went to work on Wallstreet-which is uh-a street with a lot of business on it in New York, which is the biggest city in the er- kingdom I live in"  
  
Jareth nodded, his voice belying amusement "Very good" he said wryly "So you didn't see Amelia anymore?"  
  
"No" Sarah sighed "She was busy and to tell you the truth, I couldn't have picked a better time to be randomly transported into another world. My life was a bit of a shambles"  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because" she moaned. "I majored in Art History- which basically qualifies you for unemployment. I was living with my friend Emily, she designs clothes and has a load of money. Anyway, I was sleeping on her couch more or less, eating her food and being a general waste of space for six months. This, coupled with loosing four of the most important people-"  
  
"Who else" Jareth murmured  
  
"What?"  
  
He grinned "You only mentioned Amelia and the sex addict"  
  
"Oh, right. My roommate Eloise, we lived together for four years and she moved to LA-ah-the second biggest city in our kingdom to be a writer. And erm-well, Brian--- by ex boyfriend, he went up north to study to become a doctor. We-split up"  
  
"Oh" Jareth said softly. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Nah" Sarah mumbled. "You probably won't understand this one, but one of the biggest problems, was another close friend of mine-Fiona-she's a Junkie" Sarah sighed heavily. "Bloody hard to watch that, it is"  
  
"Junkie" Jareth asked  
  
"You don't have heroin-no you wouldn't. It's a drug, like how alco-"  
  
"I know what a drug is" he said irritably.  
  
Sarah nudged him "Sorry" she giggled "It's a really horrible one that makes you ill and really is addictive and you shoot it into your arm with a needle and all you think about is getting more." She sighed "Well, it's bad"  
  
Jareth was quiet for a long time. "Well-thank you for that insight" he said at last  
  
Sarah laughed "Anytime" she mumbled "Want to tell me about your friends?"  
  
"You know my friends" he said airily.  
  
"I know Gaeton and Gwen and Ilareo" she protested "Surely there are more"  
  
His face twisted into a sneer. "It's rather hard to make friends when you're ponced about as the royal high prince and you're young"  
  
Sarah nodded "Sounds hard"  
  
He grinned at her "I'm sorry that was boring. I could list people I've slept with?"  
  
Sarah laughed "Maybe another time.  
  
*  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I will do a thorough thanks, but unfortunately I must hurry if I want to get this up to you. :D  
  
Remember to REVIW 


	13. Of Sluttish Drunkeness

*  
  
AN: It may seem a bit weird because I took out a full four pages in the middle of just boring talking with absolutely nothing interesting or new in it. Anyway, there may seem like there's a bit of a gap between them sitting down to dinner and then the sudden drunkenness. Sorry. It was just excrement. Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine; Chapter Thirteen: Of Sluttish Drunkeness  
  
*  
  
Sarah and Jareth returned to the throne room where Gwendolyn was yelling at a mop irritably. Sarah quickly detangled herself from Jareth and ignored the amused eyebrow raise she got for it.  
  
"Bloody useless!"  
  
"Calm down Gwen, the mop doesn't know any better" Jareth said insolently  
  
She glared at him and opened her mouth to shoot back some comment but Sarah cut her off before she could start. "Where's Gaeton?"  
  
"Here" he mumbled though a mouth full of what looked like a sandwich. He offered her some but Sarah politely declined "Your loss" he grinned  
  
Jareth waved his hand and disappeared only to reappear in the throne, one leg kicked over the arm, the firmly planted on the floor. "Grack" he said whimsically "Tell me what has been going on"  
  
The goblin that stood next to his throne bowed shortly and then began to list off the goings on. Sarah listened but became bored and looked to Gwendolyn.  
  
"When are we going back?" she asked softly  
  
Gwen shrugged "Whenever you like. Did you see your room?"  
  
Sarah's eyes glowed "It's great" she grinned  
  
"Good, you'll have yourself a maid so I don't have to dress you and wake you all the time" Gwendolyn winked  
  
Sarah clasped her hands behind her back. "When are the peace talks going to be over?" she asked  
  
Gaeton moaned, "Who knows"  
  
"Gaeton" Jareth said simply beckoning his friend and advisor over.  
  
Gaeton pulled a face. "His majesty calls, I answer" he mumbled and bowed extravagantly at Jareth's feet. "Your oh so very royal high-"  
  
"Oh stop it, is it true that the goblins destroyed the bridge over the Hzrisgh river?"  
  
"Ah----" Gaeton shut his eyes briefly and then nodded "Oh yes, they did. They used the materials to build a guillotine, too"  
  
Jareth glared darkly at Grack, who had managed to leave this part out. "And who, pray tell, are you Goblins beheading?"  
  
"Er---ah--- well, your beautiful highness, Grack has not personally seen to the beheadings--- ah" Grack sputtered nervously. "But methinks it is most likely thieves"  
  
"Thieves" Jareth nodded, looking completely furious "Well, Grack." He stopped speaking and looked over at Sarah and Gwendolyn. "Gwen, you may as well prepare to eat dinner here, this night. I have something to deal with. Gaeton"  
  
They waved their hands and all three figures blinked out of the throne room leaving Sarah, Gwendolyn, and a few animated mops and buckets.  
  
Sarah frowned "Is it a particularly bad thing that the goblins built a Guillotine and are beheading each other?"  
  
"Erm, yes. Even though they seem like they're over populated and serve no purpose, it actually reflects quite badly on his majesty if his subjects go around decapitating each other. It's sort of his job to make sure they don't do that," Gwendolyn said in a flustered voice. "Argh-I'm done with this cleaning. Let's go to the kitchen's and get diner ready"  
  
*  
  
When Jareth and Gaeton finally returned to the castle they were covered in dirt and dust. Gwendolyn had a fit over them making the newly cleaned throne room all dirty again and Gaeton purposefully stomped his boot with a rare angry look.  
  
It seemed to Sarah that it had been a rather stressful day for both men. She and Gwendolyn had taken to the library where Sarah was surprised to find volumes of Shakespeare, handwritten in a leather bound book of yellowing parchment.  
  
The large clock over the fireplace chimed six times, causing Gwendolyn to jump up in a flurry of excitement. "Oh I hope the kitchen goblins remember to make dinner" she fretted, vanishing herself and leaving Sarah in the library. Sarah sat blankly for a few moments before Gwendolyn returned, apologizing franticly and taking them both to a large room with high ceilings and an immense dining table.  
  
Gwendolyn's hands flew about as she strode towards one end of the table. The fireplace jumped to life and the candles in their holders on the walls and on the table burst into twinkling flames. A stout Goblin rushed in, his chubby arms laden down with heavy china plates, which he promptly set the table with. Gwendolyn encouraged him to hurry and the goblin ran in and out through a swinging door, carrying linen napkins, goblets, and silverware.  
  
Gwen instructed Sarah to sit to the left of the head of the table and she sat herself two places to the right. The two women descended into an easy silence as the fat little goblin ran back and forth, setting the places.  
  
Finally, Jareth and Gaeton appeared, looking much cleaner and yet still rather unhappy. The Goblin King sat at the head of the table and Gaeton to his right.  
  
The fat goblin ran out and dropped into a deep bow in front of Jareth. Sarah was dismayed to see he was panting as he spoke "Your majesty, I's just setting yous table, what can I's gets yous for drinks? Wine?"  
  
"Scotch" Gaeton said grimly. "Just bring the bottle, I should think wine for the ladies"  
  
"If it is as bad as all that I should think I would like some scotch as well, dear brother" Gwendolyn made an attempt at a joke but it went without notice.  
  
Jareth smiled at her softly. "Lady like as usual, Gwen. What do you think Sarah? Care to indulge?"  
  
"Erm-" she shrugged. Sarah was a lightweight when it came to drinking. She generally had half of a beer before she was falling about laughing. Emily always said she was the biggest date rape threat to herself when she was drunk.  
  
"Why" Sarah had slurred uneasily after getting sick in the toilet at the Kappa Kappa Keg party.  
  
"Because" Emily said pointedly "You are attracted to everything that walks and everything that walks is attracted to you"  
  
Sarah had tried to glare at her friend but had only succeeded in going cross-eyed "Thas not true" she mumbled and minutes later Sarah had come on to a house plant, a freshman girl, as well as the student body president.  
  
She looked at Jareth and shrugged. "Why not" she shrugged. Gwendolyn would save her from doing anything stupid, wouldn't she?  
  
The first course was brought out and they all ate quietly. Sarah sipped her glass of scotch thoughtfully. She supposed they didn't do body shots in the underground. That was probably for the best. That was also how she had met her former boyfriend, the medical genius and boy wonder.  
  
It was a rather terse feeling that settled on the four companions as they worked through their diner, the glasses kept emptying and refilling and by dessert Gwendolyn was looking ill.  
  
"I think I'll to bed" she said faintly, standing up.  
  
"You'd better walk" Gaeton warned, "You're drunk as a post"  
  
There was an uneasy giggle from all but Jareth. He's taken to contemplating his glass and clinking the ice around with an expressionless face.  
  
Gwen grabbed her brother's shoulder. "I'm not drunk" she muttered  
  
Sarah giggled into her napkin, but couldn't quite hold it in. "You are"  
  
"So are you!" Gwendolyn sniggered. "Look, her cheeks are all red"  
  
"That was the point, wasn't it?" Sarah tittered, meeting Gwen's eyes blearily. Her friend giggled and leaned against her brother.  
  
Gaeton looked at Jareth. "Bloody woman, she's the worst when she's pissed. All giggly and sleepy. I don't have to walk you to your bed do I?" He sounded to Sarah like he was relatively fine. Well she was fine too! She thought in a mad haze, completely fine. Totally-  
  
"I can do meself" Gwen said stiffly. She waved her hand and promptly reappeared in the chair next to Sarah. "Opps"  
  
They both busted up into uncontrollable giggles and ignored the annoyed and amused looked Gaeton and Jareth sent them respectively. Gwendolyn stopped to yawn.  
  
"ooh--- I'm sleepy" she sighed, putting her head on Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"You can't sleep here" Sarah bubbled with laughter.  
  
Gaeton was out of hi chair and puling Gwen to her feet. Then. "I'll put her to bed" he sighed. Sarah wondered why he was so annoyed but decided to ignore it. She settled back in her chair and shut her eyes, a happy smile falling onto her lips.  
  
Her head was warm and fuzzy and she could really just fall asleep here but that wasn't really a good idea. When she opened her eyes Jareth was watching her with that blank face but his eyes were sparkling with something completely emotional. She just didn't know what emotion.  
  
"Are you quite all right Sarah?"  
  
"Oh yeah" she waved him off and looked at him pointedly. "Why do you do that?"  
  
He bit his lip, looking amused. "What?"  
  
"Never mind" she shrugged, forgetting her question. She watched him instead. And he watched her. He was soooo nice looking, she thought, and nearly said so but stopped herself. That would be a bad idea. Wouldn't it? Surely it would. She could just look at him without saying anything. Not that he wouldn't notice. Oh well.  
  
His blonde hair looked soft and white in the firelight and his face looked even more drawn then usual. Shadows danced across his high and delicate face, and she could see the blue smudgy circles under his eyes again. Sarah found herself touching his cheek and running her fingertips across the smudges.  
  
"You look tired" she mumbled faintly tracing across the smudge and then the line of his cheekbone and then up to his hair.  
  
Jareth's eyes slid shut and he looked like he had lost control of himself for a moment under her touch. But then he was back again, eyes open wide, he gripped her hand and removed it from his hair.  
  
She remembered thinking how precious and breakable the big powerful goblin king had looked lying on her bed, completely weak and unable to control the situation. Sarah liked it when she had control over the situation. She was obviously not in a position of control at the moment but she allowed her mind to wander to the things she could do to him to make him loose control.  
  
Sarah nearly blushed as she imagined it. She looked back up at him.  
  
"I think you might be drunk, Sarah" he said, sounding amused.  
  
"I think you might be right, Jareth" she giggled, imitating his accent.  
  
Jareth snorted and stood up. "Maybe I should take you to bed"  
  
Sarah watched him step towards her chair and she grinned. "I think you should too," she murmured, willing herself to stare at his face and not the lower parts of his anatomy.  
  
He looked quite shocked, amused, and most definitely pleased. His voice was low and silky "Do you now?" He pulled her chair out easily and heaved her to her feet.  
  
Sarah's head spun and she grabbed at the lapels of his jacket for stability. After what seemed like eternity she loosened her grip and almost stepped away. Jareth gripped her arm tightly though.  
  
"We have to go back to Calais" he said softly and she shifted closer.  
  
"Why?" she asked pointedly  
  
"Because" she was sure his voice sounded a bit off from its usual insolent and self confident tone. "We're the only ones here. That is where Gaeton and Gwen went."  
  
"Oh" she nodded, letting go. "Well, go on then"  
  
Jareth stared down at her for a long moment and Sarah stared back. "You're quite strange when you've had a bit to drink, you know" he told her at last.  
  
Sarah bubbled over with giggles and once she had finished a very amused goblin king grasped her about the waist and vanished them in a shower of glitter to her door at the court of Calais. Sarah's arms went around his neck as one generally does when held in that position.  
  
When confronted with a drunken woman who was obviously gagging for it Jareth either cursed them away or took full advantage of the situation. He could do neither with a clear conscience in the case of Sarah and was incredibly perplexed by the situation. She didn't act like this usually. She was usually reserved except for short burst of emotion every now and then. But it was like she had no inhibitions at all at the moment.  
  
At the moment she was actually playing with his hair and had her body pressed quiet closely up against his. She didn't seem in any hurry to go any where even after a long moment of standing in front of her door, waiting.  
  
Jareth found it amusing, of course. But there were other feelings stronger then amusement that Sarah incited in him currently.  
  
For her part Sarah was entirely enthralled by the way he seemed unsure what to do with her. Well, was she not being obvious? She wondered hazily. In the Aboveworld, this was generally the moment where you asked the other person to come up for coffee. No that she had been on a date with Jareth. Or that she was looking for a one night stand. Or that she had any coffee at even.  
  
She twisted around to look at the door and let her hips brush against his. "Are you going to come in?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Jareth felt uncharacteristic panic surge through him. And then he let go of her and put his hands on his slim hips. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sarah" he said, smirking arrogantly.  
  
Sarah copied his expression almost exactly. "I can see that" she said sarcastically and then her expression changed. "All right, good night then".  
  
In an unexpected and very human goodnight twist she draped her arms about his neck and hugged the Goblin King. You're drunk, said her equally drunken conscience, you're hugging the goblin king like he's Timothy or something but --- er--- he's the goblin king.  
  
"Shut up" she muttered.  
  
"I didn't say anything?'' Jareth said, a bemused grin gracing his face as he put his hands around her waist loosely. Generally, gentle women that Jareth knew did not go about hugging you in a such a manner before the bid you good night. But then again, Sarah was not most gentle women.  
  
Sarah pulled back to look at him. Their noses were touching and she blinked and grinned. "I didn't mean you"  
  
Jareth's hands compulsively tightened on her waist, drawing her dangerously closer. "There's no one else here," he said softly, and Sarah seemed to realize that because her gaze travelled down to his lips like he had seen so many timed before. But those times before they weren't alone, squashed together in a dark hallway.  
  
"I know' she murmured, squaring her hips against his and pushing forward. Jareth wished she hadn't done that. He really did. Because there was no way he wasn't going to kiss her now, no matter how drunk she was.  
  
He lowered his lips to hers slowly and kissed her softly, their lips barely grazing over each other. It felt like fireworks had exploded at the base of Sarah's spine and she made a soft squeak of happiness.  
  
It was enough for Jareth, in two strides he had her pinned against the door, wriggling under him much to his distress. "Stop that" he mumbled, lowering his lips to kiss her again. Sarah smiled slyly, her brain was a fog of alcohol and desire but she still knew what she was doing to him. She was making him loose control. Brilliant.  
  
She lifted her hips from the door and rolled them against Jareth's. He didn't make any sound but gripped her arms tightly and went rigid. Sarah did it again, and as she felt him against her thigh her own arousal became a bi of a hindrance. She gasped and fought to position her skirt in a way that would allow her to do more the just wriggle. She hooked her leg around his waist and ground against him, her breathing hitching as she did so.  
  
Jareth buried his face in her neck and kissed her pulse soundly. Sarah tried to keep her head as his tongue flicked across her throat but she moaned softly. Jareth seemed somehow triumphant about this so she pulled him tighter, rolling and grinding her hips slowly until she felt his mouth, white hot on her ear. She could discern the words. "Fucking hell" and gasped with laughter.  
  
She stopped moving her hips and dropped her leg back to the floor. Jareth stayed where he was, pressing her heavily into the hard door, seemingly neither very relived or very bothered by her stopping. They stared at each other, green eyes meeting mismatched blue and hazel until finally he gave her that amused and disconcerting smile and waved his hand. There was a shower of glitter and he was gone.  
  
*  
  
AN: I haven't had a chance to check my e mail as 'm not at my computer- so I can't do the thanks-but I WILL as soon as I'm back guys.  
  
Remember to Review 


	14. Atlas

*  
  
AN: Howdy, I'm back. Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Fourteen: Atlas  
  
*  
  
Sarah was quite properly hung over the next morning when Gwendolyn came to wake her. The two women decided to spend the day in the library, nursing their head aches with some sort of tea Gwen had procured from the castle's kitchen. It was remarkably helpful for Sarah's aching brain, and quite relaxing as well. She was sure it contained some ingredient that was most likely illegal in the Aboveworld. Not that she would know about those sort of illegal substances---  
  
"Feel better?" Gwen asked, she was sitting with a large volume of what looked like maps spread out in front of her.  
  
"No" Sarah mumbled miserably. The night before was a blur. She wasn't even sure how she had gotten from the Goblin Castle to her bedroom at the Calais court, although she had a strong feeling Jareth had something to do with it. Sarah tried to get a look at what Gwendolyn was reading. "Planning a trip"  
  
Gwendolyn blushed furiously "Not as such," she mumbled, running her fingers over a spot on the map that quickly enlarged itself.  
  
"Oh?" Sarah peered at her friend over the rim of her tea cup. She giggled "Go on, Gwen, tell me"  
  
"Well-Ilareo and I are planning on taking a trip after---" she blushed a deep red. "After--- we're married"  
  
"Ooooh" Sarah cooed, her eyes going dreamy "That's right, I'd forgotten you were getting married. When is it?"  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't be anything big" Gwendolyn waved her off  
  
"Why not?" Sarah asked indignantly. "I think you're fabulous, you should have the biggest wedding ever!"  
  
"Sarah" Gwen admonished, still looking thoroughly embarrassed. "It's just- nevermind"  
  
Sarah sighed wistfully. "So where are you taking your honeymoon?"  
  
"Our honey what?" Gwen repeated, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
  
"Oh- that trip you're taking-we call it a honeymoon although I've no idea why."  
  
"Ah," Gwendolyn nodded and twisted the book so Sarah could see. "Well-this is the northern region of the underground." Sarah peered down at the book. She could see largely different coloured areas labelled things like 'Kingdom of the Elves' and 'Northern Territories of the Calais' and such.  
  
Gwendolyn ran her finger over a large body of water and the map shrunk so that it was dominated by the sea, islands and the coast of the Calais territories. Small cities popped up with little round buds on the page and their labels grew up as well. "This is the Sea of Gaultier, and these are just little sea side towns. Ilareo wants to have a bit of a holiday here somewhere. It's quite beautiful, always sunny and well-actually, Sarah, this is where you are supposedly from"  
  
"Oh really" Sarah nodded, fingering the edge of the page. "where are we?"  
  
"Hmm" Gwendolyn turned the page and waved her hand at it for a bit until she was satisfied. She turned the book around once more and pointed to a large blue area labelled 'Kingdom of Calais' and in the centre was a but labelling the Calais court. Sarah allowed her self a bit of a look around. Right next door was the large Kingdom of Dwarves extending southward and next to that the kingdoms of goblins and trolls. The Nosferatu inhabited a crescent shaped area running the length of the Calais and Troll Kingdoms.  
  
"What's this?" Sarah asked, reaching down to touch the map where it was labelled the Ciren Forest. Gwendolyn batted her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch that! It's a bad luck place, and you don't want anything to do with it"  
  
Sarah gave her an incredulous look. "Why?"  
  
Gwendolyn raised her head "Because, bad things happened there a long time ago. Humans were---" she bit her lip and lowered her voice. "Humans were brought there by trolls and Nosferatu, there is very black magic in that forest. Most people don't trust either of them just because of it."  
  
"Let me just make sure I'm following this whole political scenario" Sarah said blandly. "Nosferatu-which I know as vampires, one of which sucked my hand-they and the trolls are fighting, and they both have land in this evil forest thingy-and they eat humans and have stable governments"  
  
Gwendolyn sighed. "No-they all had to sign a treaty about three hundred years ago saying they wouldn't-well--- you know. And no one really believed it because how is a Nosferatu going to survive, you know, they live off blood. But then the portal to the Aboveground was lost and they didn't seem to be dying." She took a breath. "So in a way the Calais court was forced to recognize both lands as kingdoms, and not just the places sectioned off for savages by the ancestors."  
  
"Oh" Sarah said dully. "So then why did Prince Dacian go for my hand?"  
  
"Because you're human and very beautiful and he hasn't tasted human blood in probably four hundred years and couldn't control himself"  
  
"Yes, and isn't it horrible for him"  
  
Gwendolyn and Sarah turned to see the Goblin King leaning in the doorway looking at the coolly.  
  
Gwen scowled "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Quite a long time, actually" he grinned crookedly at her before entering the room. "Planning a trip?"  
  
Gwendolyn looked down at the book and slammed it shut. "It's none of your business"  
  
"She and Ilareo are going to some romantic little place for a holiday, once their married" Sarah said, giggling when Gwendolyn glared at her.  
  
"Ah, how quaint" Jareth said, looking amused.  
  
"Yes well, he thought it would be nice" Gwendolyn blushed  
  
"I'm sure he does" Jareth sighed dramatically "So you're really going to marry him? You know, I do hold slightly higher rank then a guardsman, luv. You're sure you won't have me?"  
  
"Oh, aye" Gwendolyn nodded. "You'll go marry some bubble head Elf princess"  
  
"Technically," Jareth smirked "I can't, it would be inbreeding"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Sarah watched the exchange with a smile. If she hadn't known better she would have thought they'd been married for years. She glanced at Jareth and he was staring at her rather intently, causing Sarah to blush and look away.  
  
He strode over to her chair. "Lady Sarah" he purred "How did you sleep?"  
  
She didn't like the meaning that his tone held. Oh god, what did I do, she thought desperately. "Er-fine"  
  
"Really?" he asked quietly, his tone was that of someone who knew a secret and wasn't telling. "You were quite tired when I left you at your room"  
  
"Oh, yes" so he had taken her back. "Um, thank you for taking me to my room"  
  
"Oh" Jareth said silkily. "My pleasure"  
  
Right, she definitely did not like the way that last word has sounded. Or maybe she had liked it, but knew it could only mean bad things. Or good things, depending on how one viewed the situation. Oh shut up brain, thought Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, you were three sheets to the wind, Sarah" said Gwendolyn, bringing Sarah out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bit of a lightweight" Sarah agreed sheepishly. "I get--- well I usually get um--- " she cast a glance in Jareth direction and he was regarding her with thoughtful amusement. "Er--- weird."  
  
"I wouldn't call that weird, luv" Jareth smiled "More like, oh, open?"  
  
"Open?" Gwendolyn asked, laughing. "Oh dear"  
  
"Ah--- I don't remember a thing" Sarah announced. "I really don't, it's all a blur. I can't even recall what we had for dinner"  
  
Jareth looked noticeably disappointed. "Not anything?" he asked. Sarah thought he looked a bit like a pouting child at the moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why.  
  
"No, nothing. Why?" she asked "Something important happen?"  
  
"Oh, not really" he mused, an arrogant smirk playing about his lips.  
  
"Oh" Sarah nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Well if I said anything-I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be sorry" he said softly.  
  
Sarah jerked her gaze towards him. He raised an eyebrow and casually vanished himself away.  
  
"Ugh-I hate when he does that" she muttered  
  
"Why?" Gwendolyn mumbled, she had opened the book again and was immersed in it. "Just wish him back if you need to say something to him"  
  
'Wish him back?" Sarah repeated  
  
Gwendolyn didn't answer and Sarah decided she would not wish him back. Ok, so she had a few questions. Such as, what had she done or said to him last night. Damn her bloody useless memory. Sarah drained her teacup and sighed. Her head ache was gone, and she was thankful. It was a very good substitute for not having Tylenol or painkiller drugs, she wished she could have some more of it.  
  
She sat the cup down on the tray beside her and yelped when hot tea sloshed over the side and burned her hand. Gwendolyn looked up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing" Sarah sighed, pressing her lips to her burning hand. "I just spilled some---" It ten occurred to her that she had just finished that cup and there was suddenly more in there. "Gwen, are these tea cups charmed to be full?"  
  
"No" Gwendolyn said. "Why?"  
  
"Er--- because it was empty and now it's full again"  
  
This time Gwendolyn looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I drank all the tea, it was gone, empty, and then it was full again." Said Sarah, holding out the teacup to her.  
  
"Oh, well, did you wish for more tea?" Gwen asked, peering into the cup.  
  
"Erm-possibly"  
  
"There you go" Gwendolyn smiled "You've just done a bit of magic, that's all"  
  
"Magic?" Sarah palled. "But I can't do magic, I'm a human"  
  
"A human who's been living in the Underground for nearly a month" Gwendolyn pointed out. "Come on, there's magic in the air, literally, didn't you think some of it would rub off on you?"  
  
"No" Sarah said stubbornly. "I really didn't"  
  
"Well I did" Gwendolyn shrugged "It's just a mater of time, I can teach you a few things"  
  
"What? You mean like bubble bubble boil and trouble?" Sarah grinned  
  
Gwendolyn looked perplexed. "Er--- what? Nevermind, don't tell me, it's probably some weird human thing I won't understand. No, here. Wish for something"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
She nodded "anything"  
  
Sarah pressed her eyes together and wished with all her might for the Shakespeare book she had been reading at the Goblin Castle. When she opened her eyes Gwendolyn looked amused.  
  
"You might find this hard to believe, but closing your eyes won't help"  
  
"Oh shut up" Sarah mumbled, she was disappointed it hadn't worked. "I suppose I should wave my hand and a shower of glitter will just appear and my wish will come true"  
  
"First of all" Gwendolyn smiled "You didn't wish to go home did you?"  
  
Sarah was taken aback. It was shocking that hadn't been the first thing sh'ed think of wishing for. "N-no" she admitted. "I wished for a book"  
  
"Oh" Gwen nodded. "Right, well it's a start. Think of the book, think of it in your hand, give your hand a bit of a wave and imagine the weight of it in your palm. Don't close your eyes."  
  
Sarah nodded and imagined the book, she gave her hand a bit of a wave and to her surprise the very same book she had been reading toppled into her hands in a -can you believe it- shower of glitter.  
  
"Oh god, please don't you start that" Gwendolyn moaned. "It's bad enough with his highness and his dramatic exits, don't you start adding to the glitter mess"  
  
Sarah waved her hand again and more glitter appeared, she fanned it at Gwendolyn and squealed with delight "this is great, look at it"  
  
"Agh it's getting up my nose! Stop it" Gwendolyn busted up laughing as she batted the glitter away. "You see, it isn't so hard"  
  
"Does this mean I can travel without having to hug one of you? Sarah asked, excited.  
  
"I don't know. Transporting yourself can be trickier then transporting something else. But go on, try it" Sarah bit her lips and concentrated on standing the hallway outside the library. She felt a strange sensation course through her and when she looked at her hand she saw it had gone all wavy and transparent before becoming solid again.  
  
"Didn't work? Well, I don't know if it ever will" Gwendolyn shrugged "You're not Fae after all"  
  
*  
  
Later that afternoon Jareth found himself caught between his mother and his sisters for tea. He decided that whoever had invented afternoon tea, must have done soley for the purpose of annoying him.  
  
"Ooh-did I tell you?" Aislinn beamed. "I'm pregnant"  
  
"Darling that's wonderful" The high queen gushed, from his overstuffed chair Jareth rolled his eyes. The poor child would most likely be ignored and simultaneously spoilt beyond all reason. A terror for the Elvin kingdom, no doubt.  
  
"You must speak with my Midwife, she's just fabulous" Cymboline said, touching her sister's arm gently.  
  
They all looked to Jareth for some sort of comment. He sighed "Er-well done, Aislinn"  
  
"Honestly," Aislinn sniffed "I don't see you doing anything for the good of the kingdom."  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked coldly  
  
"What it means" she lamented, tossing her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder. "Is that you have courted every woman from here to the Pertishland and you have still not found a wife"  
  
"I hardly see how it' any of our business" Cymboline said airily.  
  
Jareth shot his elder sister a rare grateful look "Thank you"  
  
"Well it is our business" Aislinn continued snappishly as she sipped her tea. Jareth did not miss the amused look his mother sent her way. "You are to be high king as soon as Mummy and Daddy retire-and the way Daddy carries on, he will need to retire before his health takes a turn for the worst. Then were would we be? You would sacrifice your Father's health because you can't be bothered to settle down"  
  
"Don't be so bloody dramatic" Jareth muttered, rolling his eyes and knowing full well that she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. It seemed every time he spoke to anyone in the royal family they were encouraging him ot get married.  
  
"Is there anyone new, Jareth dear?" His mother asked, biting her lips and smiling at him innocently. A bit too innocently.  
  
"No" he bit out.  
  
"Well then why don't you pick up with Bella or Naomi? Jaquetta was a lovely girl, and oh--- Jareth, you did so love spending time with Leila. Why, would it be so terrible to ask one of them to be your wife?"  
  
"No, I'm sure they'd be quite willing" Jareth said arrogantly. It was almost funny how Bella, Naomi, Jaquetta, and Leila were all Duchess's, all blonde, blue eyed and curvy and all desperate to be High Queen.  
  
"Well" Cymboline Said "I'm sure you'll find someone"  
  
AN: Oh man, first of all: Show of hands who found chapter thirteen to be in bad taste, right, show of hands who wishes for more making out and snogging in dark corridors? Hmm. that's what I thought :D It's taking all of my willpower to focus on the plot and not turn this into one giant sex romp. Tee hee.  
  
Thanks: (bloody hell) Missblu: Sarah and Jareth fluff is VERY good, sigh, there should be more of it, thanks. Silver Thief: oh I think it will be interesting. Come on, anything with Jareth and undergarments in the same general area is worth it. Jester3: *salutes* I will indeed, ta. Tasha21: Oooh! She's enthralled! Brilliant, cheers. :D Slytherinfirebolt: Er- I have a terrible David Bowie fixation. The reason it sounds like David Bowie saying the lines--- is because that's who saying them in my head *sighs* But I'm glad I've convinced you that Jareth's in character--- even though technically he's not-he's --- oh bloody hell, I can't be bothered. Thanks very much, you're wonderful for putting me on your fav list. Amber Darcy: I made Jareth Sexy? On, no, I couldn't possibly take such credit. :D Kalinda: *hands her the chapter on a silver platter* There you are. Cormak3032: Ooooh! I love you, you're one of the best writers on here, oh yay. You like me. Bloodlust night: *innocent look* Darling, I have no idea what you mean by lemon *snigger* Maskedmaiden: Ah, well, he very nearly did, I dare say. Thanks. I'll try to find less horrid places to stop next time. :D Emerald Skye: Oh, thank you, you're fabulous for keeping on reading. Skye Haerrington: Actually, I don't think drunkenness is a word. I don't know, my computer doesn't recognize it, but then again, it's very old and decrepit. Ah, well, you're lovely for reviewing. Kyra: I am lazy as well. Unique is good enough though, thanks. Zabella: Insane? Perhaps. Incredibly hormonal? Definitely. Desperately trying to be dramatic? Also another good possibility. Missy4: Thank you ever so much for reviewing. Lhiannan-Sidhe: YES! FINALLY! Someone got it. Oh, man, I was wondering how long before someone mentioned it. Strangely Devine is a play on this one line in 'Aladdin Sane' where he says "sake and strange divine". Anyway, a very little known French band called les pomplemouses, which is the grapefruits in English, they have a song called 'Strangely Devine'. It's a play on words really, de vine, would be something like of wine, I suppose, but it sounds like they've sampled Aladdin Sane on the track. So basically, the first chapter was written while listening to that song. And this was my chance to pimp out a great French indie band. Thanks. Winter5: Only a slight one *tee hee* Not that I'm implying there's anything slight about him. Natalie: Aye, I would as well. Good thing she doesn't remember. Somewhatdamaged: Hmmm, I think you're right. About the nice thing, there need to be more nice Jareth stories. Mine just might be different because, as I've said before, Jareth isn't based on Jareth, he's based on Bowie. *sighs* my bad. The Name Changer: Hah! There need to be more drunk people reading my stories! I was quite cracked out on several mega-watt painkillers when I wrote it, even though I'm not medically ailing from anything but boredom. Perhaps more people should read and write fan fiction in altered states of consciousness. Kaetha: I haven't seen the movie ages, I'll keep posting :D Jacall311: Ooh! Someone else who is *enthralled* this is very exciting, more enthralled people, please. The black swan: Aw, *blushes and kicks the floor* gee, thanks. Eme: Oh I'm quite jealous of Sarah. Sigh, thanks, I do my best with the descriptions.  
  
Did I miss anyone? There were SO many. You guys are fabulous! I love them!  
  
Remember to Review! 


	15. Cold Air

*  
  
AN: I have a very slutty mind, I'm trying to keep it under controle. Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine Chapter Fifteen: Cold Air  
  
*  
  
That night at diner Sarah found herself once again positioned between Jareth and Aislinn. Apparently Aislinn was pregnant, as she told everyone within shouting distance about the great news. For the first time since she'd been in the underground, Sarah saw some signs of affection between Egeus and his wife. Perhaps a baby was making them revaluate the hardened feelings, Sarah mused, as Egeus draped his arm around Aislinn's shoulders and gave her chaste kisses every now and then.  
  
Sarah was only twenty- two. Not old enough by her world's standards to be settling down and getting married, let a lone having children. But then again it looked like she would be stuck here for the rest of her life, not exactly a horrible prospect but one that made her slightly sad. In the back of her mind, Sarah still was hoping there was some way she could leave all this and go back to reality.  
  
Also for the first time, quite strangely, uneasy silence had descended between Sarah and Jareth. Usually he would make some innuendo about something and she would get offended and rant at him and hate him for being so attractive. Tonight both parties pushed their food around the plate disinterested in what was going on around them and consumed by their thoughts and the dreaded silence.  
  
Sarah didn't want to bother making conversation. He'd made it very clear she'd done something stupid the night before. Although what, Sarah was still not sure. She had taken to passing on the wine tonight and was sipping water, having pronounced the famous hangover induced vow never to drink again.  
  
It was only when Prince Dacian, with some leggy blonde wearing little more then a bit of gauze showed up. Both bowed extravagantly to the High King and Queen before moving down the table to Sarah and Jareth.  
  
"Ah, your highness, I see you have the pleasure of Lady Sarah's company again" Dacian smiled with his lips closed and Sarah couldn't help but cringe, knowing their were pointed fangs beneath his full lips.  
  
"Indeed" Jareth said coldly as he placed his hand over Sarah's wrist on the table top for all to see. Sarah fought the urge to pull away and gave a grim smile. Jareth continued "I see you have the company of the Lady Jaquetta"  
  
Sarah eyed Jaquetta wearily. She was smiling seductively at Jareth in a manner she didn't quite like. Well, er, as a human being that is. That Lady Jaquetta should be so obvious about her feelings in public. Oh bloody hell, Sarah was jealous and she hated herself for it. She rolled her hand over under Jareth's and intertwined her fingers with his. He shot her a look of surprise which she ignored coolly.  
  
"Yes, she is quite a pleasure" Dacian purred, his arm tightening around Jaquetta's slim waist. "We were wondering if you two might like to join us for a brandy in my family's sitting room"  
  
For a moment it Sarah was highly disturbed by the fact that both Jaquetta and Dacian had extremely lusty looks on their faces while the question was posed. She nearly would think Dacian was asking them back for an orgy or something but Sarah doubted those things happened here. No, it was more likely that they were going to show off for Jareth.  
  
"Come now your highness" Jaquetta whispered towards Jareth, "We would so enjoy your company"  
  
Jareth nudged Sarah's arm with her elbow and she nudged him back. "We'd be delighted" he said.  
  
"Fantastic" Dacian murmured, "See you at ten" The couple strode away and Sarah fixed Jareth with a stern look.  
  
"Why did you say yes? I don't want to go!" she asked in a low voice.  
  
He raised his delicate eyebrows precariously "Why did you nudge me back then?"  
  
Sarah made a disbelieving sound. "How did you know that was a yes nudge? It might have been a no nudge!"  
  
Jareth snorted "Oh, you see, I have trouble discerning between the two, was it a no nudge then?" his voice dripped in sarcasm and Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I didn't know it was a question so it was a stop nudging me, er-- - nudge"  
  
"Right" Jareth said, looking amused.  
  
They both looked down at their intertwined hands and quickly pulled away.  
  
"So" Sarah asked "Who's this Jaquetta when she's at home?"  
  
"Oh hell" Jareth sounded quite traumatized "I was courting her oh--- six years ago. Mother said she had no sense of dignity."  
  
"Are all your girlfriends blondes?" Sarah asked, her voice unnaturally high  
  
Jareth looked amused and his voice was laced with meaning. "I courted a read head once. And a few brunettes, but they're so stubborn, you know."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm stubborn?" Sarah muttered  
  
"Wouldn't know, luv" Jareth said smoothly "I haven't courted you, have I?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go have a drink with that vampire- bloke" she said, changing the subject quite noticeably.  
  
Jareth sighed "He's a Nosferatu, we don't call them vampires. And besides, they're technically not what you think anymore"  
  
"Ah, hello, who had their hand sucked? Me?" Sarah said patronizingly  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You're the first human he's seen in hundreds of years and you're quite beautiful, Sarah. He probably had a bit of trouble--- controlling himself"  
  
Sarah caught his eye and for a long moment she was sure he was hinting at something else. Something to do with last night. Oh damn it. She jerked her gaze away "I can't believe you're defending him." She said incredulously. "I mean, I'm just going to have to take a stand here and say that the whole sucking blood thing is generally a bad thing." She stared at him "Gwendolyn told me I might get married off to him. Doesn't that mean I'd sort of be at the head of the line for the blood sucking, you think?"  
  
"Sarah" Jareth sighed  
  
"Jareth" she imitated him "I tell you what--- if I get married off and turned into a vampire, I won't be happy"  
  
"I promise" He grinned crookedly "That you won't get married off and turned into a vampire"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," he sounded highly amused and very arrogant "Dacian may have Nosferatu seduction, but no magic. I won't leave you alone with him and if he tries anything, I'll kill him"  
  
"Promise?" she asked slyly. She was quite enjoying this irreverent bantering, more then usual. Gwendolyn was great, but she wasn't so much---- amusing as Jareth was.  
  
He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I promise" he told her seriously before her grazed his lips over the backside of her hand. Butterflies expanded in her stomach and she giggled.  
  
*  
  
The Nosferatu family's chambers were quite large and decorated mostly in heavy black and red fabrics that blocked out the windows. Candles were a glow everywhere and when Sarah and Jareth appeared in the room it seemed on Jaquetta was there, lounging seductively on a large couch.  
  
"Ah, you're highness" she purred, rising to her feet and bowing so that Jareth had a view of her cleavage. "And my lady" she turned to Sarah and much to Sarah's surprise gave her a kiss on the lips. "You are a beauty, my lord is lucky to find you" she whispered, and Sarah hoped she hadn't just been checked out by Jaquetta. Oh god, they weren't there for a orgy were they?  
  
Jaquetta's face lingered close to Sarah's and her hand stayed clamped on her shoulder, she looked at Jareth coyly and Sarah found her eyes sliding in his direction as well. His face was void of any expression "Yes, she is rather beautiful, isn't she" he said mildly. "I quite like her"  
  
"Yes" Jaquetta said a bit loudly, still staring at Jareth, "I quite like her as well" He shrugged simply and Jaquetta pulled away from Sarah and went back to lounging on the couch. Sarah took an impulsive step closer to Jareth when Dacian entered the room, grinning like someone who knew your deepest secrets.  
  
"Hello, your highness, thank you for coming. Brandy?" he offered Jareth a glass, which Jareth accepted and then set down on the large heavy wood table at the centre of the sitting area where they were seated.  
  
Dacian lounged casually behind Jaquetta on the couch and Jareth sat down on an adjacent sofa, pulling Sarah by the arm to follow him. It was the most informal thing she had seen in all her time in the underground. And it lead her to believe that Jareth not only had a past with Jaquetta, but Dacian as well. She ignored it for the moment and moved as close to Jareth's side as her gown's skirts would permit.  
  
They made idle chit chat for a while, and Sarah watched, until the conversation turned from gossip to well--- her.  
  
"Sarah is the Marquis se Lexelit's daughter" Dacian explained silkily, he shot her a look and Sarah swallowed. What exactly had Jareth done to make sure this vampire wouldn't spill her secret to anyone willing to listen?  
  
"Ah, Lexelit, I've never heard of it" said Jaquetta  
  
"It's up north" Sarah heard herself saying "Along the Ciren"  
  
Jareth fought the urge to send her a surprised look. Well, perhaps she was putting her time to good use instead of gossiping with Gwendolyn like he had originally thought.  
  
"Oh I do love the Ciren coast, it's so beautiful" Jaquetta sighed "Do you remember Jareth, when we took that holiday there" she giggled shyly and Jareth raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh, that was fun"  
  
"So, sarah" said Dacian, obviously trying ot put her on the spot. "Has Jareth arranged to formally court you yet?"  
  
"Oh, no" she blushed, realizing the fact that she was practically sitting in his lap wasn't doing much to discourage them. "No--- we're not--- erm--- courting"  
  
"Oh" Jaquetta nodded and then she asked a very rude thing that made Sarah gape, even though she had heard it a thousand times, and Jareth laugh.  
  
"No, we aren't doing that either" he said, amused.  
  
"My dear, Prince" Dacian drawled, allowing his eyes to rake over Sarah's form and causing her to blush "Why ever not?"  
  
"I'm not sure, to be honest" Jareth said thoughtfully he looked at the very flustered Sarah "Luv, why don't we do that?"  
  
She mumbled something incoherent and Jareth pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. "She's a bit shy"  
  
"I like shy" Jaquetta purred, and suddenly Sarah felt like she was on display for all three of them to gaze at ravenously.  
  
"Erm-you know Jare--- your majesty" she bit out "I have to ---uh--- get up early in the morning"  
  
"Of course, luv" Jareth said fluidly as he stood and pulled Sarah with him. He looked at the two figures on the couch. "My lady, your highness, it was a pleasure"  
  
Dacian and Jaquetta murmured goodbyes and Jareth pulled Sarah towards him. The next thing she knew she was standing in her room and Jareth's hands were still dangling at her waist. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and then started to pull away again as usual.  
  
Jareth caught her wrist. "Wait" his voice was soft and silky and Sarah's heart beat a bit faster as she turned to look at him  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jareth stepped closer to her and brushed a thin gloved finger over her cheek lightly. His blue and hazel eyes met her green ones and Sarah found it was a bit hard to breathe. She raised her shaking hand and glanced her fingers lightly over his sharp cheekbones, mimicking his actions.  
  
Jareth's lips quirked into a faint smile. He lowered his head so that his white blonde hair nearly brushed her face and she could feel his sweet warm breath against her lips. Sarah's eyes slipped shut and she found her self waiting for him to kiss her, an idea that seemed implausible before, and now she wanted nothing more.  
  
Jareth moved his mouth to her ear. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" he whispered.  
  
"Go right ahead" she laughed hoarsely.  
  
She felt him give a soft laugh and then his lips pressed against her ear in a light kiss. Then against her throat and her collarbone, his silky tongue flicked out and caused her to gasp. Jareth grinned, happy to provoke such sounds from her. He moved back to her face and finally kissed her lips.  
  
Sarah felt like she was drowning in some happy abyss as her hands slowly rested on his lean and sinewy chest before moving to drape about his neck and play with his soft hair. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer as their kiss deepened.  
  
Sarah moved her hands back to his chest and she undid the buttons on his flowing shirt one by one until it hung open to his waist and she could move her hands against his warm skin.  
  
They broke apart for air and Jareth made a strangled sound as Sarah's hands moved down to his pants. She laughed softly and traced her tongue over his lower lip before he recaptured her mouth in another deep kiss.  
  
He was moving backward, half at her prodding and half because he was pulling her towards the bed. Jareth's back collided with one of the large posts that held the canopy in place. Sarah was being quite a bit more aggressive then he had imagined and he hit the post with a loud thud.  
  
"Sarah" he mumbled, catching her eye, his voice was teasing. "That hurt"  
  
She grinned and he turned her, pushing her back onto the bed and landing on top of her. Their frantic kissing and exploring hands continued for quite a while. Jareth's hand had only just made it under her massive skirts when suddenly, like a bucket of cold water Sarah realized what she was doing,  
  
"Stop"  
  
He looked up at her, breathing heavily with dark lusty eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I--- we shouldn't be doing this" she said, biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Jareth snorted. "I beg your pardon" he had yet to remove his hand from under her skirt, it was resting precariously close to her knickers at the moment. "Why shouldn't we be doing this?" he demanded.  
  
"Look" she tried to work it out, but right now her brain was telling her to go for it, even though she knew it wasn't right. She was going to have to see him every day and if they just did it for one night she was going to be miserable for the rest of her stay in the Underground, which was seemingly, forever. "I--- we're not anything, Jareth. It would be weird and--- it's not a good idea and-----oh"  
  
Jareth shifted his weight so he was no longer laying right on top of her but just to her side. He had also shifted his hand quite a bit higher. He traced a finger along the edge of her panties and placed his mouth near her ear. "Are you quite sure?"  
  
All Sarah could think about was in what part of all this had he found time to take his gloves off. For now she could feel his long thin fingers along the inside of her thigh, tracing patterns and figure eights carelessly and moving dangerously close to other things.  
  
"Yes" she gasped out "I want you to stop"  
  
Jareth ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, inciting delicious shivers in Sarah. These knicker things she had on where quite fascinating. Much better then those large bloomers women usually wore. He moved his fingers again and she writhed under his touch. "I don't think you do" he purred, pressing up into her against the wet nylon.  
  
Sarah fought to keep from raising her hips against his hand. She bit her lip and sucked in a ragged breath, trying to control her head. "Yeah" she breathed, "I do"  
  
"You do?" Jareth sounded arrogant and amused, "All right, luv" his hand moved to the waistband of her underwear and she made a frustrated sound. Sarah's hand closed over his.  
  
"Stop it" she demanded  
  
Jareth skimmed his lips over hers. "Why" he whined, softly.  
  
Sarah shoved his hands away twisted her face out of his path. He locked his arms around her waist and aligned his body sideways with her. "Are you sure you don't want to, luv?" he asked  
  
"I don't want to" she bit out. And as soon as she had said the words the only thing she felt around her was cold air. He was gone, and she was lying on her bed, half orgasmic with her skirts around her neck.  
  
Sarah gave the pillow a good beating and tried to get ready for bed.  
  
*  
  
AN: Two in one night, wooot.  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	16. Another Dark Corridor

*  
  
AN: Tee hee. Oh the reviews are sooooo lovely, guys. More 'action' in this one. Sort of. It's a bit longer then most in any case. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Sixteen: Yet Another Dark Corridor  
  
*  
  
Sarah did her best to avoid Jareth in the coming week. Of course, she could not get out of seeing him at dinner so she blatantly ignored him. The Goblin King had found it amusing at first, how she would blush if he stared at her for a very long time and then look away. But it was slowly becoming very annoying. Mostly because she had been right, and that hadn't stopped the fact that she acted like he didn't exist now.  
  
"So--- what happened?" Gaeton asked leaning against the wall of Jareth's study.  
  
"She's ignoring me" Jareth said coldly.  
  
"Why?" Gaeton prodded  
  
Jareth shot him a look. "Use your imagination"  
  
Gaeton made an exasperated sound. "Oh fine, if you won't gossip with me I'll just get it out of Gwen"  
  
Jareth watched him leave, only to return minutes later looking downcast. "Sarah won't tell her anything either, but apparently you are just a sex crazed bastard. This leads me to believe you did something erm--- sex crazed?"  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look" Gaeton pressed "Don't make me use my psychic powers on you, mate. I will."  
  
The Goblin King gave a derisive laugh. "You're not psychic Gaeton, you just have visions"  
  
"Same difference, I'll figure it out does she even know how you---"  
  
"No" Jareth bit out.  
  
It was clear the conversation was over.  
  
*  
  
On Gwendolyn's end, she was having just as much trouble, only from a pre menstrual head case who was trapped in the wrong world.  
  
"He's just--- ugh! He tried to use his seductive Fae thing on me!" Sarah exclaimed as Gwendolyn helped her into the corset.  
  
"Seductive Fae thing?" Gwendolyn repeated  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a seductive Fae thing?"  
  
"I wouldn't know" Gwen sighed "I've never tried to use it on anyone but Fae"  
  
"Oh" Sarah nodded, and then a thought struck her "Did you use your seductive Fae powers on Ilareo?"  
  
Gwendolyn turned a violent shade of embarrassed red "Don't ask questions like that" she sputtered  
  
Sarah laughed. "Oh, I bet you did. When's the wedding, by the way? You haven't told me if you've set a date?"  
  
"Oh, next weekend, I imagine" Gwen sniffed "Saturday seems a nice day for a wedding"  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"You know" Gwendolyn ventured, changing the subject back to Jareth. "Since you've been here this last month I've noticed you're feelings towards his majesty have gone from deep loathing to, not so deep loathing, to indifference and now you seem a bit offended by him for reasons you wish not to tell me. I wonder if it's playing havoc with his mind like it is mine?"  
  
"Oh, do we have to talk about this?" Sarah whined. "God, I can't see why he'd care what I think about him."  
  
"Well, yes, you are the only person to best his Labyrinth"  
  
Sarah sighed "Even more reason why he shouldn't care". She had managed to convince herself that last night had been entirely his fault for being so attractive and such a royal slut. Well it was true! It seemed nearly every day she met another one of his past conquests. In any case, it was his fault.  
  
Okay, so perhaps there had been moments in the past where Sarah would dream about him in a manner that didn't befit enemies. She blamed that on hormones. And it seemed to her that if she was going to live in his castle it would be fine to be friends, that had *seemed* to be where the relationship was going as of late. Obviously, tingly feelings down her spine every time he so much as brushed past were excluded from this conclusion. She wasn't sure what to blame that on.  
  
"Sarah' Gwendolyn moaned, "I don't understand you. His majesty does care about you"  
  
"I know he cares," Sarah said softly. "I mean, he doesn't wish for me to die or anything"  
  
"Well, I hardly think if he wished for you to die, he'd pull his seductive Fae thing as you so eloquently put it" Gwendolyn smiled.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I don't know what to make of that"  
  
"Well, are you attracted to him?"  
  
Sarah gave her an impatient look.  
  
"Ok, dumb question, obviously. He is very nice looking, I suppose anyone can see that"  
  
"And arrogant" Sarah added helpfully  
  
Gwen shot her a confused look "What does that have to do with you being attracted too him?"  
  
"It doesn't" Sarah admitted "I just felt I should add in some of his bad qualities"  
  
"To convince yourself you're not in love with him" Gwendolyn asked dryly  
  
Sarah snorted incredulously "I am not in love with him. Just because I--- we--- well I've just barely started to like him, Gwen. And somehow I think it would be tragically ironic and cliché if I did." She paused "And I don't"  
  
"Why would it be ironic and cliché?"  
  
"Christ, how over done is the love hate thing? Fine, so maybe you don't have a cinema nearby to watch 'When Harry met Sally' or 'Ten Things I hate about you' but Shakespeare, you've read some of that, Romeo and Juliet, right? 'My only love sprung from my only hate.' Come on." Sarah sighed and stepped into the pale green dress she was supposed to wear for the day. It was comfortable and they were going to be teaching Cymboline's children again. Well, Gwendolyn would teach, Sarah would hold the baby and watch.  
  
"And Ironic" she continued in a bored voice "In the Labyrinth book, it says that the Goblin King fell in love with a girl and --- and just before I beat Jareth, oh, sorry. His majesty said something to the extent of" she tried to remember the exact words, it had all happened so fast and she had been so frantic to get out of there that she'd only half listened to him. "Fear me, love me, I'll be your slave. Whatever." She shrugged and looked up to meet Gwendolyn's eyes. "Gwen? All right?"  
  
Gwendolyn had stopped buttoning the dress and was simply staring at Sarah's reflection with amazement written across her face. "He said that?" she whispered  
  
Sarah swallowed, "Erm-yes." Did she even dare to ask why?  
  
"Oh" Gwendolyn nodded and looked down at the buttons of the dress with renewed interest. "Oh, I didn't know that."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"No" Gwendolyn tittered nervously. "No, course not, dear"  
  
Sarah was decidedly disturbed.  
  
*  
  
At dinner another silence raged on between Sarah and Jareth. She was to tired to spend her time attempting to make conversation with Egeus and Aislinn after a day of chasing round the twins and codling a crying baby James. Taliesin (who was gradually becoming one of Sarah's favourite people at court) had given her a flower and asked for the privilege to escort her to diner. Oh, it was adorable. She quelled the urge to laugh because he'd looked so serious and instead expressed her deepest apologies as she was bound to dine with the king.  
  
"But" she added dramatically, at seeing his handsome little teenage face drop into a frown. "I would be honoured if you'd come sit between the King and I so we could talk"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that Lady Sarah"  
  
So maybe Sarah was exploiting his little crush on her to get out of speaking to Jareth. But Keely hadn't shown up with her royal charges yet and it was getting on the second course.  
  
Jareth wasn't eating much again, just pushing his food around like a pouting child while she refused to look at him. Why was she so infuriating? Did she do it on purpose?  
  
The red blonde head of his nephew, Taliesin appeared at Jareth's elbow. The goblin raised an amused eyebrow as Taliesin bowed to both of them "Uncle, Lady Sarah"  
  
"Ooh, Taliesin, hello"  
  
To Jareth's great surprise the little Prince took her hand and kissed it. Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing and bowed her head at him.  
  
"Shall I summon a chair?" Jareth asked wryly.  
  
"Oh, let Sarah do it" said Taliesin, taking his eyes off Sarah to look at his uncle while he spoke. He was beaming ecstatically. "She's getting really good, nearly as good as Gwendolyn"  
  
Jareth's eyebrows arched higher. Sarah? Do magic? Did no one bloody well tell him anything anymore? "Oh is she?" he fixed Sarah with a look and she blushed.  
  
"Ah-no you better do it. It might --- land on Prince Dacian's head or something equally as tragic" she said  
  
Jareth snorted "As much as I'd like to see that-there you are" he waved his hand and Taliesin was suddenly sitting in a plump chair just like the others at the table. Sarah did notice that Taliesin's was a bit lower though, possibly Jareth's way of asserting who was the High Prince and who was just a prince.  
  
"You've got to teach me that, uncle!" Tailspin laughed, running his hand over the arm of the chair. "Put me in the chair I mean, not summon it"  
  
"Some other time, perhaps" Jareth said coldly, his eyes trained on Sarah. "How long have you been doing magic?"  
  
Her green eyes looked everywhere but his as she muttered a reply. "A week or so. Gwen says it's because I've been in the Underground for so long"  
  
"Yes," Jareth said softly "That would make sense"  
  
"Um" Sarah faltered and then turned to the young Prince at her side. "So Taliesin, can you do a lot of magic?"  
  
"Well I'm only fif-" Taliesin shot Jareth a wary look "I mean fourteen, so only a little bit. When you're as old as Uncle Jareth you can do a lot more"  
  
He made the Goblin King sound as if he was ancient and Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously at his nephew for the inclination. Sarah put her hand to her mouth to hide the fact that she was dying to laugh but it obviously wasn't working.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked,  
  
Taliesin nodded casually. "I mean, I'm fourteen and I can only do a bit. You're twenty-two so you can do a bit more. We're *only* seven years apart you know" he seemed to want to stress this fact so Sarah nodded seriously.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"And Uncle Jareth. Well, he's in two hundred and twenty nine, so he can do a load of magic because he's so old" Taliesin shrugged innocently.  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, she wasn't surprised to see him looking rather offended. Most likely having trouble not making some vain comment like the fact that he wouldn't be two hundred and twenty nine for another few months. She giggled, "I thought he was only two hundred and twenty eight?"  
  
"Same difference"  
  
Sarah was very glad she had invited Taliesin to come talk to her. Soon Keely was calling him back over to eat his diner and he bid them good bye.  
  
"He's so cute" Sarah couldn't help sighing.  
  
Jareth snorted, "I'm sure he thinks very much the same thing about you"  
  
"Oh well" Sarah shrugged, trying to keep her voice normal. Stop talking to him, her conscience ordered. For some reason her conscience really didn't like Jareth. "That's what makes it so cute." Her voice turned sarcastic "Perhaps if I'm still to be married off they can give me to him"  
  
Aislinn turned around at this. "Prince Taliesin?" she asked incredulously, her blonde eyebrows were raised so high they were practically shooting off her forehead. "What about Jareth?"  
  
Sarah shot her a horrified look and Jareth started laughing. "I was *joking*" Sarah lamented. "And what do you mean-'what about Jareth?'"  
  
Aislinn waved her hand airily, and next to her Egeus was shooting his wife an amused look.  
  
Sarah was very confused. "No what do you mean?" she demanded  
  
Aislinn was saved answering because just as the third course was being served Prince Dacian appeared in front of their table. Jareth made a sound that might be described as a snarl and pulled Sarah's chair closer. She tried to scoot away but he wouldn't let her, his arm clamped down firmly across her shoulders.  
  
"Prince Dacian!" Aislinn cooed, fluttering her arms at the Vampire. "Oh we were just talking about you, weren't we lady Sarah?"  
  
"What?" Sarah stopped struggling and stared at Aislinn horror. She moved her body to the edge of the seat and grabbed at Jareth's jacket.  
  
"Where you really?" Dacian purred, he raised an eyebrow at Sarah and she felt fear race down her spine.  
  
"yes!" Aislinn cooed "About that lovely walk you took. Oh, I do think Lady Sarah would like to take another. Wouldn't you Sarah? Oh yes, I know you would. Dacian?"  
  
Dacian's black eyes focused on Sarah and his mouth twisted in a grin. "I--- "  
  
"Actually," Jareth said in a cold controlled voice "Sarah and I were just about to go to bed" He seemed not to care how bad this sounded and everyone in hearing distance raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Ah-' Sarah blushed at the looks Dacian was sending her and let go of Jareth's jacket. "He means our separate beds--- don't you?" She twisted her head around and looked up into his face. Eugh, why was he so bloody gorgeous?  
  
Jareth sneered at her and his mismatched eyes sparkled. "Of course, luv" he said quickly before lowering his mouth to give her a chaste kiss.  
  
Sarah froze. The only movement she seemed capable of making was to jerk her face away when he removed his lips. It seemed like every person in the room was suddenly staring at her even though they had been already for most of the evening. Instead of blushing she paled and felt light headed.  
  
Jareth quickly said their farewells and then vanished them to a dark hallway.  
  
"I-" Sarah sputtered, she was shaking and absolutely furious with him. "You- -- you--- Everyone was watching!"  
  
Jareth's face relaxed into an amused grin. "So?"  
  
There were only a few feet between them and Sarah had quickly stalked across the distance and hit his arm a few times. He started laughing so obviously she wasn't hurting him.  
  
"Madame, control yourself" he chuckled  
  
"They all think that you and I are--- are something!" she shouted, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "They probably think we're sleeping together"  
  
"Darling, they've thought that for quite a long time," Jareth drawled callously.  
  
Her green eyes went as wide as saucers "No they-I--- you are so infuriating!"  
  
Jareth's eyes darkened and he stepped closer to her. "And you aren't? You've been ignoring me all week"  
  
"Like I don't have a good reason" Sarah scowled, she backed away from him and ended up backing into a wall.  
  
Jareth raised his eyebrows and stepped after her until he had her pinned against the stones. Sarah's heart started beating faster and he cocked his head to the side, giving her a satisfied little smirk at the panicked expression on her face.  
  
"We've been in this position before, luv" he dipped his head closer to hers and then pulled back just as quickly, his lips twitching into an amused smile.  
  
"Go away Jareth" she snapped  
  
"You're highness" he corrected, his voice was low and silky "And don't you remember?" he reached out for her arm and walked his fingers up to her shoulder.  
  
"Remember what?" Sarah asked, jerking her arm away from him.  
  
He pressed his palm into her shoulder and held her firm against the wall "Mmm--- I think I'd better show you" he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Don't show me anything" she was sure he was about to kiss her, or something similar but he pressed his hand over her eyes instead.  
  
Sarah felt like she was drowning she couldn't breathe and everything felt fuzzy. She could only feel his hand, cool and heavy against her face. Images snapped across her vision like fast paced movies. Taliesin grinning moonily, Rhian and Morawen playing ring-around-the-rosie, Gwendolyn holding the pale green dress she wore, a book of maps, Jareth staring down at her, Jareth kissing her, Gwendolyn laughing uproariously, Jareth again.  
  
They started slowing down here and when she opened her eyes Jareth's hand was still there. She felt something leaning on her shoulder and something tickling her face. She just gapped for a moment, still not quite able to believe what had happened. Wait, what *had* happened?  
  
Sarah pushed Jareth's hand off her face and tried to shake him off. He was leaning quite heavily on her now, his chin propped up on her shoulder and his hands on the wall behind her head.  
  
"What did you do?" she demanded  
  
He pulled back and Sarah saw that glassy expression in his eyes like after he had changed Bella's memory. She fought the panic that was rising in her stomach and continued to glare at him. "Did you change my memory?"  
  
Jareth laughed sharply "No, luv. I helped you remember what happened"  
  
"What happened when?" she asked  
  
He cocked an eyebrow shrugged callously. "Try to remember"  
  
She thought back and oh god. Oh god. Oh fucking hell, this is why you're not supposed to remember what happens when you drink. She assumed by the pleased smirk on Jareth's face that she must have looked properly horrified.  
  
"That-we didn't--- I didn't-you" he stuttered  
  
Jareth took advantage of both his position and her momentary stupidity to kiss her softly. Sarah jerked her face away.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, luv" Jareth grinned crookedly  
  
"Stop calling me luv" Sarah said desperately, "I'm not your love and I don't love you and you don't love me and--- and it makes you sound like you're from Liverpool or--- oh god"  
  
"Where's Liverpool" Jareth asked softly. He pressed her further into the wall, trailing his mouth down her throat.  
  
"North of England" Sarah's voice sounded weak to her own ears. "Where the Beatles came from"  
  
"Who're the Beatles?"  
  
"Jareth" she pleaded "Get off me."  
  
Quite unexpectedly he did as she asked, although not quite in the manner she had hoped for. Jareth's knees suddenly buckled and he slid sideways into the wall.  
  
Sarah yelped and caught him. She slowly helped him to sit against the wall.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked softly, drawing back  
  
Jareth pushed his hair off his face and moaned "Just don't make me do anymore magic on your brain, Sarah"  
  
She laughed despite herself. "Sorry"  
  
"No" he shrugged and let her smooth his hair down.  
  
"Where are we?" Sarah asked after a long time. She sat next to him and tried to ignore the fact that she was sitting on the floor in a very fancy dress that she was probably ruining.  
  
Jareth sighed and looked over at her. "To be honest" he paused "I don't know"  
  
"Oh good" Sarah snorted, "How come we're here then?"  
  
He smiled "I just thought of a corridor. Any corridor that would get you away from Dacian"  
  
"Gee" Sarah said nervously "Thanks"  
  
His voice was wryly amused. "Well it's not every day I have to save pretty mortal girls from evil, nasty, black magic Vampire princes"  
  
"I think he's rather prettier than I am" Sarah teased. "Don't you?"  
  
"I see through your blatant attempt to get me to admit that I want to have sex with Dacian" Jareth said dryly. "And frankly darling, I'm rather amused by your fetish for boys who like other boys"  
  
"I was joking" she muttered  
  
Jareth touched her hair suddenly and she looked over at him. "Actually, you're prettier." He said softly, his eyes darted across her face "Beautiful, really."  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. She clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her hands. She heard him sigh and put his head against the wall.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
His eyes snapped open and regarded her thoughtfully. "How much magic can you do again?"  
  
"I can summon things" she shrugged "Transport myself across room and just basic stuff. Water into tea and that"  
  
He nodded and put his arm out, beckoning her to come closer. He laughed softly at her expression. "I'm not going to hurt you Sarah, you've a bit of magic in you, and it can help. A bit."  
  
"Oh" Sarah blushed and slid her body over until she was leaning against him. He closed his arm around her and she tried to make herself relax. It was very hard with his hip digging into her leg. "You're very bony you know" she pointed out without thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"Well if you're going to be like that--" he started to say, a grin pulling at his lips. "I'm just thin"  
  
"Thin, borderline anorexic" she teased  
  
"Oh, shut up, you're not helping" he told her, his voice holding an unusual playful tone.  
  
"Sorry, luv" she sneered.  
  
"Its quite alright." He paused "So, since we're sitting here. You may as well tell me who they Beatles are"  
  
Sarah laughed. "Oh, alright. Remember how I told about hippies and their long hair?"  
  
"Yes" he nodded seriously, pulling her somewhat closer.  
  
"Ah, well. The Beatles were musicians who started the long hair thing. Uh- they had funny accents and made really good music that generally everyone in the Aboveworld likes."  
  
"Will you-"  
  
"No I will not sing one of their songs"  
  
Jareth chuckled. "How did you know I would say that?"  
  
"I could just tell. You sounded all mischievous." She started giggling. How he had gone from evil and cruel to mischievous in her mind was unthinkable.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said softly. "What do I have to do to here you sing?"  
  
For some reason sexual favours jumped top of the top of the list but Sarah quickly pushed that idea aside. "I'm not singing"  
  
"Oh fine" he pouted.  
  
Sarah laughed. "You wouldn't sing if I asked you to"  
  
"You don't know that" Jareth said conspiringly "I might just sing for you"  
  
"I'll hum" she conceded  
  
"Oh alright" he sighed "What will you be singing--- sorry--- humming"  
  
She thought about it and then hummed a few bars to 'Across the Universe' feeling completely stupid. It was that or Love Me Do, and somehow she didn't fancy humming that to Jareth in a dark corner.  
  
"That was horrible," he told her, "I obviously have to hear the words. I can't see what's so fabulous about it"  
  
Sarah made a disgusted sound. "You'd be hung for saying that in the Aboveground, you know. If they hadn't already killed you for your hair."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, sounding offended.  
  
Sarah laughed and tugged at a strand of it. "Nothing. I mean, I like it. People aboveground might have liked it twenty years ago when Tina Turner was popular"  
  
"I don't know what a Tina Turner is, but I have a feeling I should be insulted" Jareth admitted  
  
"Er-possibly" Sarah snickered.  
  
He clicked his tongue and sighed "I won't throw you in the dungeons for insulting me if you sing"  
  
"Oh sod off, I'm not singing" she laughed and tipped her head back to look at him. "Are you better yet?"  
  
"Possibly" he admitted slyly  
  
She glared at him "And you just let us sit here when we could be---" She stopped herself from saying 'in bed' because it sounded horrible. "Er--- in our own separate rooms" . Jareth smiled at her sweetly "You looked like you were enjoying yourself"  
  
"Oh," she sighed, exasperated "Just take me to my room"  
  
"As you wish" Jareth grinned.  
  
The next moment they were standing in Sarah's room. She twisted out of his arms and avoided looking at his eyes. "good night" she said shortly  
  
Jareth smiled and tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "Goodnight" he said, lowering his head to kiss her lips.  
  
Sarah found herself caught up in the kiss and she reached up to touch him, but her hand moved through vacant air decorated by the slightest bit of glitter.  
  
He was gone.  
  
"Oh you bastard" she said darkly and sighed heavily.  
  
Bed looked lovely right now. Oh god, how was she going to get out of the dress though? She didn't dare attempt to pop the buttons of by magic, she'd end up splitting the whole thing or something.  
  
Moaning and trying not to think about Jareth, Sarah stomped out of her bedroom and down the hall towards Gwendolyn's room. Honestly, they needed to make it so these dresses were easier to wear. Corsets were bad enough but one should be able to dress one's self.  
  
Sarah was three doors away from the one she knew was Gwendolyn's when something slammed her into the wall. Her first instinct was to scream but then black eyes flashed in her face and the scream caught in her throat.  
  
A pale finger traced her mouth "Dear Sarah" Dacian whispered harshly. "Don't be frightened"  
  
Dacian's head jerked down and he sank his teeth into her neck.  
  
*  
  
AN: And they say I don't do cliff-hangers. Psh----- By the way, I only picked across the universe because it's one of my favourites, there's no meaning or anything. 


	17. Disapearences

*  
  
An: Good night for updates, eh? Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Seventeen: Disappearances  
  
*  
  
Sarah slumped down against the wall as Dacian suddenly let her go. Her vision was ebbing and slowly turning black around the edges like burning photograph but she heard voices and tried to stay conscious.  
  
"You can't kill her here!"  
  
There was a low snarl "I wasn't"  
  
"Don't be foolish, they'll know. Control yourself, we'll be there---"  
  
Sarah didn't hear the rest of what was said as she went unconscious.  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn knocked on Sarah's door. She didn't actually expect her to be in there, and is she never opened the door anyway. Gwen figured she'd give Jareth enough time to get dressed in any case.  
  
It was obvious to the whole court what happened after that little display at diner the night before. Gwendolyn had been shocked at first, like everyone else. Sure, she had her suspicions, but really, she hadn't thought they would, well, you know.  
  
Then when Sarah didn't come ask Gwen to help her get undressed it had sealed it. Oh well, it was probably for the best. Jareth had been madly in love with Sarah ever since she'd beat his Labyrinth, just like the book said. And even though Sarah tried to hide her feelings behind physical attraction, Gwendolyn didn't doubt hers to be much different.  
  
After a bit of waiting Gwen vanished herself into Sarah's room and was not surprised to find it empty.  
  
She went to Jareth's sitting room, resolving to pretend she didn't know what was going on.  
  
*  
  
"Up--- Up--- Up---Up--- Up---Up---Up---Uhhh---"  
  
"Would you just fuck off already?" Jareth snarled, and Gaeton received a pillow in the face for his dutiful attempt to wake his king.  
  
"Hey, I'm just doing my job" Gaeton laughed. "I'm surprised you're alone, to be honest"  
  
Jareth pulled his sheets over his shoulders and buried his head deep into a soft feather pillow. He hadn't gone to sleep until late the night before. After dropping Sarah in her room he'd made a dignified exit unlike the last time he'd been in there. Of course once in his own room, alone and unsatisfied he'd deeply regretted it. And Jareth didn't regret much. That was what he had been brooding about until three in the morning.  
  
"Are you wearing pants?" Gaeton asked.  
  
Jareth looked up at him "What kind of question is that? Of course I am. Why are you acting like you're twelve"  
  
Gaeton promptly jumped on the bed "Because if you weren't wearing pants I wouldn't do this" he started bouncing.  
  
Jareth sputtered and sat up. He had breeches on but not much else, Gaeton ignored the fact that his normally thin king was looking a bit like he'd been starved. He was all sharp shoulders, prominent collarbones, and nearly visible ribs. It didn't help that Jareth was so pale you could practically see through him.  
  
"Gaeton!" Jareth's tone was harsh but he was smiling "Stop it. Stop it! Fuck off, already" he threw another pillow at him. "I'll throw you in the dungeon" he threatened  
  
Gaeton stopped bouncing. "Gwen's waiting with tea, she's just bursting with questions about you and the lovely lady Sarah"  
  
Jareth moaned and kicked the covers off he stumbled out of bed in a rather ungraceful unkindly way and winced at the cold floor.  
  
"Poor baby, shall I get you slippers?" Gaeton giggled, sitting down on the huge bed.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes "Shut up"  
  
Gaeton sighed happily. This was the Jareth he and Gwendolyn knew and loved. The overbearing, cold, and cruel Goblin King; the vain and spoilt High Prince; the smooth, sexy, overly sexed playboy; they were all facets of Jareth's complex personality. Most of them just facets personified to stupid degrees. But Gaeton's favourite was the pale, skinny, whinny, playful Jareth. Mostly because he could beat this Jareth up and not get sent to the dungeon.  
  
"We don't spend enough time together" Gaeton said  
  
Jareth shot him a patronized look. "Go away, already"  
  
"At least you've stopped using mortal profanity" Gaeton grinned, following Jareth out of his bedchambers and into the sitting room that Gwen and Ilareo occupied. They were holding hands and sitting quite close on a settee but quickly jumped apart upon Jareth and Gaeton's entry into the room.  
  
"Eww" Ilareo said "Put some clothes on"  
  
Gaeton sighed proudly. "Our King the exhibitionist"  
  
Jareth ignored them and dropped onto a chaise lounge dramatically, covering his face in his hands. "Just shut up"  
  
"Erm" said Gwendolyn "Your majesty--"  
  
"Gwen" he cut her off irritably, "If you keep calling me that I will throw you in the bog"  
  
"It's etiquette" she insisted.  
  
"Bog" he said simply, illustrated by a vague hand gesture  
  
"Fine, Jareth" Gwendolyn rolled her eyes "Where's Sarah?"  
  
"In her room" Jareth said shortly "I know you'd all like to think she's madly in love with me, but she's not."  
  
An uneasy silence settled over the group. Jareth was not one to talk about feelings. And being that he'd never actually been in love before, all were thrown by the sudden confession to Sarah six years ago. If you were a vain self centred and some what whiny king you would probably pretend you hated the person that rejected your love too.  
  
These three knew better though.  
  
Gwendolyn finally spoke. "She went back to her room then?"  
  
"Gwen" Jareth shot her a deadly look "If you don't drop it, luv, I really will throw you in the bog. She wasn't here."  
  
Gwendolyn's eyes went wide. "But she wasn't in her room-last night or this morning"  
  
Gaeton frowned "Where is she?"  
  
Cold dread filled Jareth's stomach. He didn't dread much. Actually, he didn't dread anything. He waved his hand and appeared in Sarah's bedroom. Gaeton and Ilareo appeared moments later, obviously figuring out where he had gone. Gwen appeared just after them with his shirt clutched in her hand.  
  
"You can't go around with nothing on" she chided.  
  
He took it wordlessly and slipped on as they stared around the empty room hopelessly.  
  
"Well-if her dress is in the closet maybe she came and went this morning. She might just be in the gardens, you know" Gwendolyn said helpfully. She went to the wardrobe and opened it, the pale green dress wasn't in there.  
  
"Fuck" Jareth shouted before he vanished himself once more.  
  
*  
  
When Sarah awoke she wasn't sure where she was but it was very uncomfortable. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly.  
  
"Shit" she muttered, running a hand over her face.  
  
The sound of hooves clomping on hard ground reached her ears and she realized she must be in some kind of litter or carriage. She was sitting on rough hay and the floor was made of wood. A small window with metal bars was the only source of light. Sarah crawled over to it and stared out at the passing scenery. They were on some sort of dirt path with grass near the edge and a lot of trees.  
  
It was daylight now, she also noted, probably early afternoon. She felt the litter sway back and forth and tried not to concentrate on it because it made her feel ill. Instead, she concentrated on the number of clomping hooves she heard.  
  
It sounded like four, maybe five horses. Wait, they didn't have horses. So were they Thestrals? Sarah touched her hair and found it was still in that elaborate up do Gwen had done the night before, only slightly looser with dust and hay matting it. She cringed and wondered what had been in the hay before her. Ugh.  
  
Her hands trailed down to her neck and she froze when her fingers touched a sticky crusty substance. Cringing, she looked down at her fingers. Blood, she was bleeding. Dacian drank her blood. So why wasn't she dead?  
  
The last fragments of a conversation bubbled up in her mind. 'You can't kill her here!'  
  
Jareth's family probably had every protection spell in creation cast on their castle. They weren't stupid after all. So was she being taken away from the castle to be killed? Her pulse raced as panic struck her. Killed by vampires? Or turned into one?  
  
Sarah slid over to the window and waved her hands violently wishing for the bars to come off. "I wish I was free, I wish I was free, I wish I was free" she murmured.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She screamed as a black Thestral with a rider in a thick black cloak clomped by. The rider turned to look at her, it was a very pale old man with shiny eyes and glistening canine teeth. "Won't do any good, luv" he grinned showing that except for his incisors, all his other teeth were crooked and yellow. His voice was rickety and decidedly cockney. He rapped on the carriage "Iron cage, sweet 'art, iron repels magic"  
  
"Won't it repel you?" she snarled,  
  
He leaned close and snapped at her then laughed when she jerked back in fright. "No luv, because I ain't magical, luv, now is I?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she demanded  
  
"Now, if I told you that, darling, it won't be as fun" he grinned again "But I will tell you sommat, luv, you'll be lovely to eat. I think I want yer eyes first"  
  
Sarah swallowed the wave of nausea and fear that swelled over her.  
  
"Stop it Jasper." She heard Dacian's voice and felt the closest thing to relief she felt since waking up.  
  
He rode up next to her and Jasper went on ahead, muttering about eyeballs.  
  
Dacian's darkly beautiful face filled her view. Sarah leaned forward. "You have to let me go, Dacian. Please, I'll do anything, let me go, please." It was not in Sarah's nature to plead for anything, but in this case she had an idea it was the only remote thing that would get her freedom.  
  
He leaned down off his mount and put his hand through the metal bars to touch her hair. Sarah gritted her teeth and did her best to lean into his touch and look up at him with adoring eyes.  
  
"Are you frightened, my darling" he asked softly.  
  
She contemplated it for a moment and then nodded sadly, although she felt more rage then sadness. "Yes, Dacian, I'm very frightened. Please Dacian, let me go"  
  
She cringed at the pathetic note in her voice but was triumphant when she saw him look hesitant for a moment.  
  
He pulled her head closer to the bars and though the carriage was jostling like mad and he was on a horse he somehow managed to press his lips to hers. Bile rose up in Sarah's throat but she pressed back.  
  
When he pulled away at last he looked at her with a deadly glow that Sarah didn't like at all. "You will b e my queen" he whispered, petting her hair possessively. "Yes, my dark beautiful queen. I can not let you go. We must be together forever"  
  
Sarah's helpless look must have been mistaken for something else because he leaned in to kiss her again. She felt anger bubble in her stomach and she vaguely remembered something about Vampire's hating sunlight. She put her hand up and jerked Dacian's cloak back.  
  
Dacian looked around in shock at first and then screamed when he felt the sun burning his flesh. He fought to get his hood back on but not before several black and red blisters appeared on his poreless white face. If he was as vain as Jareth, Sarah doubted he would be very happy about this.  
  
He snarled at her and then snapped his jaw like a snake. Sarah jumped back from the bars of the window and sat back on the hay out of view feeling strangely triumphant.  
  
The litter rolled to a stop.  
  
"We've reached the border Prince Dacian!" Jasper shouted.  
  
*  
  
The High King and Queen were in their dressing gowns having a quiet breakfast --as one has with one's spouse when one is old --when their son Jareth came storming into their sitting room.  
  
"Where is she!" he demanded, his mismatched eyes blazing.  
  
The High Queen had just taken the top off her hard boiled egg. "Where is who, my dear?"  
  
"Sarah" Jareth scowled "She is not in her room, she didn't go there last night and she hasn't been seen by the servants since we left the ballroom"  
  
"Well, yes, son" The High King said, as he buttered his toast carefully. "We assumed she was with you"  
  
Jareth closed his eyes suppressing his rage. "I am not sleeping with Sarah" he said in a low voice. "She isn't here. She has disappeared"  
  
"Disappeared?" The high Queen repeated "Well darling, people do not just--- "  
  
A frantic looking servant popped into the room. He looked quite harassed and was panting heavily as he dropped onto the floor in a kind of bow bordering on death. "Your highnesses, please forgive me, I am just the messenger. Queen Moria wishes to speak with you most urgently"  
  
"I am already speaking urgently with my son" The Queen said primly "How many other urgent people must I see before I am dressed?"  
  
"Please, your highness, she is quite distressed"  
  
"Mother" Jareth hissed  
  
"Oh, alright" she sighed dramatically and waved her hand "Have Moria come in"  
  
"But Mariead, I'm in my dressing gown" The High King protested mildly as he chewed on his toast.  
  
"Oh, Duncan, she won't care" Mariead sniffed. "Send her in"  
  
Jareth fought the urge to blow the servant up. He concentrated on doing the buttons on his shirt up instead.  
  
Queen Moria wafted into the room, her black hair was piled high on top of her head and she wore a long black satin dressing gown that flowed over the stone floors. "Oh my dear Mariead" she sobbed rushing to the high queen and sitting on the chaise lounge next to the High Queen. The two older woman clutched at each other's hands desperately.  
  
"What is it Moria?"  
  
"Oh, it's my Dacian! He's gone!" she sobbed dramatically.  
  
"Gone?" Mariead repeated  
  
"Gone!" Sobbed Moria  
  
"Oh for Athena's sake, how many more people will turn up missing before I've finished my toast" Duncan asked gruffly. He looked up at his son. "Would you like a piece of toast, Jareth?"  
  
Jareth declined the toast.  
  
"Why, my dear Moria, Lady Sarah is missing as well!" Mariead continued.  
  
Moria gasped dramatically and clutched her hands to her chest. "You don't think---" she trailed off.  
  
"Moria, I hardly think a wee girl like Lady Sarah could have done anything that tragic to your son" Mariead tittered  
  
"No, no, no. I mean what if they ran off together?' Moria's eyes went misty and smile lit up her face as she convinced herself of this. "Yes, yes, why, Dacian was going on about how lovely lady Sarah was just the other day. He said her beauty was like non other he'd seen"  
  
"Did he" Mariead asked, folding her hands in her lap and looking decidedly uncomfortable. She knew full well if there had been any running off, it had been Dacian with Sarah and not by her own will.  
  
Jareth caught his mother's eye as he realized this as well. The need to destroy something was becoming unbearable. He wanted to take the little saucer his mother's egg sat in and chuck it at Moria's head.  
  
"Oh, my, yes. I was quite sure that she felt the same, you know, the way I saw her staring at him. Yes, that must be it" Moria rose to her feet. "He's with Lady Sarah for a lovely weekend. Oh, that will be nice. He deserves a weekend off. Such a nice boy" she sighed and saying her goodbyes, strode from the room in the same dramatic fashion she entered it.  
  
"Nutter" the High King snorted.  
  
"She means well" Mariead sighed and looked at Jareth, seeing the desperate look on his face she sighed heavily "Well I can't very well do anything, can I? I can hardly tell her that Sarah was a human and that her son kidnapped her. Oh dear, whatever as come over Dacian, he was such a nice boy"  
  
"It's just some human girl" Duncan shrugged. "I don't see the fuss"  
  
Jareth rounded on his father. He suddenly felt like a misunderstood teenager as he shouted. "She is not just some human girl!"  
  
Duncan frowned at his son. "Don't you yell at me, Jareth. Well what is it? Are you in love with her?"  
  
Jareth wavered on the spot for a moment, his eyes wide as his parents stared at him, waiting for a response. Finally he changed into his owl form and flew out the nearest window.  
  
"Stupid boy" Duncan muttered "He doesn't know what he wants"  
  
Aislinn burst into the room, her blue eyes wide. She was wearing a brilliant pink nightgown. "Oh my Athena, Mummy. Did he nearly say it!" she squealed running over to the spot Moria had just occupied.  
  
"No, darling, but nearly" Mariead sighed.  
  
Egeus as followed his pregnant wife into the room with a rather exasperated look on his face and sat next to Duncan.  
  
"Ooooh! I so wish I could have been here to see his face" Aislinn squealed.  
  
Duncan glanced at his son in law's face. "Don't worry, it only gets worse" he said as he offered the elf egg.  
  
*  
  
The litter rolled to a stop and Sarah tried to hear what was going on over the Thestral's hooves pounding the dirt as the stopped.  
  
Border? Border of what? She tried to remember the maps from the library. The Kingdom of Calais was shared it's borders with the Nosferatu. Her heart sunk as she realized they were taking her to their kingdom.  
  
But surely someone would notice that she was gone. Surely Gwendolyn? And they would notice Dacian's absence and realize what had happened. And they would send a search party maybe.  
  
Was she important enough for a search party? She wasn't nobility, she wasn't a princess. Sarah was only, in the eyes of the court, the friend of Cymboline's tutor, and on the receiving end of a few of Jareth's kisses like many before her. There would be no search party. People might even think she went willingly, for how could a Fae be captured by a Vampire? But she was just a human. She had proven to be very easy to capture.  
  
"Greetings" she heard Dacian say in his smooth voice. "I am Dacian, Prince of the Nosferatu. We are returning to my Kingdom with a present from the High King of the Underground."  
  
"We haven't heard anything of your return. Are the peace talks over?"  
  
"Yes" Dacian hissed.  
  
"We'll need to see what's in the carriage"  
  
"Certainly"  
  
Clomping hooves and then an Elvin man so tall his head was a bit higher the then litter stood next to Dacian's horse. "This is the present?"  
  
Sarah threw herself in front of the bars "No--- I'm not a present, he kidnapped me, please, I'm friend's with the Goblin King you must let me go"  
  
"This is the present?" The elf asked Dacian  
  
Sarah grabbed at his cloak desperately. "I'm not a present!" she said shrilly. "And if you don't let me go, when Jareth finds me he'll kill you!" She couldn't quite believe she'd said that. Have Jareth kill him? Was it some line in play she been in? Sarah brushed it off as melodrama and obviously the elf did too.  
  
"She's gone insane" Dacian elaborated. "A bit defective, but I don't doubt the king's sincerity"  
  
"Of course" the elf said slowly, he pulled his sleeve away. "You may pass"  
  
*  
  
AN: Tee hee-first I had her saying 'your head on a stake' but it was mostly just from watching Macbeth on channel 4 today and there were a load of heads on sticks in this version. But that sounded a bit unlike Sarah. I'm just the updating fiend, aren't I. I'll be done soon at this rate. Good thing we're only half done *evil snicker* 


	18. Stones in the Forest

*  
  
AN: Okay here you are. Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Eighteen: Stones in the Forest  
  
*  
  
Sarah sat back on the hay and fumed. She was very angry with Dacian and with everyone at the castle for not coming to rescue her. She needed to be rescued! Dacian had made it more then clear that he was going to turn her into one of the Nosferatu. That meant eternal life drinking blood and being his queen. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she tried to live as a vampire at the Goblin Castle. That would never work. She'd end up eating Gwendolyn's foot or something.  
  
She felt tears of frustration leap to her eyes and she pushed them away angrily with her thumb. The really horrible part of it was, even though she was feeling dreadful for herself, and missing Gwendolyn like mad, the only person she could think about was Jareth. His name became a mantra in her head and she didn't know why. She missed him.  
  
Was it possible that in the month she had been stuck in the Calais court she had grown feelings for him? The physical attraction was blatantly obvious. He was sexy and he knew it; he knew she knew it. This much was clear.  
  
But actual feelings? Sarah thought she hated him! He was a villain. The evil nightmare from childhood she couldn't chase away as an adult. But she never hated him, not really. She had been afraid of him before. Now what did she think of him?  
  
At the moment she missed him intensely, so much she would have given anything to see him, and fresh tears threatened to spill over. The idea that Dacian might kill her was terrifying, and then Sarah realized why the idea of being made a Nosferatu was worse than death. Jareth would want her anymore.  
  
Wouldn't want her? Or wouldn't love her?  
  
Sarah pressed her thumbs into her eyes. Maybe she had gone insane. The idea of loving Jareth was completely mad. That he could love her was even worse and made her, frankly, pathetic. When had the idea of love even been introduced or relevantly tossed around? Never, not once, so why was she thinking it now on the way to her death?  
  
"Stop it" she muttered to herself. "Stop"  
  
Why would she love Jareth? There wasn't any reason, he was vain, spoiled, arrogant, rude, and he had stolen her brother. Fine, that last one didn't count any more. Sarah wasn't the least bit willing to admit she might actually think arrogance suited him, or that his rudeness was quite amusing, and without his vanity and spoiled upbringing, well, he wouldn't be Jareth, would he?  
  
"I don't love him, you're going mad" she whispered as she slid sideways into the hay.  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn shrieked as the owl flew into Sarah's bedroom. "Your majesty--- sorry--- Jareth!" she yelled at the flying creature as it swooped around the bedchamber and hovered over the bed. "Don't fly in the castle!"  
  
Jareth transformed a foot over the bed and landed on the duvet with his legs crossed in front of him. He looked miserable and very tired. Gwendolyn was usually his biggest tormenter when it came to his health, he wasn't sickly by any means but he nearly always looked it. Pale faced, painfully thin-which he only made up for with lean sinewy muscles, and those mismatched eyes. His hair was limp too.  
  
"Jareth" Gwendolyn sighed and strode over to the bed, one of Sarah's dresses over her arm.  
  
He had a blank expression on his face and he might have been pouting. Gwendolyn wasn't sure. She touched his knee and he looked at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly.  
  
Jareth considered anything that would make him look weak to be despicable; she wasn't surprised when he said, "No--- I'm fine"  
  
Gwendolyn sighed, "You look tired, I'm sure Sarah won't mind if you got in her bed sleep here for a bit"  
  
He shot her an amused look "Trying to get me into bed again, Gwen?" he joked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, faintly amused. "Sure, I just don't want you to die from exhaustion"  
  
He nodded and lay back amongst the pillows, resigning himself to staring at the ceiling. For the moment there was nothing else to do.  
  
*  
  
Dolan was working furiously over his new peace potion when Egeus walked into his chambers. Egeus had a sort of chemistry mentality, he understood logical things. While magic was not logic, the brewing of potions and the ingredients made sense to him.  
  
"Hello Prince Egeus" Dolan greeted him "how are things?"  
  
"Terrible really, Prince Dacian has run off with Jareth's Sarah" Egeus said bluntly.  
  
"Jareth's Sarah?" Dolan repeated, amusement crossing his face. "I didn't realize people were going so far as to calling her his Sarah"  
  
"Well, legally she is, isn't she?" Egeus shrugged as he inspected the contents of a near by jar. "Although I expect she doesn't know about that law. The one that states any mortal to cross the lands is thereby slave and subject to the wills of the master of that land"  
  
"I know the law, Egeus" Dolan smiled, "My brother, Sir Gaeton says that the human girl is considered in high esteem in the High Prince's eyes, and that he lets her get away with much"  
  
"It's as if the law isn't even in existence." Egeus sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day a human cursed Jareth to his face"  
  
"She did, did she?" Dolan smiled "Good girl, my lovely sister Gwen has taught her well"  
  
"Poor Gwen, she's a wreck" Egeus sighed.  
  
"They were very close?" Dolan asked. He took a pinch of red powder and tossed it into the cauldron he was stirring.  
  
"Hmm. Very" Egeus mused. "I suppose Gaeton was here to see if there was anyway to track the lady?"  
  
"Oh yes" Dolan sighed "There is no way"  
  
"Pity"  
  
*  
  
Sarah awoke with a start when she felt the litter pull to a stop the second time. She scrambled over to the window and saw the red sun melting over the tree's horizon. Oh, there were a lot of trees, so many she could hardly see the sky. They were obviously in a forest of some kind. The ground was leafy green with ferns scattered here and there, but not an animal in sight.  
  
She wasn't surprised. As the sun set the vampire caravan excitedly pulled off their cloaks and jumped off the Thestrals, no longer afraid of the blinding burning light. Sarah vaguely wondered if people in the underground had enough knowledge about science to know that the sun was merely a ball of burning gas. Probably not, she thought, as she watched Jasper and a few others make rude gestures at the retreating sun as if it were the back of a beaten enemy.  
  
Idiots, she thought, it's only going to rise again.  
  
Then again, it might not. This was, after all, the Underground. Thirteen- hour days and Goblins and the like.  
  
Sarah peered into the new darkness and a figure blocked her view. It was Dacian of course.  
  
"Hello my love" he hissed. He looked quite wretched as it were. Half of his face was still that smooth pale skin, but the other side was quite marred by blisters and burns. Sarah cringed. If she was going to have to look at that for the rest of her life she might regret hurting him.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked calmly  
  
"Ah--- I suppose I can tell you" he conceded with a wicked grin. "We are in the Ciren forest"  
  
Sarah blinked. Of course they were. She had been kidnapped by vampires and taken to an evil forest. It just kept getting better. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Oh, now, my love, I can't tell you everything"  
  
"You must tell me something" she hissed  
  
Dacian smiled coyly and touched the bars, watching her flinch away with glee. "I must tell you nothing, my love. You once belonged to Jareth, but soon you will belong to me. When the clock strikes thirteen, to be precise. That is after all when it opens"  
  
Sarah almost didn't hear the last part. Her brain was stuck on the words 'belonged to Jareth'. She shook her head, that was trivial. "When what opens?" she demanded  
  
"Hmm" Dacian tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I should really tell you that, my love. You will find out."  
  
*  
  
"Is this our fault?" Aislinn asked carefully.  
  
Her mother sipped her tea daintily. "I don't think so, darling. Not really. It would have happened whether we asked Dacian to dine with Lady Sarah or not"  
  
Aislinn pulled a face. "Does Jareth blame us any way, Mummy?"  
  
"Perhaps darling" Mariead sighed "But we did out job well, and it had the desired effect. I don't doubt Jareth will find her. He always wins in the end"  
  
"Yes he does" Aislinn sighed dramatically. "In any case, if the baby's a boy, I've decided to name it Jareth"  
  
"Won't that be a bit confusing?" Mariead asked "Two Jareths?"  
  
"Yes I suppose" Aislinn nodded, sipping her tea "But then perhaps Jareth won't be so angry with me. He is furious you know, walked right past me last night. He's smart enough to know what we did."  
  
"Psh--- we hardly did anything" Mariead brushed her daughter off.  
  
"Well--- in any case, I heard naming children after relatives is a very human thing to do. Perhaps if I name a girl Sarah?"  
  
"Darling, I do not think that will quite make Jareth happy if the girl does not return" Mariead said gravely.  
  
*  
  
Dacian stared out into the forest with his inky eyes. He would have that girl. He was sure he would have her, but he could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. By what, he didn't know, and perhaps it was just paranoia or a feeling of foreboding. Should he dread turning Sarah to be his Queen? She could be stubborn and wilful, but she made up for it by far with her beauty. As far as Dacian was concerned she did.  
  
Jasper stumbled up to him. "Master there are but ten minutes before the portal opens" he said in his rasping voice.  
  
Dacian cringed, such a lack of intelligence. But then again, Jasper was one of five who knew about the portal. The only other Nosferatu who knew about the portal were those that he trusted. Unfortunately they were all nearly as dim as Jasper.  
  
He had stumbled upon the portal quite by accident. Dacian was nearing his five hundredth birthday, and like so many of the other Nosferatu, remembered all to well what human blood tasted like. Of course, those other fools had signed over their rights to the Fae in order to become part of the court. They lived off animals now. Frankly, Dacian thought it despicable, it was no way to live.  
  
The portal was simply a cluster of stones, enchanted by the oldest of magics and charmed by the ancient ones to allow access between the two worlds. At one time, mortals and the inhabitants of the Underground had moved freely. But then the introduction of iron proved deadly to the Fae and they retreated to Calais. Nosferatu and Trolls were considered savages and goblins and dwarves too stupid to hold their own in the Aboveground.  
  
During this time, the cluster of enchanted rocks had resided in the Fae lands, as even back then the Fae controlled everything. Perhaps the rocks were more intelligent then the Fae though, because only four hundred years ago, they had disappeared quite on their own. The portal was gone and the only ones to go back and forth between the two worlds were the wished away Goblin Children.  
  
It was one fateful day two hundred years ago that Dacian had found the portal. At first it seemed to good to be true. A casual walk in the black magic forest in search of some poisonous mushroom he needed for a potion to kill his uncle had resulted in Dacian's vitality restored. Nearly every night after that he returned to the Portal and went into the Aboveworld, terrorizing the stupid humans of London and Salisbury Plains.  
  
More recently it had been difficult to pass between, as more and more humans flocked to the sight of their Stonehenge, as they called it.  
  
Dacian walked over to the stones and ran his hand down on thick pillar of rock. They were his secret, and when he became king he would let his secret be known to all of the Nosferatu. His idiot parents did not know what it meant to be a Vampire. They didn't understand.  
  
"Sir? Shall we get the girl?"  
  
His black eyes flicked up to Jaspers haggard face. "She has been in that iron cage long enough to subside any magic in her, I suppose" he admitted, "Bring her out."  
  
Sarah had retreated to the hay when she heard the carriage begin to rattle. Jasper's face filled in the window and blocked out the moonlight. "'ello darlin, ready to go?"  
  
She cringed and pressed herself into the wall. Jasper laughed coarsely and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her out and cajoling. "Come on, darlin, won't be all that bad. You may like it, even"  
  
Two other Nosferatu joined Jasper and they helped drag her out of the carriage and over to Dacian and the portal. Sarah stopped struggling when she saw the massive stones. They were exactly the shape as those in England only instead of being in a wide green field, these were in the middle of a black forest.  
  
She remembered a conversation with Jareth about a missing portal. Well this must have been it, Dacian must have found it. Was he taking her back? Why would he do that?  
  
"Stop it, where are you taking me?" She demanded, and received an elbow in the ribs from one of the dark figures carrying her.  
  
Dacian sighed "My dear, control yourself. This is a portal to the Aboveground"  
  
"I know that!" she spat bitterly "why are you taking me aboveground!"  
  
Dacian tittered at her and pulled her out of the arms of her captors and into his. She tried to get away again but he pulled her effortlessly into the centre of the stones as he talked. "Well I couldn't very well kill you and turn you into one of us down here? Could I? No, there are ways the Fae would know and I'd never get to be King then. And you would never be my Queen" he laughed  
  
Sarah was felt torn between letting him take her back to her world where he would just kill her or running into the forest. Either way she would be dead. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was more then sure Dacian could hear it. She wished with all her might for anything, the stones to fall on Dacian's head, a baseball bat, perhaps even a mighty storm of blinding glitter. Nothing happened.  
  
Then she wished for Jareth.  
  
*  
  
Jareth woke up and realized he wasn't in his own bed. He looked around the room and vacantly remembered it was Sarah's. She still wasn't back. He sighed. Stupid girl, letting herself get kidnapped like that. Jareth slipped off the bed and looked at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror. He looked like a ghost.  
  
Gwendolyn had fallen asleep in a large chair in the corner, her head was tipped back at an odd angle. Jareth pulled a face; it couldn't have been comfortable. He waved his hand and Gwendolyn appeared on Sarah's bed. He really did love Gwendolyn. She was the younger sister he never had. Sure he had two older, vain, and overbearing sisters who he loved as well. But Gwendolyn was just as important as they were.  
  
Jareth sighed and turned back to the mirror, attempting to smooth down his wild blonde hair. It did no good.  
  
A strange tugging sensation overcame him then. Quite like he was being summoned in the most desperate of ways. Jareth's eyes widened as he realized who was summoning him. He vanished.  
  
*  
  
It happened instantaneously and Dacian didn't know what hit him. He had, you see, made one vital mistake. While Sarah could not perform magic of any kind, she still had Jareth's crystal and when she wished for Jareth, it was Jareth that she got.  
  
One moment Sarah and Dacian were standing in the circle of stones, the next Jareth was there as well. He looked around in surprise at first and then before Dacian could react he pulled Sarah to him and waved his hand at the Nosferatu Prince.  
  
Dacian flew out of the circle of stones. "She can't do magic though!" he roared furiously "You can't be here!"  
  
"Well I guess you were wrong" Jareth said softly.  
  
Sarah felt like fainting. She threw her arms around Jareth's waist and pressed her face into his chest, hoping she would never have to let go.  
  
Jasper and a two others strode towards Jareth, he twisted his hands in their direction and all three turned to smouldering ashes. The two remained Nosferatu saw this and after exchanging panicked looks, took off into the forest.  
  
Dacian hopped to his feet. "You can't do this! She is mine!" he raged madly.  
  
Jareth held his hand up. "Don't be stupid, Dacian." He said in a soft and deadly voice. "You're a prince and I do not wish to take responsibility for your death, but do not try my patients. She does not belong to you"  
  
Dacian snarled and started to speak again when suddenly a sort of ethereal glow encased the stones. The Prince made a startled sound, realizing what was happening. In the next moment, Sarah and her Goblin King were gone.  
  
*  
  
AN: Gasp, shock, horror.  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	19. Emily

*  
  
AN: I don't think it's realistic for Sarah to ignore her entire life to go live with Jareth, and visa versa for him---and that happens quite a bit I find. Just a hint. Disclaimer: I own nothing'  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Nineteen: Emily  
  
*  
  
Sarah felt like she had just been hit in the chest with a forty-pound weight. Se sucked in a ragged breath and realized she was still clutching Jareth and he was holding her quite desperately as well. She sucked in another deep breath and felt him to the same.  
  
It was like being sucked out of one environment and being transplanted to another. The air was cold and moist, the ground was soft and dewy, the sky was black and still dotted with stars, except for now an aeroplane flew over head.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, pulling back to look around.  
  
"I--- we're on the other side of the portal" Jareth said, trying to keep his voice controlled.  
  
Sarah looked around and saw Salisbury plain stretch on for miles in one direction. When she turned her face the other was, Sarah wanted to laugh. A path, blocked off by ropes wound its way towards a main road. They were at Stonehenge.  
  
"We have to get out of here" she muttered, grabbing Jareth by the hand and pulling him out from under the ancient stones. Sarah had been here once on a family vacation when she had been younger. It looked very much the same as it had ten years ago, thank god their were no tourists around at this time of night. How would you explain it? A girl in a ball gown and a man in tights magically appearing in the centre of a monument. It must have been a sight to behold.  
  
"Sarah, where are we going?" Jareth asked calmly, his eyes darting around the field like one who is looking for an enemy.  
  
"I don't know" she admitted "But we can't stand in there all day"  
  
She pulled him towards the main road. "Okay" she said, folding her arms as she started to get a bit panicky. "Erm--- we're on a road in the middle of England. Right"  
  
Jareth raised an amused eyebrow at her and then at a Mini Cooper car that shot down the road. "Well, I see you know your way around your world"  
  
"Shut up" she snapped, but couldn't help smiling. Her world, she was home. She felt stupidly happy for a minute and then focused on the task at hand. "What are we to do?"  
  
Jareth shrugged. "Well where do you live?"  
  
"Across the ocean" she moaned.  
  
"Ocean?" he raised an amused eyebrow. "It's very far away from here, then?"  
  
She glanced at him sideways. It was almost as if they were ignoring the fact that they'd just switched worlds. And while standing on the side of the road might not have been the best time to talk about it, there were some very pressing matters that needed to be discussed. Such as Dacian or Jareth's entirely unannounced rescue of her.  
  
"It's very far away" she nodded "Can't you just, you know, pouf us over there?"  
  
"I don't know what your house looks like" he drawled, "But there is a way-"  
  
"Oh no" Sarah shook her head. She caught on quickly "No, I'm not having you go all lethargic after you read my mind again"  
  
Jareth looked amused. "I'm touched that you care so much about my health, Sarah" he said, and Sarah blushed "But unless you plan on walking across this ocean, there is no other way"  
  
"Fine" she relented and stepped closer.  
  
"Think about your home" Jareth whispered, as one of his arms closed around her waist and her placed a cool hand over her eyes.  
  
Sarah thought hard about every detail she could muster of her little flat in Soho. She thought about the scuffed hard wood floors, the Andy Warhol rip off art that decorated the bare walls, the fluffy rug that always tickled her feet when she walked over it, the large windows that an unusual amount of New York light into the flat, the sagging velvet couch with it's fluffy little pillows.  
  
She imagined how squishy and comfortable the couch was, and then she was sitting on it.  
  
Sarah clapped her hands to her mouth to stop from making an undignified sound. She was home! Home, finally home! No longer in a weird medieval world with fairies and trolls, but her modern New York life with transvestites and junkies. She laughed happily and hugged Jareth.  
  
He made an amused sound and patted her back. "Happy to be home?" he asked  
  
"Oh I---"  
  
They whirled around at the scream that interrupted her. Emily stood there pointing a shaking finger at Sarah. "You-you're back"  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn rung her hands as she sat before the High Queen.  
  
"Gone?" Mariead asked in a faraway voice. "how can he be gone?"  
  
"Your majesty" Gwendolyn said in a shaking voice. "I do not think it is a matter of him leaving--- but rather that he was called to Sarah's aid"  
  
"Yes, yes" Mariead nodded "But where are they now?"  
  
"Is there any word on Prince Dacian?" Duncan asked stiffly  
  
"No" Gwendolyn said sadly "I don't know quite what happened bit I should think he is still alive, or so says my brother, Gaeton"  
  
"You have seen this?" The Queen asked Gaeton  
  
"Aye" he nodded solemnly "The Nosferatu lives. I dreamed of him in a village in Greeneliya and it he is quite regretting something"  
  
"I fear," the High King said slowly "That all we can do now is wait"  
  
*  
  
"Emily!" Sarah threw her arms around her friend and Emily promptly burst into tears.  
  
"Oh god, I thought you were dead! They said you just disappeared and we were so worried!" the small girl managed to choke out.  
  
"No, I'm fine, everything's fine" Sarah sighed.  
  
Jareth watched to two women hug each other and felt like he probably shouldn't be watching such displays of emotion. Emotion was not exactly his forte. The way Sarah's friend Emily was sobbing made him feel a bit guilty though. In some way it way it was his fault that Sarah had been taken from her world and transplanted into his.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Emily dried her tears and caught sighed of Jareth over Sarah's shoulder. He'd taken to looking at a particular bit of artwork on the wall. T was some blonde woman face repeated over and over again in different colours. He'd never seen anything quite like it.  
  
"Who is he?" he heard Emily whispered loudly, he shot her an amused look.  
  
"Erm" Sarah fiddled with the sleeves of her dress.  
  
"And what are you wearing? And--- and---" Emily put her hand to her head. "How did you just appear like that?"  
  
"Right, Emily, come sit down" Sarah ushered her over to the couch and held her friend's hands. "Remember that time I took to much Benedryl and told you about the Goblin King"  
  
Emily raised her eyebrows warily "Yeah"  
  
"Well that's him"  
  
Sarah spent the next hour trying to convince her roommate of what had happened. Once she had succeeded in that Emily demanded to know everything that had happened since she'd been gone. Jareth stayed out of their way and examined every strange bit of Aboveground culture while the left him alone.  
  
"So you're King of Goblins" Emily said, standing up and circling Jareth. He grinned slyly at her. He liked this girl. She was not afraid of him and possessed some strange confidence.  
  
"That's right" he said coolly  
  
"Uh huh" Emily nodded "And besides that fact that you just appeared on my couch I'm supposed to believe everything you say without proof"  
  
"You want proof?" Jareth grinned, he leaned closer to the short girl "Make a wish, Emily"  
  
Emily snorted "I wish for a cake"  
  
"Chocolate?" Jareth asked, flicking his wrist at her.  
  
Emily was suddenly holding a plate of chocolate cake. Her almond eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"Or maybe vanilla?" Jareth grinned, snapping his wrist again. The Cake changed flavours before their eyes.  
  
Sarah laughed and Emily licked some frosting off her finger. "Well Sarah at least this one can cook" she mumbled, striding into the kitchen "I believe you"  
  
"Great" Jareth said sarcastically.  
  
"The only thing is" Emily continued "If you're going to stay here, you can not go around like that"  
  
Jareth raised an amused eyebrow. "Around like what?"  
  
Emily smiled sweetly and Sarah covered her face with a pillow to keep from laughing. "Well, not that I have a problem with breeches or anything, that-- -er-that might not go over so well with the rest of New York."  
  
He rolled his eyes "So what, dear girl, do you suggest?"  
  
Sarah recognized that look in Emily's eyes. She was going to turn Jareth into her personal paper doll. He didn't seem to care and looked quite unworried about the situation.  
  
"Well" Emily flopped onto the couch. "I'm sure if you can pull off the breeches look, you wouldn't look so horrible in Armani, but unfortunately we're too poor for Armani-"  
  
"Too poor?" Jareth seemed horrified by the notion. "Too poor?"  
  
Sarah laughed "That's right, you've been subjugated to the bourgeoisie"  
  
"I have not" Jareth leaned against the wall and grinned "I'm simply taking a small holiday"  
  
"Holiday?" Emily snorted "Does that mean you can go back?"  
  
"Of course" he shrugged lazily "Now that we have the portal open I can go back and forth as I please"  
  
"Really?" Sarah's eyes went wide at the notion. She would still be able to see Gwendolyn and Gaeton from time to time! And She could see Gwen and Ilareo's wedding.  
  
"What's the catch?" she asked wearily. There was always a catch; this was too good to be true.  
  
"There is no catch" Jareth said pushing off the wall. "We could have done it earlier if Prince Dacian had simply shared his secret"  
  
Sarah scowled "What will happen to him?"  
  
"Most likely he'll go back to Calais and tell them some horror story about how he tried to save the lady Sarah from the deranged High Prince." he waved his hand and looked unaffected.  
  
"Wait a minute" something else strange occurred to Sarah. She stood up "You read my mind--- why are you still standing and doing magic"  
  
Confusion flashed across his face. "You're right" he said "I don't feel any different."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked  
  
He shot her an irritated look "If I knew, I would most likely share, but I don't"  
  
"God, someone's cranky" Emily laughed and then yawned "It's nearly midnight, aren't you two tired?"  
  
"No" Sarah said faintly, "We're on a different time zone still"  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow at the words time zone but she ignored him.  
  
"It's three in the morning in the UK, Sarah" Emily continued "I'm going to bed, if you're not sleepy, make some coffee or something"  
  
"Sure" Sarah nodded, she wasn't the least bit tired.  
  
"Er-Sarah." Emily was inclining her head rather obviously towards Jareth. He rolled his eyes. "Can I see you in the bathroom for a bit"  
  
"Ugh--- yeah" Sarah clambered to her feet and followed Emily out of the room.  
  
Jareth watched her go silently with an amused look on his pretty face. They were going to talk about him, of course. It was slightly annoying to be left alone but he decided to make the most of it. A book with thin glossy pages sat on the coffee table, with the words. 'Vogue' written in white lettering across the front.  
  
Jareth amused himself by flipping through it for a bit. No wonder Sarah hadn't been modest about showing her ankles or knees, the women were half naked and most of the men too. What a very strange culture where people went about showing themselves off.  
  
Perhaps it would be all right if he just stayed for a bit. After all, he quite loathed being Goblin King and it wouldn't be so horrible to stay with Sarah.  
  
*  
  
"Oh god, Sarah, oh god" Emily bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she removed her heavy eye make up with a small clinique sponge. Sarah sighed happily. She now lived in a world where there were clinique sponges.  
  
"He is so incredibly nice looking, Sarah, you do know that. Oh my god, it was like having Brad Pitt in our family room or something" Emily ranted. "*Single* Brad Pitt. Oooh--- make him be my male model? Please? Oh he's so sexy"  
  
Sarah snorted. "You did a very good job feigning indifference, Em"  
  
"I don't care" Emily sighed and hit Sarah's arm "So, I think you left part of your story out. That part where you and single Brad Pitt slept together"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Sarah said, blushing furiously  
  
"Sarah, my darling, I'm not blind" Emily snickered "The sexual tension was thicker than--- something very thick"  
  
"Great analogy" Sarah giggled, she hopped up on the bathroom counter and sighed. "I dunno, Em. There were a few times when it--- almost happened. And--- what?"  
  
Emily was waving her toothbrush around like she had a question. "Can I just interject to remind you that he is incredibly nice looking."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know"  
  
"Sorry, go on with your story." Emily squirted toothpaste on her brush and gave Sarah a serious look. "I'm listening, tell me all about you and single Brad Pitt"  
  
"Well, consider this, Em. I thought I hated him, I thought I was afraid of him and then I get there and he has a family and friends. Really great friends, too. They're all very loyal and sweet and obviously love him to death. And well, that sort of made it hard for me to go on hating him, you know? But--- ugh, I started to like him, damn it --and besides the obvious attraction that you are so aware of . Like when I was carted off by Dacian he was all I could think about, Em"  
  
Emily spat out a mouth full of bubbled "And it wasn't the like-I wish I could have one last shag before I die kind of missing him?"  
  
"No" Sarah shook her head "It was like not being able to bare the thought of not seeing him again missing him"  
  
Emily leaned against the counter and fixed Sarah with a pointed look "Did you miss him when you left the Labyrinth the first time?"  
  
"I don't know" Sarah whined "That's what I've been trying to work out."  
  
"You love him?" Emily asked  
  
"How can I love him" Sarah moaned, "I hardly know him. Okay, so I know him pretty well. But how can I love him? I don't see how I can"  
  
"My advice" Emily sighed "Is to sleep with him"  
  
"That is terrible advice" Sara glared  
  
"I know, but it's what I would do if I had single Brad Pitt in my living room--- which coincidently, I do, but you sort of have dibs."  
  
They left the bathroom and Sarah followed Emily into her bedroom. "That doesn't help me at all, Emily"  
  
"I know" Emily Shrugged, she went to her immense closet and shuffled around for a bit until she came up with a Macey's carrier bag. "Here" she said dumping it's contents out on the bed.  
  
"What's this?" Sarah asked.  
  
Emily riffled through the bag's contents. "Erm--- some of Timothy's stuff from when he lived here." It was mostly notebooks full of lesson plans and other teacher-y things. Some really dusty tweed jackets, white button down shirts, black slacks, a few tee-shirts, a pair of blue flannel pyjama's. It wasn't exactly screaming with style but it would do. Actually, low-key was probably better then screaming with style.  
  
Emily piled the stuff back into the bag and shoved it at Sarah "I'm going to sleep, Fiona and Griffon are supposedly coming over tomorrow for diner but I can cancel---"  
  
"No, don't do that" Sarah protested, "I want to see them, he can pretend he's from LA or something"  
  
"Yeah, Motley Crue's LA maybe" Emily snorted. "Now leave me so that I may sleep"  
  
*  
  
Sarah was very amused to find Jareth reading Vogue when she returned to the family room. "Having fun?" she laughed  
  
He looked at her over the top of the magazine. She had changed out of the ball gown into jeans and a blue Cornell sweatshirt. "I wouldn't call it fun, but I'm not miserable" he admitted, and looked her over. "Can't you wear something like this?" He flipped the magazine around and it was one of those scandalous Calvin Klein ads with emaciated girls in bikinis.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Emily's old boyfriend left some clothes and lucky you, you get to wear them"  
  
"Wear somebody else's clothes?" Jareth wrinkled his nose in disgust and Sarah laughed. "I don't think so"  
  
"You're so spoiled. They're clean, I promise" She shoved the bag in his direction "Look, I'm not tired. Put these on and I'll order pizza or something"  
  
Jareth regarded the flannel pants and white t-shirt like they carried the plague and finally sighed, "If it pleases you"  
  
"Very much-bathroom's that way"  
  
*  
  
AN: I realize that putting them in the Aboveground sort of changes the tone of the whole story and also has the possibility to suck very much. So er--- I'll try not to let it. Also, maybe you want to note that Jareth (who was once Ziggy/Bowie in my head) has suddenly become coked out Berlin Bowie. :D Don't you love how I don't even write the character properly? Don't answer that.  
  
Next Chapter (which I'm writing now): Jareth gets a haircut! Bruhaha.... 


	20. Socks?

*  
  
AN: This is rather short--- sorry Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Twenty: Socks?  
  
*  
  
Sarah decided that even Goblin Kings would like Macaroni and Cheese, and she was amused to see that it was, besides copious amounts of cereal, the only real food Emily kept. She set the water to boil on the stove and as she turned around nearly ran flat into Jareth.  
  
"Christ! You scared me---" she mumbled, backing away.  
  
He raised an amused eyebrow "Sorry, luv"  
  
"It's fine" she looked down at what he was wearing and wanted to laugh. In fact she had to concentrate very hard on the floor not to laugh.  
  
"Are you quite all right, Sarah?" he smiled.  
  
"Er-yeah" she exhaled and smiled too. Flannel pj bottoms and cotton t- shirts were not often seen on Jareth, King of the Goblins. Or, she realized, socks. "You're wearing socks?"  
  
"I'm wearing socks" he rolled his eyes, "If that is what they're called"  
  
"Yeah" Sarah sighed and looked up at the great fluffy mass of blonde hair that encircled his pretty face. "I--- we have to do something with your hair, Jareth."  
  
Jareth leaned against the kitchen counter behind him and raised an eyebrow. "It's very hard being accepted as normal in another world, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes--- well I had to wear a corset and big dresses" She said irritably  
  
Jareth held his hands up in defence "I know, Sarah. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Er--- we'll leave that one to Emily in the morning. Oh-I'm making Macaroni and Cheese"  
  
"Which is-" Jareth made a gesture for her to elaborate.  
  
"You'll find out" she said wearily. "Want to learn about the joys of Television?"  
  
Jareth glanced into the family room. "That box?"  
  
"That box" Sarah nodded  
  
"Wonderful--- could we maybe talk instead?"  
  
Talk? With Jareth? Alone? Bad things had happened when she talked to Jareth alone before. Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to find out how many more ways he could seduce her when she was so unsure about her feelings. Christ, when she was so unsure about his feelings. But, on the other hand, in the past few hours several key things had happened that had nothing to do with their relationship.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk" she agreed as she made her way to the couch where she promptly flopped down.  
  
Jareth watched and couldn't help feeling entertained. "Why do you slouch about like that?" he asked  
  
"Like what?" she asked, her eyes discreetly following his form from the kitchen into the family room.  
  
"I'm not demonstrating" he sat primly on the edge of the couch.  
  
Sarah laughed, "Have it your way. Do you want to meet a few more mere mortals like Emily tomorrow? Or would you rather we left and er--- did something" Oh god why was she blushing again. She desperately wanted him to stop staring at her so she clasped her hands around her knees and looked at a blank spot on the wall.  
  
"Emily is---- different" he said slowly, a grin tugging on his lips.  
  
"You like her?"  
  
"She's amusing," he conceded with a shrug. "But this isn't want we need to talk about Sarah."  
  
"Oh okay" Stare at the wall, don't look at him, stare at the wall.  
  
"What happened with Dacian?" he asked softly.  
  
Sarah looked at him and exhaled. She didn't mind talking about the prince of vampires; it was more appealing then some other topics. "Oh erm--- you know, I was kidnapped, put in an iron cage--- which I suppose generally removed any magic I *had*. We got to the stones and then you showed up--- good timing really"  
  
Jareth shot her a confused look. "How did he kidnap you? Why didn't you call for me then?"  
  
"Ah--- gee," Sarah said sarcastically "What with the being slammed into a wall and having my neck sucked and passing out--- sorry I didn't think of you--- hey!"  
  
Jareth slid over to her side of the couch and was sitting much to close for Sarah's sense of sanity. He tipped her head back. "He drank your blood"  
  
"Um, yes" she said, her voice sounded distracted as she batted his hands away from her neck.  
  
"Have you looked at this, even?" Jareth asked, tipping her head forward so she was looking right at him.  
  
"Oh no--- I generally ignore puncture wounds to my jugular" she said dryly.  
  
"Don't be so hostile" Jareth said, his lips curling into a grin.  
  
"Stop holding my head" she shot back.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Although generally amusing, she was being very stubborn. "Do you want me to fix it?"  
  
"Can you do that?" Sarah didn't bother to hide her surprise. "You're not going to go all lethargic like when you read minds?"  
  
"No" Jareth said softly. He placed his hand on her throat and his eyes flicked up to her face. They stared at each other and Jareth couldn't help feel a bit superior as he felt her pulse beat beneath his palm. Sarah shuddered and cast her eyes down at her hands again.  
  
"There" he said, moving back to his side of the couch. Jareth watched her silently for a moment as she touched her healed neck. "He didn't do anything else, did he?"  
  
"What?" Sarah glanced up in his general direction but didn't look right at him as usual. "Like what? Oh--- oh---- no" she started blushing again. "No he didn't touch me like that. Well, he kissed me"  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed "He kissed you?"  
  
Sarah backed further away from Jareth on the couch. "Yeah, but it was sort of my fault. I did let him"  
  
"Oh" he said softly and the subject was uncomfortably but obviously dropped.  
  
They sat in silence and when Sarah opened her mouth to speak she realized there was bubbling macaroni on her stove. She swore furiously and ran to the kitchen. Jareth raised an amused eyebrow at her antics and after a bit of time followed her.  
  
"That's what we're eating?" He peered over her shoulder at the neon orange mass in the pot she was stirring.  
  
Sarah sighed "Stop sneaking up on me, like that"  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry" he smiled, not sounding the least bit sorry and backing up into the opposite counter.  
  
Sarah doled it out into bowls and offered him one. Jareth took it apprehensively. "Are you sure this is food?" he asked, his voice laced with distaste.  
  
"I'm sure" she laughed, swallowing a few forkfuls. "God, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since ---- wow --- since the feast day before yesterday" That long? She ate faster and ignored the way Jareth was staring at her.  
  
"Do you not eat enough?" he asked.  
  
Sarah shot him an annoyed look. "I'm thin. I know. Don't patronize me, everyone else does."  
  
"I wasn't patronizing you, luv" he smiled and poked at the macaroni wearily. He had never even seen this colour in nature, let alone food. "Gwen's always on me about the same thing"  
  
"What? Eating?" she asked, he nodded and she accidentally let her gaze trip over his form. Jareth decided to ignore it and not comment on her appraisal.  
  
She laughed and pulled a face, "Maybe we might actually have something in common, then"  
  
"Never" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's a very remote and strange thing," she continued  
  
Jareth snorted. "I don't think the *only* thing you and I have in common is the fact that we appear emaciated and have friends who worry about our health"  
  
"What else?" she asked and then made an exasperated sound "Jareth, it isn't going to hurt you-just eat it" Before she thought about what she was doing Sarah strode over to him and took the bowl and fork out of his hands. She then held up a forkful of neon orange macaroni and cheese to a very surprised Goblin King. "Open your mouth" she commanded in a soft voice.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in amused surprise and opened his mouth slightly. Trying not to fork him to death, Sarah shifted the utensil the slightest bit forward and after a moment's hesitation Jareth finally ate it.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad" Sarah moved back to her side of the kitchen quickly.  
  
"Er---- it's not terrible" he admitted after swallowing and shooting a sly glance her way.  
  
Sarah waved her fork at him "Don't think I'm going to feed the rest to you"  
  
"I think I can manage," he said pleasantly "So will I have the pleasure of meeting your nymphomaniac friend tomorrow?" he grinned crookedly  
  
Sarah laughed "No, she's not in town. Fiona and Timothy are much more boring. Well--- he's a boring teacher, she's a drug addict"  
  
"And I assume you won't be introducing me as Jareth, King of Goblins"  
  
"Er--- no." Sarah shrugged "I was thinking more along the lines of a friend from London"  
  
Jareth ate a few more bites of his dinner, "How do we know each other?"  
  
"College or something, they won't care. Tim's very unassuming and Fiona doesn't know what's going on half the time." Sarah's eyes slid over to the clock, it was nearly midnight. She knew they needed to go to bed but she didn't quite want to yet. "If she hits on you, just tell her you have a girlfriend."  
  
"Someone I'm courting?" Jareth asked  
  
Sarah shot him a look "Right, but don't say courting--- actually we can just pass off most of your weirdness as being English"  
  
Jareth had the grace to look offended "I beg your pardon, my weirdness?"  
  
"I didn't mean that" Sarah laughed, "I just meant your ---- underground- ness, you know"  
  
"I'm insulted" Jareth sighed, "I think you should feed me more of this orange goo"  
  
"I can't believe you don't like it" Sarah shook her head sadly "When I go back to the Underground I'm bringing a few boxes with me"  
  
Jareth looked up at her in surprise "You're coming back?" he asked  
  
"Well" Sarah avoided looking at him "To see Gwendolyn and Gaeton---"  
  
"Of course" he said shortly.  
  
Was that insecurity Sarah detected? "Well, and to see you" she added slowly  
  
"Me? Darling, Sarah, whatever would we do?" his face was innocent enough but his tone held hidden meaning and Sarah flushed again.  
  
"Oh shut up, come on I'll make up the couch for you"  
  
"The couch?" Jareth sounded dismayed as he followed her from the kitchen.  
  
"This isn't a castle if you haven't noticed, two bedrooms. Three people" She stopped walking and he came up behind her much to closely again.  
  
"I've noticed" he said softly, his hands closing around her wrists. Sarah felt her heart drop into her feet as he slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He was talking into her ear again. Why did he always do that? It was annoying, the effect it had on her.  
  
"Erm---" she twisted away and clasped her hands in front of her. Jareth made his face blank again, which surprisingly, was easier to talk to. "Look I---" She couldn't think of a single thing to say so she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'll just get the duvet then"  
  
He nodded and watched her leave the room. As we've said before, Jareth was not one to deal with feelings. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Sarah. He also knew that he had wanted her since she left the Labyrinth six years ago. She was making it unbearable on him though. Obviously it would not do to just have a quick one on her settee, but that didn't make the idea any less tempting.  
  
Gwendolyn said he was in love her. He trusted Gwendolyn to know more what he was feeling then he did himself. But if Jareth did love Sarah, then what did that mean? Did that mean he wanted to marry her hand make her his Queen? The prospect of living with any woman for the rest of his life (eternity, if you haven't forgotten) was to be honest, frightening. One of the only things that frightened the Goblin King. Sarah made the prospect less frightening, though.  
  
She returned with a fluffy green duvet and pillows bundled high up in her arms and promptly tossed them on the sofa. "Okay, good night"  
  
Jareth glanced at the pile of blankets and then back at her. He raised his eyebrows. "Goodnight"  
  
Sarah fidgeted with her hands for a moment. This was the part where she left. So why wasn't she leaving, she wondered. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you" she said in a rush.  
  
"Thank you?" he asked innocently "For what?"  
  
"Well, for saving me from Dacian"  
  
"Oh," he said softly "Yes, of course"  
  
She made a humming sound and nodded. "Well, yes, thanks" As an after thought, she placed her ands on his thin shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. "Night" she mumbled,  
  
Jareth felt a smile playing about his mouth. "Good Night"  
  
*  
  
AN: I lied, hair cut next chapter--- :D 


	21. Coffee and Cigarettes

AN: The hair cut was essential, while I love the long hair on Jareth/Bowie, I do not so much love the scary Tina Turner/ Duran Duran like wig. Please forgive me for the shameless thin white duke and glam rock references. I can't help myself. Rebel Rebel is a great song. Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth  
  
*  
  
Strangely Devine: Chapter Twenty One: Coffee and Cigarettes.  
  
Emily managed to fall out of bed around noon and was a bit surprised to find Sarah's blonde friend asleep on the couch. The small girl shot him a tired glance before stumbling into the kitchen for coffee. She fixed herself a steaming black cup and then made Jareth one as well, being that she didn't plan on sneaking about to let him sleep.  
  
"Jareth" Emily mumbled, sitting next to his feet and peering at him through sleepy eyes. Emily didn't do mornings very well, it was probably from living with Sarah for so long. Sarah would sleep for days on end if you let her. It most likely wasn't healthy, Emily reckoned.  
  
Jareth didn't stir though. He was facing into the couch, the only sign of life the slightest rise and fall of his thin form. Emily sipped her coffee "Jareth--" she said a bit louder.  
  
The Goblin King made annoyed, but very cute sound and pulled his pillow closer. "Bugger off" he mumbled  
  
Emily giggled, sure that he had called her Gwen. "What time did you go to sleep?"  
  
Jareth turned his face toward her and glared. He couldn't very well yell at this girl but she didn't seem to care that he was a King. He tried a different tact. "What time is it?"  
  
"Twelve" Emily offered him a mug of coffee and Jareth sat up and took it begrudgingly.  
  
"What is this?" he mumbled, sipping the hot bitter liquid.  
  
"Coffee--- don't have that in the Underground?" she asked  
  
Jareth winced as it burned his tongue, "If it wasn't made before your sixteenth century then we don't have it."  
  
"Hmm" she said thoughtfully. "That would explain a bit"  
  
"Indeed" he muttered  
  
Emily watched him drink the coffee. He wasn't the most personable guy, was he? "How did you sleep?" she asked  
  
"Horribly, this settee is not a suitable bed" he said sourly  
  
Emily giggled again "How's the coffee?"  
  
"Hot and bitter, why am I drinking it?" he mumbled  
  
"It'll wake you up" Emily assured him "So are you in love with Sarah?"  
  
Jareth didn't miss a beat. "Possibly"  
  
Her almond eyes widened and she put her mug on the table. "Really? Are you really?"  
  
"I said possibly" Jareth winced, the last thing he wanted to do was discuss this matter with Sarah's friend.  
  
"You mean you don't know" she prodded.  
  
Jareth simply nodded. "Why do you ask, luv?" he shot her a charming smile but Emily didn't fall for it.  
  
"Just the way you act around each other" she said slowly. "Sarah's not sure either"  
  
Jareth froze, his mind raced in several different directions at once. "She's mentioned this to you?" he asked softly.  
  
Emily shot him a wary look. "Yes" She decided perhaps there was more going on behind his mismatched eyes then the blankness currently showing.  
  
Instead of continuing on in that train of thought though, Jareth changed the subject. "Where's the bathing room?"  
  
"What? Oh, the shower." Emily sniffed herself as she stood up. "I'm clean, so you can go first. Don't use all the hot water, Sarah will have a fit"  
  
"Alright" Jareth agreed as he followed Emily out of the family room and into the blue and white tiled bathroom. Emily gave him a quick tutorial on plumbing and keeping the curtain in side the tub or else "The crazy old lady below us will start complaining we're leaking water into her cat's bed, or something"  
  
*  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, wake up, wake up" Emily sang, setting a large cup of black coffee on Sarah's bed side table and dropping onto the bed. Sarah simply moaned and pulled her pillow closer to her face. Only her pillow wasn't silky and smelling of Lavender as she'd grown used to; this was cotton and rather squashy and smelling of Sarah's own perfume. A grin flicked across her tired face. She was home.  
  
Emily sighed and tossed a packet of cigarettes around in her hands while she watched Sarah attempt to fall back asleep. "Nicotine and Caffeine--- they're calling you, Sarah" she hummed, hopping to her feet and dangling a cigarette over Sarah's face.  
  
"Go away" Sarah mumbled  
  
Emily scoffed, popped the cigarette in her mouth, and lit it. "Honestly, you and Jareth are the hardest people to get out of bed" she exhaled a plume of smoke and grinned as Sarah turned her face up.  
  
"What's he doing?" she mumbled, reaching out for the cigarette.  
  
"Mmm, probably being very wet and delicious" Emily said thoughtfully passing the fag to her sleepy friend. "In the shower more or less"  
  
Sarah took a few short drags off the cigarette and let the nicotine flood her system. Oooh, she hadn't had a fag in a month and it was lovely. She grouped for the coffee as she sat up. "You have to fix his hair, Em"  
  
"Erm--- fashion designer" Emily said plaintively "Not hair stylist--- but I won't pass up the opportunity to touch your lovely blonde friend's hair. What are we thinking, here?"  
  
Sarah realized how incredibly absurd it was she was dictating Jareth's hair style to Emily. "I'm thinking less" she made a vague movement with the cigarette over her own head. "Less poof"  
  
"Less Duran Duran more---" Emily shrugged and giggled "Mick Jagger?"  
  
"Erm--- Brian Jones?"  
  
Emily laughed, "Wasn't he the one that drowned?"  
  
"He was blonde" Sarah said, shrugging and blowing a plume of smoke at Emily. "In any case just, you know---"  
  
Emily giggled excitedly "Right, I'm going for Rolling Stones, Mop Top, shaggy, thin white duke?"  
  
Sarah shrugged again and swallowed several mouthfuls of her coffee. "Sure--- you're the artist"  
  
"Indeed, I am" Emily snickered and pulled Sarah out of bed. "Come on, get up, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I have non idea" Sarah admitted, "Probably sulking about the apartment"  
  
"Oh, no" Emily whined "You have a very attractive male friend with nothing to do, why don't you go do something with him?"  
  
"Oh god" Sarah muttered "Give him a tour of New York? This is too bizarre, Em. I don't think I can handle posing for pictures with the Goblin King atop the Statue of Liberty"  
  
Emily laughed and patted her shoulder "Somehow I don't think the Statue of Liberty would be the least bit interesting to him. Go have lunch, go out, go shopping---oooh! Wear your Channel jacket and he'll wear that Comme des Garcons suit---- stop looking at me like that, Tim won't mind--- and you can pretend to be famous people"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Why is it you bought a Timothy a Comme des Garcons suit and he left it in a bag in the back of your closet?" she chose to focus on only one of her friend's strange points.  
  
"He prefers gross tweeds--- back in style now actually" Emily tittered. "In any case it will look fabulous on Jareth. I think *you* will look quite fabulous with Jareth on your arm, but---"  
  
"Oh shut up" Sarah muttered, pushing past her into the family room. She flopped on the couch, careful not to slosh the hot coffee on herself.  
  
Emily disappeared into her room/studio, where Sarah could hear the some old glam rock album blaring while she worked. For her part, Sarah smoked her way through another two cigarettes and finished off the coffee. She wasn't usually such a shameless smoker, but she felt she quite deserved it this morning.  
  
The pillow she was laying on held a familiar scent she couldn't quite place but decided after a bit that it must have been Emily's perfume or shampoo or something similar. It smelled sweet, almost like burning sugar. Did Emily smell like that? No, she realized with a jolt, turning her face into the pillow. Jareth smelled like that, she remembered from being pulled into his embrace so many times to transport.  
  
Wasn't it a bit weird that she recognized his smell? Was it weirder that she quite liked it? What on earth would cause a person to smell of sugar anyway? It was decidedly against his nature, Jareth was anything but sweet in all of his many different moods.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sarah exhaled a long stream of smoke and let her gaze rise to meet his. Her heart started to pound mercilessly in her chest and Sarah found she couldn't quite bring herself to breathe, as it were.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
Emily had been right. Jareth was quite wet and quite delicious at the moment. A towel was slung low around his thin hips and he looked rather bored and perhaps a bit cold as he stood there giving her an expectant look. Sarah couldn't believe her own reaction, man in a towel, so what. She'd seen many a man in a towel. She hadn't seen Jareth in a towel though. He looked very nice in a towel.  
  
"I?" he said cockily "Am freezing, but you appear to be breathing smoke" wet strands of blonde hair fell over his face and he pushed it away hastily. One hand remained planted on his hip to keep his towel from slipping.  
  
"I'm smoking," she said contemptuously as she sat and forced herself to look at his face and not as his milk pale chest, very thin but very taut and hard and attractive. Stop thinking about his chest, she commanded herself. "I haven't had a cigarette in a month, want some?"  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow and took the proffered cigarette. Sarah had not seen a pack of Marlboros her entire visit to the underground. She felt rather juvenile and ashamed to admit that Jareth looked tragically cool and Rock star like as he exhaled a stream of smoke and handed her the ciggie back.  
  
"That's bad for you, you know" she said ironically  
  
He sniffed, looking slightly amused at her tone and sighed "What will you have me wear, Sarah? I do not wish to stand here quite unclothed for much longer"  
  
Despite herself, Sarah giggled and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Jareth, er--- those black slacks and the white shirt" Dress up with Jareth. Oh, what fun.  
  
He shot her a very bemused glance and waved his hand. "This?" he was suddenly dressed in the outfit and Sarah's mouth dropped open. Not just because he looked very good in Comme des Garcons, as one would imagine, but because she had always assumed he got dressed like a normal person. One leg at a time. Obviously, he was not such a normal person as she had been led to believe.  
  
Jareth quite liked the comfortable mortal clothing. It wasn't tailored to his exact measurements, the pants were a bit long and a bit large but not noticeably. Sarah was obviously enjoying it. He wondered if it was the same experience for her as when he had seen her dressed in a proper ball gown the first time. At the moment she was once again dressed in drab grey and blue sweats that hid her figure.  
  
"That's great" she sighed, "Really good."  
  
Jareth shrugged and tossed the jacket over the crook of his arm. His hair was still quite damp and hanging in white blonds strands around his face.  
  
"Er--- let's fix your hair" she hopped up and started for Emily's room.  
  
He followed with a frown gracing his face as he heard Emily's music blaring loudly from within. "What is that music?"  
  
Sarah paused and shot him a look. "Rebel, Rebel, you've torn your dress. Rebel, Rebel, your face is a mess." She snorted with laughter as he applauded softly "Glam rock, its Emily's current obsession most likely."  
  
"Hot tramp, I love you so?" Jareth repeated the lyric with raised eyebrows as they slipped into the studio.  
  
"Hmm" Sarah blushed  
  
Emily was fixing the hem on a red satin dress that hung on a mannequin. The portable phone was cradled between her shoulder and ear and she was gabbing on witlessly. Sarah was unsure how she could hear anything with the music going.  
  
"Ooh! Sarah" she squealed "It's Fiona, say hello"  
  
Sarah begrudgingly took the phone. She did not quite want to talk to Fiona, they never quite got a long well anymore and their conversations always ended with Fiona asking for drug money. "Hello?"  
  
"Sarah! You fucking ran off with a British boy?!" Fiona's voice sounded scratchy and grated on Sarah's nerves.  
  
"What?" Sarah mumbled looking at Jareth. He was laughing at something Emily had said and had taken to sitting on her bed. Emily brandished a pair of shears and started trimming a bit while continuing the streaming conversation that was mostly held up on her end.  
  
"Oh sure, leave us all here to bloody well worry" Fiona's voice cracked and lowered "Hey, do you think it'll be fine if you loan me a couple hundred? I'm getting off this time for sure and I just need a pick me up before I go full stop"  
  
Sarah sighed. Drug addicts were the worst. "Um, sure Fiona. But look, what did Emily say about Jareth?"  
  
Her high pitched laughter made Sarah wince. "What? You're little London playboy, I'm fucking mad you didn't tell us."  
  
"He's not my play---er---we're just friends" Sarah protested  
  
"Sure" Fiona then made some very rude and colourful comments about the sex she assumed was occurring between Sarah and Jareth.  
  
"Fiona! Shut up!" Sarah blushed. "Christ---"  
  
"Am I coming over today?" her voice was suddenly distant. "Sevenish, I'll see you, Sarah. I love you and remember my money--- bye"  
  
Sarah sighed and hung up the phone. That girl was incurable and insufferable. She turned back to Jareth and Emily. At least they were getting along like there were no separate world barriers between them. Emily had cut his hair quite nicely, instead of hanging in wet thick clumps down to his neck it was now rather hanging damp in his eyes and curling around his ears.  
  
Emily was attempting to persuade him with a pleading pouty voice to please be her model. He looked amused, possibly flattered, but adamant about keeping his clothes on at the moment.  
  
"Fine" she sighed dramatically and shifted her hand through his damp hair. "Shall I get the blow dryer?"  
  
"Blow dryer?" He repeated warily  
  
"To dry your hair"  
  
Jareth pulled a face and snapped his wrist. The water from his hair sprang out in every direction, causing Emily and Sarah to squeal when it splattered them  
  
"Honestly, magic doesn't fix everything" Emily said wiping her jacket.  
  
Jareth glanced at Sarah, he looked much younger and much less frightening now. "No it isn't" he agreed. Sarah caught his eye and immediately looked away. *  
  
An: Remember to Review, sorry it was so short. 


	22. Fiona

*  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. Several IMPORTANT points: 1) I've changed the title because no one has ever heard of that song and it looks like more of a typo then anything else. Yes, believe it or not, I can spell divine. 2) People seem concerned with Sarah's smoking. I cut the scene that had her talking about cigarettes back in the Underground. Lots of young people smoke cigarettes but aren't necessarily smokers. You know? A few cigarettes in the morning with coffee does not put you on the emphysema death list nor the three pack a day list. Don't worry about that, please. 3) There's been mention of out of character Sarah, and all I can say to that is, sorry. I'm writing her how I see her, and possibly how I would like to see her. That's all I can say. Other then that, expects less frequent updates because I've gone back to school.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Divine (Devine, what have you) Chapter Twenty Two: Fiona  
  
*  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Sarah folded her arms and refused to look at him. It was just much to strange. As much as she knew that she needed get over her irrational fear of Jareth and his Goblin King persona, she was finding it very difficult to look at him in such---- well--- mortal attire.  
  
They were walking along the tree lined street on which Sarah's building was situated. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going, to be honest. After smoking her way through half a packet of cigarettes she felt down right twitchy and in need of going out. Jareth--- who had spent the remainder of the morning apparently reading an encyclopedia for God knows what reason--- had been more then happy to accompany her.  
  
"I'm not quite sure" she answered slowly.  
  
A taxi drove by and much to Sarah's surprise, Jareth stuck his arm out and managed to get it to pull over. Seeing her shocked expression he winked softly. "It was on your television box"  
  
"Oh" she managed to say "Erm--- well done"  
  
He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. Sarah slid into the Taxi and watched Jareth do the same. He gave her an expectant look "What now?"  
  
"Oh, god." Sarah sighed heavily. Where was she to take him? Somewhere open where the could talk? Oh, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. Sarah could hardly handle Jareth, the Goblin King, who was somewhat a nice bloke from time to time. She did not think she would be able to deal with Jareth, who looks more like a GQ model then a Goblin King and knows how to hail a taxi. Oh, she didn't want to talk to him alone, she was sure to blurt something stupid out. "Er---- Washington Square, I suppose"  
  
The Taxi driver nodded and pulled away from the curb. Slight surprise registered on Jareth's face, he glanced out the window and then looked at Sarah. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine" she said a bit too quickly, "Why?"  
  
"You look as though you've swallowed something foul" Jareth explained coolly  
  
Sarah decided to ignore him.  
  
Washington Square was buzzing with loads of different people as usual. Sarah and Jareth cut a path straight through the centre of the square, and Jareth looked around with an amused smirk on his face. A girl with purple hair and rings through every orifice on her face was strumming a guitar and singing in a loud scratchy voice. She caught his eye and winked.  
  
"How extraordinary" Jareth laughed.  
  
Sarah shot him an amused look. "Is it really?"  
  
He nodded mutely and seemed to be absorbing everything he saw instead of listening to her. A bent old man playing violin, college kids with dreadlocks plying hackie sack, a pair of bleach blonde boys sipping cappuccinos and holding hands, a young couple in Birkenstocks kissing.  
  
Sarah grinned and nudged him "Still want to go back to the Underground?"  
  
"Don't be silly" Jareth said distantly "I didn't want to go back before"  
  
"What?" she slowed to a stop "Why not? You can't very well stay here"  
  
Jareth turned to look at her "Yes, I know that. I am going back. That doesn't mean I want to"  
  
"Oh" she said softly and jogged to catch up with him "Well--- I mean, the underground's not so bad."  
  
He made a soft incredulous sound.  
  
"Oh, go on" she prodded and gestured to the kissing couple near the fountain. "That is totally overdoing it on the public displays of affection. Disgusting, really. I bet the underground wouldn't allow that kind of conduct"  
  
She was joking but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop anyway, his mismatched eyes dancing with mischief. "You're right, you know. I wouldn't be able to do that in the Underground"  
  
"Do what" she heard herself asking and had to fight to keep from physically slapping herself at her own stupidity.  
  
A faint grin played around the corners of Jareth's mouth. "Well, dear Sarah, if I wanted to kiss you on a street corner, I wouldn't be able to. Would I?"  
  
"No" Sarah agreed in what she hoped was a firm manner.  
  
"But up here" he continued, rocking back on his heels slightly and then stepping forward towards her. "I could quite do as I please, couldn't I?"  
  
"I--- I suppose"  
  
Jareth raised his eyebrows at her in that annoying amused way. Did she want him to kiss her then? He glanced at the couple snogging like rabbits in heat and decided that it would be in bad taste. He decided on a different track. "I could do this," he said, capturing her hand in his. A triumphant smile settled on his lips when she didn't pull away but merely held his hand.  
  
"You could" she agreed, looking down at their joined hands. A long silence passed in which they walked quietly though the square, watching the different personalities living their lives. They came to the edge of the Square and walked down a cutesy little street. Sarah stomach turned over and she realized she hadn't had lunch yet.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Jareth looked down at her. He had half expected them to walk around this city, joined at the hands in silence all day. Not that he would have minded. He quite enjoyed the way Sarah's small hand felt in his, and the way it felt so natural just to walk with her. He hadn't minded those 'aww, how cute looks' from a few older ladies that had passed them by, either.  
  
Yes, Jareth was quite enjoying the Aboveworld. It was a new found freedom he intended to indulge in as often as possible now that the portal was found.  
  
"A bit hungry" he nodded.  
  
Sarah inclined her dark head towards a small café and pulled him inside. A smile lit up her face as she glanced around the darkened room. "Your majesty I don't believe you've had the pleasure of an ice cream cone, have you?"  
  
Jareth gave her a wary look "This isn't like that cheesy stuff you made me consume last night, is it?"  
  
Sarah laughed and told him to stay put while she ran over to the counter to collect their ice cream. He watched her and felt some carelessly happy emotion bubble up in his chest. It didn't matter that he had to change his appearance to fit in, being with Sarah in the Aboveground brought happiness like Jareth hadn't felt in a long time. True, part of this elation was due to the anonymity he was receiving. In the underground he could have never walked around the streets so freely with out being recognized as the Goblin King or the High Prince. This was defiantly an improvement.  
  
For the most part, he was just enjoying being with Sarah. Her joy at being home made him all the more happier. Jareth was not sure if he had come to love her, but he knew the infatuation was still as strong as ever.  
  
She returned with two chocolate ice cream cones and proudly handed one to Jareth. "There you are, double chocolate brownie"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and licked at the ice cream as Sarah was doing. It was surprisingly delicious. "Why can't we just have this for diner?" he asked  
  
Sarah laughed "Um, because if you lived off ice cream I'm not sure how long you would survive". They left the café and to Jareth's surprise she clasped his hand in hers again.  
  
"Where are we going now?" he asked softly.  
  
"We're in Greenwich Village." Sarah sighed, licking her lips. "Soho, that's where my house is, that used to be a very artsy sort of place but now it's just million dollar lofts and the like" she shrugged "The village is still pretty artsy though. When Emily gets enough good sense to kick me out maybe I'll come live here where I can afford it"  
  
"Why would she ever do that?" Jareth asked dryly.  
  
"Hey" Sarah laughed, "Be like that and I won't buy you any more ice cream"  
  
"Dreadfully sorry, Madame" he drawled  
  
"That's okay" Sarah nodded, they were standing outside a small dusty record store that Sarah had been in a few times before. "Want to go listen to old music?"  
  
"Perhaps" he shrugged "Bob Dylan and the Beatles?"  
  
"Oh yes," she laughed, surprised he had remembered that much. "Bob Dylan used to live around here, in fact. But I'm sure he's gone by now" Sarah dumped the last of her ice cream cone into a trash bin and Jareth followed suit as she pulled him into the record store.  
  
It smelled of cigarettes and burning incense and in the background a scratchy Fleetwood Mac song was playing. Jareth had to fight to keep the surprised glee off his face as he looked around. The place was some sort of Gypsy den--- this was where Sarah got her music? And she could just take it with her on one of those little round things? It was amazing.  
  
Sarah chuckled "Come on" she prodded, pulling him gently towards an old row of vinyl records. "They put music on CD's now but Emily likes the old vinyl LP's better and so do I, I suppose" Sarah said, flipping through the dusty records. Jareth leaned over her should and read the names aloud. "Joan Baez, The Beach Boys, Beck, Chuck Berry, Bjork, Black Sabbath, Blondie, Bread--- Bread?" he repeated with confusion "there's a person called Bread?"  
  
"No" Sarah laughed and pressed the record back onto the shelf "It's a band. Sort of like--- easy listening. I suppose if you're going to call yourself bread that's all you can do"  
  
"Right" Jareth agreed, bewildered.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
They both looked up at saw a strangely thin girl with stringy black hair and blonde roots. Her eye make up was heavy and her face was pasty and white. She wore black leather pants, an oversized grey sweater that slid off her bony shoulders, and clumpy black combat boots. She was clutching an album to her chest and staring at them in an almost accusing manner. Jareth was sure he'd seen this girl somewhere before.  
  
"Hi---- Fiona" Sarah said slowly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine" Fiona said stiffly, her gaze settled on Jareth "Who's that--- hang on, do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think you do" Sarah said quickly. "This is Jareth" Jareth gave the girl a short wave.  
  
"Okay--- well, what are you doing here?" Fiona continued, her voice held an almost suspicious note as she looked Jareth over  
  
"Just shopping" said Sarah softly.  
  
Fiona continued to stare at Jareth "Great. Can you loan me a couple bucks?"  
  
Sarah nodded "Yes, have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"No" Fiona said shortly, her face twisted into a slight sneer. "Going to take me out to one of your fucking fancy little restaurants?"  
  
"No" Sarah narrowed her eyes "Don't be like that, Fiona. I'm only trying to help"  
  
"Fuck off, I don't need your help" the girl snapped before storming out of the record store.  
  
"Hey!" The large man behind the counter glared at them "She didn't pay for that album"  
  
"Oh god" Sarah moaned.  
  
"I'll take care of it" Jareth said softly  
  
Sarah stared up at him, bewildered. "You don't have Aboveworld money though"  
  
He pulled out a roll of bills and grinned cheekily "I do now. Go after your friend"  
  
Sarah shook her head and promptly ran out of the store after Fiona. Fortunately, she didn't have to run far. Fiona was leaning against the red brick building having a cigarette and looking pissed off.  
  
"Fiona" Sarah said softly, touching her friend on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fucking terrific" Fiona spat miserably as she stepped away from the wall and tossed her cigarette butt into the gutter. She crossed her arms and gave Sarah a long appraising look. "Sorry" she said shortly. "How are you?"  
  
Sarah sighed, relieved that Fiona wasn't going to make it difficult to talk to her "I'm alright. It's nice to see you again" she lied. Actually, it was a pain having to deal with her again. But they were friends and Sarah wasn't about to abandon her friend. Even if she was a miserable drug addict.  
  
"Yeah you too" Fiona admitted  
  
Sarah made a big show of holding her arms out for a hug to which Fiona laughed and begrudgingly stepped into the embrace.  
  
"So, we're cool now?"  
  
"We're cool" Sarah agreed smacked a kiss on her friend's forehead and releasing her.  
  
"Good" Fiona slid a sly glance her way "So was that your fuck-boy"  
  
"Fiona" Sarah moaned, "Don't be vile,"  
  
Fiona put her hands on her hips and laughed "You are shagging him, aren't you? Trust me, sweetheart, there is nothing vile about that"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him" Sarah said tonelessly  
  
Fiona grinned manically "If you're not having sex with him then why would you run off with him"  
  
"I'm not we didn't---" Sarah sputtered "I did not run off with him!"  
  
"Then where were you for a month?"  
  
"I was in England" Sarah said desperately, they hadn't quite worked this part of the lie out yet. Where she had been, as it were.  
  
"In England, having a lot of sex with the blonde British man?" Fiona pressed  
  
"No" Sarah sighed "In England--- looking at art"  
  
Fiona blinked "Why would you go to England to look at art?"  
  
Jareth stepped out of the store looking quite harassed at this point. "Do you know, I think I was just called a tea-loving Nancy boy---" he mumbled, draping an arm around Sarah's shoulders casually.  
  
Sarah sighed and Fiona gave her a triumphant look. "Oh sure, art"  
  
"Did you pay for the record"?  
  
"Yes" Jareth shot Fiona an annoyed look "I hope you enjoy that, by the way"  
  
"Oh" she looked down at the record, unabashed "Sure, thanks a lot, man"  
  
He waved her off.  
  
"Erm Jareth" Sarah looked up at him "Could Fiona borrow a bit of money?" She supposed if he was just pulling money out of thin air it couldn't hurt to give Fiona some of it.  
  
He nodded wordlessly and handed Fiona the roll of bills.  
  
"Um" Fiona said, flipping through the cash "This is like two hundred dollars"  
  
Jareth seemed unfazed, and Sarah suspected it was because he had no idea what a dollar was. "Is that not enough?"  
  
"No--- it's fine" Fiona muttered. "I'll see you later, Sarah. Thanks--- Jareth" she shot him one last look before turning into an ally next to the record store.  
  
Sarah groaned, "I hate giving her money. She's just going to go buy drugs with it"  
  
Jareth shrugged. "That's her problem, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah but it leeches out onto everyone around her" Sarah said darkly "Come on, let's get a cab back home" she stuck her hand out and flagged down a taxi before realizing she was still under Jareth's arm. It had seemed so natural that she'd hardly noticed. Was that a good thing? Or was it a horribly bad thing?  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth asked as he slid into the taxi after her. "Is two hundred dollars a lot?"  
  
"Um, to me. Probably not to you" Sarah explained  
  
"Why not to me?" he prodded  
  
"Well, because you live in a castle and sleep on satin sheets and have servants."  
  
He made an annoyed sound "You make me sound spoiled"  
  
"Well you are" Sarah laughed, turning to look at him "But that's okay. You wouldn't be you if you weren't like that"  
  
"Oh really?" he raised an amused eyebrow "And you like me how I am?"  
  
"Yes" Sarah said simply, she turned back around in her seat.  
  
"Lady, where to?" the cabby asked.  
  
Sarah gave him her address and turned back to Jareth "I suppose I should explain money" she said  
  
"Oh, yes. Do tell." Jareth said dryly  
  
"Hang on, where did you get that cash from?"  
  
"Um, Sarah" he twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared and disappeared just as quickly "Remember that?"  
  
"Yes, I know *that*" she said emphatically "But where did it come from?"  
  
"You mean besides thin air?" Jareth drawled "Well, to be honest I doubt it came from thin air. There are restrictions on magic as far as money is concerned, so most likely, those spells are still in effect and it came from the treasury back at Calais--- just in the strange form your money comes in"  
  
"It's easier to carry then a purse full of gold, isn't it" Sarah grinned  
  
Jareth smiled and looked out the window "Yes I suppose" he was quiet for a long time and then said "Tell me, luv, what's Fiona's family like"  
  
"What?" Sarah was taken aback "I've never met them--- why?"  
  
"No reason" he said, his face blank as usual.  
  
Sarah could tell there was a reason and her curiosity was peaked. Never the less, she decided to tactfully let the issue go.  
  
"Can I ask you a question" she asked instead  
  
"Of course" Jareth said fluidly  
  
She paused "Do you like me as I am?"  
  
Jareth grinned beautifully at her for a moment and then kissed her cheek softly. "Yes, luv. I like you as you are"  
  
*  
  
AN: I had a very lengthy and helpful review from Whiffet, and I can't respond to everyone because it would take a bloody long time but I want to thank you all.  
  
Whiffet: I am English, and you know, I didn't even think about some of the British slang I'm using for Sarah until you mentioned it. We have that rather nasty slur 'fag' here too, and a plethora of other ones. I don't think anyone's ever smoked a homosexual person though. :D. You're probably right about my getting side tracked, as I've the attention span of a small goldfish (IE: Not very large) and generally will forget my point, the plot, etc. In any case, in bringing Jareth to the Aboveground I'm trying to have him experience Sarah's world as she experienced his. And not in the oh- so- cliché way that I've seen it done before. Frankly, I think I'm failing at this point, oh well. Thank you for loving Jareth. Although Jareth receives quite a bit of loving, he can always use some more. :D  
  
Remember to Review. 


	23. Of Dreams, Dresses, and Vampires

*  
  
AN: oooh, another update. How lovely for you all. Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth and I do not take responsibility for my typos.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Divine: Chapter Twenty Three: Of Dreams, Dresses, and Vampires  
  
*  
  
Sir Gaeton was having a lovely dream about Princess Aislinn and her friend the Duchess of Gretishire, Lavinia. The two blonde women were feeding him strawberries dipped in chocolate while they watched the sun set from a sandy beach.  
  
"Oh, Sir Gaeton" cooed Lavinia, "You were so brave the way you defeated that dragon"  
  
"It was nothing" he shrugged modestly  
  
Princess Aislinn trailed a strawberry around her tongue and giggled "Oh but you're just so brave and sexy Gaeton--- much more so then my brother"  
  
"Oh yes," Lavinia agreed in a rush "I like you ever so much more then Jareth--- in fact--- Gaeton--- you should be King of the Underground"  
  
"Then we fair maidens would never have to fear a dragon again!" Aislinn sighed  
  
"Ladies, ladies, I can not simply become king." Said Gaeton. "Besides, I'm not sure I would want to"  
  
"Oooh, but Sir Gaeton" Lavinia pressed herself up against him. "You're ever so brave"  
  
"And ever so sexy" Aislinn nodded, touching his chest.  
  
"And ever so disgusting to be having dreams about my sister"  
  
Gaeton's head jerked up at the sound of his King's voice. Aislinn and Lavinia melted away in puffs of smoke and the beach turned into a rolling silver and blue clouds. Jareth stood at the edge of one of these clouds, his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side in an amused manner. His hair was shorter then usual but for some reason falling more into his eyes and surely, Gaeton thought, obscuring his vision. But it was rather fetching. However, Gaeton did not like the black slacks and white shirt he was wearing, they were too--- mortal.  
  
"Er--- hello your majesty" Gaeton said, scrambling to his feet. "Sorry about the er--- dream"  
  
"Gaeton that is disgusting" Jareth sighed, amused "My sister is horrible, and her duchess friend is even worse. What on earth would posess you to--"  
  
"Hang on!" Gaeton interrupted, stepping towards Jareth. The dream world shifted and suddenly they were on even footing. "We'll talk about my fantasies later---Where the hell are you? Everyone's going mad because they don't know where you are!"  
  
"I'm in New York" Jareth said simply.  
  
Gaeton's mouth opened and closed. He looked exasperated "Okay, explain yourself" Jareth's lips quirked into a grin. "I am in the Aboveground with Sarah. We are perfectly alright and I am simply taking a holiday from my duties. Prince Dacian found the portal"  
  
"Portal?" Gaeton's eyes went wide "You're serious? That's how you got up there?"  
  
"Yes" Jareth nodded "And I shall return in a few days time to apprehend Prince Dacian because he has, it would seem, been sneaking out of the Underground to drink the blood of mortals each night."  
  
"Oh gods" Gaeton shook his head "That bloody idiot. I knew he was no good"  
  
"Yes, well. Just tell my mother that I'm with Sarah--- just don't tell her where. I should want to tell her myself. You may tell Gwendolyn where we are"  
  
"Alright" Gaeton nodded, a thousand questions stormed through his head but he could only think of one to ask "Er--- what happened to your hair, mate?"  
  
Jareth laughed and ran his fingers through it "Do you like it? Sarah's little friend Emily did it for me."  
  
"Very attractive" Gaeton nodded. "You look a bit like the mad old bloke down at the pub with it al in your eyes like that"  
  
Jareth pulled a face, but was secretly pleased. He tucked it behind his ears. "Better?"  
  
"Er--- now you look like Gwendolyn--- I'm kidding! Bloody Aphrodite, you are vain. No, but what are you wearing. That's hideous, you look like a mortal"  
  
"I am a mortal--- for a few days anyway." Gaeton did not fail to notice how his King's eyes seemed to light up. "Gaeton, you and I should come up here sometime. It's fabulous--- it's just---- I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Oh come on" Gaeton shrugged "You've been there before, and you weren't ranting about it then"  
  
Jareth shook his head "That was different. That was to some poor wished away child's bedroom. This city is amazing though. There's this thing called ice cream"  
  
"Ice cream?" gaeton's eyes widened  
  
"Yes, it's more or less what the name suggests. Frozen cream, but it's lovely. And there are cars and television and music on little round things called records"  
  
Gaeton laughed "Your Majesty, perhaps you should take a home there if you like it so much"  
  
The idea had occurred to Jareth but he shrugged "I must go know, Gaeton. I shall speak with you later." He raised his arm to disappear but then added "Don't have any more dreams about my sister". Then he vanished.  
  
*  
  
Emily practically fell into the apartment. Her arms were laden down with carrier bags full of fabric and fully formed pieces.  
  
"Christ, Em. Why don't you make two trips next time" Sarah laughed, taking some of the bags from her friend and setting them on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh well, I made it" Emily sighed and stuffed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Barney's was having a sale. I might have maxed out Dad's credit card again" she put her hand to her mouth and grinned. "Opps"  
  
"I swear, every one I know is spoiled beyond all reason by their parents" Sarah sighed "It isn't fair"  
  
"Um, by the way." Emily said uncomfortably "I did ring Karen about your miraculous return"  
  
Sarah put her hands on her hips "What did you tell her, Em? Same thing you told Fiona?"  
  
"Er--- perhaps" Emily said skittishly, she started digging through one of her bags. "Don't get mad"  
  
"Don't get mad?" Sarah repeated, anguished. "Em! You can't keep telling people I ran off with Jareth!"  
  
"Why not?" Emily pulled out a ball of black ruche silk and let it spill out before Sarah. "Vera Wang--- come on, Sarah Vera Wang on sale, don't get mad"  
  
"You can't distract me with a Vera Wang dress" Sarah moaned "Jareth and I are not ---- together--- we have to think of a better lie then me running off with him"  
  
"Vera Wang cocktail dress, as featured on Naomi Campbell during Fall Fashion week" Emily said in a sing song voice, she waved the dress in front of Sarah's face and Sarah batted it away.  
  
"Seriously, Em, stop. I mean you don't--- you don't think something happened between us, do you?"  
  
"Paris Hilton wore it to a very big party uptown, I hear" Emily continued.  
  
"Emily!"  
  
Emily put her hand on her hip and fixed Sarah with an annoyed look. "I just bought you a very lovely dress and all you can think about is Jareth. What does that tell me?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I am not thinking about Jareth"  
  
"Fine" Emily grinned and held the dress up again. "Don't worry Sarah, we'll figure it out. After all, how horrible could it be to pretend you ran off with Jareth. He's extraordinarily yummy." She peered over Sarah's shoulder. "Where is the magical little guy, anyway"  
  
"He's in my room" Sarah said, and added quickly "Talking to his advisor---- in a dream"  
  
"In a dream--- he's talking to someone in a dream" Emily nodded and sighed "Right, well. I"ll belive anything at this point. Will you look at the bleeding dress, already"  
  
"Fine" Sarah groaned. She was sure whatever Emily had picked up for her would just be stylish and lovely beyond anything she could chose for herself.  
  
Emily displayed the dress on it's hanger again. "Ta da" she said. Sarah was impressed. It was a halter dress and the hemline fell just above the knee and was not all that daring, but the neckline was much much more so.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't wear this" Sarah mumbled, "That neckline must fall to--- your navel"  
  
"Well, you have a long torso so I'm sure your navel will be fine" Emily grinned sneakily  
  
"Emily, it's lovely---" Sarah whined "If Paris Hilton wore it, well. She can wear it, she's Paris Hilton."  
  
"And you're Sarah Williams!" Emily declared "And I'm Emily Cho, designer and spoiled rottton child, and I say you can wear it. Christ, you're tall and emaciated, you may as well show it off"  
  
"Since when has being tall and emaciated been a good thing?" Sarah asked wryly.  
  
"Since you have a lovely size two Vera Wang dress to wear" Emily said simply "And when Brad Pitt returns from the Great Beyond-tell him I bought him some more stuff to wear"  
  
Sarah eyed the other carrier bags and realized the ones that weren't full of lux fabrics for Emily's own creations were full of Men's wear. "Oh god, he's going to be here for a few days, not a few years"  
  
"I know, I know" Emily was beaming "But I took his measurements this morning and I know I went a bit over board but I've never had a reason to shop for a bloke before and look at this Burberry trench I found--- is that not so him?"  
  
"Um. If he lived in Berlin and rode a bicycle maybe" Sarah admitted slowly  
  
Emily shushed her "Okay, so perhaps we don't see him the same way"  
  
Sarah shuffled through the large Barney's sack. "Holy shit, Emily. Perry Ellis, Ralph Loren, Hérmes, Armani--- you have serious gone over the edge. Your father will kill you" Emily had a slight spending problem. Fashion was her passion in every way and when her father got the bill at the end of each month he always called and had a long chat about spending more then she needed to. Of course, Emily had her doctor mother and wallstreet father wrapped around her little finger and they would never cut her off. For a very small period of time, Mrs. Cho had asked Sarah to keep an eye on what Emily bought. It hadn't lasted long. There was no stopping her from shopping.  
  
"He said I should cut back on the Chanel and I didn't buy a thing of Chanel" Emily sniffed "Do you see any Chanel?"  
  
Sarah didn't see any Chanel, but she defiantly saw Louis Vuitton. "Emily- what is this?" She pulled out the purse and gave her friend an accusing stare"  
  
"Om---" Emily rocked back on her heels. "That--- that might be a gift for Fiona and er--- there might be a Kelly bag for you in there as well"  
  
"Okay" Sarah sighed "Besides the Vera Wang dress, the bags, and the ridiculously expensive men's clothes, did you buy anything else I should know about?"  
  
"No" Emily said firmly.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, doing a Jareth impression. "Are you sure"  
  
"Yes---- well--- actually. No. Er--- there might be a watch from Tiffany for Jareth---"  
  
Sarah sighed, giving up. "You are hopeless"  
  
"Well, so are you." Emily giggled "I may be a spend thrift but you refuse to have any fun"  
  
"I do not" Sarah said stiffly "I'll have fun"  
  
Emily laughed "Are your kidding? It used to take everything short of putting E in your coke to get you out of the dorms. And see, once you got there you'd always have a blast. It's not that you're not fun, Sarah. You're just rather lazy"  
  
"Gee, thanks" Sarah said dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Emily hugged her around the middle "Take this Kelly bag as a token of my deepest apologies. And prove me wrong by wearing this dress"  
  
Sarah took the dress and bag begrudgingly "Fine."  
  
Emily trailed Sarah back to her bedroom, chattering about who she'd seen at Barney's. Sarah deliberately forgot to tell her about the run in with Fiona and nodded as if very interested in what her friend was saying instead.  
  
Sarah pushed open the bedroom door and was surprised to find Jareth curled up on her bed, fast asleep.  
  
Emily made a loud "Awww! Cute!" Sound and his eyes snapped open. He glared at them for a moment, unsure where he was and then his gaze softened and he sat up.  
  
"I fell asleep, sorry" he said quickly.  
  
Sarah waved him off "I don't mind, that couch can't be comfortable. You can sleep in her for a bit, if you like"  
  
Jareth raised his eyebrows suggestively but did not comment. Sarah blushed anyway. Emily bound over to him and hopped on the bed, he was slightly surprised when she crawled up next to him and grasped his arm.  
  
"I have a present for you" she grinned  
  
"Do you really?" he asked as she produced a blue box with a white ribbon tied around it. "What is it?"  
  
"This, my love, is a Tiffany box" Emily said emphatically. "Word to the wise about mortal chicks, show them a tiffany box and they'll do anything for you" she winked and Jareth laughed, delighted with the little show she put on.  
  
Perhaps he should introduce her to Gaeton----  
  
"Anyway" Emily continued, untying the white bow and sliding the top off the box. "Tiffany is a jewellers and such, they sell loads of stuff. Sarah and I picked out our wedding rings there"  
  
Sarah had busied herself with hanging the dress in her closet. "Oh, that was ages ago, Em. Totally unrealistic"  
  
"Mine was realistic" Emily insisted "It was white gold with a big 1.5 carat marquee cut diamond smacked in the middle"  
  
Sarah sat on the bed and rolled her eyes "Yours was realistic because you'll marry someone incredibly rich, or you'll just buy it yourself when you get impatient"  
  
"Mmm, probably' Emily agreed. She knocked the black velvet box out and popped open the lid. "Jareth, my luv," she said dramatically pulling the watch out and sliding it onto his wrist "This will be the first of many presents if you promise to model for me--- oh bloody hell it doesn't fit"  
  
The watch practically slid down Jareth's forearm to his elbow.  
  
"I tell you, both of you need to eat more. This is just, this can't be healthy to be so thin" Emily stated.  
  
Jareth and Sarah exchanged a knowing look and Sarah said "I thought it was good to be tall and emaciated"  
  
"I take it back, gain twenty pounds immediately you stick insect" Emily grinned "And Jareth, what do you say. Model for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, but I just can't" He grinned and kissed her cheek "But thank you anyway, it's lovely. I can fix this" he waved his hand and the watch slid perfectly into place and size around his slender wrist.  
  
"Aw, well" Emily sighed. "Maybe I'll just have to bribe you with beautiful women next" she shot Sarah a look and Sarah blushed and threw a pillow at Emily's head.  
  
"Sarah, what did your wedding ring look like?" Jareth asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know" Sarah muttered "Something completely stupid"  
  
"I know Emily nodded "It was this huge Henry Winston diamond, fucking huge, I tell you. Like ten carats"  
  
"There's no such thing as ten carats" Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but it was big. One big round cut diamond in this gorgeous little--- well, actually thick platinum band." Emily sighed "I may propose to you just so I can buy that ring"  
  
"It cost as much as a house in France" Sarah noted.  
  
"How much is that?" Jareth asked  
  
"Um, like a chateau along the coast of the Sea of Gaultier" Sarah translated.  
  
Jareth looked impressed "Oh, well. That's quite a lot"  
  
Emily nudged Jareth "She wears a size five ring"  
  
"Thanks, luv" he grinned.  
  
Sarah threw another pillow at Emily. "Stop embarrassing me on purpose" she demanded.  
  
"But it's so easy" Jareth laughed.  
  
"And incredibly fun" Emily sighed "And besides---" she was cut off my the phone ringing. She hopped off the bed and grabbed the phone of Sarah's desk.  
  
"Bonjourno! C'est Emily!" She sang "oooh! Griffon, darling, I haven't heard from you in ages--- you must come out with us tonight--- yes---yes--- oh, wear a suit, sweetie, we're going up town---- Fiona, Timothy, Sarah and her lovely new boyfriend, Jareth"  
  
"Emily!" Sarah hissed, Jareth started laughing again and Emily stuck her tongue out.  
  
"What? Oh, don't tell me you don't have a proper suit, you're gay, you have to have a suit. ----What?--- yes. We'll come and get you in a taxi around seven.---- kiss kiss--- bye" She hung up the phone with flourish. "That was Griffon, and stop being immature Sarah, just pretend that Jareth's your boyfriend. We can't think of a better lie and this is the one everyone already believes. You don't have a problem with that, do you Jareth?"  
  
Mild surprise crossed his face "Er--- no, I suppose not"  
  
"There you are" Emily concluded with a smile. "Just pretend, it won't kill you. Now, Jareth, my darling, I bought you a few things"  
  
*  
  
Gaeton stepped into the throne room and bowed before the High King and Queen. He spotter Gwendolyn standing at Cymboline's side and felt slightly guilty for not seeking her out and telling her of Jareth's news earlier but there hadn't been time.  
  
"Your highnesses, I am delighted to tell you I have received word from the High Prince"  
  
The High Queen sighed heavily "Oh, Gaeton, what has he said. When is he returning home? Is he safe?"  
  
"My Queen, he intends to return within a few short days. He is safe and with Lady Sarah, although he did not tell me where" Gaeton winced slightly, as telling a lie to the High King and Queen was strictly forbidden. If they ever found out that Jareth had demanded he not inform them of his whereabouts, Gaeton's head might have been on a stake.  
  
"Bloody hell" Duncan muttered  
  
Mariead's eyebrows raised "He is with Sarah?" she repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes, my lady" Gaeton bowed and stalked out of the room. He was sure the High Queen would make her own assumptions as to what had happened. Most likely she would think them on some island in the Sea of Gaultier, shagging like rabbits. In truth, Gaeton wasn't so sure that wasn't what Jareth and Sarah were doing in the Aboveworld.  
  
Several minutes later Gaeton was accosted by Gwendolyn. "Where is he really?" she demanded. "I saw you lying. You know that's punishable by death, so where is he? Really?"  
  
Gaeton clasped his sister's wrists and vanished them to Jareth's chambers, the one place they would not be disturbed or heard. She looked around at their surroundings for a moment and then turned to glare at her twin. "Well?"  
  
"Long and short of it?" Gaeton nodded "Well, he went of and saved her from Prince Dacian, as we expected. Somehow Dacian found the portal to the Aboveground and Sarah and Jareth went through and now their in--- New York ? I don't know where that is but---"  
  
"It's Sarah's home" Gwendolyn explained, "She has friend's there, she and his majesty will be safe"  
  
"Yes, I just want to know what happened to Dacian" Gaeton sighed "He's probably moaning about the Ciren Forest trying to find cover from the daylight--- " he took in Gwendolyn's horrified face then. "What is it Gwen?"  
  
Gwen put her hands to her mouth. "What if--- oh, what if he goes after them?"  
  
Gaeton's eyes widened at this prospect "He wouldn't do that" he nodded resolutely "He's not foolish enough"  
  
"But Gaeton, I was reading up on this, Nosferatu, they fall in love once and that's the end of it. If Dacian thinks he loves Sarah then--- maybe even he would do something foolish to get to her"  
  
*  
  
He slept in the ground during that day. It had been horrible, burrowing like some kind of animal under the forest's dirty floor to get away from the sun. It had been a very long time since Dacian had had to burrow underground. And he hated it. It was despicable. But with out the cool stone walls of a castle to keep the sun at bay, he had to do it.  
  
He did not sleep, he only thought of her. He was starving too. He hadn't had a drink for nearly two nights. Even the blood of an animal would be relief right now. But no, he would wait for her. Sarah. His dark queen.  
  
The sun set and Dacian exploded out of the ground just as the last rays disappeared over the tops of the trees. He stalked back over to the stones and glanced around for any sign of Fae or Elf that had been sent to collect him. A cruel sneer curled at his lips when he saw that no one, had indeed been sent. Stupid Jareth. He was probably being childish and not even telling his parents where he was.  
  
All the better for Dacian in this case. He would wait until the thirtieth hour. And then he would find her.  
  
*  
  
AN: Weeeeewww.. Cliffy. but that's all right, the updates are coming fast again.  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	24. The Crystal

*  
  
AN: Oh god, have accidentally developed two sub plots and tricked people into thinking they're the point of the fic. No. No. The point is Jareth and Sarah. Stop telling me I'm getting side tracked from Dacian. He isn't the point. Uh. But thank you to the rest of you who have e mailed me or reviewed with lovely things to say or helpful criticism. It's all been lovely. Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth  
  
*  
  
Strangely Divine: Chapter Twenty-Four:  
  
*  
  
Sarah spent the rest of the day watching Emily dress Jareth up like he was her paper doll. She dressed him in grey and black suits with expensive labels that he couldn't care less about and soft black leather shoes. There was a myriad of button down shirts and tee-shirts. Sarah was glad Emily had passed by Urban Outfitters 'Jesus is my Homeboy' tee, as that would have made it incredibly hard to look Jareth in the eye. Jimmy Choos Jeans and Ralph Loren sweaters transformed him into one of Emily's prep school friends from up north and black three-piece suits with Cuban heel boots turned him into a Mediterranean culturist.  
  
While at the beginning it had been fun to have a new premise for checking Jareth out, it was increasingly becoming boring watching Emily pull out yet another outfit. Sarah could see he was becoming a bit tired of it as well.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" she announced.  
  
"But it's only four-thirty" Emily sighed "You have two hours ye--- oh what am I saying, you take forever in the bathroom"  
  
Sarah laughed and tripped off to the bathroom to indulge in a long hot shower, undoubtedly using all the warm water. She washed her hair and thought about the Underground. If she was ever to live at the castle permanently they would have to have plumbing installed somehow. Sarah didn't see why they couldn't just magic the water through like---magical faucets. And toilets were also a must. The facilities were absolute crap (no pun intended) at Calais.  
  
Medieval castles had enough charm to block out most of the bad, though. Like the gardens. Sarah loved the Garden's at Calais. The gardens alone were a good enough reason to go back and stay. She would miss Gwendolyn after all. And perhaps Emily could come. She could base her spring line off of what she saw there.  
  
Sarah stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big warm fluffy towel. She found herself comparing her warm fluffy towel to the Underground's warm fluffy towels. It couldn't be healthy to think about a place so much, but reallyl she loved it there. So long as she could come back.  
  
Sarah wiped steam of the mirror as she passed and paused before stepping out into the hallway. Emily had turned on the stereo and The Cars were blasting from the old turn table while Emily and Jareth talked over the music on the couch. Sarah felt compelled to just watch them for a minute, but then she realized she was just watching Jareth as he talked to her best friend.  
  
Things that she'd noticed before came into glaring focus. The way his mouth crinkled up at the sides and his pointed teeth showed when he laughed. How he wrinkled his nose when he really liked something or really hated something. The fact that instead of talking with his hands, he talked with his fingers, spinning or twitching them along to what he was saying. Even that every time he paused in a sentence he would lick his lips and chew on them thoughtfully.  
  
Aware that her heart was pounding loudly now, Sarah also began to wonder if she really could love him. Could she? Was it possible? If she never had to see him again, what would that mean?  
  
"Sarah?" Emily asked.  
  
Sarah jerked herself out of her reverie and looked at her best friend. "What?"  
  
"Are you done in the shower?" Emily asked. "and have you used up all the hot water?"  
  
"Yes and yes" Sarah chuckled, clutching her towel closer. Jareth raised his eyebrows at her suggestively and she ignored him  
  
Emily pretended to scowl "Damn you, now I've got to take a cold shower" she leapt off the couch. "Oh, I've left some earrings on the counter for you to wear." She said as she passed by on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Sarah sighed and ignored the way Jareth's eyes followed her into the kitchen. She picked up a black velvet box off the kitchen counter and was not surprised to find chandelier-like diamond earrings. Living with Emily was like living with Coco Chanel, Sarah surmised. There would always be something infinitely nicer and better then what she owned to borrow.  
  
"There's no way" she muttered, shutting the box. Perhaps if she asked to borrow a pair of shoes, Emily would let it go this time.  
  
"I thought they were nice" Jareth said.  
  
Sarah jerked and nearly dropped her towel in surprise, and she was sure that had been hi intent. She clutched in closer and glared at him. "Stop sneaking up on me"  
  
"I didn't" he protested, grinning and tugging at the sleeves of his jacket.  
  
"You did, I can tell when you're lying now, you know" she poked him in the chest.  
  
Jareth feigned shock "Did Gwen tell you, then?"  
  
"No" Sarah said, eyeing him slowly. Did this mean there was a sure-fire way to tell when the Goblin King was lying? "You mean you fidget with your sleeves? That's just a nervous habit" she shrugged  
  
"Mm hmm" he nodded and leaned closer to her. "And guess what luv, I don't have nervous habits"  
  
Sarah found the words. "Please back away from my personal space were caught in her throat and all she could say was. "Right-so any nervous habits, you're lying. I know"  
  
"How do you know?" he rocked dangerously closer to her and Sarah got the impression that he was toying with her again.  
  
"Because you're a bloody obvious liar--- " she said, and gripping her towel close to her chest with once arm, she shoved him away and stomped out of the kitchen. To her great annoyance, Jareth appeared just in front of her, arms crossed and looking a bit put out.  
  
"I've never lied to you" he said firmly  
  
Sarah's eyes softened. "I know" she said "But if you're stretching the truth---"  
  
He held up his hands, grinning crookedly. "Fair enough"  
  
"May I go get dressed now?" she asked patiently. Jareth stepped out of her way and she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
*  
  
The world began to spin crazily for Dacian but it was a feeling he was quite used to by now. The glow of the stones encased him an in the next second he was in the Aboveground. He felt light headed and stumbled for a moment before taking off through the field like he usually did. He ran with all the speed that a Nosferatu possesses until he came to a place some kilometres away from Stonehenge.  
  
There were no mortal roads in sight and only the moon shone above Dacian's head. He dug around in the pockets of his velvet jacket until he produced a small leather purse containing magic powder. He set about casting the spell that would bring him to his loved one.  
  
*  
  
"Emily you're pulling my hair out" Sarah complained.  
  
She wasn't sure why, but she agreed to let Emily do her hair. Generally, as a rule, Sarah did not much like having the eccentric or otherwise deranged touching her hair, but she made an acceptation in Emily's case. Her short friend was currently wielding a very dangerous looking large barrelled curling iron while Sarah attempted to apply a bit of make up.  
  
"So, you didn't tell me what you did today, Sarah" Emily prodded,  
  
Sarah shot her a look in the mirror "We walked around the Village and I bought him ice cream"  
  
"Oh my goodness" Emily released Sarah's hair from the iron and a fat curl flopped over her shoulder. "That is so incredibly cute."  
  
"Not really" Sarah shrugged. Actually it had been plenty cute. A bit too cute, really.  
  
"Er--- I know this is really cliché but the Goblin King doesn't have any friends you can introduce me to" said Emily, grinning impishly  
  
"Yeah, maybe you'd like to go down there with me some time?" Sarah asked hopefully.  
  
Emily sat the curling iron down on the dressing table "Oooh really? Can I?"  
  
Sarah laughed "Yeah, of course"  
  
"That is so amazing I just---" Emily was cut off by a knock at Sarah's bedroom door and then Jareth stuck his head in.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked in a slightly whining voice.  
  
Emily put her hands on her hips. "You couldn't possibly have read the entire C volume of the encyclopaedia"  
  
"Well I got the general idea, I do have magic, you know" he pressed into the room and sat on Sarah's bed as if he belonged there. Sarah pulled her robe tighter around herself, feeling her nerves set on edge.  
  
"It's rather useless when you only have one letter, anyway" Jareth continued.  
  
Emily laughed "So, you Fae have magic powers, you can read really fast and you can bounce about from place to place, right?"  
  
Jareth shot Sarah a look in the mirror and she concentrated on applying her eye shadow instead of looking at him. "Basically, darling"  
  
"Hmm" said Emily, turning around to finish Sarah's hair.  
  
Jareth crossed his arms and watched them, a grin tugging at his lips as he realized Sarah was getting nervous because of his presence again. He wasn't sure why he still made her nervous but it did make him feel a certain amount of control over her.  
  
"Right" Said Emily "That's as symmetrical as I can make your head"  
  
"Oh shut up" Sarah laughed  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to go get dressed. Jareth, are you going like that?"  
  
He looked down at himself and then back up at her. "I suppose"  
  
"Fabulous," Emily tittered, pulling him off the bed and dragging him out of the room "You'll have Fiona and Griffon crawling all over you"  
  
Sarah sighed and struggled into her dress, pantyhose, and shoes. It almost felt a bit weird not to have someone helping her get dressed like Gwendolyn did for her. Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to wear some death trap corset anymore. That was an improvement for sure. Perhaps she could even get away with wearing a mortal dress when she returned to the underground.  
  
She bent over to screw the chandelier like earrings into place and quickly realized that she defiantly should not be doing any bending over that evening. Although she had very little in the way of a chest, any piece that has a neckline to just above ones' belly button is revealing.  
  
Cringing, Sarah made several attempts at sitting down and walking in her three and a half inch heels with out falling out of her dress or her shoes. Once she accomplished this, she slipped out of her bedroom and once again found herself running smack into Jareth.  
  
"Damn it! She grasped the wall to keep from falling over and Jareth grabbed her arm as well.  
  
"Steady on, luv" he said softly, not releasing her arm from his grasp and instead letting his gaze rake over her figure.  
  
Sarah tried to make herself relax but he stepped closer to her and her heart started pounding like crazy in her chest. She attempted to from any string of coherent words that would have him back away but to be honest, she really didn't want him too. All words were stuck in her throat and she only managed a slight "Hmm?"  
  
"Yes?" he brushed a stray curl away from her face.  
  
"No I just--- never mind"  
  
Jareth gave her a knowing smirk and slipped his arm around her waist. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes" she nodded and placed a hesitant hand on his thin shoulder.  
  
"Good" he smiled "I have something for you"  
  
Sarah's eyes went a bit wide "A gift?" She asked suspiciously "I don't want a gift"  
  
Jareth cocked his head to the side and stared at her intently. She stared back. "Alright, we'll call it a prize"  
  
"A prize?" she repeated "For what?"  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes, tired of the game. "Oh, I don't know. Does it matter? A prize for being the prettiest girl in this hallway"  
  
Sarah laughed "Are you sure about that, luv?" she unconsciously imitated his accent on the last word and he shook his head, amused.  
  
"Don't insult me when I'm about to give you something, darling, it isn't fitting"  
  
"So sorry" she said, raising her chin "What is it?"  
  
Jareth snapped his wrist and a glittery crystal appeared in his palm. Sarah took it reluctantly, although she trusted him more then she was willing to admit, she did not quite trust magic.  
  
The crystal started to turn in her hand and Jareth closed his hand over hers and it began to spin faster. A shower of glitter exploded between their fingers and Sarah was left holding a miniature version of the crystal on a silver chain.  
  
"What is it?" She asked holding the necklace up and peering at it. Even in the dim light of the hallway it glittered and shined like something ethereal and otherworldly.  
  
"Your prize" Jareth smirked, he unclasped the chain and moved behind her to tie it about her neck.  
  
"My prize" she repeated, unbelievingly. "Are you sure that's all it is?"  
  
Jareth brushed her hair to the side and clasped the ends of the necklace together. Sarah stiffened when he slid his arms around her slender waist, his long fingers sliding along the exposed skin there, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, there's a bit of magic to it" he admitted.  
  
Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to know what kind of magic there was to it. Never the less she turned to look at him so that their faces were centimetres apart. "What sort of magic?" she asked softly.  
  
His gaze bounced from her lips to her eyes and back again. "Magic that will protect you, Sarah" he mumbled, lowering his lips to hers.  
  
Sarah melted into him and felt tingles shot up her spine when his lips touched hers. Her eyes opened to stare at him and he opened his as well as he kissed her again. Words caught in Sarah's throat again, words that she didn't even know were the truth yet. So she resolutely pressed her lips to his instead of saying anything.  
  
There was a loud hacking cough that could have only come from Emily at the other end of the hallway. Jareth released Sarah and turned around coolly. Sure enough, Emily's dark head popped round the corner. "Taxi's here" she said cheerfully.  
  
*  
  
"God, I'm starving, took you long enough" Fiona laughed as she poked her head inside the cab. "You lot look like you've just been to a fucking funeral" she moaned, waving her cigarette at them. Jareth sat on once side of Sarah and Emily sat on the other. The silence was so terse and thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Sorry, Fiona, it's lovely to see you" Emily grinned, kissing her friend on the cheek  
  
"I thought so, budge over now, we've got to go to the ghetto to pick up Griffon" Fiona snickered as she pushed between Emily and Sarah and took a long drag off her cigarette.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell I need some of that" Sarah muttered.  
  
"Hey, this is a non smoking cab" the cab driver complained in a thick new jersey accent.  
  
"There all fucking non smoking cabs" Fiona snapped "Are you a bleeding asthmatic?"  
  
"No, but second hand smoke lady, it kills"  
  
Fiona exhaled "You'll die anyway, go on now, drive"  
  
Sarah giggled, despite herself and took the proffered cigarette.  
  
Griffon lived in a studio apartment with about thirty other eccentric mad East village types. He had curling dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was an extraordinarily gorgeous man, and tended to wear sneakers with suits and dirty shirts. Like Fiona, he was a horrible chain smoker and always looked like he'd been on a week long drinking binge. He was, in fact, the person Sarah lost her virginity too. He was also gay, but in a strangely butch way.  
  
Fiona stumbled out of the cab "Griffon! OY! Griffon!" she screeched up at his window, lighting another cigarette and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"Fuck off junkie!" One of Griffon's roommates yelled down "He's coming!"  
  
"Right" she said resolutely and scrambled back into the car.  
  
"How many more people am I going to pick up? You can't have more then five" the cabby said irritably.  
  
"This is it" Emily told him. "Ow! Get off me" Fiona had decided that Emily's lap was a better place to sit.  
  
Griffon came tumbling out of his building, cigarette burning away between his fingers and a wad of cash in his nicotine stained hands. His excuse for his horrid treatment of his health was that he was an *artiste* an out of work pianist, more or less.  
  
"I'm here, no worries, I'm here" he said, opening the door and looking in. He kissed Emily, Fiona, and Sarah and gave Jareth a long look. "Why hello there"  
  
"This is Jareth, Sarah's new boyfriend" Fiona said  
  
"Oh, what a pity." Griffon said in a bored voice, pushing his hair off his face. "Well if you're ever in need of working out your sexuality, mate. Come to me."  
  
Jareth smiled. "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Ooh, he's English" Griffon moaned, before pulling his head out of the back of the cab and sliding into the front seat. "Where are we off to Emily, my darling? Somewhere delightfully expensive that your father will pay for?"  
  
"But of course" Emily giggled  
  
Sarah looked up at Jareth and gave him a weak smile. "Aren't they great?"  
  
He kissed her lips quickly and smirked arrogantly "They're lovely"  
  
*  
  
It is a funny thing being one of the Nosferatu, in that they posses only a small amount of magical ability. Of course, this small amount is nothing compared to the Fae but it is a bit of magic, indeed.  
  
So in the middle of a mortal field, Dacian performed this small bit of magic that he knew. It was dark black magic that was learned from spending so much time in the Ciren forest all his life. Magic is in the air like an electric current, and Dacian's pores were seeping with this sort of evil magic.  
  
He had been standing there for Zeus knows how long when the crystal finally appeared in his hand. It was uneven and lopsided instead of perfectly round like a Fae crystal. Instead of shining and gleaming from all angles it took on a sort of metallic glow that shimmered and absorbed black light.  
  
Dacian watched it rotate unevenly in his hand for a moment, a smile curling at his lips. Then he tossed it up in the air and wished for Sarah.  
  
*  
  
Timothy was waiting outside the large shiny building they were supposedly having diner at. He had closely cropped ash coloured hair and round glasses that slipped down the end of his long nose. He smiled when he saw the taxi bursting full of people pull up to the curb. His brother Griffon slipped out, cool as ever and cracked at grin at him. Then came Fiona, chain smoking as usual, and Emily, who was pulling out her credit card for the cab driver. Then finally Sarah and her tall thin blonde friend.  
  
Sarah pulled her friend up to Timothy, beaming as she introduced them. "This is Jareth, Timothy"  
  
"Hey," timothy smiled easily "I see Emily's made you her dress up doll"  
  
Jareth grinned crookedly "It's not so bad"  
  
"Ah" Timothy shot Sarah a disapproving look "So you were in England"  
  
Fiona draped her arms around Sarah's neck and pressed a kiss to her ear. "They were looking at art" she said sarcastically before throwing herself at Timothy.  
  
"And you're junked up as usual"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes "Among other things. Let's go up"  
  
They piled into the elevator and Sarah held Jareth's hand. He seemed to be relatively comfortable with people he didn't know terribly well and found it easy to make conversation with Timothy. Sarah supposed it was all those years of being a diplomat for his parents and their kingdom and such.  
  
Just as the elevator pinged open Sarah felt a strange tingling in her chest. She glanced down at the spherical crystal at her throat and fingered it softly. It seemed to be almost vibrating. What did that mean?  
  
Sarah pressed closer to Jareth and he glanced down at her. "All right?"  
  
"Fine" she mumbled, unable to shake the feeling that she should know something and didn't.  
  
He frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sarah nodded firmly and urged him out of the elevator.  
  
At diner Sarah sat between Griffon and Jareth and found that Griffon was monopolizing her time as usual, she son forgot about the tingling crystal.  
  
"I want to know everything" Griffon said in a low voice, "Because frankly darling, I don't trust the English"  
  
"Why not?" Sarah muttered sipping her water. She decided to go with out intoxication that evening.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm Irish! Look at me, don't I just scream Irish?"  
  
Sarah snorted "Sorry, no. You don't look that Irish"  
  
"I'm a reforming catholic" he insisted "And I'm writing this new piece, darling. I think I'll call it the Irish something or other" he paused "Or perhaps 'As popes come walking in'--- anyway, that's beside the point. What does your lovely Jareth do?"  
  
Emily was seated on Griffon's other side. "He's like me, he has no job and lives off his parents"  
  
"That's not true" Sarah said quickly.  
  
"Yes it is" said Jareth, sending her an amused look  
  
"What do your parents do?" Timothy wanted to know.  
  
Jareth shrugged again, as if disinterested with the subject. " Banking and Politics and boring things like that"  
  
"Lucky Sarah" Fiona tittered, tapping her cigarette out into an ashtray.  
  
"How did you meet?" Griffon asked "I mean, if she was so willing to run back to England with you"  
  
Emily answered for them again. "Jareth's cousin is Polly Grey, remember her"  
  
"No" everyone chorused, they could not keep up with Emily's childhood prep school country club friends despite the fact that she talked about them nearly as much as she talked about her clothes.  
  
"Well" Emily sighed, exasperated "Polly had this party for her birthday and I took Sarah and Polly introduced us to her lovely British cousin"  
  
Sarah had never met anyone named Polly Grey in her life so she was quite sure Emily had made the whole thing up. She felt slightly bad about lying to all her friends like this but she couldn't very well tell *all* of them about the magic underground goblin king thing.  
  
Emily continued on with her story and Jareth slipped his arm around Sarah's shoulders, listening with an amused look on his pretty face. "So, anyway, Jareth came down to visit us but I had no idea that it was so serious that Sarah would just run off and not tell any of us"  
  
"Yeah, Sarah." Sighed Griffon "I don't care how good looking he is, do something like that again and I'll have to do something crazy" he widened his eyes. "Like date women"  
  
"Never" Timothy said dryly.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and fingered the crystal around her neck. "I'm sorry guys, really. It was just so spur of the moment--- I don't know what we were thinking" she shot Jareth a meaningful look.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and gave her another quick kiss. Sarah wished he would stop doing that. It was making her heart feel like a ping pong ball in her chest.  
  
She looked up and caught Fiona staring at her in a wide eyed sort of way. Or rather, she was looking at the necklace around Sarah's neck. She turned her black eyes t Jareth and they glinted with recognition.  
  
"Uh-Sarah I need to see you in the bathroom"  
  
Sarah's eyed narrowed "Why?"  
  
Fiona stepped around the table and pulled Sarah's chair out for her. "come on now"  
  
Sarah followed her reluctantly, mostly because Fiona's bony hand was in a vice like grip around her wrist. Also she wanted to know what was going on with Fiona's reaction to Jareth. It was almost like she knew him----  
  
Sarah paled. It couldn't be that--- could it?  
  
The bathroom was huge and extravagant hanging in crystal and marble and a small Latino woman sat with a hand towel and a jar for tips near the door. Fiona pulled Sarah into a stall and jabbed a thin finger at the crystal.  
  
"What is that?" she demanded in a low voice.  
  
"Jareth gave it to me" Sarah said slowly  
  
"Sarah--- you're going to think I'm crazy" Fiona said in a panicked voice "But you have to believe me, okay, you have to. He's not human"  
  
Sarah felt her heart drop to her feet. "How--- how do you know" she asked in a measured voice.  
  
"You have to believe me" Fiona pleaded, "Sarah, I--- well I was very young and you know what happened to me--- you know what I was like before--- and what I'm like now"  
  
Sarah blinked, understanding flooding her. "The baby" she repeated "You told me once you had a baby and you gave it up for adoption when you were fourteen"  
  
Tears gathered in Fiona's eyes. "Uh huh, but Sarah I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to --- oh god, you'll think I'm crazy-I didn't mean to"  
  
"Wish her away" Sarah asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Fiona stared at her, wide eyed. "How--- how did you know that"  
  
Sarah looked down at her feet. "I accidentally wished away my younger brother to the Goblin King--- but I got him back"  
  
Fiona looked angry for a moment "How did you get him back?!" she shouted.  
  
There was scuffling and the towel woman mumbled something under her breathe in Spanish.  
  
"I ran the Labyrinth and I won" Sarah said lowly  
  
"The labyrinth--- that maze thing? How the hell did you beat that, it was impossible!" Fiona slouched back against the stall wall. "What are you doing kissing the King of the Goblins, Sarah"  
  
Sarah stared at Fiona for a long time, gathering her thoughts. What was she doing kissing the king of the goblins, she had no idea. "I love him," she blurted out.  
  
Fiona stared at her. "How did this happen" she hissed. "How did you fall in love with someone who kidnaps children"  
  
"He doesn't kidnap children!" Sarah shouted, and there was another scuffle and Spanish swearing from the towel woman. "Stupid people like us with away children and he takes them and gives them to people in his world who will want them. And it's not just fools like is, Fiona. There are children starving and dying in developing countries you know, and worse things then that happening to kids all over the world."  
  
"So--- my baby isn't a goblin" Fiona's voice was so small Sarah almost didn't hear her.  
  
"No" Sarah said, sympathy filling her. She'd gotten her brother back. Fiona hadn't been so lucky. "And Fiona, we could probably go see her"  
  
"We could?" her head jerked up suddenly "How?"  
  
Sarah held up her hands. "You have to get off that shit first"  
  
Fiona's eyes narrowed. "This doesn't change the fact that you are sleeping with a goblin king"  
  
Sarah expelled a deep breathe and then explained long and short what had happened with the royal family, the peace talks, Dacian, the stones, and finally "I am not sleeping with him--- Emily just couldn't think of a better lie"  
  
Fiona shot her a look "You were certainly acting like you've been sleeping with him. That or your married to him"  
  
Sarah blushed "Look, stay on track here. We still don't know why I was brought down there but we can go back and forth now"  
  
"OH, isn't it obvious" Fiona sighed "It's because he's in love with you, and you're in love with him, and you're just meant to be together" she pulled a face. "Disgusting"  
  
"I don't think that's quite it" Sarah muttered  
  
"Ugh--- Sarah? Fiona?" Emily's voice echoed through the bathroom. The towel lady muttered something. "You'd better get back to the table before Griffon eats Jareth"  
  
Sarah and Fiona stumbled out of the stall and earned a strange look from Emily.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked  
  
Sarah adjusted her dress in the mirror. "I told her everything, Em"  
  
"Oookaaaay" Emily said slowly, glancing at Fiona who was dumping something suspiciously white down the toilet and flushing it. "Is there a bust I don't know about?"  
  
"Shut up, Emily" Fiona mumbled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"Hey! No smokey in here!" The towel woman shouted.  
  
Fiona groaned and swept out of the bathroom with Sarah and Emily in close pursuit. "I'll tell you everything later" Sarah mumbled to a very confused Emily.  
  
Back at the table they were talking about football (soccer) and Jareth was explaining quite animatedly about some incredibly goal David Beckham had made for Man United last week while Griffon and Timothy listened and nodded with rapt interest that only men (even gay ones) posses for sports.  
  
Sarah looked at Emily before she sat down "How does he know David Beckham?" she whispered  
  
Emily slid into her seat and mouthed "ESPN--- all day"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, she should have known better then to underestimate Jareth when he said the Fae were very clever creatures.  
  
She jerked her hand to her chest when the crystal began to tingle again. It was more violent tingling now, like there was something spinning around her heart and slowly tightening. "Jareth?" she gasped.  
  
He looked down at her "Yes, luv" the happy grin melted off his face.  
  
"Can I talk to you---"  
  
He was already pulling her out of her chair and helping her away from the table. The feeling in her chest loosened. Sarah likened it with hyperventilating, she was having trouble getting a breath and she felt slightly light headed.  
  
They skidded past the hostess onto the black and white marble floor in front of the elevator. Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her face. "What is it Sarah, tell me"  
  
"I can't" she gestured to her chest. "I can't-I can't--- it's"  
  
"It's Dacian" Jareth said.  
  
"No-it's not" she shook her head, what was he talking about Dacian for? His bloody crystal was causing her to have a heart attack. She grouped for it at her thraot and attempted to snap it off her neck but Jareth stilled her hands  
  
"Sarah listen" his voice was cool and soothing and in her panic, Sarah wanted to do anything but listen. "Listen, sweetheart, if you take it off, you will go to him. Breath, come on, you're all right" he rubbed her arms. "Look at me, you're fine"  
  
Sarah gripped his forearms, still hitching in short ragged breaths and staring at his face. Jareth backed them into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he put his arms around her in an attempt to vanish them back to her apartment.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Jareth swore furiously and Sarah's hitching breaths sped up. "What--- why can't--- you--- what's--- happening"  
  
"You're all right" Jareth told her, "Sarah, calm down" he glanced at the row of buttons and pressed one at random. The elevator started moving down.  
  
"What--- what---" her vision was blurring and her chest was burning.  
  
"Sarah, look at me" she looked back up at him, his mismatched eyes were soft and concerned. "You're going to be alright, luv. I love you, calm down, breath."  
  
"You--- love me?" she sucked in a deep breath and it sounded like a balloon shrieking out air.  
  
Jareth couldn't believe he had said that. But it didn't matter now. He grabbed her upper arms. "Sarah concentrate on breathing, darling. Alright?"  
  
He loved her? He loved her? He loved her? It was ringing through her dizzy head and she opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him too but no sound would come out. Now air would come in and she was frozen with Jareth's eyes the only thing she could see.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She vanished.  
  
*  
  
AN: Wee--- long one. And a cliffy! I think--- I could be wrong :D  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	25. Jareth's Return

*  
  
AN: *makes a triumphant sound because she used the word 'elevator' instead of'lift'* Hah! My American is getting better, you see! Right, but thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Thanks Born-Of-Elven-Blood for the chocolate covered Jareth. The whip cream had melted off his nose and he'd eaten the cherry himself by the time he showed up at my flat. He was a bit angry as well. Saying something about how chocolate sauce wasn't his colour and he was much more of clotted cream and strawberry syrup sort of bloke because it complements the soft highlights in his hair. Ah, well. Can't have everything. :D  
  
*  
  
There was a stunned silence around the table as Sarah's friends watched she and Jareth run out of the restaurant without anything in the way of an explanation.  
  
"Right, what happened in that bathroom?" Griffon joked tersely, earning a glare from everyone. "What!"  
  
"Should we go see if everything's all right?" Timothy said slowly.  
  
Fiona and Emily exchanged a look. "Perhaps we should---" Emily started to say and then Fiona stood up quite unexpectedly.  
  
"I'll be right back" she mumbled.  
  
Timothy sent Emily a glare as Fiona left the restaurant. "Right, we deserve to know what's going on" he said, exasperation tingeing his voice.  
  
"Nothing going on" Emily said weakly  
  
"Nothing?" Griffon lit another cigarette and blew smoke her direction. "Sweetie, you are *so* lying"  
  
"I'm not" Emily insisted  
  
Timothy and Griffon shared a look. "Tell us" Timothy demanded  
  
She sighed heavily and took a hearty gulp of wine "You're not going to believe me but---"  
  
*  
  
Jareth watched Sarah's form waver and disappear. He clutched desperately at the air her body had previously been occupying and swore furiously when his hands came up empty. This wasn't happening. She couldn't have gone. It wasn't possible.  
  
He muttered every curse he knew from all mortal, Fae, and Goblin vocabularies but it did not ease the panic running rampant through his mind.  
  
It was not often that Jareth felt panic, and he didn't like it. But Sarah was gone. He didn't know why, but she was gone. No magic spell that some mere Nosferatu could conjure would be any match for his enchanted crystal. It just didn't make sense.  
  
Jareth put his hands to his face and backed up into the steel elevator door. Sarah's hitched breathing was echoing in his mind and her panicked eyes were all he could see.  
  
This wasn't possible.  
  
The elevator jumped to life and started to move upwards.  
  
*  
  
Sarah hit the soft grass with a hard thud that knocked the wind out of her. She looked down at the broken chain in her hand and felt slightly stupid for having ripped the necklace off her own neck in a moment of panic. There was a soft breeze blowing now and the air felt cooler then it had been moments before. She pushed herself to her feet and instantly stumbled on her high heels.  
  
About twenty yards away was Prince Dacian, his hand was held out and his face contorted into a look of concentration. His black eyes snapped open and poured over her. Sarah felt fear and rage sweep through her stomach and she quickly took check of her surroundings to see if it wasn't to silly to just start running.  
  
"Sarah" Dacian whispered and started towards her.  
  
She took a few steps back. "What have you done" she was happy her voice sounded firm and clear unlike she felt.  
  
"I have brought you to me, my love" Dacian smirked "Are you not pleased?"  
  
"No, I am not pleased" Sarah snapped angrily, she clutched at the necklace and prayed it would bring her some kind of protection now. "What do you intend to do to me?"  
  
Dacian had begun to walk slowly towards her and Sarah began to back up. She soon realized this was a stupid thing to be doing as she was in the middle of giant field and there would be no barriers or roads for miles.  
  
"I should think that would be obvious" he purred, "I am to make you my Queen"  
  
"You can't do it," she said quickly. "You can't"  
  
"Really?" he feigned interest "Why ever is that, my love?"  
  
"Jareth won't let you" Sarah said shakily. She looked down at the silver chain in her hand and realized she had snapped the clasp. What a stupid thing to do. She should have trusted Jareth, perhaps she wouldn't be in the middle of a bleeding felid if she had. Or perhaps, she would be lying unconscious in an elevator. No, Jareth wouldn't have let that happen. Did this mean she trusted him? Yes, of course she did.  
  
Now was not the time to be contemplating her feelings for Jareth, she realized. Now was the time to be figuring out how to get away from the Nosferatu prince who was slowly advancing on her. She pulled the chain and crystal around her neck and tied several desperate knots, hoping it would stay in place.  
  
Dacian found this entirely too funny. "Jareth!" he laughed and looked around "I don't see the high prince anywhere, my darling. How is he to save you?"  
  
"He will" Sarah insisted "Just like last time, he'll save me"  
  
Dacian was suddenly at her side and Sarah jumped with fright. She was sure that he had no magical power, so how did he move so fast?  
  
"I don't have magical power" he purred in her ear, as if reading her mind. He laughed at her wide-eyed look and grasped her elbow. "I cannot read minds, my love, but I can read faces easily enough. And we Nosferatu--- we are very---" she showed up on her other side as if he had vanished himself there. "Very Quick"  
  
Sarah rolled the crystal around in her hands wishing with all her might that Jareth would show up and save her like last time but it seemed rather hopeless. She was still alone with Dacian and that didn't seem to be changing.  
  
He pressed his lips to her ear and Sarah tensed, feeling his warm breath against her cheek. He smelled of ginger and dreadfully heavy scented perfume. It was heady but utterly repulsive.  
  
"You are mine, Sarah" he murmured silkily, scraping his teeth over her neck. "My one and only"  
  
Sarah felt terror slam into her chest and tried to pull away from him but he held tight to her waist with preternatural strength. His arms were crushing her and Sarah felt light headed. Was she really going to die? Or worse, be made Nosferatu?  
  
"Mine" Dacian whispered again, there was a moment's hesitation, in which the wind began to blow again. And then the Nosferatu Prince sunk his teeth into the young girl's neck.  
  
*  
  
Fiona pressed the down button on the lift until she heard a small ping that signalled it's return. The shiny metal doors slid open ominously and inside the plate glass structure stood a rather confused and angry looking Goblin King.  
  
She'd not had the chance to size him up before, as it had only hit after several minutes of staring across the table where she knew him. Fiona had tried to forget him, forget her baby, forget everything. And she had nearly managed it with the help, of course, of several mind altering substances.  
  
What kind of sick coincidence was it that the man who had taken her baby, was the same one who her good friend Sarah would fall for. How strange was it, after all these years to come face to face with him again. Unlike Sarah, Fiona had not changed immaculately from a spoilt young girl to a secure older woman. She was still as confused and lost in the world as she had been at a very pregnant fourteen.  
  
"Where's Sarah--- what's going on?" she said in a rush.  
  
Jareth looked in her direction and seemed distracted by her clomping black boots before he found her face. He pulled out a crystal and cocked his head to the side. "Sarah's gone" his voice was cold and he beckoned Fiona inside the glass elevator with his fingers.  
  
"Gone where?" Fiona's voice rose and she noticed that Jareth was looking and sounding a bit strained at the moment.  
  
"I don't know" he admitted strangely, bouncing the crystal around.  
  
Fiona stared at him "Are you alright?"  
  
He didn't answer, only stared at his bobbing crystal.  
  
"Jareth?" she tried again, snapping her fingers "What's up? Where's Sarah gone? What was up with her hyperventilating?"  
  
As the elevator began to descend the building Jareth bounced the crystal faster until it was just a silvery blur in his hand. He ignored Fiona's question and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
She tried a different tact as Jareth seemed quite out of it at the moment. "What is that? Last time I saw one of those you used it to send me away from my daughter"  
  
Jareth looked up at her sharply. "So that was you," he said, sounding distracted  
  
"Yes, that was me" Fiona fought the irritation from seeping into her voice. "Where's my baby?"  
  
"Awen is fine" Jareth said softly he caught Fiona's gaze. "I must go now, but perhaps you would like to know that your daughter is a Princess" he gave her a soft smile and tossed the crystal to the floor. Mere moments later he had vanished and Fiona was alone.  
  
She made an enraged sound and pressed the button for the lift to head back up.  
  
*  
  
When Sarah awoke she was dreadfully aware of the stiff mattress beneath her and the burning sensation in her neck. It was as if someone had placed a white hot poker to her throat and let it sear through her skin. She opened her mouth to gasp and was then aware of a coppery taste in her mouth.  
  
It hit her hard what that aftertaste was: blood. Sarah felt her stomach lurch and it was all she could do to roll over and be sick. The contents of her dinner fell over her hand and the side of the bed.  
  
There was a clicking sound, like someone was chastising her for her weak stomach. Sarah lifted her head, her hair obscuring her vision. Her nose and throat were burning with bile and her belly was quivering like she'd just gotten off a roller coaster.  
  
"Dacian" she spat out, whipping her shaking hand on the bed spread and then pushing back her hair.  
  
A dark figure perched in front of her, carefully avoiding the sick and it was all Sarah could do to keep herself propped up.  
  
"Finally awake, my darling" he said smoothly, his face twisting into a cruel grin as he petted her hair and pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me" she hissed, trying to sound as dangerous as she could. Her voice shook and Dacian smirked at her unconvincing show.  
  
"Now, now darling" he whispered, and took a few tissues from the bed side table which he then used to blot her mouth and hands. "That's no way to talk to your king"  
  
Sarah felt dread fill her. "What have you done to me?"  
  
Dacian ignored the question, he set the tissue on the side table and traced his hands over her delicate features. "You are quite beautiful my love" his index finger traced her lower lip and then moved down her throat to the place, Sarah realized, he must have bitten her. She felt her stomach lurch again and then Dacian was tracing her collar bones and the bones in her chest, his finger like an ice cube over her warm human body.  
  
"Stop it" she commanded, she still wore the cocktail dress from earlier and she didn't much like the way he was looking at her. Dacian brought his hand up to the crystal necklace and finally looked at her face.  
  
"This is Jareth's gift, my love?"  
  
"Yes" she said, "Jareth's gift, his protection--- what have you done to me Dacian?"  
  
He gave her an amused sort of look. "I had thought that when I transferred my blood to you, you had been unconscious and that was the reason why there was no change." His lips curled into a grin. "But now I rather think it was because of this necklace"  
  
Sarah was so relived she sighed before glaring triumphantly . "Yes, that's right. That's why"  
  
"Hmmm" Dacian mused, bouncing the crystal in his hand "Well, we can't have that" his face contorted into cruelty and he snapped his wrist, intending to break the crystal off it's chain.  
  
Sarah winced, and closed her eyes. The only thing to protect her would be gone and then what would happen? Couldn't Jareth have made it a bit more unobvious? A giant bobbing crystal was just asking to b torn from one's neck.  
  
Instead of hearing the snap she was so sure was coming, Sarah was amazed when Dacian made an enraged sound and pulled away. He shook his fingers as if he had been burned and glared at her. "He has bewitched it!"  
  
Sarah looked down at her necklace and touched it tenderly. It seemed to be giving off a soft blue glow that warmed the tips of her fingers. In very abstract way the crystal seemed positively proud to have hurt the Nosferatu prince.  
  
"Vile thing" the prince muttered, his eyes dancing around the room with some new panicked emotion in his eyes. Sarah realized that he was frightened and confused. He didn't know what was going on and things were most definitely not going his way.  
  
Sarah pushed herself into a sitting position against the bed's headboard and took a moment to look around the room. She was startled to discover that it was some sort of soft looking country-English styled chamber. There was an oak dressing table in the corner, a rocking chair and large quilt that someone had most likely spent painstaking time on, tacked up on the wall for display. The floor was hardwood and terribly scuffed, the bed was rickety with a pretty blue flower duvet and squashy feather pillows. All along the walls were wires that had been plastered and painted over, a sure sign that Sarah was still in England.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked Dacian, who had turned his back to her and was now muttering things under his breath. She wondered if he was some sort of mad cracker. Well, obviously.  
  
He turned back to her, his cold dark eyes piercing and angry "Well, now, my love, why don't you take a look"  
  
He gestured to the single pained window with a heater underneath the sill and heavy hotel-like drapes blocking the view. Sarah slid off the bed to her feet, her knees quaking and walked past Dacian, unable to help feeling like she was being set up. What would be out that window? Some sort of molten lava pit? A labyrinth? Black space?  
  
Sarah pushed the drapes back slowly and felt Dacian's eyes upon her. To her complete surprise there was no terrifying sight outside the window, but a quiet little English town. Rickey streets and crumbling Edwardian houses as well as a large MacDonald's sign sticking up reassuringly in the distance. Sarah felt a relived smile flick across her face.  
  
A cool hand touched her hair and then moved down to her heart. Sarah felt the smile drop off her face as Dacian slung his other arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Does that make you happy, my darling Queen?" he purred, Sarah felt cold fear seep through her veins but couldn't pull away from his inhuman grip.  
  
"Yes" she gritted out. "My world makes me happy, whereas you make me generally miserable, and I am certainly *not* your Queen"  
  
"But you could be" Dacian breathed, brushing his cheek against hers and pulling her steadily back into his chest. There was a note of hopefulness in his tone when he next spoke. "You could be, and I could make you happy, my Queen. My beautiful Queen. I could make it like this for you there, and you would love me and be happy"  
  
"I will never be your Queen" Sarah said stonily, she concentrated hard on the McDonald's sign, glittering gold and red in the dark night.  
  
Dacian's hands tightened on her and Sarah felt his nails digging against the pale flesh of her chest. She cringed and Dacian snarled low in his throat. "So you would be Jareth's Queen, then, wouldn't you? You would take that fool over me? He knows nothing, you know. Of course he is beautiful and of course he would pretend to love you but you could never know for sure that it would be true. Unlike me, my love. I love only you, now and forever it will only be you" he pressed his cold lips to her throat. Sarah swallowed and she could feel him grin cruelly. "He doesn't love you" he hissed.  
  
Sarah vision began to blur and she couldn't believe she was going to start crying over it. It was so stupid, she told herself, not even worth listening too.  
  
"He'll never love you---" Dacian continued, seeing he had struck a nerve. He brushed the curtains close, closing off Sarah's view of her world and pulled her back. She began to resist and the next thing she knew, Dacian was pushing her down on the bed and crawling atop her, his dark hair creating a curtain around her face as he kissed her.  
  
"Gerroff me!" she yelped, twisting her face away. Dacian responded by sinking his teeth into her neck again. Sarah gasped and grabbed at the duvet as the pain hit her. The world was becoming hazy around the edges, like burning photograph and Sarah wondered if he would really kill her. She looked up at the paint chipped ceiling and as it faded out, she wondered if it would be the last thing she ever saw. But her last thought was not of chipped ceilings as she fell way to unconsciousness.  
  
It was of Jareth.  
  
*  
  
Jareth was torn between extreme anger and extreme sadness as he appeared in the large field. His hands were shaking and all though cold was not the reason for the tremors, he realized he was now freezing cold as well. He sneered in disgust, for these were not thoughts the goblin king had. The goblin king did not go around snivelling about the cold or shaking over some girl. What was *happening* to him?  
  
He was sure it was Sarah's fault. Whether it was a good or bad change he wasn't yet sure.  
  
One thing was for sure, he was sick of sitting around waiting. He felt idle and slack for not taking charge of this situation sooner, and now what? Sarah had been kidnapped by a deranged member of the Royal Underground.  
  
He strode over to the stones and as he did so, pulled his hands together to form a large glittering crystal. The world slowed down, a pigeon flying over head began to flap slowly as if stuck in molasses; the wind moved through his hair at a delayed pace and a car coming down the road hardly appeared to be moving at all.  
  
Jareth took a deep breath and tossed the crystal about in his hand until the bird began to fly backwards, the wind moved in reverse and the car rolled backwards. He closed his eyes, so to concentrate on mortal time, looking for the moment, the exact moment and suddenly it was there.  
  
As if nothing at all had happened, Jareth opened his eyes and continued on his way to the Stonehenge. He crossed his arms and let out a long breath. Reordering time was not an easy thing. But it was the only way to use the portal. The Fae clock struck thirteen and Jareth disappeared from the stones.  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn had taken to wringing her hands and looking around nervously. Jareth had been gone nearly two days and although she knew he was safe with Sarah it did no good to ease her worrying. Princess Aislinn and the High Queen had requested her and Ilareo's presence to discuss their upcoming marriage that morning and the fact that the high Queen had invited The Nosferatu Queen to the meeting was setting Gwendolyn further over the edge.  
  
Ilareo did not fail to notice that his fiancée was having somewhat of a nervous breakdown. He sighed and put a comforting hand over hers. "Calm down, Gwen" he mumbled under his breath to that the Royals present could not hear him. "Everything is going to turn out fine, stop worrying"  
  
She shot him an anxious glance and nodded firmly.  
  
"Isn't it just so exciting?" Queen Moria tittered, "Weddings are always such happy affairs, there really should be more of them"  
  
Gwendolyn had to bite her tongue from saying anything rude. "Thank you" she bit out and then narrowed her eyes when Aislinn giggled into her tea cup.  
  
"Have you thought more about if you would like the ceremony in the grand ball room?" the High Queen asked, tapping her temple as if she had a headache coming on. Frankly, this whole situation with the Nosferatu Prince and the peace with the trolls and Sarah's disappearance was becoming a bit of a strain on Mariead. She was after all, over eight centuries old; she was not some young thing anymore. Catering to Moria's wishes was not helping the situation.  
  
"We couldn't possibly" Gwendolyn gushed, grasping Ilareo's hand in a vice like grip. "We haven't that many people to invite, just a small ceremony--- our family and close friends"  
  
"Lady Gwendolyn," Aislinn said softly, placing her teacup down and fixing her cold blue stare on the couple in front of her. "Do you not consider Jareth to be your brother? For that would make you my sister and I would not miss a sister's wedding for the world"  
  
"You're too kind, Princess" Gwendolyn mumbled.  
  
"Besides, who doesn't want a large grand affair of a wedding?" beamed Moria.  
  
"Indeed" the high Queen agreed, smiling "You shall do us a great service in letting us plan your special day, Lady Gwendo---"  
  
The High Queen was cut off when in a sparkle of glitter her son appeared in the middle of the room. The glitter, which normally looked so perfectly dramatic looked a bit strange with the attire the High Prince had on, Gwendolyn noted. Strange black trousers, a white shirt and a trench coat cinched at his slim waist.  
  
"What have you done to your hair?" Aislinn shrieked while Mariead jumped out of her seat with alarming speed and pulled her son into her arms.  
  
"Oh my Zeus! I'm so glad you're all right my little Prince!" she cried.  
  
"Mum!" Jareth said, his voice disgruntled at having his much shorter mother hug him so tightly in such a show of emotion that Fae weren't partial too.  
  
"Where's my Dacian?" Moria demanded, clambering to her feet.  
  
Jareth pushed his mother aside and faced the pale dark haired woman who was probably older then all of them combined. "Queen Mariead" he said, his voice cold and arrogant, the Goblin King was speaking.  
  
She raised her chin. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
Jareth sneered at her "I feel I should let you know that your son the Nosferatu Prince is to be charged with treason, kidnapping and attempted murder upon his return to the Underground" Jareth felt his stomach muscles clench as the words 'attempted murder' flowed out of his mouth. He certainly hoped it had only been attempted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Moria hissed, she looked at Mariead, "he's mad, surely"  
  
"My brother is not mad" Aislinn said snidely "And he does not prattle off accusations with out good reason"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't" Jareth shot Aislinn an amused look before turning to look at his aghast mother. He then launched into an explanation of what had been going on. Gwendolyn twisted her hands further as he got to the bit about Sarah disappearing. She couldn't help feel despair at how bland and toneless and utterly bored Jareth's voice sounded. It was like he was purposely making himself dull.  
  
Ilareo had clamped his hand down tightly on her shoulder and was staring at his King with wide eyes, waiting for his command. Once Queen Moria had left the room, ranting about the unjustness of it all, Jareth gave him them.  
  
"Ilareo, assemble the guard" Jareth said softly.  
  
*  
  
AN: Weee! How would everyone feel if once I finished up this story, I continued with a part two? Eh? Eh? Bad idea, or what?  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	26. Royal Guard

AN: I just wanted to apologize for this utter shite. It's crap, excrement, bluntly horrible. Bah. This is just a filler chapter so I can get out of the crap I keep getting myself into.  
  
*  
  
Strangely Divine: Chapter Twenty Six: The Royal Guard  
  
*  
  
Things were rapidly getting worse.  
  
*  
  
You can't explain how it is for Nosferatu to drink human blood. Better then sex, better then life, better then all the happy feelings one can feel in a lifetime bundled up into one moment. Sarah's blood was hot and wet on Dacian's lips. He didn't care if she died anymore. If he couldn't make her his queen then there was no point in her living. The Goblin King's stupid possessive magic would be the end of her.  
  
He could feel her pulse dwindling under his hand and then a funny thing happened. Her heart started beating faster and Sarah sucked in a deep breath of air. Dacian felt a great weight hit him full in the chest and he sprawled off her and onto the floor.  
  
He drew up to his full height, shouting Nosferatu curse words at her. What the hell was going on! Why couldn't he so much as drain her blood? Surely the crystal could not protect her that much.  
  
Sarah sat up straight on the bed, her green eyes bright. Her throat felt like it had been ravished with a cattle prod and sticky rivulets of her own blood ran down her neck. For a moment, she wasn't sure what had happened and she was sure she would pass out or become sick again.  
  
"What happened!" Dacian demanded, he had flown into a rage, he thwarted at the nearby bedside table and sent candlestick holders, newspapers, and a tissue box clattering to the floor.  
  
Sarah blinked, consciousness hit her hard and fast "I didn't." she started  
  
"You hit me, I am your king!" Dacian roared "You do not hit your king!"  
  
"I didn't hit you" Sarah looked around and then down at her necklace. "I didn't---"  
  
Dacian made an enraged sound and flung the light from the night table into a nearby wall. It had been their only light source and now the room was bathed in eerie darkness. Sarah could only hear Dacian's frustrated breathing on the other side of the room as he stalked about.  
  
Fear was grabbing at her stomach and she still wasn't quite sure what had happened. The crystal was emitting a soft blue glow that was strangely encouraging. Sarah took one last look at the crystal and then hopped to her feet and ran for the door.  
  
*  
  
There was a stunned silence around the table once Emily had finished with her tale. Griffon had two cigarettes going at once now and was slurping down red wine with reckless abandon.  
  
"You are joking, right?" he coughed into his hand.  
  
Emily and Timothy glared at him. "Of course she isn't" Timothy said.  
  
"You believe me?" Emily gave Timothy an incredulous look. "Why?"  
  
"Well, besides having read Sarah's copy of the Labyrinth and hearing her drunken tales it somehow makes---- sense" he paused "In a very--- very nonsensical, unscientific, illogical way"  
  
"Oh I know" Griffon chuckled, he still didn't quite believe Emily's story. "But of course, despite not making any sense at all, you're believing this rubbish"  
  
Fiona came storming up to the table then, nearly knocking over a waiter carrying a tray of food. "I think Jareth's gone back to the Underground" she said quickly to Emily.  
  
"Right" Griffon said slowly, as he knocked back the rest of his wine.  
  
Fiona glared at him but continued. "He just went poof- and it sounds like Sarah's gone poof but in a bad didn't-mean-to-go-poof way"  
  
"Oh that's the worst way to go poof" Griffon moaned sarcastically he blinked as all of his friends got up to leave. "Hey--- wait!" he shouted after them "You don't seriously believe this load of shite, do you?"  
  
*  
  
The room was very quiet; every breath one took seemed to eco off the stone walls. In the centre of the room Dolan and Gaeton stood with their palms together, whispering in low voices an ancient spell in the most ancient of languages.  
  
Ilareo pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and glanced at the Goblin King. It was strange seeing Jareth without all the pomp and glitter that he usually showcased himself in. While still extraordinarily handsome, he seemed more approachable, more personable. More--- more of the Jareth that Ilareo knew as a child. But at the moment, this Goblin King had his jaw set in such away that his friend was afraid he would break a tooth.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" He hadn't meant it to sound so amused and condescending, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Shut up" Jareth snapped.  
  
Ilareo grinned and tossed his curly hair. "You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her. That's what Gwen said, I think she's right"  
  
"How nice for you" Jareth said snidely, his lips curling into a sneer. "Would you like a trip in the bog before your wedding night? I'm sure Gwen would appreciate that"  
  
"Come on Jareth, you'd have to live with the smell too, not just her" Ilareo nudged him good-naturedly. "Whatever it is, stop being so thick about it"  
  
Jareth opened his mouth to answer but Dolan and Gaeton suddenly separated, Dolan's face remained the grave countenance both brothers had shared during the seeing, but Gaeton's bubbled over with joy now. "We found her" he announced.  
  
*  
  
Sarah found the doorknob and couldn't believe her luck when it opened into a brightly lit hallway with pretty pink carpet and pictures of cats on the walls. She didn't bother to hesitate but shot down the hallway as fast as she could.  
  
Dacian heard her leave the bed but didn't bother to turn around until she had opened the door. "Sarah!" he shouted, stunned at first that she had escaped. Then he ran after her with such preternatural speed that he almost became a blur.  
  
Sarah opened the door at the end of the hallway and slammed it shut. Dacian hit it seconds later and the whole frame rattled. Sarah leaned against it and glanced around at this new room. It was a kitchen or some sort, a coffee pot was bubbling happily on the counter. She couldn't believe it. It was a bed and breakfast. She was at a B&B in the middle of England with a psychotic vampire. It was almost funny.  
  
Dacian threw his weight against the door and the whole thing shook and cracked. Sarah sprinted through the kitchen and skidded on the 'welcome' mat and then she was outside on a cobble stone alley street. A tabby cat gave her a strange look as she ran by. A homeless man sat up when she found the sidewalk and ran past him.  
  
Sarah wasn't sure where she was going, perhaps the McDonalds? She didn't know.  
  
"Sarah!" Dacian stumbled up onto the street and watched her dark figure run down the dark street. His blood boiled at her reckless defiance. She was to be his Queen or she was to die. There would be no escape for her.  
  
He ran after her, attempting to form a magic crystal that would bring her to him. A black ball the size of a quarter formed in his hand and Dacian tossed it triumphantly. It had no effect though and Sarah disappeared around a corner. The Nosferatu prince made an enraged sound, unable to believe this mortal girl was getting away from him.  
  
At that moment cold English rain began to pour down from the sky. Sarah's hair stuck to her face in thick wet clumps but she didn't care. She was getting away. She was free. That was what mattered. Then her high heel got caught between a cobblestone and she fell forward, catching herself with her hands.  
  
"Shit" Sarah sobbed. When had she started crying? Possibly back in that kitchen, her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would flutter out of her chest. Every instinct told her to run, get away. Fight or Flight, it was definitely flight.  
  
As she was stumbling to her feet, Sarah felt him grab her around her waist and whirl her around to face him. The rain did not do Dacian's good looks justice. He looked rather like a cat that had been left out to drown in the gutter. Black velvet *certainly* did not look good in the rain.  
  
His grip on her wrist was crushing and Sarah tried to wriggle away. Dacian gritted his teeth before he brought his hand back and slapped her sharply across the face. "Do not defy me" he said in a low deadly voice she heard him use before. "You will die Sarah"  
  
"Let go!" she screamed, her anger causing nothing but a white noise to sound in her ears. The rain was pelting down her face, making what was left of her eye makeup run. Tears poured down her cheeks as well, but they were more angry then frightened now.  
  
"I don't think so" Dacian said in that same low whisper.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to say something else when all of a sudden there was a great spark of green light. She screamed instead and Dacian pulled her close to his chest so violently that Sarah wondered if he'd broken some of her ribs.  
  
"I do think so" said a strangely familiar voice. Sarah wiggled to see who it was and felt so happy she wanted to die. A line of twelve men wearing grey cloaks and light blue breeches stood at attention. Their left hands were stretched outwards and a glittering crystal sat in each of their palms. At the front of it was Ilareo, looking both angry and relived.  
  
Ilareo bounced a crystal in his hand. "Let her go Dacian"  
  
"I am a Prince you swine!" Dacian roared. "Do not address me as if I am one of your common foot soldiers!"  
  
"You are no longer a Prince" Ilareo said softly, "Your title has been revoked by the court of Calais and you are under arrest. Release Lady Sarah"  
  
Dacian snarled and opened his mouth to snap something else but the farthest Fae in the line threw his crystal at him. Instead of Dacian's usual darkly lush mouth, there was now a riveted zipper that would not open no matter how Dacian tried.  
  
Ilareo sent the soldier an amused look. "That will do, Sebastian" he turned back to Sarah and beckoned her with crooked fingers. "Come on now" he said softly and Sarah found that she appeared at his side an instant later.  
  
She leaned against his grey cloak and felt herself swoon. Her last memory before fainting was of the King's royal guard advancing upon Dacian in the rain. Then she fainted.  
  
*  
  
Ilareo appeared with a very wet Sarah in his arms to her chambers at the Goblin Castle. The Court of Calais was currently in an uproar. It wasn't, after all, every day that the title was revoked of the only heir to a Kingdom. The Trolls were ecstatic, of course. The Nosferatu were livid. It was a mess and the High King and Queen were doing their best to sort it out without Jareth's help for now.  
  
Gwendolyn and Jareth had been pacing the floor moments before. Gwendolyn biting her finger nails and worrying over her fiancé and her friend. Jareth simply furious that he wasn't allowed to go because of some law that did not allow members of the Royal Family to fight battles or otherwise jeopardize their safety. So for that he was reduced to pacing Sarah's bedroom with Gwen. It was not the most calming experience for his frazzled nerves. Ordering time had been simple enough; you can always go back quicker then forwards, so though he attributed his distress to that, it was not the reason.  
  
Sarah was the reason.  
  
When Ilareo appeared, carrying the thin girl in his arms Gwendolyn made a wailing sort of happy cry and nearly broke down crying. Jareth stood back for a moment and looked at Ilareo and then at Sarah. Her pale skin was glistening with rain and her dress was clinging to her small frame. She was missing a shoe too.  
  
The Goblin King took a tentative step forward and touched her shoulder.  
  
Ilareo sighed and pushed her into Jareth's arms. "She's just fainted, she's not dead"  
  
"We know that!" Gwendolyn snapped, sounding distraught.  
  
Jareth held Sarah at arms length, his mismatched eyes wide and full of something like trepidation while Ilareo pressed his hand to her forehead and mumbled a Greek word.  
  
There was a moment when it looked like it hadn't worked, and then Sarah's green eyes slowly opened. When she saw Jareth she hugged him furiously around the neck, her wet body pressed firmly against him.  
  
Gwendolyn stopped biting her nails long enough to share a look with her fiancé. He just shrugged, a knowing smile lighting up his face as he stepped away from the couple.  
  
Sarah pulled away after a while and glanced at Gwen and Ilareo. She flushed, feeling both confused and embarrassed by the way they were looking at them.  
  
"Er--- thank you" she managed to say "I just--- I need to talk to Jareth --- his highness for a moment" Sarah felt a bit like she might pass out. The last ten minutes had happened to quickly for it to register yet and Jareth's stony silence was not helping her much.  
  
The Goblin King grasped her hand suddenly; his face was blank and his grip hard. Without saying a word he pulled Sarah into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed. "That girl will be the death of us" she muttered  
  
Ilareo put his arm around her waist. "I think it's over now" he said softly, planting a kiss on her brow.  
  
"Oh no" Gwendolyn shook her head . "I think that this is only just starting"  
  
*  
  
AN: Actually I just needed somewhere to end the chapter, there'll be another in a bit. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm more looking forward to writing the sequel now then I am writing the end of this. Which is probably a very dangerous thing. Hmm.  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	27. Hasty Confessions

AN: If there's an unusual amount of sappiness it's because this was written to the tune of 'Wild is the Wind'. And bloody hell that's a sappy song. *sways to 'wild is the Wind' oh god, this is so tragic. Tragic, in the way that's I'm swaying and singing in my bedroom, alone, and writing labyrinth fanfiction *sobs* this one's for you guys who reviewed! *goes on swaying*  
  
*  
  
Divine Strangely: Chapter Twenty Seven: Hasty Admissions  
  
*  
  
There were to many questions running through Jareth's mind. He hated feeling like this. Like he was subject to something bigger and more powerful then just his own self. It was changing him in a way that he definitely did not like. Or maybe he did like it. Maybe it was a good change. He didn't know. The Goblin King was not used to having unanswered questions, or indeed, to be n the dark about anything at all.  
  
His hand slipped down the heavy oak door to the crystal handle. With the slightest twitch of his wrist it locked out anything that could possibly try to get through. He stood up and pushed his hair out of his face, it immediately swung back into his eyes but Jareth ignored it.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Sarah had sat herself on the edge of the large marble tub and set about taking off her other shoe. Her left ankle was starting to swell and a rather unattractive bruise was forming too. Oh well, a sprained or broken ankle was not a serious injury considering she might have been dead or Queen of the dead otherwise. Sarah dropped her Jimmy Choo stiletto to the fluffy cream bath mat and looked up at the High Prince.  
  
"Jar---" she started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"What happened?" his voice was cold.  
  
"What do you mean?" she ventured, touching her ankle and wincing when exploded under her fingers.  
  
He turned to look at her and crossed his arms. "To the crystal? Why did it not work?"  
  
"You mean why didn't your magic work?" she frowned. Why was he being mean? Sarah knew she should have expected nothing less, he was the Goblin king after all. But still---  
  
He gave a short nod.  
  
"Because I ripped it off my neck" she said simply  
  
"You ripped it off your neck" Jareth repeated incredulously, his eyes growing wider. "What on earth for, you stupid girl? None of this would have happened had you had left it"  
  
"Oh sorry!" Sarah said, sarcasm tingeing her voice as she glared at him. "Generally when mortal boys give me jewellery it doesn't cause--- well, whatever it was that was happening!"  
  
Jareth sneered, "I very much doubt you've received many enchanted pieces from mortal boys"  
  
"Hey, and isn't it funny that I've never before been kidnapped by evil dead guys when I was involved with mortal boys?" Sarah moved to stand so she could be on even footing with him but sat down immediately as pain shot through her leg.  
  
"So you think this is my fault?" Jareth's lips curled cruelly and his voice was smug and arrogant. All things Goblin King. "You blame me?"  
  
Sarah clenched her teeth, "No I don't blame you" Her wet nylons were beginning to make her feel like paper maché so she started shimming out of them while glaring at Jareth all the more forcefully. "But it's obvious you blame me"  
  
"Well, Sarah" he sneered "You did take off my necklace"  
  
"I couldn't breath!" she yelped. "What was Dacian doing to me?!"  
  
"Most likely summoning you with an extraordinarily crap black magic spell" Jareth said coolly "You were being pulled in two different places and your body wasn't--- up to it" he glanced down at her hands, moving her nylons down her legs and then jerked his gaze back to her face. "How much did you tell your friends?"  
  
Sarah tossed her stockings to the side and glared at him. "You took Fiona's baby. What was I going to do? Tell her she was imaging it?"  
  
"Ah" he nodded, and leaned against the marble counter behind him. His expression was one of extreme superiority. "This is the same girl who, as I recall, you feel is a waste of space"  
  
"I don't think she's a waste of space!" Sarah shouted at him. "You took her daughter and it's probably the reason she's so fucked up now. I know *you* have no compassion, Goblin King. But I do"  
  
"Are we back to that?" Jareth shook his head, feeling suddenly very angry with her. "How many times must I tell you that I don't take children for sport or pleasure, but I would rather not do it at all. You are exhausting me Sarah, and I haven't the patience for it now"  
  
"I know that" she spat viciously, her temper rising to meet his "But that doesn't make you any less of a heartless bastard"  
  
"Oh yes" he said sarcastically "A heartless Bastard, that's why Fiona's daughter is a Princess and my niece. I should think you are the heartless one, Sarah"  
  
Surprise flashed across Sarah's face. At both the revelation and the accusation. "Your niece---" she shook her head. "How am I heartless? I'm the one whose life is being tossed about. I'm sucked out of my world, then I'm kidnapped by vampires, then I'm hiding you in my world, then back to being kidnapped. Really, it's been a picnic knowing you, Jareth"  
  
"Your highness" he sneered suddenly and moved to stand in front of her. "This is my kingdom and I am high prince, that is what you will call me"  
  
Grasping a bath towel rail for support, Sarah balanced on one foot and stood level with Jareth. She was perhaps only an inch or two shorter and could glare into his eyes easily. "I will not call you anything, Jareth. But enlighten me. How exactly am I heartless? How am *I* the bad one in all this?"  
  
"Playing the victim, Sarah, it's always been your forte, hasn't it?" His voice was low and dangerous "You couldn't fathom someone else getting hurt"  
  
Her eyes widened and anxiety grabbed at her stomach. "And you couldn't fathom getting hurt" she said at last.  
  
The tension melted out of Jareth's mismatched eyes and he stared at her with confusion for a moment. "I don't know what you mean" he said  
  
"I mean--- oh shite!" The bath mat slipped and Sarah's foot went out from under her. She lost her grip on the rail and pitched forward.  
  
Jareth grabbed her around the middle just in time and lowered her to the floor where she let out an impressive stream of curse words and held her left foot away from herself.  
  
"What happened?" Jareth sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I fucking broke my ankle, what do you think?" Sarah yelped,  
  
He shot her an amused look "When?"  
  
"When I was running away from that nutter, Dacian" she muttered.  
  
"Oh" he nodded  
  
Sarah stared at him expectantly "Well, *fix it*" she said emphatically  
  
"I can't" Jareth said patronizingly, his gaze was nearly taunting, "You don't trust me, it won't work as well. We may as well call a healer"  
  
"What?" Sarah blinked "This is the first I've ever heard about trusting you so you can do magic"  
  
Jareth sighed "It's more complicated then that. Of course I don't *need* your trust to do magic. There are just some things I can and can't do that will be easier or harder depending on how much faith you have in me" his voice was dull and monotone as if he was reading this from a text book.  
  
She shook her head "I don't understand, you've healed me before and you've read my mind before and you've vanished me all over the bloody place. You've done it to others too---so---" she kept herself from asking if he was just afraid of botching it up, as she was sure that wasn't the case anyway.  
  
"Yes" Jareth agreed, as if he were talking to a child. "And now you are being hostile and obstinate with me and I, personally, do not want to expend the energy"  
  
Sarah gapped at him for a long time. Then she called him a very rude mortal word that made him raise his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes" she muttered scathingly, tucking her damp dark hair behind her ear.  
  
As she did so Jareth looked down and noticed for the first time, the wounds to her throat that were most likely Dacian's doing. His eyebrows narrowed and concern filled his eyes. He touched her collarbone and ran his thumb over her throat softly.  
  
"He did it again" he mumbled.  
  
Sarah's heart started beating hard in her chest as Jareth touched her and she got the distinct feeling of being violated. "Yes, don't feel like expending energy to fix that too?"  
  
Jareth shot her a look. "Don't be so difficult" he murmured, "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Don't be a hypocrite" she countered, ignoring the posed question.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and allowed a soft grin that showed his crooked teeth. He didn't want to fight with her, he realized suddenly. As much as Jareth wanted to blame her for the destructive feelings he was experiencing, he knew fighting with her wouldn't help. Although, the other instant apart from fighting with her, kissing her, wouldn't help much either.  
  
"Why are you all wet?" he asked against, his voice soft and not at all antagonistic as it had been before. Jareth traced the two holes on her throat until they vanished under his fingertips.  
  
"I was out in the rain" she said at last, ignoring his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought the portal only worked at thirteen o'clock or whatever. I've not been gone *that* long"  
  
"Oh," he sighed callously and placed his thin hand on her shoulder "Re- ordered time again" he gave her a pointed look "For you again. My father's not to pleased with that"  
  
"Why?" Sarah tried to move out from under his hand but her pressed her into the wall. The wainscoting was digging into her lower back and her ankle was throbbing but she ignored it.  
  
"Why is he angry?" Jareth cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows "Or why did I do it for you?"  
  
Sarah ducked her head so she wouldn't have to keep looking into his mismatched eyes. How had this happened? They *had* been arguing; now he was coyly backing her into a wall again. How did he do that? How did he turn it around like that? Jareth was kneeling next to her and looking at her with an interesting expression. "Yeah--- why is he angry" she mumbled  
  
"Because it buggers up a whole load of things that he has to do paperwork for now" Jareth grinned "Besides that I'm quite good at it, and he's quite bad at it. And that makes him rather unhappy as well"  
  
"Uh huh" Sarah shifted away from his hand finally. "Why are you so good at it?"  
  
She was stalling and half expecting him to answer with something like 'I'm good at a lot of things'. Instead Jareth pulled away from her and placed his hand on her ankle. " don't know. Same reason that I'm not very good at healing, I suppose. We're all good at different things"  
  
In her mind's eye, Sarah imagined her foot falling off and Jareth saying 'opps'. She pulled her leg away from him, accidentally giving him a view up her skirt as she did so. She pulled her knees together blushing and stuttering "Perhaps I'll just wait for the healer"  
  
"Don't be stupid" Jareth rolled his eyes and pulled her foot into his lap. "I'm not that incompetent. I'm saying if you had a broken neck or half your brain was on the floor or something, then I probably couldn't do anything"  
  
"That's reassuring" Sarah muttered, her lips tweaking into a grin.  
  
Jareth shot her an amused look and caught her gaze. Instead of looking away Sarah stared back resolutely this time. His hands were warm against her cold skin and moved in light circles around where it hurt until the swelling went down and she was good as new.  
  
"There." He dropped his eyes away and let her foot fall to the floor suddenly. "Done, why don't you stand on it"  
  
Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders without thinking about it first, and used him to help propel herself to her feet. "Yeah" she agreed "It's fine."  
  
"Good"  
  
He was kneeling in front of her and Sarah realized there was probably some sort of deep meaning that she wasn't grasping in that. She bit her lip and moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair, letting it fall softly through her fingers. "Thanks" she murmured.  
  
Jareth looked up at her slowly, unsure what was happening again. She was touching his hair, and touching his face and he moved his cheek into her palm like a kitten or a child would. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her wet ruined dress and pulled her towards him until he was pressing his face to her abdomen and he was hugging her tightly.  
  
"Jareth" she whispered, still playing with his hair. "Remember what you said before I left"  
  
Jareth's hands moved around to her hips. He leaned back and gave her a long appraising look before rising to his feet. The Goblin King's heart was hammering and his mind was racing. He knew it had been true then, it was true now, and it had been true since he'd first laid eyes on her.  
  
He touched her face. "I love you, Sarah"  
  
Sarah wanted to scream at him. Because this meant that she had been right, and she loved him too. She didn't think she wanted to love him--- but maybe. maybe she did? Sarah didn't know anymore. Everything was confused now. She wanted to run out of the room and kiss him all at the same time.  
  
She gasped in a breath and released it with a stream of words spoken so quickly she wasn't sure if Jareth understood them "I can't do this, Jareth. You're the Goblin King and I'm Sarah and we aren't supposed to fall in love and you're supposed to be evil and I don't even know what's happening anymore"  
  
Jareth licked his lips thoughtfully and put is hands on her shoulders. She was shaking and he tried his best not to give away how very glad he was that she was alive, let alone standing in front of him saying she might love him too. The last time he'd mentioned love, she had promptly shot him down and won the Labyrinth.  
  
"You're Sarah and I'm the Goblin King" he repeated "I'm evil, the villain, your nemesis." He lowered his head until she had nowhere else to look but his eyes. "Right?"  
  
Sarah swallowed, "right" she whispered  
  
Jareth nodded. "Right"  
  
He moved his hands slowly and deliberately from her shoulders to her waist. His palms moving over her ribcage and around her breasts so that Sarah nearly moaned. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her roughly and shoved her into the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her.  
  
Jareth gave her a simpering look "more like this then?" he purred, lifting her up and pressing against her. Sarah's arms and legs went around his lithe form instantly, as if on their own accord. She swallowed heavily, realizing that she's hurt his feelings. Jareth's lips curled as if he'd heard this thought. He grasped roughly at the edge of her ruined dress and shoved it up high enough that her knickers were showing.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and she found herself wondering what he was going to do. Would he shag her up against a wall? Would she mind? Did she *need* some big ceremonious love making session? And more importantly if she did need said ceremonious love making seesion, did this mean she really did love him?  
  
Jareth's mouth found her throat and he was making it very hard to form a conscious thought anymore. Sarah's arms tightened around his neck and she squeezed herself closer.  
  
So it was true then.  
  
She pulled his head up to hers and pressed her lips to his ear like he had done so many times to her. "I love you too" she whispered  
  
Jareth's mouth stopped its trail of kisses and he set her down immediately. His air was almost business like. "Do you?" he asked  
  
Sarah left her arms draped around his neck. She watched his face for a long moment for any emotion other then this stony blankness that had taken over. She hated that. There had to be something beneath that. Perhaps, she wondered, this was an emotion in itself and not blankness. Perhaps this was just what he looked like when he was unsure.  
  
A hug smile broke out across her face. She nearly giggled. Instead she raised herself up on her toes the slightest bit and kissed the tip of his nose with a loud smack. "I do"  
  
*  
  
Gwendolyn and Ilareo had taken to sitting on the bed staring at the bathroom door. It had been quite a long time since they'd gone in there. Not a sound was to be heard. Ilareo suggested that they were conducting rather un-bathroom activities but Gwendolyn disagreed.  
  
"Why is that the first thing you think of?"  
  
"Because it's one of my favourite things" Ilareo admitted, snaking his arm around her waist.  
  
"Stop" she muttered, trying to shove him off. "What if they come out"?  
  
Ilareo sighed "One more week and Jareth can't condemn me to the bog for it anymore"  
  
"Bloody hypocrite" Gwendolyn mumbled.  
  
That's when the heavy bathroom door opened slowly and Sarah and Jareth slipped out, both looking flustered, nervous, and simply ecstatic.  
  
"Well?" Ilareo asked. "Are you getting married yet"  
  
Jareth sent him a dirty look. "Don't make me throw you in the bog" he threatened.  
  
"I knew you'd say that" Ilareo nodded, getting to his feet. "well, your mother will want a word, no doubt"  
  
"About what?" Sarah asked  
  
"Uh," Ilareo shrugged "Revoking the heir to the Nosferatu Kingdom's title, re ordering time, sending the royal guard to the mortal world, telling mortals about the underground, marrying you and cutting his hair, most likely"  
  
"Marrying me?" Sarah paled and she glared at Jareth "I said I loved you, I didn't say I would marry you"  
  
He ignored her and looked at Gwendolyn "Where's Gaeton"  
  
She folded her hands. "A few of the ancients have graced out presence. He and Dolan are with them and the stones, attempting to move them to their original place" Gwen rolled her eyes "Aislinn's all bent out of shape because they're going to become part of the view from her room and it just won't do"  
  
Jareth sighed. Back to how it always was, he supposed.  
  
Sarah tugged on his sleeve. "Sorry to interrupt" she said unapologetically "But I'm not marrying you"  
  
"I'm not marrying you either" Jareth told her  
  
"Er--- so what *are* you doing, now that's you've confessed all these deeply rooted feelings for each other" Ilareo asked  
  
They both had the grace to look uncomfortable and Gwen nudged her fiancé for being so tactless.  
  
"We haven't talked about it" Sarah mumbled  
  
Jareth put his hand on her shoulder. "Gwen will you help Sarah get dressed. We'll be taking diner in my chambers tonight but first I must take a conference with my mother"  
  
*  
  
AN: Bah, that was quick. Okay, sorry. I just want to get It over with.  
  
Remember to REVIEW 


	28. Ashes to Ashes

AN: Oh I am such a bad, bad, bad person. Dear readers, I apologize forever till the end of the world. This is not the end! Written to the tune of 'Heroes' for no particular reason except j'adore Bowie.  
  
Strangely Divine: Chapter Twenty- Eight: Ashes to Ashes  
  
When Jareth entered his parents' chambers he had not properly prepared himself for the degree of resentment that was to be bestowed upon him. His mother ranted and stalked the room, every now and then throwing bolts of electricity at breakable objects and effectively shattering them. His father stood behind his desk, pouring glass after glass of some amber colored liquid, avoiding looking at his son, and when he did, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"How in the underground are we supposed to trust you with the kingdom if things like this might happen!" The High Queen demanded "You can't just do what you please when you like, Jareth, you have responsibilities and duties. You can not reorder time to suit your needs or revoke titles or open portals--- and all for what? For a mortal girl! Have we raised you with no values or sense of duty?" she glared at her husband then "Why are you just standing there getting drunk!"  
  
"Because, darling" The King said in an aggrieved way. "He obviously refuses to listen. There is no point in yelling at him"  
  
"There is a point!" she shrieked  
  
The King went to the sofa where Jareth sat, undoing his cufflinks and mussing his hair in an annoyed manner. "Jareth" the king said "Re ordering time, I can forgive a long with most of these rash and thoughtless things you have done lately. What I do not agree with is your relationship with this mortal girl"  
  
Jareth pressed his lips together "Are you joking? I thought you were all gung ho like everyone else about Sarah and I"  
  
"Oh!" The Queen bristled "So now it is 'Sarah and I', is it?"  
  
"Mother, what are you on about?" Jareth drawled  
  
"She is not from the underground! You can not make her your Queen, Jareth"  
  
"I didn't say I was to make her my queen" he blurted out in a rather uncharacteristic fashion.  
  
The Queen swept over to her husband's side "Then you are wasting your very valuable time. I have been High Queen for quite a long time now, Jareth. I wish to go with the ancients and I wish for you to take a wife. One that is from the underground. We have been lenient with you thus far, you have had your dalliances and your flings. If you do not take a suitable wife soon we shall choose one for you"  
  
"An arranged marriage?" Jareth got to his feet and laughed "You must be joking"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that" the King snarled, causing Jareth to stare at him.  
  
"So" He sneered at his parents "That's how it is going to be"  
  
"That's how it is" The King replied darkly  
  
Jareth bit out a sharp "Fine", bowed quickly and escaped from the room as fast as was possible. As he stalked the halls his anger with his parents subsided. It really was not their fault that he was in this mess. They were just trying to run their kingdom. As hard as he tried Jareth could not blame Sarah for it either. She couldn't help it that he loved her and that he was willing to disobey his parents for her. He could only find blame with himself. For allowing himself to get caught up in Sarah's impossible world that he did not belong in and worse, for falling in love with her.  
  
Gwendolyn was a bit worried about Sarah. She was acting a bit like she was going crazy.  
  
"Look, Sarah, maybe you should sit down" she suggested  
  
Sarah, who was pacing the room and bouncing between pensive concentrated silence and extreme bouts of hyperactive happiness, complied. Her hand twitched on the bed cover and she coughed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Sarah" Gwen lamented "Talk to me, you're acting very strange"  
  
"Well, you know. I'm just—I don't know" Sarah sighed "This is a bit strange"  
  
Gwen smiled softly "Stranger then being transported to a different dimension for no apparent reason"  
  
"Yes" Sarah said heavily "Much much worse"  
  
Gwendolyn suggested they get her dressed for her dinner with the Goblin King and Sarah agreed nervously. Once Sarah was dressed in the pale rose frock and Gwen had done her hair she went back to pacing.  
  
"I need a cigarette" She tittered, bringing her hands to her face "You can't just magik me a smoke, can you? That would make this so much more bearable"  
  
"Exactly what is so horrible" Gwen rolled her eyes "You love each other, you'll be together that's the end of it."  
  
"No it's not" Sarah moaned "There is so much shit in the way of us being together"  
  
"It's going to be alright"  
  
Sarah shook her head furiously "It can't be that perfect. He can't just save me and we live happily ever after. Life is not that kind to me. How am I ever going to make it work? I have a life in a different world. Granted, it isn't much of a life, but it is a life"  
  
"But you have a life here too" Gwen insisted "And you can go back and forth"  
  
"That will never work!" Sarah exclaimed "And besides, am I expected to marry him? I'm not getting married now! I'm way too young"  
  
"You're just scared" Gwen said suddenly, cutting her off "You've always been afraid of him, you can't get past the history you have with him to see that isn't really him. He's not the monster Goblin King He's—"  
  
"The royal bleeding prince of the underground, I know, I know. But that doesn't change anything. That doesn't change how different we are--"  
  
"That's hardly a good excuse" Gwendolyn scoffed "Look at Illareo and I, we're as different as you could get"  
  
"No, it's not the same" Sarah moaned sitting down on the bed. "I can't" she whimpered  
  
At that moment Jareth came bursting into the room, filling it with his presence as only he could. Gwendolyn saw the look on his face and knew that this evening would not end in happy embraces of love. Oh no, not at all. A long time passed as Jareth stared at Sarah on the bed, his mismatched eyes cloudy with anger and suffering. Sarah stared right back, looking frightened and hesitant. Gwendolyn couldn't understand how two people could be so bloody difficult.  
  
"Sarah" he said, holding out a hand to her.  
  
She rose to her feet and walked daintily over to him, taking his hand. They quickly vanished.  
  
Gwendolyn sighed.   
  
Fiona had gone out to buy cigarettes. Emily suggested that Griffon go with her, in order to make sure she wasn't buying junk. She was supposedly going on the clean and narrow. This path did not count hash or valium as drugs though, apparently, because in the last hour since they'd returned to Emily and Sarah's flat she had consumed quite a bit of both these substances.  
  
The apartment had become a sort of base for Sarah's friends. Now that everyone knew what was going on they were all worried for their friend. Especially since she'd disappeared with no word at all. Emily was knitting furiously to concentrate on anything but Sarah's lack of presence. Tim stared at the TV blankly. They abrely noticed Fiona and Griffon's departure.  
  
The said nothing as they waited for the elevator. Fiona fidgeted with her hands and looked at her shoes. The doors pinged open, there was already a man inside. He looked up and smiled when he saw Fiona.  
  
"Oh thank god I've found you" he sighed  
  
She gaped at him, unable to think of anything to say besides "Holy shit"  
  
Griffon blinked "What? Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Gaeton" the man said, he was dressed rather strangely in ill fitting clothes that Griffon recognized as the suit Jareth had been dressed in earlier.  
  
"Oh shit, not another fairy" he sputtered  
  
Gaeton escaped the confines of the elevator and moved towards Fiona. "This won't hurt a bit my dear" he said as he grabbed her arm vanished them away with a swoosh of his hand.  
  
Griffon stared at the space his friend and the other man had occupied. He shook his head and went back to the apartment, utterly bewildered.  
  
Timothy looked up at him and frowned "What now?"  
  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Fiona screamed, wrestling against Gaeton's grip on her arms.  
  
"My lady, you must calm yourself. You are acting hysterical" Gaeton told her in his calmest voice. She was rather frightening him. Jareth had sent him to collect her but he hadn't prepared Gaeton for this wild eyed creature he was holding down.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked  
  
"For Merlin's sake" Gaeton sighed, he disappeared them once more to Jareth's chambers but there was no one there. He sighed again and tried to get the girl to calm down a bit, but to no avail. She continued her screaming and writhing.  
  
Jareth and Sarah finally appeared, Sarah dressed once again in the clothes of the Underground. She and Fiona caught each others gaze and Fiona struggled all the more. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
"Let her go, Gaeton" Sarah said, her voice concerned as she stepped away from Jareth.  
  
Gaeton did so, seeing the looks of aggrieved torment on both their faces.  
  
"Calm down Fiona" Sarah said, drawing her friend into a hug "You're safe" She looked at Jareth over Fiona's shoulder "Why is she here"  
  
"To see her daughter" he said simply. "Cymboline has agreed that they should meet. Awen doesn't know that she's been adopted though--- so it may be a bit strange for her" The look of blankness had spread across his face again, Sarah noticed. She wondered what that meant. If it was meant for her or for the situation at hand.  
  
"My... my baby?" Fiona gasped  
  
"Yes" Jareth nodded at her.  
  
Fiona rested her head on Sarah's shoulder and looked thoughtful. "I don't think I should" she whispered slowly, in a voice that sounded much softer and different from her usual crass tone.  
  
Sarah pulled back in shock and aw the tears in Fiona's eyes. "Why?" she asked "You don't' want to see your daughter"  
  
"Awen—she. I don't want to interrupt her life like that" she said "Come on, Sarah, we both know I'm an unfit mother. I'm a drug addict and a horrible person, I probably can't change that. And I do love her, you know. I fucking love her even though I only knew her for a few hours. I just. Could I look at her? You know, just once"  
  
"Of course, Fiona" Jareth said smoothly "If that's what you want" he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were standing with Cymboline and Goneril in the children's sleeping quarters. Five beds and a crib with their feet pointing towards the center of the room. The nanny, Keely stood close by, watching with the others as Cymboline spoke quietly to Fiona and pulled her over to Awen's bed so they could see the sleeping child.  
  
"She's so beautiful" Fiona whispered, touching her daughter's brow lightly.  
  
Sarah could feel Jareth staring at her. She looked up at him and before she could stop him he was leaning in to kiss her. His lips were smooth and he tasted like ginger and sugar. Sarah let him kiss her for a moment but she pulled away quickly, shaking her head.  
  
"I can't" she mouthed, no sound escaping her throat.  
  
"What" Jareth said hoarsely, he grasped her arms and forced her to look at him. "What did you say?"  
  
She stared up at him, her large dark eyes glittering in the dark of the children's nursery. "I can't do it" she whispered "I love you, but I can't. We just can't"  
  
A resigned look came over Jareth's face. He released her from his vice like grip and stepped away. His eyes flickered over to where Cymboline was whispering to Fiona and when he looked back down at the spot Sarah had been standing in, she was gone.  
  
FIN   
  
AN: Evil. I know. Evil. Never fear, there is more. I'm sorry that sucked so much. Ee  
  
Thanks:  
  
Kaio: Jesus you review a lot! Thank you very much for reading it and thinking I'm so great. I'm really not. But thanks anyway.  
  
Amazonian21: hah! I finished this one, you see and I'm half promising now that there will be a sequel. Summer is coming, I need a job but I will inevitably have more time on my hands then I do now. So sequel! Yay!  
  
Zarine: blush thank you very much. I am attempting to find time for my writing but life is just so hectic.  
  
Eliana Emeth:Oh I'm glad someone likes my brit slang. I just can't help it. I've known a few Americans to say bloody hell, mostly they have fascinations with monty python though. Oh, and death to the faux punks. Woot!  
  
Scary Miss Mary: I adore your name. Oh yes, the brit slang is a bit weird. I don't know, I'm working on it. So far I have restrained by self from saying 'lift' and 'jumper' with 'elevator' and 'sweater'. You see, I'm improving. As for the spelling errors, eh, I'm sorry.  
  
Tangwystl Quidditch: well there's this chapter to be posted. And uh. Hopefully more later. Thanks.  
  
Mary33: Obviously I did not give up. I just ran out of time. And it consumes a lot of time. Eee  
  
Flower N. Bloom: I like your name too, it reminds me of Johnny B. Goode. (I'm such a git). Om, sexual tension? What? I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Born-of-ElvenBlood: I'm on a diet so no cookies or whip cream. I will, however, take Jareth in a cage. Oh. Fine, with low fat whip cream smeared across his--- oh stop that.  
  
Lady Silver Dragon2: Why thank you!  
  
Ivy Adrena: Stop your poking! I updated!  
  
Silllyfaeriegirl: I rock the what? Do I rock the cashba? Because if I rock the cashba I'm set. Yay.  
  
If-666: Thin white duke is so fraggin hot. Even the horrific amount of cocaine consumption that went on was hot. Damn you Bowie, for setting such a bad example. Oh well.  
  
Jessie Deal: Thank you. Who likes clichés? No one, that's who. Even though this story is full of them.  
  
Miss Anuie: Why thank you! I try.  
  
J: er... right now. (I'm a git, ignore me)  
  
Sweetbaby33: God, I love how you made it sound like you had good sex with this story. It was the best story I ever had. Hehehe. Just ignore me, really.  
  
Kitiara: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lythandae: woooo... don't want to mess with you. However, I find threatening me usually works very well to get me to do something.  
  
Dreaming One: Thank you very much. Making up characters is my favorite part of writing. I've got a million of them, I have to stick them somewhere.  
  
Yama-Neko: That is because the beatles are gods. GODS.  
  
AngelicOne: Thank you. Here's an update actually.  
  
Rianna Shadow: Wow. Thanks. I feel privileged to have you review you make it sound so serious.  
  
Naina Mortz: Oh god oh god oh god. I love your work, I really do. This is exciting that you reviewed. I am very sad, I know. You're right, Sid probably would laugh heartily. And then he would say something menacing like the big bad wolf. "And now little faux punks, I will EAT YOU FOR BLOODY DINNER" Roar!  
  
Boredandsavagedork: Laughs, yes, smut is always the answer. I just can't write smut well, I don't know why. I'll probably have some lame leading to the bedroom scene or something. No, I don't know. Smut. God I love it.  
  
Musicgirl141: Why thank you!  
  
Ixopo: Well I took forever with it, but here it is.  
  
Enchantress: ooooh butterscotch  
  
Charlie-lass: I am English, sadly, as we English are a very sad and tea obsessed bunch. Aussies are fun. You get to have Jet be from your country. Yay for I pod commercials.  
  
The Crazy Cricket: Well, we'll see more of both of them in the second part, hopefully, if I ever get around to writing that.  
  
Impatient: Well, since you looked cute. Fine.  
  
Shina-Schatten: I'm sorry it took so long. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Born Fae as a mortal: Oh, please don't cry.  
  
Dragon Lady 16: Stupendous, eh? Hmm. That's bloody good.  
  
Kalinda: Well.. it took forever and a year but I did update. Thanks.  
  
Sapphire Princess: You want a sequel too? What do you all think I'm made of? I get blocked too, you know has a breakdown. I'll try.  
  
Auvira: Sniffly van sniffles? Hehehehe thanks  
  
Skye Haerrrington: Dacian has started to annoy me so I think I may just ignore him for a bit or something. I don't know, he's not dead so I could use him later. Eh. Eh. I don't know.  
  
Robin C. Rivero: Are you all having fun? That's good. I'm glad you liked that bit, I feel compelled to put deep things in every now and then.  
  
Xaviere Jade: Oooo thank you very much  
  
Sharkdiver: Thank you for the lengthy review. I'm glad people like it. I'm especially glad you like Sarah and the vampires and everything. Jaquetta is a slut. But she's a slut that will come back soon. Oooh dun dun duuuuuuu...  
  
Jester3: Oh shucks, thanks. Dialogue, I always thought was my weak point—or at least one of many weak points. I don't know, thanks.  
  
Illaona: OH god there are so many reviews, I'm getting tired. Thanks for sticking with it so long and continuing to Rand R and all. I'm sure you hate me for that ending.  
  
Saxxony: "Love it all. Even the fact that you're British and you can tell in the writing. Who cares?" oh god I laughed so hard. Thank you for putting up with my English ness.  
  
Draegonfire: Apparently his mummy is going to be a mean mean mummy about it.  
  
Mada: The more I think about it the more I realize that you people made up that thing about me having a sequel all on your own. When did I say that? Oh well, I'll have to do one now, won't I.  
  
Wyrsa: Flat and stereotypical OC's? never. That I can promise.  
  
MagicWolf1: uuuuugh because that would be way too predictable. I dunno.  
  
Maskedmaiden: You are lovely  
  
Panther Princess: Who doesn't? I kind of wish I was iman to be honest.  
  
Maeve427: Addiction is good for you. I say so.  
  
Cherokeelady: You know, all I can think of is that song 'cherokee people' I can't even form a decent response. I'm going to go sing and dance now. Because I am sad.  
  
Shadow: I hate school. I hate it. Four weeks left. UUUUGHHHHH. Thanks   
  
If there was anyone I missed, I'm sorry, let me know. There are SO MANY OF YOU. But that's what happens if you leave something for eight months, I suppose. No, I really actually love and enjoy all the reviews. They're great fun to read and are probably the only thing that finally prompted an update. 


End file.
